Severus' Rose Year 5
by WrittenWord1
Summary: Year 5 of the Severus' Rose series. Don't forget to read 1-4!
1. Headquarters

It was five o'clock in the morning when Severus woke, hearing the vague buzzing of the television from downstairs. It was low, but his war-honed hearing pulled him out of sleep.

"Elizabeth?" He asked sleepily, coming into the living room.

"Hey, Dad," Elizabeth was curled up on the sofa, watching the Muggle news.

"What are you doing awake at this hour?" Severus settled on the sofa beside her. "Do you feel alright?"

"Just watching," Elizabeth leaned against him.

"You've been quiet these last few days, hatchling."

"Just thinking."

"You're 'just' doing a lot this morning," Severus put his arm around her. "Would you like to tell me what you're thinking about?"

"Just… stuff."

"My verbal articulation is completely lost on my offspring," Severus said, patting her hip lightly. "This 'stuff' wouldn't have anything to do with the impending war between the Light and the Dark that is threatening to destroy our way of life, would it?"

Elizabeth laughed a little. "Maybe."

Severus brushed her hair off her forehead and put his cool hand on her scar. "How does it feel?"

"Prickly," Elizabeth said, shrugging. "It's not a big deal."

"It is if it hurts you," Severus said quietly. "Does it still help when I touch it?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Did you have a nightmare last night?"

Another nod.

"Cedric?"

"And Wormtail." Elizabeth dug the nails of her right hand into her left palm so hard she drew blood.

"Elizabeth!" Severus pulled her hands apart. "What are you doing?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know… I just… I hate everything."

"Clear your mind," Severus said quietly.

"I don't want to."

"Do it anyway," Severus ordered. "We've got to get your emotions under control."

"I don't _want_ to," Elizabeth said again, her face a mirror of Severus' when annoyed. "I'm stuck in the house all the time, you're watching me all the time, and no one believes me that Voldemort is back. I hate everyone."

"Elizabeth Rose. Clear. Your. Mind."

"I want to go for a walk."

"Absolutely not."

"Dad, I'm going crazy."

"Which is why you are going to clear your mind. I'm not having a conversation with a whiny child."

Elizabeth glared, but closed her eyes. _Grey wall. Stones. Stones. More Stones._

Severus watched his daughter's face as she fought against the meditation. He was almost sure he knew what she was thinking, weighing the chances of whether or not he would accept half effort on this. He smiled a little as her face started to smooth as she realized that she had to give herself over to her image.

The potions master left her in that state for twenty minutes before gently shaking her shoulder. "Alright, hatchling."

Elizabeth looked at him, her green eyes calm. "I think… I think he's making me angry."

Severus nodded, opening his arms for her to curl back against him. "We need to move to the next level of Occulmency," he said quietly. "We have to keep your shields up all the time."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

Severus snorted. "Not after a while."

"Where's Sirius?" Elizabeth asked suddenly. "Remus is in his bed, but there's no one in Sirius' room."

Severus winced a bit. Elizabeth had been very territorial over her family since the end of the school year, insisting that she know where they were. She was happiest when they were all in the house with her, and the men had been attempting to stay around as much as possible.

"He went to his house for the night," Severus said, shifting into a more comfortable position. "He meant to be back before you woke up."

"Oh."

"No one suspected that you'd be up at the crack of dawn; and he needs to clean up for the Order," Snape rationalized.

"We could help," Elizabeth offered.

"You're a sweet girl," Severus smiled a little. "Right now, you are in the safest place you can be. Before you set foot in Black's house, the wards must be strengthened and it has to be purged of all Dark items."

"Is that why you're waiting to move me?"

Severus sighed, then nodded once. "A fortress is being created. Someday, Spinner's End may no longer be safe. If that happens, you will have somewhere safe to go."

"You're coming too, right?"

"Of course I'm coming, foolish brat," Severus growled. "You are stuck with me, Elizabeth Evans, whether you like it or not."

*S*S*

"I'm going to Hogwarts for a few hours," Severus said, throwing his cloak around his shoulders. "Remus is upstairs. Check in an hour or so and see if he needs anything, alright?"

"Okay," Elizabeth barely glanced up from her Quidditch magazine.

Severus flooed away, and Elizabeth waited exactly ten minutes before slipping out of the house.

The fresh air felt brilliant against her skin and in her lungs. Summer sun, fresh air, the smell of flowers. It was all wonderful after weeks of incarceration.

She was just down to the corner when the sky darkened suddenly. A chill filled the air. Elizabeth looked up with a sick feeling of _knowing_. She knew what made the world feel like that. Dementors.

Miraculously, she'd decided to bring her wand. Pulling it out of her pocket, she raised her arm as the dark figure dipped close to her.

"Expecto Patronum!" She cast, focusing on her happy thoughts.

Her basilisk sprung from her wand, but there was more than one dementor, swirling around her. Just as she managed to throw one off, another took its place. She backed up, sending her patronus again and again at the attacking monsters, but soon she found herself with her back against the park's high fence.

"Expecto Patronum!" She shouted, this time fighting with the last ounce of her life, and her patronus blasted forward, chasing down the dementors as if it were herding them, chasing them away into the dark.

Almost immediately, the sky started to lighten, and Elizabeth found herself face to face with a frantic, furious Potions Master.

*S*S*

"What were you doing?" Severus shouted when they'd apparated back home.

"I just went for a walk," Elizabeth said shakily, the apparation and the dementors combining to declare war on her stomach.

"Of all the foolish nonsense!" Severus roared, spinning her around and smacking her solidly before jerking her back to look at him again.

Just then, a screech owl swooped in through the kitchen window. It soared across the kitchen, dropping a large parchment envelope at Severus' feet.

Snape growled, plucking the envelope from the floor and ripping it open.

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

_We have received intelligence that your daughter, Elizabeth Rose Evans (Snape), performed the Patronus Charm this afternoon in a Muggle-inhabited area._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in her expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy her wand._

_We regret to inform you that, as a parent of a child breaking such a law, your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 A.M. on August 12__th__._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

The floo roared to life, and Sirius emerged. "Dumbledore's gone to the Ministry to sort this out," he said to Severus before turning his attention to Elizabeth. "What the hell were you doing?"

"I just wanted to go out!" Elizabeth protested, tears threatening to spill over.

"You, sit over there before I finish what I started," Severus ordered, pointing at the sofa.

Elizabeth hurriedly sat, keeping her backside away from her irate father.

Another owl swooped through the window, dropped another envelope into Severus' hands, and took off again. Frowning, Severus tore it open.

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

_Further to our letter of a few minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has reversed its decision to destroy your daughter's wand forthwith. We ask that you confiscate her wand and maintain your custody over her until the disciplinary hearing on 12__th__ August, at which time an official decision will be taken._

_Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of the expulsion of Elizabeth Rose Evans will also be decided at that time. Please consider your daughter suspended from school and remanded to your care pending further inquiries. _

_With best wishes,_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

"What does it say?" Sirius asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Albus seems to have stayed her expulsion for now," Severus said tiredly. "We both have to appear in court," he looked at his daughter. "Go in the kitchen and get some chocolate."

"Are you going to kill me?" Elizabeth looked up at him.

"After you get some chocolate in your system," Severus promised gravely, pointing toward the kitchen. "Go. And then go upstairs and check on Remus like you were supposed to have done."

Elizabeth grimaced guiltily. She'd forgotten about Remus.

"Wait," Severus stopped her as she started to leave the room. "Give me your wand," he held out his hand, waiting as she deposited it slowly in his palm before tucking it into his robes. "Now go."

Upstairs, she knocked and then pushed Remus' bedroom door open.

"Hey there, cub," Remus said weakly.

"Hey," Elizabeth came to sit on the bed beside him. "Do you need anything?"

"I am well supplied," Remus gestured to the water and food on his bedside table. "What's your father yelling about downstairs?"

"I probably just got expelled," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Expelled?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "Elizabeth, what did you do?"

"Fought a couple of dementors," Elizabeth said sullenly. "Of course, no one seems to be proud of that."

"Dementors in the house?"

"No," Elizabeth shifted nervously.

"Elizabeth."

"I went for a walk."

"Pardon me?" Remus looked at her darkly. "You went out when a crazed murderer was after you? You went out when the only wizard at home was unable to protect you?"

"I just wanted to get out."

"You just…" Remus shook his head. "Where were you when God was handing out common sense?"

Elizabeth felt her face flush. "I shouldn't have to stay inside all day."

"Severus and I shouldn't have to worry every moment that you are going to disappear," Remus snapped.

"You don't understand," Elizabeth grumbled.

Remus sighed. "I understand that you're frustrated," he said quietly. "But you have to understand how many people are trying to protect you. And the job is hard enough without you willfully working against us."

Elizabeth bristled at the word "protect", but one look at her godfather's haggard face kept her from protesting. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are, now that you've been scared out of your wits."

Elizabeth frowned. "I wasn't scared."

"Oh really?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "So dementors are no longer your greatest fear?"

Elizabeth paused, then shrugged. "Maybe. But I'm not scared now."

"You should be," Severus said from the door. "My wrath should be making you quake in your shoes."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"You're exceedingly sorry that your little jaunt ended badly, I'm sure." Severus said dryly. "I suppose you'll be even sorrier after you spend ten days never leaving my sight."

Elizabeth looked at Remus, then back at Severus. "What?"

"Perhaps I was unclear," Severus said calmly. "Until the hearing at the Ministry, in ten days, you will stay within my sight at all times. Since you can't be trusted to be alone, even with one of us in the house, you won't be." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Questions?"

"No, sir," Elizabeth grimaced.

"Good," Severus nodded curtly. "Come along. I have work to do in my study, and there is a chair with your name on it."

*S*S*

"Severus!" Snape woke in the middle of the night to Moody, shaking him. "Elizabeth isn't it her room."

"She's over there," Severus said tiredly, sitting up and pointing at the twin bed against the far wall that Elizabeth had been sleeping on the past two nights.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth was sitting up as well, looking at Moody like he had three heads.

"Good," Moody said gruffly. "It's time, Snape, we have to go now."

Severus nodded, spelling his robes on and beckoning to Elizabeth. "Apparation?" he asked Moody.

The retired auror shook his head. "Too much of a magical signature. Brooms."

Severus frowned. "You don't think they're watching for that?"

"I've got an army downstairs, Severus. We'll make it to London."

"Elizabeth, come here," Severus ordered, drawing his wand.

"Where are we going?"

"You know where we're going," Severus said quietly. "No need to speak of a location more than necessary. Come here, I need to disillusion you."

"You need to what?"

"A Disillusionment Charm," Severus said, raising his wand. "Your Invisibility Cloak won't stay on while we're flying, this will disguise you better. Stay still."

He rapped Elizabeth hard on the top of the head and she heard his speaking the incantation Fred had used to help them sneak down to Hagrid's hut second year. she felt the same strange sensation as if Snape had just smashed an on her head; cold trickles seemed to be running down her body from the point the wand had struck.

"Excellent, Snape," Moody said approvingly, looking Elizabeth from head to foot.

Elizabeth looked down at her body, or rather, what had been her body, for it didn't look anything like hers anymore. It was not invisible; it had simple taken on the exact color and texture of Severus' bed covers behind her. She seemed to have become a human chameleon. She hadn't had a chance to really look at herself the last time.

"Come on," Moody gestured toward the door and Severus and Elizabeth followed, down the stairs and out into the back garden.

"Clear night," grunted Moody, his magical eye scanning the heavens. "Could've done with a bit more cloud cover."

Elizabeth looked around, astounded by the group of wizards she saw around her. In addition to Severus and Moody, she saw Remus and Sirius, surrounded by witches and wizards she didn't know.

"No time for introductions now, I'm afraid," Remus put her Firebolt in hand. "Tonks," he pointed at a witch next to Moody, "will be right in front of you, keep close on her tail. I'll be covering you from below. Your father is going behind you, and Moody is going to cover from above. The rest are going to be circling around us."

"We don't break for anything, got me?" Moody broke in. "If one of us is killed—

"Is that likely?" Elizabeth asked apprehensively, but Moody ignored her.

"— the others keep flying, don't stop, don't break ranks. If they take out all of us and you survive, Elizabeth, the rear guard are standing by to take over; keep flying east and they'll join you."

"Stop it, Moody," Remus said sharply. "She doesn't need to be frightened any more than she already is."

"I'm just telling the girl the plan," Moody growled. "Our job's to deliver her safely to headquarters and if we die in the attempt—

"No one is going to die," Severus said calmly, his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Mount your broom, that's the first signal!" Remus said suddenly, pointing into the sky at a shower of bright red sparks.

Elizabeth swung her right leg over her Firebolt, glad it was a warm night, since she was still in pajamas. The broom vibrated very slightly, ready to fly again after such a long holiday from Quiddich.

"Second signal, let's go!" Remus said loudly as more sparks, green this time, exploded high above them.

Elizabeth kicked off hard from the ground, and quickly found that the air was cooler farther up in the air. It was counter to what she'd learned in Muggle science classes. Wasn't heat supposed to rise?

There wasn't time to think about weather lessons as the house fell away, shrinking rapidly as she soared into the air.

"Hard left, hard left, there's a Muggle looking up!" shouted Moody from above. Tonks swerved and Elizabeth followed her. "We need more height. Give it another quarter of a mile!"

Elizabeth rose, her eyes watering in the chill. She'd wanted so badly to fly all summer, and now that she was in the air, no amount of cold or danger could dampen her happiness.

"Bearing south!" shouted Mad-Eye. "Town ahead!"

They soared right, so that they did not pass directly over the spider web of lights below.

"Bear southeast and keep climbing, there's some low clouds ahead we can lose ourselves in!"

"We're not going through the clouds," Tonks protested, "We'll get soaked!"

"Tonks is correct," Severus said from behind. "We don't need pneumonia on top of everything else, Alastor."

Elizabeth was relieved to hear this. Her hands were growing numb on the broom handle. She wished she had thought to put on her robes; she was starting to shiver. She was now so chilled that she thought longingly of apparation. It might make her ill, but it at least it was quick and warm.

"Time to start the descent," Lupin called. "Follow Tonks, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth followed the witch into a dive. They were heading for the largest collection of lights she had yet seen, a huge, sprawling, crisscrossing mass, glittering in lines and grids, interspersed with a patches of deepest black. Lower and lower they flew, until Elizabeth could see individual headlights and streetlamps, chimney, and television aerials. She wanted to reach the ground very much, though she felt sure that someone would have to unfreeze her from her broom.

"Here we go!" called Tonks, and a few seconds later she had landed.

Elizabeth touched down right behind her and dismounted on a patch of unkempt grass in the middle of a small square. Shivering, she looked around. "Where are we?"

"In a minute," Severus said quietly, pulling off his robe and wrapping it around her. "I don't know what I was thinking, bringing you out here without a cloak."

Moody was rummaging in his cloak, his gnarled hands clumsy with cold.

"Got it," he muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicking it.

The nearest streetlamp went out with a pop. He clicked the un-lighter again; the next lamp went out. He kept clicking until every lamp in the square was out and the only light came from curtained windows and the sickle moon overhead.

"Burrowed it from Dumbledore," growled Moody, pocketing the device. "That'll take care of any Muggles looking out of the window, see? Now, come on, quick." He looked at Elizabeth and Severus. "Snape, why are you wearing your pajamas?"

"Because that's what I had on when you ripped me out of bed, Moody," Severus growled. "Just get on with it."

"Here," Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment toward Elizabeth's Disillusioned hand and holding his lighted wand close to it, so as to illuminate the writing. "Read quickly and memorize."

Elizabeth looked down at the piece of paper. It said:

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"Where's number—

"Hush," Severus hissed. "Wait until we're inside!"

He pulled the parchment out of Elizabeth's hand and set fire to it with his wand tip. Elizabeth looked at the houses again. They were standing outside number eleven; she looked to the left and saw number ten; to the right, however, was number thirteen.

"But where's—

"Think about what you've just memorized," Remus said quietly.

Elizabeth thought, and no sooner had she reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, than a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by walls and windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. Elizabeth gaped at it. Apparently the Muggles inside hadn't even felt a thing.

"Forgot you were a witch again?" Sirius teased, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, hurry."

The black door was shabby and scratched. "Haven't had time to paint," Sirius smirked.

The silver doorknocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox.

Remus, leading the group, pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Elizabeth heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open.

"Welcome to Black Manor," Sirius said quietly, guiding her through the doors and inside.

*S*S*

"I thought I couldn't leave your sight," Elizabeth said as Severus tucked the blankets securely around her.

Severus glared. "You step one foot out of this bed, and I'll hang you by your toenails."

Elizabeth smirked. "Why can't I come to the meeting?"

"Order members only," Severus answered, brushing her hair off her forehead. "Get warm, and get some sleep. There's still a few hours left of night."

"I don't want to sleep here," Elizabeth looked around.

Severus sighed. "Think of it as a sleep over. Close your eyes, you'll be asleep before you know it. We've had a long night already."

He watched as she did so, only moving from her bedside when her breathing had gone deep and even.

Rubbing his hand over his tired face, he went downstairs to the kitchen, where everyone was gathered around the table.

"She's asleep?" Remus handed him a cup of coffee.

"For now," Severus sat across from Moody.

"We were surprised you arrived so soon," Bill Weasley said, studying something on a large scroll. "Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland, then?"

"He tried," said Tonks, looking at Bill. "Get rid of that, we have a child in the house now."

"She's upstairs," Bill defended.

"And how long do you think she's going to stay there?" Tonks shot back. "Your mum will be here soon, and you don't want Ginny and Ron to see that stuff."

"Ginny, no, but I don't know why Elizabeth and Ron shouldn't know. We're going to need all the men we can get."

"It's a good thing your opinion means very little," Severus said smoothly.

"I think Bill is right," Sirius said, looking at Severus. "Maybe not about Ron, that's Molly and Arthur's decision, but Elizabeth's done just as much as most of the Order. More than some."

"I know what she's done," Severus said quietly. "That doesn't make her an adult. When she needs to know something, or she comes of age, then we can have this discussion."

"It might be best she gets the facts from us," Remus put in. "Once the twins get here… do you think Fred will hide anything from her?"

"Worse yet, Fred and George won't know anything they don't get from their extendable ears," Bill said. "Do you want her to have garbled information, inflated by teenagers' sense of drama?"

"How many children do you have, Mr. Weasley?"

"Need I remind you that I'm not a first year in your Potions class, Professor?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

"That hardly changes the fact that I could kill you without a thought," Severus growled. "In fact, it makes it more likely."

"Enough," Remus snapped. "We have enough enemies, we don't have to create them here. Severus, we've learned over and over again that hiding things from Elizabeth does no good. How many more times do you need to be taught the lesson?" He turned his eye on the oldest Weasley. "Leave the parenting to those who have children, Bill."

"So what are you doing putting in your ideas, Lupin?" Bill bristled at being scolded like a child.

"Bill," Tonks said warningly.

"I won't dignify that with a response," Remus said tersely.

"Sounded like a response to me," Bill challenged.

"I could respond—

"Boys!" Molly Weasley's voice cracked from the doorway. "What is going on in here?"

"The men are having a pissing contest," Tonks offered helpfully.

Molly made a noise in her throat that might have been a growl. "All my children, go upstairs. Bill, if you can't behave yourself, you'll go as well. Severus, where's Elizabeth?"

"I thought I'd let her go night flying," Severus said blithely. "Blow off a little steam."

Molly looked horrified, "Severus!"

"She's upstairs, woman, where do you think she'd be? She and I are staying in the room Black set up for her. I'd appreciate your help in keeping your son away," he looked pointedly at George.

"What would I want in Professor Snape's bedroom?" George looked at Fred.

"It's a case of mistaken identity, brother," Fred grinned.

Severus gritted his teeth. He needed to mark them somehow.

"Has everyone gone mad tonight?" Molly looked around the room. "Upstairs, all of you, now."

"Absolutely," Fred and George said together before CRACK! they disappeared.

"You don't have to use magic for EVERYTHING!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs. "Honestly, since they turned of age," she shook her head furiously.

"Perhaps we all could use some sleep," Sirius said, standing up. "We'll have a meeting tomorrow night, no need to decide some of these things straight away. Some of us have been half frozen tonight."

Severus didn't need additional incentive to retire for the night. It was into the early hours of the morning now, but even a short rest would help the weariness in his limbs.

Checking that his daughter was still firmly tucked under her blankets, he collapsed in the bed across the room and let exhaustion overtake him.


	2. The Hearing

"What are you doing with the window?" Severus asked the next morning, straightening his robes.

"Hedwig wants to hunt." Elizabeth said, trying to open the stubborn latch.

"Not right now," Severus shook his head. "Albus wants to limit owl activity around the square. Maybe you can let her out tonight."

"Sorry, girl," Elizabeth patted Hedwig apologetically. Hedwig hooted disappointedly. "I understand the feeling," Elizabeth grumbled. "When are the Weasleys getting here?"

"They arrived last night. If you get dressed any time in the near future, you may see them at breakfast. If not, then I believe Fred Weasley will find me a witty dining partner."

"How am I supposed to get dressed? I don't have clothes here."

"Don't you?" Severus pointed to the wardrobe. "Then whose clothes are those?"

"You brought my clothes?"

"I told you that we were preparing a fortress. You can't run around in your pajamas all the time. You didn't notice that the sheets on your bed are from home? You didn't wonder how Lunus got here?"

"I didn't really think about it," Elizabeth picked up the stuffed animal. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. However, if you are really want to thank me, you'll get dressed, so we can eat sometime before breakfast becomes lunch."

"I can't get dressed with you in here," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure, you're Miss Modesty now," Severus teased. "You used to go around nude all the time."

"Was I a baby?"

"Maybe," Severus smirked. "Fine, I will meet you downstairs, if you swear to come straight to the dining room without touching anything."

"I promise."

"Do I need to have you raise your right hand?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure there's a Bible somewhere within summoning distance."

"I promise, Dad."

"Alright," Severus nodded seriously and left the room, closing it tightly behind him.

*S*S*

Elizabeth opened the refrigerator and looked at the contents critically. "Sirius, how have you been living here?"

"Ordering in, perhaps," Fred popped into the air beside her.

"Fred!" Elizabeth jumped, then smacked him in the arm. "You scared me!"

"In a good way?" Fred grinned, picking her up and twirling her around. "You're looking a little pale," he said when he set her back on her feet.

"Gee, thanks."

Fred put his hands lightly behind her neck, his thumbs running along her cheeks. "I just meant that being cooped up doesn't seem to agree with you."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I think I hate the world."

"You know what the cure for that is?" Fred grinned mischievously.

"What?" Elizabeth grinned back, stepping close to him, sure that she knew what kind of 'cure' Fred was offering.

"Breakfast. With my family. And your family." Fred said, laughing. "Your Dad glaring at me. My Mum micromanaging what you eat. Ron pretending like he's not staring at Hermione, My Dad not being able to tell George and I apart, even though he's known us for 17 years. Sound like the recipe for a better mood?" He cupped the back of her head and leaned a little closer. "Unless you had some other ideas?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and kissed him. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too. I wanted to write more, but Mum was insistent that you not know anything that was happening in the outside world."

"Yeah, your Mum and my Dad seemed pretty unanimous about that."

"Then the world really is going to hell," Fred snorted.

"Hey," Remus poked his head into the kitchen. "Both of you had better get out here and eat."

"Yes, sir," Fred grinned down at Elizabeth. "Ready?"

"I suppose I could do with some drama," Elizabeth smiled back. "Can you tell your Mum something horrible? Might move the conversation off Voldemort."

"Sure," Fred left one arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the kitchen. "Maybe that I'm asking to be resorted. I've seen the light. I'm a Slytherin at heart. That would get my mum and your dad both going."

When they reached the dining room, Elizabeth found herself in a chair between Ron and Hermione, while Fred was swept away to sit beside George.

"I didn't know you were coming," Elizabeth looked at Hermione, who was passing the carafe of pumpkin juice.

"Just arrived this morning," Hermione answered. "Dumbledore figured it wasn't safe for me to be by myself with just Muggles after what happened to you." She grinned. "It's brilliant, really, everyone here is an expert in their field. Think of the things I can learn before school even starts. Professor Snape," she turned to Severus who was sitting across the table, toward the other end. "Could you check my summer homework later? I'd really appreciate it."

"You know my policy on checking your work, Miss Granger," Severus said firmly, "You may lay it on my desk, but anything I have to correct will cost you a significant lecture during our next individual session."

Hermione shrugged. "I guess that's the point, isn't it? If I don't know it?"

Severus smirked, but Elizabeth could tell that he was pleased. "If you would like to brew in the lab downstairs, that can be arranged. It wouldn't hurt to get a jump on your OWL study." He cast his gaze around the table. "It wouldn't hurt others, either."

"Like we don't have enough to worry about without extra homework," Ron muttered, and Elizabeth gave him a look of agreement, carefully hidden from Severus. There was no need to poke an already agitated bear. Her father had calmed significantly since the dementor incident, hardly mentioning the impending hearing since he'd ranted about it for nearly an hour that day.

"Do you know how detrimental to my reputation this is?" His black eyes had blazed at her. "Parents are supposed to trust me with their children, which they barely do at the moment, due to current situation, and now they are supposed to trust me when I can't keep my own child from gallivanting around, performing underage magic?"

"You're blaming me for the Slytherins not trusting you?"

Severus glared. "Stop talking nonsense. You know perfectly well you are not responsible for the climate of our community. You are, however, responsible for disobeying me—

"I should have just let them attack me?"

"You shouldn't have been out there to start with!" Severus roared, slamming his palm onto the desk.

Elizabeth flinched. "I'm going crazy, Dad," she said in a small voice. "I just… haven't you ever just wanted to get out?"

Severus planted both palms on the desktop, leaning forward staring at a spot between his hands. He was quiet for a long time, doing nothing but breathing and staring. Then, very slowly, he straightened, walked to the sofa where she had been listening to his lecture, sat beside her, put his arm around her and said, very quietly, "Yes."

Since then, he hadn't mentioned the incident, except when he was telling Remus and Sirius about the hearing.

"Fred, George!" Molly snapped from the other end of the table. "It is possible to eat without magic!"

"Yeah, mum—

"— but it's not as fun."

"Mum, why can't we all go to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff?"

"Professor Lupin, do you know who will be teaching Defense?"

"Dad, are you sure you and Mum have planned for the future? Gringotts has some great programs…"

"I think, after breakfast would be an excellent time for the children to get settled upstairs," Severus said raising an eyebrow at the din.

"Glad you only have one?" Arthur chuckled.

"A reasonably quiet one at that," Severus smirked. "At least when your son isn't around." He looked at his daughter. "Milk, then juice."

"I hate milk."

"You'll hate brittle bones more," Severus shot back.

"Maybe we should all just have some quiet time," Sirius said. "Play the quiet game."

"What are you babbling about, Black?"

"When my brother and I were being loud as children, our nurse used to have us play the quiet game. Whoever could be quiet the longest got a prize."

Severus rolled his eyes. "She should have just hit you with a good _silencio_," he said. "It would have lasted longer."

"Perhaps the adults at the table could play the quiet game," Remus finished his coffee. "At least until Dumbledore gets here."

"At which time," Molly looked at her underage children. "All those who still attend Hogwarts are going upstairs."

"You can't send us away, Mum. We're of age," George protested.

"You'll do as I say as long as I'm your mother, young man."

"Molly," Arthur said quietly. "The boys are of age. If they want to fight, they have the right."

"Dad rhymes when he's trying to calm down my mum," Ron whispered.

Elizabeth giggled, but stopped abruptly at Severus' sharp look.

"All those who share my genes, upstairs. You have unpacking to do."

"Can Fred help?" Elizabeth gave Severus her best puppy dog eyes.

"Yes!" Molly shouted, waving toward the stairs. "That's a brilliant idea."

Severus frowned, "I think your young man is joining the Order meeting."

"He's not," Molly said firmly. "Go upstairs with Elizabeth, Fred."

"George can go as well," Severus said quickly, thinking on his feet. "That will be best for all involved."

Elizabeth met Fred's eyes across the table, and after a moment, he nodded. "Yeah, it'll be good. Unpacking. And George can chaperone. Right?"

George looked at his brother in confusion, but shrugged. "Sure."

*S*S*

"Wait," Fred paused at Elizabeth's door and turned to George. "You're not really coming in here, right?"

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"You're supposed to spy on the meeting," Fred said, as if such a thing was obvious. "I'm helping my girl unpack here."

"You better leave this door open," George imitated Molly Weasley. "There will be no babies from babies."

Elizabeth glared. "Go away before I throw my shoe at you."

George put up his hands in mock terror and jogged down the hall to the top of the stairs, preparing to set up for espionage, laughing.

Fred grinned and followed Elizabeth into her room. "So," he said mysteriously, grabbing her hand and spinning her around. "Do you know what really sucked about you being imprisoned all summer?"

"The mind-numbing boredom?" Elizabeth asked, opening the trunk that Severus had apparently sent ahead. "Hey! My Gryffindor socks! I thought I lost them."

"No," Fred said, snatching her socks and holding them high above his head in an attempt to get her to pay attention to him. "The fact that I couldn't give you your birthday present."

"A present? For me?" Elizabeth feigned surprise.

"Yeah," he grinned, reaching into his robes and extracting a globe the size of a Muggle softball. "Happy Birthday, Betsy."

"What is it?" Elizabeth sat on the bed, staring into the globe. Inside, there were figures floating, waving at her through the glass.

"My newest invention. I'm not sure what we're calling it, but George thinks it's useless. He's more interested in our joke stuff."

"Is that you?" Elizabeth squinted. "It's you! A little you."

"And your dad, and Sirius, and Remus," Fred pointed to the figures. "And Hermione and Ron."

"Why are they glowing?"

"Because they're safe," Fred said quietly, sitting beside her. "As long as they are in the globe and glowing, they are all fine."

Elizabeth looked at him. "You made me peace of mind," she said softly, leaning against him.

"Peace of Mind," Fred nodded. "Not a bad name. Might have some marketing potential with mums."

"Thank you," Elizabeth kissed him gently. "It's the best present ever."

"You're welcome," Fred grinned. "Here," he took it and put it on her night table. "Look at me, helping you unpack."

Elizabeth laughed. "You're incredibly helpful. Do you think George can hear anything?"

"He was going to use the extendable ears," Fred shrugged and stood to put her socks in the top drawer of the bureau. "It's useless, really, mum won't be able to keep us out forever. The Order needs men."

Elizabeth was quiet, pulling out socks and matching them.

"What?" Fred said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"Worst. Liar. Ever." Fred took her socks and tossed them in the drawer.

"I'm folding those."

"You've never folded socks in your life," Fred shook his head. "What?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't think you should do it."

"Do what?"

"Join the Order."

"Excuse me?" Fred looked incredulous. "There's going to be a war."

"I know that," Elizabeth said quietly. "People are going to die."

"That's what happens in war," Fred shook his head again. "You can't expect me to sit around while everyone else is out there."

"You're not playing Auror, Fred. It isn't a game."

"I know damn well it isn't a game, Elizabeth," Fred's voice was sharp. "This is my world too, you know. _My_ life he's threatening."

"He's going to kill everyone he can!" Elizabeth snapped. "He's going to start with the inexperienced wizards who ran into the fight like they couldn't wait."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" Fred's voice rose.

"You couldn't wait to turn of age!"

"At least I waited until I turned of age! Who was it that threw herself at Voldemort her first year? How is that different?"

"I had to save someone I loved!"

"That's what I'm trying to do now!" Fred growled, crossing his arms. "If you'd get rid of your hero-complex for one bloody minute…" His voice faltered and he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, looking at her calmly.

"If you're fighting, I'm fighting," his voice was quieter now. "I love you, Elizabeth Rose Evans, and that gives me license to do whatever I want to protect you. And if you have a problem with that, you can just… get over it!"

Elizabeth fought against tears, but a few escaped. "I don't want you to die."

Fred sighed, suddenly looking far older than seventeen. "I'd rather not die either," he pulled her to his chest, wrapping both arms securely around her. "And I can't promise that I won't. But I won't sit by while a madman destroys my family. You have to understand that."

They stood in silence for several minutes, until Fred heard Elizabeth mutter something into his shirtfront.

"What?" he pushed her away a little to look at her face.

"I love you too," Elizabeth smiled weakly.

"I'm glad," Fred laughed and pulled her back to him. "Otherwise, I would feel really stupid right now."

*S*S*

"Hey," Sirius stood in the door of the tapestry room. "You shouldn't be wandering around, beautiful."

"Sorry," Elizabeth looked up at the family tree spreading across one wall. "I was just looking."

Sirius snorted. "There's no one still on this tapestry that I want you anywhere near." He crossed his arms and regarded the wall, his eyes flitting over the names and faces. "It's the ones that are missing that you need to focus on."

He pointed to a burned spot, high up on the wall. "Isia Black, who had the audacity to marry a Muggle. Coincidentally, that's the same thing that my cousin Andromeda did to earn her excommunication. I must remember to tell my mother that my dear cousin's half-blood daughter is in our kitchen right now."

"Really?" Elizabeth looked toward the door.

"Tonks," Sirius jerked his head toward the hallway. "The little one that can change her face. Dromeda married Ted Tonks and they had Nymphadora."

"Wait," Elizabeth inspected the tapestry around Andromeda's singed place. "Wait, Andromeda was Mrs. Malfoy's _sister_?"

"You knew we were related."

"Yeah… but… ick."

Sirius laughed. "Take heart in the fact that I am not technically on the tree with her," he said, brandishing his wand. "Do you want me to blast her off? I could take the whole Malfoy family off in one fell swoop." He grinned.

"Nah," Elizabeth waved his wand away. "Dad kind of likes Draco."

"There's a complicated relationship," Sirius commented, waving his wand. A large heavy curtain appeared, covering the tapestry. "To hell with the lot of them."

"Your whole house is going to be covered in curtains soon," Elizabeth smirked.

"My therapist says that covering up childhood trauma with velvet is healthy," Sirius joked, draping his arm around her shoulders. "Anyway, Molly says it's almost lunch time, and since we clearly don't feed you in the summer, you need to come eat while you have the chance."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Honestly, does she think that I can't find my own food? The Dursleys never fed me, and I didn't die."

"I'd rather not think about that," Sirius pulled her tighter to his side. "Maybe you _do_ need to eat. Multiple helpings if possible."

"Sirius," Elizabeth looped her arm around his waist. "You're silly."

"I've been told."

*S*S*

The morning of the hearing came quickly. Waiting for Severus to finish getting ready, she stood in the hallway, looking at the heads of the house elves.

"What was your mother thinking?" She asked Sirius when he appeared from the kitchen.

"I think she thought she was honoring them," Sirius shrugged. "Either that, or she was making a point to the next generation that they would never leave the house, even in death."

"Gross."

"Indeed." Sirius looked her over. "What are you wearing?"

Elizabeth looked down at her skirt and blouse. "I'm trying to look nice."

"Where are your robes?"

"It's not school," Elizabeth made a face. "They get in the way."

"Believe me," Sirius said emphatically, "this is not a time when you want to look like a Muggle." He pointed to her room. "Robes."

Severus emerged from the room, dressed in the clothing he'd worn to Wormtail's trial. "What are you wearing?"

"I told her to put on robes," Sirius said smugly.

"Dad—

"Put them on," Severus ordered. "This is not the time to look like a Muggle."

"That's what I said," Sirius pushed her gently toward the door. "Hurry, you'll be late."

"Why aren't you wearing robes?" Remus appeared at the top of the stairs. "This is no day to look like a Muggle."

"That's what I said," Severus and Sirius chorused, then looked at each other with horror.

"Let's pretend that never happened," Sirius said uncomfortably.

"Certainly not a problem," Severus' lip curled a bit. "Elizabeth! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" The bedroom door opened and they saw Elizabeth, straightening her robes.

"Come here," Severus held out both hands gesturing impatiently. He deftly smoothed her hair. "We should have given you a hair cut," he said, pressing his lips together. "But I suppose there's not time for that now."

*S*S*

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice, "into offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and International Statute of Secrecy by Elizabeth Rose Evans, dependent of Potions Master Severus Tobias Snape.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister; Josephine Knight-Ramos, Head of the Department of Magical Children and Families; Percy Ignatius Weasley—

"Witness of the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Elizabeth heard the quiet voice from behind where she sat, still in the interrogation circle but in a smaller chair, off to the side. Severus sat in the chair in the middle, the magical chains slack on the arms, not binding him.

"Yes," Fudge looked uncomfortable. Well, then. So. The charges. Yes." He fumbled with the parchment before him. "The charges against the accused are as follows: That he failed to adequately supervise a minor and therefore contributed to the delinquency of said minor, who produced a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, on August the second, which constitutes an offense under paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Uderage Sorcery, 1875, under section thirteen of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, and also under section 3A of the Statute for Protection of Wizarding Children."

"You are Potions Master Severus Tobias Snape, Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Fudge said, glaring at Severus over the top of his parchment.

"Yes," Severus said, using the voice that sent first-years scrambling.

Elizabeth looked at her father, sitting tall in the chair meant for criminals. She decided she'd never been more ashamed of anything in her whole life. How could she have put him in this position? Her proud, resolute, self-sacrificing father was being treated like a criminal because of her.

"Where were you the evening your daughter cast the Patronus charm, Professor Snape?"

"Hogwarts," Severus said simply. "I'd been called away for a few hours."

"And you left your daughter alone?"

"I left her in the care of Remus Lupin."

"Who was, if I'm to understand your previous statement, recovering from an illness."

"Yes, however—

"Yet you left her with him," Fudge said disapprovingly. "Professor Snape, do you allow your daughter to perform underage magic in your home?"

"I do not," Severus said firmly.

"Is this the first time your daughter has performed underage magic without your consent?"

Severus closed his eyes briefly. "No."

"And yet, you allowed her a wand?"

"I allow her to keep it for protection."

"Protection from what, Professor?"

"From instances such as earlier this month, when she was attacked by dementors down the street from our home."

"Dementors?" Madam Bones raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean, Professor?"

"I mean, Madam, that dementors attacked my daughter at the park near our house."

"Ah," Fudge smirked unpleasantly. "Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this."

"Dementors in Spinner's End?" Bones said in tones of great surprise. "I don't understand—

"Don't you, Amerlia," Fudge was still smirking. "Let me explain. Professor Snape, is utilizing his well-established skill of lying in court to create a very nice little cover story to keep his daughter and himself out of trouble. Since only he and his daughter were at the park, it is highly convenient. It's just his word, and no witnesses…"

"He's not lying!" Elizabeth said loudly. "There were two of them, coming from opposite sides—

"Enough, enough!" Fudge broke in. "It's really no wonder that you cannot keep your daughter from breaking the law, Professor. You can't even prevent her from acting out in a courtroom." He sneered at Elizabeth. "Your daughter is making quite the reputation for herself as a liar, and if you cannot control that kind of behavior, even if it is detrimental to our world, perhaps you are not fit to be a parent of a wizarding child."

"My son and my granddaughter are more than willing to submit to Veritaserum," Dumbledore spoke up. "We can bring this to an end right now."

Fudge snorted. "Veritaserum undoubtedly brewed by Professor Snape. And," he shook his head, "there are credible rumors that the Professor is able to circumvent Veritaserum. In addition, the use of truth serum on minors is not a practice of this court."

"Minister, we are missing the point here," Dumbledore said lightly. "There were dementors in the park on August second, and they were not there by accident."

"I think we might have a record of it if someone had ordered a pair of dementors into a Muggle neighborhood," Fudge snapped.

"Not if the dementors are taking orders from someone other than the Ministry," Dumbledore said calmly. "I have already given you my views on this matter, Cornelius."

"Your views are unreasonable, Albus," Fudge said, irritation showing through. "And I would remind you that we are here to examine whether or not Professor Snape is fit to retain guardianship over Elizabeth Evans, and whether or not Miss Evans should remain a student at Hogwarts."

"Of course we are," Dumbledore said courteously. "However, the second item can be solved right now with the realization that Elizabeth Evans acted under clause seven of the Decree that states that magic can be used by an underage witch or wizard in situations that threaten his or her life."

"I am familiar with the clause," Fudge snarled.

"Of course you are. Then we are in agreement."

"If there were dementors, which I doubt—

"You have a witness in Severus Snape, whose word, whether or not you choose to admit it, is above reproach."

Fudge's face contorted. "Well," he sputtered. "That doesn't change the fact that he failed to adequately supervise his daughter." He looked at Elizabeth. "The child has been spreading lies of all kinds for months—

"Watch what you say, Minister," Severus said quietly.

"Are you threatening me, Professor?" Fudge growled. "If I were you—

"Cornelius," Dolores Umbridge spoke up, her voice sickeningly sweet. "Perhaps there isn't enough evidence to expel the girl, but I'm sure Josephine has an opinion on guardianship."

"Further investigation would be needed," Madam Knight-Ramos said. "However, it is the opinion of the Department of Magical Children and Families that, for the child's protection, she should be removed from Professor Snape's care until such an investigation can be completed."

"Pardon me?" Severus said dangerously.

"Elizabeth Evans will be placed with an alternate guardian for the time-being," Fudge said gleefully. "Perhaps her Muggle relatives—

"Over my dead body," Severus growled.

"That is unadvisable," Albus said firmly. "The child has two godfathers."

"One of which is Remus Lupin, who allowed this to happen in the first place."

"Sirius Black could maintain guardianship," Albus crossed his arms.

"There is some belief that Black is not as innocent as this court found him," Fudge raised his eyebrows.

"You've become quite the cynic, Cornelius," Albus said tightly. "Now, shall we make the arrangements so Madam Knight-Ramos can begin her investigation and restore my family to its previous state?"

"I don't know that Black is the best choice," Umbridge put in, her face almost oozing fake compassion. "For the safety of the child, of course. To be among those who appear to be creating a… safety concern for our world."

"The Dursleys, I believe," Fudge said, picking up from his earlier thought. "You have little say in the matter, Professor Snape, as your guardianship rights are being questioned. And you are not a blood relative, Albus," he looked at the headmaster. "The Dursleys," Fudge repeated, with a finality that could not be ignored. "I'm sure that the child will be pleased with the safety of family."


	3. Home Again

"So," Sirius said, looking around the Dursleys' entryway. "This is… homey."

"I don't like it here," Elizabeth said simply, wrapping her arms around herself.

"It's certainly quiet," Sirius said, attempting to keep his voice bright. "No screaming portraits." He put an arm around her shoulders. "It's only temporary, beautiful. I'll be here the whole time, don't worry."

"Are you really allowed to stay?"

"Your father has been banned, but no one said anything about Remus and I, other than we're furry and untrustworthy," he grinned. "It was the only way to keep your father from committing a crime," Sirius looked toward the kitchen. "You think they're not home?"

"It's the middle of the day," Elizabeth fiddled with the wand that the court had grudgingly returned to her. "Uncle Vernon is at work, Dudley and Aunt Petunia are shopping if school hasn't started yet."

"When do Muggle schools start?"

"Depends on the school. Dudley probably goes to Smeltings now, Uncle Vernon's been talking about it since we were babies."

"Well then, we might as well make ourselves at home. Where was your room?"

Elizabeth pointed at the door under the stairs.

Sirius looked confused. "Upstairs?"

"No," Elizabeth went over to the door and pulled it open. "Dad told you I lived in a cupboard."

"I thought he meant the room was small," Sirius slammed the door shut again. "Never mind, we'll just do some remodeling."

"Uncle Vernon is awfully touchy about the house."

"Uncle Vernon can kiss my—

"What are you two doing standing in the foyer?" Remus popped out of the air.

"Trying to decide where to set up camp," Sirius said, starting toward the stairs. "Might as well see our options."

"Remus," Elizabeth looked at her godfather, the question clear in her eyes.

"He's fine," Remus assured, smoothing her hair absently. "Mad as an insulted hippogriff, but he's fine. You'll see him just as soon as we get this worked out."

"What if we never get it worked out?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Have you met Severus Snape?" Remus chuckled. "Come on, let's get you and Sirius settled." He prodded her up the stairs. "Hurry," Remus said loudly, "he's bound to have set the place on fire by now."

"Have not!" Sirius called from Dudley's second bedroom. "Though this room might benefit from it." When they reached him, he was scowling at the broken toys. "Haven't Muggles ever heard of a rubbish bin?"

"It's Dudley's stuff he doesn't want anymore," Elizabeth said, as Sirius poked a one-armed robot. "He gets lots of presents, but he mostly breaks them. Though I would have guessed that he'd have grown out of it by now."

"Spoiled children are always spoiled," Sirius said, looking quizzically at an empty aquarium.

"You would know," Remus joked, tossing a deflated rubber ball at his friend.

"I," Sirius said regally, "was not the spoiled one and you know it. James, yes."

"Just a joke, my friend," Remus pulled out his wand. "So this is rubbish he doesn't want?"

"I don't think he even comes in here," Elizabeth shrugged. "Or at least he didn't when we were kids."

"You're still a kid," Remus waved his wand, banishing all the contents. "It can stay in Sirius' basement until we don't need this room."

"They aren't going to like that," Elizabeth made a face. "They aren't going to like that the freaks are here."

"A few hexes ought to help change their minds," Sirius conjured a set of beds. "I can be very persuasive with a wand."

Remus looked disapprovingly at Sirius before looking back at Elizabeth. "Worst case, you can stay in here for as long as it takes," he said.

"Great," Elizabeth grumbled. "How long do you think it'll take Voldemort's informants at the Ministry to tell him where I am?"

"Doesn't matter," Remus shook his head. "The wards are strong. This has always been the most protected place for you. People blood related to your mother hold the greatest power in protecting you, at least magically."

"I think Fudge wants me dead."

"I agree," Sirius said, experimenting with magical paint on the walls.

"I doubt it," Remus shook his head again. "He's afraid, and he's letting his fear overtake his judgment." He grimaced. "It doesn't help that he's got some pure-blood maniacs in the Ministry."

"It doesn't matter," Sirius shrugged. "It'll all be over soon. There's no way that they can saddle Snape as an unfit parent, not now, at least. Anyone who's seen him with Elizabeth knows." He frowned at the room. "Perhaps we need to enlarge the space. Give us a bit of an apartment, yes?"

*S*S*

"Why don't we take a tour of the house?" Madam Knight-Ramos said, clipboard in hand.

"Certainly," Severus squeezed the words around clenched teeth. He led her on a quick tour of the kitchen and living room, then upstairs to Elizabeth's room. He hoped that the house looked lived-in, even though most of Elizabeth's personal possessions had been moved to Headquarters.

"What time does your daughter go to bed, Professor?" the witch peered through her spectacles at the parchment on her clipboard.

"Nine thirty at home," Severus said, fighting to stay civil. The idea that this woman was in his home to determine if he was a fit parent for his child… it was unconscionable. What was the woman going to base her decision on? That he sent Elizabeth to bed at the right time? That he fed her?

"And at school?"

"Curfew is enforced by her head of house," Severus answered smoothly. "However, Elizabeth knows the expectations, and I haven't seen her poorly rested in class."

"You don't see her in class every day, do you Professor?"

Severus grimaced. "Either my mother or myself see her in class every day," he said tightly. "She is well rested."

"And well fed?"

"Yes."

"She's small for her age, isn't she?" Madam Knight-Ramos scribbled on the parchment.

"She received poor nutrition as a young child from the very relatives you placed her with," Severus bit out. "We've spent the last few years trying to correct the problem."

"We?"

"Her godfathers and I."

"Ah." More scribbling. "Does Elizabeth have any female role models in her life?"

"My mother," Severus frowned, heading out into the hall in a clear gesture that the woman should also leave, "and every female staff member at Hogwarts." He thought of the Divination professor and winced a little.

"Hm," the witch wrote something else.

"There are plenty of single parents out there," Severus said quietly.

"I suppose so," she tucked her clipboard under her arm. "I think I have all the information I need."

"Well?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what?" Madam Knight-Ramos stepped toward the floo.

"What is going to be done with my daughter?"

"I will make my recommendation to the Ministry," the witch said simply.

"And what will that be?"

"I'll need to review my notes." And with that, she bid him good day and disappeared through the floo.

Severus cursed, staring at the diminishing flames as if they would give him answers. When none came, he settled for sitting on the sofa, staring at the fireplace until it roared to life again.

"Hey," Remus stepped through, sitting beside his friend. "You shouldn't be here. It's safer at headquarters."

"Have you seen her?"

Remus sighed. "She's fine," he assured. "She and Sirius are set up, and I waited until Petunia got home to make sure that Sirius could take her if necessary."

"I swear, if she or that idiot she's married to do _anything_—

"They won't," Remus soothed. "I made it clear that I would recommend their neighborhood for all of 'our kind' if they did anything I didn't like. And that I would severely injure them, which didn't seem to be as threatening as losing their perfect little suburbia."

"I want to see her."

"You know you can't do that," Remus leaned back. "But you can send her a note if you want. I'll get it to her. You should. She's feeling guilty."

"Why?" Severus' brow furrowed.

"Because she knows how horrible yesterday was for you, and she caused it."

"It wasn't about the underage magic," Severus sighed.

"You and I know that. But she's 15."

*S*S*

"You'd better keep that bloody bird out of my way," Vernon Dursley growled as Hedwig perched herself on the windowsill.

"She won't bother you," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"I thought we were done with you," Vernon went on. "But you're back, with another freak, no less. Your father didn't want you either, eh?"

Sirius lazily flicked his wand, vanishing the kitchen table.

"What are you doing?" Vernon roared.

Sirius smirked and put his arm around Elizabeth. "Every time you say something I don't like, a possession of my choosing will be donated to the a needy wizarding family," he explained. "I'm rather sure that someone would enjoy your wife's china next."

Vernon's face purpled beyond anything Elizabeth had ever seen, and she had to hide her laughter in Sirius' robes.

"Meanwhile, my goddaughter and I will be upstairs in your recently renovated spare bedroom. We'd appreciate remaining undisturbed." With that, Sirius, his arm firmly around Elizabeth's shoulders, marched up the stairs to their magical mini-apartment.

"He's royally pissed," Elizabeth laughed, when Sirius had shut the door.

"Your father would wash out your mouth," the wizard smirked. "But you're right. Muggles don't explode or anything, do they?"

"Not on their own," Elizabeth grinned. "What do we do now?"

"Summer homework?" Sirius said, straight-faced.

"Sirius!"

"What?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm already bored."

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Sirius opened it to reveal Remus. "Why are the Dursley's throwing everything they own into suitcases?" the werewolf asked. "Are they moving?"

"It's a long story," Sirius waved his friend in and closed the door.

"Did you see Dad?" Elizabeth asked eagerly.

"I did," Remus affirmed, settling in an oversized armchair and pulling Elizabeth to sit with him. "He sent a letter," he handed her the parchment and dropped his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. "Go ahead."

Elizabeth leaned into his side. Sirius was always fun, and he'd been brilliant with the Dursleys, but he wasn't the steadying influence that Remus was. She pulled open the seal on the parchment.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_The Ministry is reviewing our situation. Don't worry; I'll see that it is resolved soon. In the meantime, stay out of Petunia's way as much as possible. Let Black run any interference that you need. _

_Please understand that this situation has nothing to do with you or anything you've done, hatchling. The truth sometimes causes fear. It doesn't mean that it shouldn't be said. Know that I am so proud of your ability to stand up for the truth._

_I'll not be able to send another letter, I'd expect. Sending this one was risky to our situation. Burn this._

_I love you, my child. With luck, I'll see you soon. Until then, stay out of trouble as much as you can._

_Dad_

Elizabeth turned her face into Remus' robes and tried to breathe deeply. "I want him here," she said softly.

Remus tightened his arm around her. "You tell him that when you see him," he said gently. "I think he'd like to hear that."

Elizabeth glanced at the Peace of Mind on the table beside the chair. All the inhabitants were glowing, but the Severus-figure was a little dimmer, standing off to the side.

*S*S*

"Since you have a bit of time on your hands," Albus said casually in the dining room of Sirius' house, looking at Severus, "I thought you might want to finish an errand you started for me long ago."

If Severus was startled, he didn't show it. "If you remember, I stopped performing your 'errand' due to the presence of my daughter. Just because I am legally estranged from her right now does not erase her presence."

Albus shook his head. "She is safer now that she ever was. It's time for you to ensure the downfall of Voldemort in the way only you can. Slipping back into his ranks wouldn't be difficult, some false memories and a story about how the Muggles at Hogwarts must have been infecting your mind."

"Even if I was willing to do something that foolish, the likelihood that I would be allowed to live would be low. Even further remote would be the chance that I'd remain in his inner circle. I would imagine that your aims wouldn't be served by someone on the fringes."

"So give him a reason to believe that you are indispensable," Albus said, his voice firmed. "You want to protect her? This is the way."

*S*S*

"Booklist," Sirius said, holding up the letter. "Fancy a trip to Diagon Alley?"

"We can go?" Elizabeth brightening, having been stuck in the house for days.

"Remus and I will be your security detail," Sirius grinned, brandishing his wand at unseen attackers. "Get back, you lot!"

Elizabeth pretended to be terrified, then turned her excited eyes back to him. "Can we go to the Quiddich store?"

"We can go there instead of the bookshop, if you like," Sirius laughed, glad to see something picking up the teen's spirits.

"Dad probably wouldn't like that," Elizabeth said, tying her shoes. "Can we go? Please?"

Sirius laughed again. "Hold on, beautiful, let me ask Remus. He could be busy, you know."

"Remus is never busy," Elizabeth frowned at her hair in the mirror.

"Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth held up her hands. "I'd never say it to him," she said seriously, before sitting on her bed. "Call him!"

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius cast his patronus, which dashed out of the open window. Then, as if on an afterthought, he cast another.

"Who's the second one to?"

"Just thought we should let your dad know," Sirius lied smoothly. "Go brush your teeth."

*S*S*

At Headquarters, Molly Weasley bustled into the sitting room where Remus was examining a very old book.

"Sirius says he's taking Elizabeth to Diagon Alley today," she said without preamble.

Remus nodded. "I'm almost through here, and then I'm going to apparate to Surrey and join them."

"Sirius asked if we wanted to go as well, but we can't until Arthur gets his check at the end of the week. However," she looked at the door, "I have a certain young man that might wish to accompany you, even if he can't get books today."

Remus smiled. "Tell Fred I'm leaving in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Remus," Molly patted his knee. "He's been… distant without her."

"She's been the same," Remus sighed. "Do you know how terrifying your son is to us, Molly?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Severus should just be glad that he only has one," she said, a little wickedly. "Honestly, I supposed it would be Ron, but at any rate, I knew she'd be a Weasley some day."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Remus cautioned. "She's only 15."

Molly smiled knowingly, "Whatever you say, dear. I'm going to fetch Fred." She patted his shoulder and disappeared again.

Remus was rubbing his temple when the door opened again.

"Severus?" He looked up as the black-clad man entered the room. "I thought you were going to Hogwarts for the day."

"I can't move about as I please?" Severus snapped, crossing his arms.

"Of course you can," Remus spoke in a voice usually reserved for enraged animals. "Have you heard from the Ministry?"

"I've been told that I should be patient," Severus growled, pacing the floor.

"It's alright, Sev. She's fine."

"Albus thinks that he can get an answer by tonight," Snape pressed his lips together. "You've seen her?"

"Every day," Remus assured. "She's fine. She misses you, but she's okay."

Severus started to respond, but was cut off when Fred vaulted into the room.

"I'm ready when you are, Professor."

"Fred, you don't need to call me that," Remus shook his head. "I'm not your professor any longer."

Fred shrugged, dropping his eyes a little. "It's just easier, sir. Oh," he started a bit as he noticed Severus. "Hello, sir."

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Severus said tightly. "Where are you two going?"

Remus grimaced slightly. "Diagon Alley."

"Hmm," Severus was quiet for a moment. "Tell her to buy new uniforms, would you please? Her skirt was much too short at the end of last year."

Remus let out the breath he'd been holding. He should have known that Severus wouldn't think that he and Fred were having a friendly jaunt into London together. "Sure, Sev. Whatever you want."

"Thank you. You'll make sure she has everything she needs?"

"Of course, don't worry," Remus assured. "Everything will be fine."

Severus looked for a moment as if he wanted to say something else, but he changed his mind.

*S*S*

"So, Fred," Sirius said as they walked down Diagon Alley, "Elizabeth says you and your brother are talking about opening a joke shop."

"Yes, sir," Fred grinned. "We might have to have real jobs first, unfortunately. Money, you know."

"George said you'd come into some money the other day," Remus said, gesturing the group into the bookshop.

"He was mistaken," Fred said, looking at Elizabeth.

"Fred…"

"We're not talking about it today," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Let's just have a good time."

"I'm missing something," Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing," Fred said, holding up a Potions book. "Fifth Year Potions, anyone?"

"Dad'll have one," Elizabeth shook her head. "He has a whole closet of books."

"Defense then," Fred moved on.

"Hey," Remus pulled her to the side as the other two moved toward the Defense section. "What's the story?"

Elizabeth grimaced. "I gave George the Tournament money," she explained.

"And Fred is upset you didn't give it to him?"

"No," she shook her head. "Fred is upset because I gave it to George after he told me not to."

"I'm glad you ignore everyone, not just us," Remus sighed, squeezing her shoulders. "Your dad says you need new uniforms," he said, changing the subject.

"Probably just skirts," Elizabeth shrugged. "He doesn't like how short they are, and he's already stretched them as far as they'll go."

"The man said uniforms, you're getting uniforms," Remus said firmly, pushing her toward the rest of their group.

"Did you see him today?"

Remus nodded. "Do him a favor and get new uniforms."

"He's usually worried about money," Elizabeth took the book Sirius handed her.

"That's because he was a monk in a former life," Sirius picked up the conversation. "I'm assuming we're talking about the dungeon dweller?"

Fred looked uncomfortably at Sirius, then around the bookshop. Surely, Snape had the power to appear and smite any who slandered his name. But the black bat was nowhere to be seen, meaning, in Fred's opinion, that 'dungeon dweller' must not be insulting enough to draw the man's ire. It wasn't possible that Severus didn't have the power of omniscience.

"Clothes," Remus said, taking the Defense book from her. "Go find _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_, and then we'll go to get new uniforms."

Elizabeth and Fred trotted off, and Remus glanced down at the title of the book he was holding. "_Defensive Magical Theory_." He frowned, holding it up for Sirius to see. "Isn't fifth year a bit too advanced for theory?" He flipped through the book. "Elizabeth can perform most of these spells. In fact, she's been doing them for years. What crack-pot did Albus hire for the Defense job?"

Sirius shrugged. "Severus really might pull her out of class this year. Wouldn't blame him, myself. She has a bad track record with Defense teachers, and you're right," he gestured to the book. "She could have written that."

Across the shop, Fred slipped his hand around Elizabeth's. "So… anything interesting in with your Hogwarts letter?"

"What? Like an expulsion notice?" Elizabeth snatched the book she needed off the shelf.

"No," Fred shook his head. "Like a prefect badge?"

Elizabeth froze for a moment. She'd completely forgotten that she had reached the prefect year. "No, I didn't get one."

"Really?" Fred looked genuinely surprised. "I thought you were a cert," he frowned a little. "I mean, Ron of all people got one. Do you think there was a mix-up?"

Elizabeth paused, then shook her head. "I'm too much trouble, I suppose."

"Well, you definitely are that," Fred laughed, leading her back toward Sirius and Remus. "Mum's estatic, going to buy him a new broom and everything."

Elizabeth grimaced a little. "Dad'll be disappointed, but I'll bet it's Hermione."

"Dad will be disappointed about what?" Remus said, taking the book she held out and leading the whole group over to the checkout.

"I'm not a prefect," Elizabeth shrugged.

"Why would he be disappointed?" Remus asked. "He wasn't a prefect."

"Moony was, though," Sirius said, his voice tinged with amusement. "Goody two-shoes, he was."

"I dare say that Albus thought that I could exert some power over my best friends," Remus looked at Sirius with mock sternness. "I need scarcely say I failed dismally. Anyway," he thanked the cashier and tucked the books into his robe. "I don't know that you had a chance against Hermione. And Merlin knows you're not what we'd call a rule-follower."

"She's a maverick," Fred snorted, draping one arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

*S*S*

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Elizabeth said, a little exasperated later when they'd returned to the magic-created apartment in the Dursleys' house. Remus and Sirius awkwardly excused themselves, aware that an argument was brewing between the redhead and his Snape-tempered girlfriend.

"I want you to put that money in Gringotts," Fred sat in one of the armchairs in the "living room".

"I. Don't. Want. It." Elizabeth enunciated, crossing her arms, standing in the middle of the room.

"You don't want it now," Fred reasoned, clasping his hands in front of him. "But that feeling won't last forever, Betsy. I don't want you to regret it, and I don't want you to resent me because you need it one day and you gave it to me."

"I didn't give it to you," Elizabeth tapped her foot. "I gave it to George. And I won't regret it. This feeling will last forever. Cedric's dead body will be etched in my mind forever, and I don't want anything to do with that money."

"Or anything it's used to buy?" Fred challenged. "What happens when you can't set foot in the joke shop, eh? Or when you can't wear jewelry I bought you because it all came from that money?"

"You've never bought me jewelry," Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Because I've never had money!" Fred said, exasperated. "Take it back."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head stubbornly. "I want something good to come of it. If you have to, think of it as an investment."

Fred gritted his teeth. "From my girlfriend."

Elizabeth snorted. "So it's that, then, is it? Is this a 'I'm a man' temper tantrum you're having?" She made a face. "It's like the time Uncle Vernon went spare when Aunt Petunia wanted to get a job. 'I provide for this family!'" She mimicked her uncle. "You can just put your caveman club away, Fredrick Weasley."

Fred pressed his lips together. "Elizabeth."

"What?" She snapped, cocking her head to the side and leveling him with her father's best "what could you possibly say to me?" look.

"I love you."

Elizabeth laughed. "That's not the way to end an argument!"

"I'm not trying to," Fred said quietly. "I'm saying that I love you, and you know how much I want you to be happy… I'm just afraid this won't make you happy."

Elizabeth sighed. "You're an idiot." She sat on the arm of his chair and put her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her. "I've been deciding what I want for fifteen years, Mr. Weasley. I'm rarely wrong. So, how about you trust me, just this once?"

"Just this once?" Fred smirked. "I never have to trust you again?"

Elizabeth socked him in the arm, and he grabbed her off the arm tickling her until she begged for mercy.

"Should I trust that you really want up?" Fred grinned down at her, sprawled over his lap.

"Yes!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Alright," Fred helped her sit up and kissed her. "But just this once."

"You'll keep it?" Elizabeth leaned against his shoulder.

Fred sighed. "Under duress. With full 'I told you so' rights."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, caveman."


	4. Pranks and Pox

"So," Sirius looked around the Dursleys' kitchen appraisingly. "You dictate; I'll do the wand work."

Elizabeth smirked and shook her head. "Not everything has to be done with a wand," she pulled open a cupboard and pulled out a large container of salt. "Sugar bowl, please."

Sirius picked up the bowl from the tea service and looked inside. "She doesn't use lumps?"

"Uncle Vernon went on a trip to the States on time and now they think that loose sugar is trendy," Elizabeth shrugged and took the sugar, dumping it smoothly down the sink. "Now observe," she held up the bowl. "We have an empty sugar bowl, and a container of salt, that looks surprisingly like loose sugar."

Sirius grinned. "Allow me," he poured the salt into the bowl and replaced it on the tea service. "I knew you had the heart of a marauder."

"Exhibit B," Elizabeth made her way to the salt and pepper shakers, loosening the tops of both. "Just enough, you have to be careful."

Sirius laughed. "That'll ruin dinner, I suppose."

"Now, this I need your help," Elizabeth trotted back over to the sink and turned on the water. "Do you see this?" She pulled out the sprayer and pressed the lever, showing him the spray.

"I do," Sirius said seriously.

"Usually, I would use a rubber band," Elizabeth said, "but it would be easier if you could tack it down with magic." She shut the water off and handed him the sprayer so he could stick the level down. "There," she said, positioning the sprayer and turning on the water, sending spray all over Sirius.

"Hey!" he growled, with mock irritation, advancing on her as she shrieked and turned the water off. After tackling her into what turned out to be a bear hug, he released her and looked around. "What's next?"

"Can you make tiny pinholes in every glass?" Elizabeth examined the drinking glasses in one of the cupboards.

"You have a dark mind, Elizabeth Evans," Sirius nodded sagely.

"Again, I could do it without magic, but the cups would have to be plastic. I'm starting to understand why magic is so awesome." She grinned.

"I'm going to get a DNA test to make sure you are a Snape," Sirius grinned back and set to work.

"While you do that, I'm putting this," she held up a handful of confetti from Petunia's gift wrapping drawer, "in the umbrellas in the stand."

"Alright, but once you're done with everything you have planned, I'll show you what real magical damage we can do here," Sirius pierced another glass.

"What I really need is some of those ton-tongue toffees that Fred and George made," Elizabeth said, carefully filling the umbrellas with confetti.

"Fire-call him," Sirius shrugged. "He can't possibly be doing anything, cooped up in my house."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You don't usually call it 'my house'. I don't know if you've ever called it that."

Sirius shrugged. "It's not so bad now that my parents aren't in it. Go call your boyfriend. Let's fill this house with as many freaks as possible, yes?"

Elizabeth grinned and sashayed off toward the living room. "Did you hear Uncle Vernon screaming last night? Trying to figure out a way to cave in the fireplace?"

"I think Australia heard him," Sirius finished with the glasses and put them back in the cupboard.

Elizabeth tossed powder into the floo and stuck her head in.

"Elizabeth?" Remus was sitting in the living room with Tonks.

"Is Fred there?"

"Elizabeth, where's Sirius?"

"In the kitchen. He says it's okay if Fred comes over."

"It's dangerous to shuttle people around like this, Elizabeth. It could draw undue attention to the house."

"Reeeeeeemus," Elizabeth wheedled, her big eyes no less hypnotizing in fire.

Remus sighed. "Fine. I'll find him and send him through in a bit."

"Thank you," Elizabeth grinned and withdrew her head. "Remus thinks you're irresponsible," she shouted into the kitchen.

"So what else is new?" Sirius called back. "Did the warden let Romeo out?"

"He's going to find him," Elizabeth came back into the kitchen. "I bet we have time to sew the sleeves of everyone's coats shut before he gets here, if you do the magic."

"Did you do this stuff when you lived here before?" Sirius followed her out to the coat cupboard.

"Please," Elizabeth shook her head. "They'd never feed me again. But there was a kid in my class, Jacob, who pulled every prank in the book. Sometimes I'd help if I thought I could get away with it. I'm an excellent secret keeper."

"That's a lie," Sirius snorted. "You couldn't hide something if your sewed your mouth shut."

"Not now, maybe," Elizabeth shrugged. "But that's just because Dad made me into a talker. I hardly talked at all when I lived here."

Sirius watched a change go over her face, and pulled her against him. "Hey," he said softly smoothing her hair. "It's alright. It's going to be fine. Everything."

"Not sure," Elizabeth blinked back the sudden tears. _Teenage mood swings,_ she lectured herself in Severus' voice.

"Hey, anyone home?" Fred's voice came from the living room.

"In the kitchen," Sirius called, as Elizabeth pulled away and wiped the few tears that had escaped.

"What's new?" Fred made his way into the kitchen and immediately sensed he'd walked in on something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," Fred smiled and looped his arm around her waist. "So, what are we doing?"

"Booby trapping the house," Elizabeth looked up at him. "We were thinking that you could be of… professional assistance."

Fred grinned. "At your service," he looked around.

"Nothing untested," Sirius cautioned. "We don't need to wind up in Azkaban."

"Don't worry," Fred waved his wand and a large bag appeared on the kitchen table. "Since we came of age, we've been able to get much more work done during the summer." He rummaged in the bag. "Screaming doorknob caps?" He held up clear disks. "Pop them on any doorknob and they scream when touched… sometimes." He smiled. "The random thing was George's idea. It's brilliant. The doorknob screams, the person touches it again… and nothing. Maybe nothing two or three more times before it screams again."

"Every knob in the house, except ours," Sirius ordered, as if he were releasing troops on an enemy. "I'm putting a similar hex on the living room furniture."

"Screaming furniture?" Elizabeth asked, looking in the bag.

"Please," Sirius scoffed. "I'm more creative than that. Biting furniture."

*S*S*

"Best day ever," Elizabeth flopped onto the sofa in their "living room", hands above her head.

"Not a bad day's work, I'll give you that," Sirius agreed, sitting beside her. "Remus fire-called while you were in the shower. He says he loves you and will see you tomorrow."

Elizabeth stretched herself all the way out and closed her eyes. "Mmm, k."

"You should go to bed," Sirius patted her leg.

"Mmm," Elizabeth said, noncommittally.

"Come on, princess," Sirius poked at her foot. "Don't make me carry you."

"Mean," Elizabeth muttered, eyes still closed, but sat up and headed for her "bedroom".

"All the time," Sirius laughed, following her so he could tuck the blankets securely around her. "Goodnight, beautiful."

"Mm, night," Elizabeth settled into the blankets and dozed off almost immediately.

She woke up a few hours later, her whole body covered in a rash. Or at least she assumed it was a rash, from the amazing amount of itching all over. Scratching her arm with one hand, she got up and went into the bathroom, wondering if Fred had put itching powder in the wrong bed.

"SIRIUS!" She looked in the mirror and screamed for her godfather, who almost broke his leg as it got tangled in the sheets when he leapt out of bed.

"Elizabeth?" He ran into the bathroom, wand drawn. "What's the matter?"

"Look at me!" Elizabeth pointed to the mirror. Her skin was green with itchy bumps.

"Uh, oh," Sirius knelt down and looked at her feet, where a purple rash was spreading out from between her toes. "Have you ever had Dragon pox?"

"Dad asked me that a couple years ago," Elizabeth said, scratching at one leg. "I think I would remember being green."

"Come on," Sirius guided her back into her bedroom. "We need to get you back in bed."

"Dad said he didn't get it until he was 15," Elizabeth said, scratching furiously.

"I remember that," Sirius said, holding back the blankets. "James teased him something awful about being green. Said he really looked like a Slytherin when he was that color. Don't scratch," he ordered, tucking her in with her arms outside the covers. "I should take you to St. Mungo's. Floor 2, if I remember correctly from when I was a kid. But obviously that's not possible. Death Eaters will be on us in a minute." He pushed the hair off her face. "Stay here, don't move. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked, scratching through the blankets.

"To get the next best thing aside from a hospital."

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Mrs. Weasley."

*S*S*

"Move," Molly demanded, pushing Sirius out of the way when he tried to show her Elizabeth's skin. "It's always worse when they get it in their teens," she said, pulling back the blankets. "Charlie about scared me to death when he was sixteen. Almost of age, and he had a rash ten times as bad as when Bill had it. That's why I made sure that the twins got it when Percy did, just to ensure that they would have it young."

"I hurt everywhere," Elizabeth grimaced.

"That's the fever," Molly put her hand on the girl's forehead. "Itches something fierce too, I know. You," she looked at Sirius and Remus, who had followed her through the floor, "get out."

Sirius looked at the woman like she'd lost her mind. "Why?"

Molly shook her head and waved her wand, slamming wheeled curtains like they have in hospitals between the bed and the men. "Because I said so," she muttered. "Honestly, I don't know how you're still alive," she said, pulling off Elizabeth's nightshirt. "Here," she handed the younger witch a pot of salve. "Rub this everywhere you can reach, and then I'll get your back." She pulled two vials out of her bag. "One fever reducer now, and one when you wake up in the morning," she placed one on the table and handed the other to Elizabeth, taking the salve and working on her back.

"I though there was a cure," Remus said from beyond the curtain.

"There is, but we don't keep it lying around," Molly shook her head. "And it seems like a bad idea to let everyone in the world know that she's ill by getting a prescription at St. Mungo's." She recapped the pot. "I'll have Severus brew the medication and I'll bring it over when he's finished tomorrow." She helped Elizabeth replace her nightshirt.

"That should stop the itching for tonight. I'll leave the salve in case we missed a spot," Mrs. Weasley put her hand back on the teen's forehead. "Another dose of the fever reducer in the morning," she repeated, waving her wand and vanishing the curtains. "Back to sleep now," she instructed. "I'll bring the potion when it's finished. Remus, are you staying here?"

"I'll go back with you and wake Severus," Remus said to Molly, then bent to tuck the blankets securely around his goddaughter. "And then I'll be back, alright?"

"I feel sick," Elizabeth said lamely.

"No kidding," Sirius laughed. "You're green, sweetheart."

"Dad takes care of me when I'm sick," Elizabeth bit her lip. He had. Ever since he'd found her at the Dursley's, Elizabeth could count on Severus confining her to her bed and pouring potions down her throat every time she was sick. She'd resisted, like any self-respecting teenager, but now, facing the fever and itching and general ickiness without him didn't seem right.

"I know," Remus smoothed her hair. "But we have to tag team this one."

*S*S*

"Sev," Remus shook his friend's shoulder. "Wake up."

"Remus?" Severus looked at the clock. "It's three o'clock."

"I need you to get up and brew a Dragon Pox potion."

Severus sat up and stretched. "I thought all the Weasley brats had already had Dragon Pox."

"They have. Your daughter hasn't," Remus crossed his arms. "She's green from head to toe."

"Damn it," Severus pushed his feet into slippers and stood. "This is why we need a vaccine. Is she okay?"

"Itchy and feverish, but she's okay. Molly gave her itch salve and a fever reducer."

"You've already been there and back with Molly? And no one woke me?"

"I didn't know anything. Sirius came to get Molly, saying she was sick, and I went back with them. You couldn't have gone, you know that."

Severus answer was a growl as he stomped out of the room and down the two sets of stairs to the lab. Remus followed, wearing the expression of someone attempting to placate an angry toddler. "Severus."

"Shut up."

Remus smirked. "Are we first years?" He seated himself on one of the lab stools.

"I had half as many problems as a first year," Severus grumbled, snatching ingredients out of the cupboard.

"Completely untrue," Remus challenged. "You had a drunken father, an absentee mother, a homicidal wizard on the rise, a crush on your best friend, and harassing classmates."

"And now I have a meddling adoptive-father, the same homicidal wizard on the rise, a dead love of my life, parental-rights issues, a sick child, and I've had to depend on one of those harassing classmates to keep my daughter safe. So how exactly is life better?"

"You are now a snappy dresser," Remus said blithely.

"Go away."

"Can't do that," Remus shook his head. "You don't leave friends alone when they are depressed and around the means to brew several poisons." He rested his elbows on the lab table. "Now. Elizabeth told me just before I left that her dad always takes care of her when she's sick. So get to it."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Severus snapped, lighting a fire under the nearest cauldron.

"Other than beating up perfectly good ingredients?" Remus asked calmly. "It's going to be okay, Sev."

Severus just glared at him, and Remus held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. Sitting here. Quietly."

*S*S*

"Don't scratch, you'll scar your skin," Sirius pointed his wand and charmed mittens onto her hands. "Can't have you looking frightful for Mr. Weasley."

"Shut up."

"Temper," Sirius grinned. "Just hang on. The potion should be ready soon."

"Remus!"

"Try to relax," Lupin looked over his copy of the Daily Prophet. "Take deep breaths."

"I hate both of you."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Handles stress exactly like him," he shook his head. "Calm down, or I'll hit you with a silencing charm."

"I'm out of itch stuff."

"Just a little while," Sirius cajoled. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm itchy."

"Elizabeth," Remus frowned. "If you can't be nice, go back to sleep."

"_You _go to sleep," Elizabeth muttered.

"You are a _delightful_ patient," Remus rolled his eyes, returning to his paper.

"Let's think about school," Sirius said, desperate to distract her. "Quidditch is going to be back this year, right? No Tournament means Quidditch."

"Yeah," Elizabeth nodded. "Not sure what we're going to do without Oliver. We never really replaced him as Captain or found a new Keeper, since the season was cancelled."

"I could play Keeper," Sirius grinned. "I'll de-age myself."

"Surely they can do better than a middle-aged man reliving his glory days," Remus commented dryly.

The others in the room looked at him, eyebrows raised at the out of character comment.

"Sev's gone," Remus shrugged. "Had to fill the void."

"Sounds weird," Elizabeth made a face.

"I'll work on it."

There was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Weasley's voice. "Remus?"

Remus put his paper aside went into the living room to open the door. "Good morning, Molly."

"Good morning, dear. How is she this morning?"

"Itchy and cranky," Remus smiled, looking past her. "I see you brought an assistant."

Fred waved a little. "Hello, sir."

"No!" Elizabeth's yell came from the bedroom. "You can't come in here!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled knowingly at Remus and bustled through the door. "Potion, dear." She held up the bottle. "Your father says you are to do whatever I say," she smiled as Elizabeth threw the blankets over her head.

"He can't see me!"

"Come on, Betsy," Fred said from the door. "I won't laugh."

"Close your eyes."

"Betsy…" Fred looked at Remus who shrugged.

"_Close_ your _eyes_."

Fred sighed. "Fine. They're closed."

"Remus?"

Remus looked around. "What?"

"Did he really close them?"

"Enough nonsense," Remus said, clearly at the end of his patience. "Come out and take your potion before I vanish your blankets."

"Really, Betsy, they're closed."

Elizabeth carefully peered out from beneath the covers, assuring that the red-haired wizard had indeed closed his eyes. "Okay."

"Sit up, dear," Mrs. Weasley motioned to Elizabeth and then handed her the bottle. "Drink all of it, and you'll be right as rain in a few days."

"Days?" Elizabeth looked distastefully at her green arm and gulped the contents of the bottle.

"Even magic takes time," Molly smiled. "You need a few days of rest, so we'll get out of your way." She steered her closed-eyed son out of the room.

"Bye, Betsy!" Fred called as they disappeared into the other room.

"Bye," Elizabeth called miserably, laying back against the pillows and examining the backs of her hands.

"Okay, drama queen," Sirius ruffled her hair. "I think you look a little less green already."

"Funny."

*S*S*

Remus Lupin sat silently on the edge of Elizabeth's bed in the middle of the night, and smoothed her hair over the pillows.

"Moony?" Sirius said softly, standing in the doorway, having woken to the sound of the other man walking around the apartment. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Remus shook his head. "I just… She's not much younger than we were. Twenty-one… Lily… James…" His voice broke. "Molly's having nightmares. And she's not the only one."

"Hey," Sirius crossed the little bedroom. "It's not going to be like the last time." He sat on Elizabeth's bed. "First off, I have thinner hair."

Remus smiled weakly. "I told Molly that… but I just don't know for sure, Padfoot."

"Mmmphhff?" Elizabeth stirred and opened her eyes. "Wha' you doin'?" she muttered sleepily.

"Go back to sleep," Sirius kissed her forehead. "Moony's just having a mental breakdown."

"M'kay," Elizabeth snuggled down into the blankets and closed her eyes again.

Remus smiled a little. "All Voldemort would have to do is come late at night or early in the morning," he brushed her hair back again.

"Let's get you a drink," Sirius clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on." He led the way into the living room and poured two shallow glasses of brandy. "Have you heard from Severus?"

"Not in the past few days," Remus nursed the drink. "Albus says that he sent him on an errand, whatever that means."

"Probably not a run to the store for milk," Sirius grimaced.


	5. That Umbridge Woman

Severus Snape was not fetching milk. Nor was he doing anything particularly dangerous, unless you consider accepting food and drink in a Death Eater's house dangerous.

Maybe it was.

But Snape was doing it anyway, because the alternatives were worse. As much as Albus thought that his adopted son could just stroll back into the ranks of the Dark Lord's supporters, Snape knew better. The fragile trust-like state he'd previously enjoyed (if such a word could be used) with Voldemort would never again return. His only chance was to do to another what Albus had done to him. He had to create a spy.

He swirled the drink in his glass. "Draco did well on his end of term exam."

"He takes after his father," Lucius eyed his former-friend. "It's hardly appropriate for you to be here, Snape."

"Then why did your wards admit me?" Severus asked blithely, casually fingering his wand.

"My wife has a soft heart for blood traitors," Malfoy sneered a bit.

"Technically speaking," Severus smirked, "I am not a blood traitor, since Muggle blood runs through my veins."

"You always were technical," Lucius said the word as if it were a terrible insult. "Of course, if you had _technically_ taken care of the problem resulting from your tryst with the Muggle whore, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Once I was aware of her existence, I merely tried to fulfill my duty as a man," Severus said, forcing his mind and face to remain blank.

"Then perhaps you are a better man than I," Lucius glanced toward the door as if he expected his own child to appear. "You could have left her with the Muggles."

"I don't believe she poses the threat the Dark Lord believes that she does," Severus assumed a thoughtful face.

"You yourself revealed the prophecy," Lucius pointed out.

"And there are hundreds of children born at the end of July and there is no shortage of those who have defied the Dark Lord. Even then, we run into incongruence with my child," he took a sip. "Unless you are insinuating that I have defied him."

"I am sure that our Lord believed that James Potter was her father. That concealment in itself could be considered a defiance."

"It was not my concealment," Severus argued. "Albus Dumbledore feared so much that I would raise my child into a Death Eater, that he constructed an elaborate ruse."

"Some believe you constructed it to protect your concubine."

"They underestimate Dumbledore," Severus tapped his glass with his index finger.

"The Dark Lord will not trust you again, most certainly not when you admit that you fell victim to Dumbledore," Lucius' lip curled.

"I wouldn't ask him to," Severus shook his head. "However, as a father, I'd rather rid the world of temptation. Things that go against how the world should be. She seems rather unable to make these choices for herself."

"Draco mentioned a relationship with one of the Weasley brats?"

Severus nodded, "You see, these are things I wouldn't have to deal with if it were easier to find an acceptable match."

"Come back to the fold," Lucius said, a small smile creeping over his face, "and I'm sure we could find a suitable young man who might overlook her questionable blood status."

"I never left the fold," Severus downed the last swallow in his glass. "Let's call it a vacation."

Lucius snapped his fingers for their glasses to be refilled before raising his own. "To a better future for our children."

Snape raised his glass as well, nodding. That, at least, he could drink to.

*S*S*

_Severus Snape,_

_ On this thirty-first day of August, due to testimony by Ministry officials and upstanding community members that shall not be named in the public record, your guardianship of Elizabeth Rose Evans has been restored. The Ministry would like to remind you that this guardianship is conditional on appropriate parenting action, and should it be revoked again by the court, it is not likely to be reinstated. Thank you._

*S*S*

Elizabeth Evans was screaming. At first, as her own screams pulled her from sleep, she thought that they were her mother's. The dream was so strong: Voldemort, poised with his wand aimed at Severus in the Great Hall, Lily looking on, screaming.

Springing from her bed, the scream still on her lips, she was starting toward the door when Sirius' arms closed around her from behind. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth, it's okay."

"Hogwarts!" She shouted, struggling against him. "I have to go. Dad! Mum!"

"It's okay," Sirius repeated, trying to get her back to the bed, but she clawed at his arms. "Elizabeth!"

"Let me go! I have to go! Dad!" She broke free, charging to the door and throwing it open. She hurled herself through it and into the living room, only to run into a wall of black.

"Easy, Hatchling," Severus' voice rumbled down from over her head. "What's this all about?"

"Dad?" Elizabeth stopped struggling, looking up at his face before throwing her arms around his waist. "You were in the Great Hall with Him…" she mumbled into his jacket. "And Mum was there, screaming."

"It's just a dream," Severus soothed. "Where's the mutt?"

"Right here," Sirius held up his bleeding forearm. "Recovering from my injuries."

Elizabeth looked abased. "Sorry, Sirius."

"It's alright, beautiful. Wouldn't be my first injury from a woman."

"That seems like enough," Severus broke in. "Pack your things, hatchling. We're going as close to home as we can get right now."

"Really?" Elizabeth hugged him again.

"Do I make a habit of lying to you, Elizabeth Rose?" He kissed the top of her head. "Hurry, I'd rather be far away from Petunia Dursley."

Sirius saw Elizabeth's hesitation to release her father. "You two go, I'll pack and clean up here. Maybe leave the Dursleys with some holes in various objects. Or extra body parts."

Severus smirked at that. "An acceptable plan if I've ever heard one. Here," he picked up his daughter, wrapping one arm around her back and one around her legs as she buried her face in his neck. "Close your eyes." Years of trial and error had led them to this arrangement. It seemed to reduce the chances of nausea. Severus insisted that she would grow out of it, that by the time she came of age, she would be able to apparate without a problem.

With a crack, they appeared outside Headquarters, and Severus put her down. "Let's get you back to bed," he kept his arm around her shoulders, guiding her into the house.

"Dad?"

Severus closed his eyes a moment. He'd missed that word. "Yes?"

"I had dragon pox."

Severus smiled a little. "I know."

"It was awful."

"I'm sure it was," he said sympathetically. "Did you do anything else you weren't supposed to do while I was gone?"

"What do you mean, anything else?"

"I think I've been clear that you aren't allowed to be sick," Severus mock-scolded. "So what other trouble did you manage to fall into?"

"Sirius and I booby-trapped the house," Elizabeth admitted.

"Good." Severus nodded. "Not that you should ever do something like that again."

"Dad?" Elizabeth bit her lip.

"Yes?"

"Everything's alright now? With me and you?"

Severus pulled her to his chest in a one-armed hug, his eyes focused for a moment on the glow from the kitchen even at the late hour as they stood in the entryway. "Everything is alright," he said softly. He was quiet for several moments until, suddenly, "Have you gotten taller?"

Elizabeth looked up at him. "What?"

"Taller. In the past 20 days, have you grown?"

"You're cracked," Elizabeth shook her head.

"I don't believe I am," Severus shook his head. "Your godfather bought new uniforms?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dad."

"Hmm," Severus turned her toward the stairs. "It's nearly 3, time for a few more hours of sleep. I'll be up shortly."

"I'm not really tired," she shook her head. "Sirius made me go to bed at 9 because he said I was making him crazy."

"A sentiment I'm not unaccustomed to," Severus smirked. "But if you want to get taller, you need to sleep. Less than six hours is not acceptable," he pointed up the stairs. "Up. We have to be at King's Cross in a few hours."

"You're coming?" Elizabeth stood uncertainly on the stairs.

"So soon that you don't have time to stop at Mr. Weasley's room," Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Dad!"

Smiling to himself, Severus made his way to the kitchen. "Mr. Weasley?"

Bill turned from where he was standing by the sink. "Are you ever going to call me by my first name, Professor?"

"Are you ever going to stop calling me Professor?"

Bill snorted a laugh. "That's different. Everyone calls you that. It's an honorific."

"Are you awake in the middle of the night to debate the semantics of titles?" Severus crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's supposed to be Dad's shift, but he and Mum haven't had a lot of time together," Bill shrugged. "I'm worried about her."

"Your mother is a strong woman," Severus said firmly. "She understands what our world needs right now."

Bill snorted again. "You've been walking around here like a zombie for weeks because you're terrified for your daughter. My mum has seven." He turned back to the window. "It won't be Voldemort that kills her."

Severus was quiet for a moment before turning away. "You may be right."

*S*S*

Severus was half awake when he felt the side of his bed shift. "Dad?" The sound of his daughter's voice drifted into his consciousness. "Are you awake?"

"I am now," Severus opened his eyes to see Elizabeth perched beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth shook her head. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"And this something couldn't wait past…" he looked at the pocket watch on the beside table, "6 o'clock?"

"You're always up early."

"I'm recovering some sleep debt," he sat up against the headboard. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth shrugged. "I just wondered… do I have to go on the train today?"

Severus frowned. "That's two years in a row, Elizabeth. What's this all about?"

Elizabeth shrugged again. "It's not that big of a thing."

"Elizabeth." Severus arched an eyebrow.

"I just don't want to."

"Hm." Severus swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pointed his wand at himself. In an instant, he was dressed in grey trousers and a black collared shirt.

"I mean, it's not like we have to take the train anyway. It doesn't even make sense. Why would you ride a train for hours when you could be there in an instant?"

Severus looked in the mirror, straightening his collar and considering the point. "The Hogwarts Express was created in an age where home floos were uncommon," he said, glancing back at her in the mirror. "It's a tradition. And anyway, you've always lived in a house where the floo was attached to Hogwarts. For security reasons, not everyone can floo directly to Hogwarts from their home. It would be chaos. As would hundreds of families side-along apparating or using a portkey. We have to maintain some kind of control."

"Okay…" Elizabeth flopped backward on his bed. "So I have to go?"

"You don't have to do anything," Severus frowned. "But I wish you'd tell me what it is that's keeping you from something you used to be so excited about."

Elizabeth pulled herself up from the bed and went to the window before she shrugged, and Severus made an exasperated noise in the back of his throat before pinning her shoulders down with his hands. "If you keep shrugging, you'll get a hunchback," he warned, turning her around to face him. "Talk to me."

Elizabeth dug her toe into the floor before muttering. "Ron and Hermione are going to be in the Prefects' carriage."

"Hmmm," Severus raised an eyebrow. "I'm lucky that Mrs. Weasley was asleep when we came in last night, otherwise I still might be listening to her crowing about that."

"Sorry, Dad."

Severus frowned. "Sorry about what?"

"I didn't make prefect." Elizabeth said uncomfortably.

"And you thought you would?"

Elizabeth grimaced. "I guess I just thought… I mean, after everything I've done… whatever." She shrugged against his hands.

"Oh Elizabeth," Severus shook his head. "I wouldn't expect anything more than House points from your grandfather. He's not known for rewarding those most loyal to him," he put his arm around the back of her shoulders and pulled her against him. "You said you were sorry. Did you think I'd be disappointed that your weren't a prefect?"

Elizabeth nodded against his shirt.

Severus sighed. "Merlin, child. As if you need more responsibility?" He held her quietly for a moment. "You don't relish the thought of having Romeo to yourself in the train, then?"

"Dad!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Fred would be selling the new joke line in the train, but it was probably best that as few adults as possible knew that.

Severus sighed and took a different track. "You know I'll be at school when you get there, right?"

Elizabeth burrowed into his chest. "I'm not afraid."

"Hmm," Severus pushed her head back a little. "If you don't want to take the train, you don't have to." He brushed the hair out of her eyes with one hand. "But I swear to you, my neurotic little clone, that I will never leave you by choice."

"Not neurotic," Elizabeth put her face back against him. "You're mean."

"So I've been told," Severus smoothed her hair. "I missed you too."

*S*S*

"It's that Umbridge woman!" Elizabeth jerked her head toward the head table.

"Who?" Fred looked over her head.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge."

"She works for Fudge?" Hermione was sitting across the table, looking disapprovingly at Ron's plate of sugary treats. "What on earth's she doing here, then?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Where's Hagrid?" She looked at the head table again.

"Bringing in the first years, I'd expect," Ron said around the biscuit in his mouth.

"Ron, we're not supposed to eat yet," Hermione shook her head.

"Then why did they put out biscuits, huh?" Ron filled his glass. "Appetizers, I say."

Elizabeth blocked out the bickering, focusing on Fred's hand holding hers under the table. The first years came in, and the sorting hat started its song.

"A bit different, isn't it?" Fred leaned over to whisper in her ear.

Elizabeth nodded. "It's never given warnings before, has it?" She listened to the extraordinarily long song. _For our Hogwarts is in danger; From external, deadly foes…_

"Not that I can remember," Fred looked at George. "Maybe it's a celebration of our last year, wouldn't you imagine, George?"

"Most definitely, Fred," George grinned.

Elizabeth grimaced. "I don't want to think about that."

"About what?"

"It's your last beginning of the year feast," Elizabeth made a sad face.

"True," Fred held up a biscuit. "And this is my last first bite of my last beginning of the year feast," he took a bite of the treat. "And this is my last second bite of my last beginning of the year feast."

"Okay, okay," Elizabeth held up her hands. "I get it, you're not sentimental."

"Not at this moment, no," Fred watched as the first years were sorted. "New first years," he grinned at George. "New customers."

"We have two changes in staffing this year," Dumbledore said, as the last first year skipped off to the Hufflepuff table. "We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Elizabeth made a face. "Brilliant," she muttered. "Starting off the year on the right foot there." She tried to catch Severus' eye, but he was deep in conversation with Minerva.

Elizabeth thought the woman looked a bit like a pink bird, all feathered up in a pink sweater. How did she manage to wear it over her robes?

"Hey," Fred pulled her out of her mental critique of the woman by shaking the hand she was holding. "Are you trying to break my fingers?"

Startled, she looked down at her hand and realized it was clenching his. "Sorry," she said quickly, relaxing her grip. Up at the head table, Umbridge had forced the spotlight onto herself. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

"Little faces?" Fred whispered.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Parvati whispered, causing Lavander and Elizabeth to dissolve into silent laughter.

As Umbridge cleared her throat again, Minerva leaned over to Severus. "What is your daughter doing?"

Severus glanced at his daughter, who was doing a terrible job covering her laughter. "Being a 15 year old girl, I'd expect."

"She needs to be careful." Minerva looked at Umbridge with some distaste.

Severus nodded slightly. He'd thought the same thing the moment Albus had introduced the new DADA professor. His plan had been to pull Elizabeth out of Defense class if he had the slightest thought that the new teacher was… unstable. The problem he faced with Umbridge is that he _knew_ the woman was unstable, and yet he couldn't pull Elizabeth from her class without causing a problem. Problems with the Ministry and, if he was correct about what was happening, a problem with the Dark Lord.

Waving his wand, he sent a green envelope to the Gryffindor table.

When the envelope hit the table beside her plate, Elizabeth shot a look at Severus before she opened it. Umbridge droned on, and she tried to focus on the parchment to drown out the patronizing tone.

_Meet me in our quarters directly after the feast._

Elizabeth scowled and grabbed the quill Hermione always carried around to scribble back.

_I didn't do anything._

Severus fired back his response almost instantly.

_Keep arguing, and the next one will be a howler._

Elizabeth made a face, but didn't respond.

"What's going on?" Fred joined the half-hearted clapping as Umbridge's speech ended.

"Dad wants to see me."

"Why?"

"How should I know?" Elizabeth shrugged. "Probably not pleased with me not paying attention."

"You're a pretty lousy audience member," Fred agreed, piling his plate as the food appeared.

*S*S*

"Dad?" The living room was empty, as was the alcove with Severus' home-desk. Her bedroom was clear, and Severus had obviously not been there, because there was a trail of shoes from the wardrobe to the bed from earlier. "Dad?" His bedroom door was open, but that room was devoid of human presence as well.

Sticking her head through the connecting door to his office was fruitless, and so she ended up back at the open bedroom door. "Mum?"

"Hello, Sweetheart," Lily chirped from her portrait. "How was the feast?"

"Fine," Elizabeth came in and sat on the bed. "Dad wanted me to come down, but he's not here."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Lily said, shifting into a more comfortable position on her chair. "Anything interesting at the feast?"

"Dumbledore said that Grubbly-Plank is teaching Care of Magical Creatures again this year," Elizabeth flopped back on the bed. "You don't think something's happened to Hagrid?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Lily soothed.

"I'd imagine he's tired of teenagers and has taken a sabbatical of some kind," Severus said from the doorway. "When did I say you could lay on my bed like that?"

"I don't remember," Elizabeth grinned, not moving a muscle.

"Impudent brat," Severus shook his head and sat next to her. "Sit up, I need to talk to you."

"I really didn't do anything!"

"Did I say that you did?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"No," Elizabeth sat up.

"Well then, Miss Guilty Conscience," Severus stood. "Come, we'll have tea." He ushered her out into the living room and pointed to the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth looked apprehensive.

Severus looked at her, his chin tilted down and slightly to the side. "Use your Slytherin blood," he said, carrying the tea service to the table. "You were in the same meal I was just in."

"Umbridge." Elizabeth nodded, accepting the tea he offered her.

"Professor Umbridge," Severus corrected, moving the sugar bowl to limit the spoonfuls she could shovel into her drink. "You understand why it is important for you to be careful around her, correct? What her presence here means?"

"The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts," Elizabeth said simply. "You think she was sent here to watch me?"

"To silence you," Severus pressed his lips together briefly. "Which is why you must be careful. No sneaking around, nothing that looks suspicious." He grimaced. "Let her see you as pure-blooded as possible."

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth looked like she'd sucked on a lemon. "Hang out with Draco?"

"It couldn't hurt," Severus took a long drink. "Don't put yourself in her head with the Weasleys or Miss Granger."

"Dad!"

"Elizabeth, you know what's going on in the Ministry now."

"I thought you said truth was important."

Severus sighed. "I'm not asking you to lie. I'm asking you not to scream the truth in Umbridge's face. She hardly needs an excuse to expel you and send you back to the Dursleys."

Elizabeth sat back against the sofa cushions. "Do I have to take Defense?"

"Unfortunately, it would be a slap in the face to the Ministry to remove you," Severus looked into his tea as if it held answers. "We can ill afford to make more enemies there."

"You really think Voldemort has infiltrated the Ministry?"

Severus paused. "Lucius says so."

"Lucius _Malfoy?_" Elizabeth's lip curled at the name. "Why would you talk to him?"

"It was advantageous for me to have him on my side during our custody problem this summer," Severus said carefully.

"So what," Elizabeth put her tea down and looked directly at him. "You're spying again?"

"Not that it is any of your business," Severus said quietly, "but no. I have an arrangement, however. You would do well to be seen with Draco."

"I hate Malfoy."

"You need to make an effort," Severus said firmly. "Getting along with him could be very useful for you in the future."

"He doesn't want to get along with me," Elizabeth crossed her arms and propped her feet on the table.

"Sit up straight," Severus ordered. "I will take care of Draco. Now," he stood, "I need check on the Snakes."

"Are you going to give your scary speech?" Elizabeth smirked.

"That is already completed," Severus straightened his robes. "Immediately after dinner. Now I need to assure that the first years are on their way to bed."

"You're babysitting?"

Severus scowled. "I maintain a tighter reign over my students than your grandmother does, clearly. In the future, the prefects will take care of this kind of enforcement, but I need to assure that all is well tonight. We generally have at least one homesick child around this time."

Elizabeth giggled. "Do you cuddle them? Maybe sing a lullaby?"

"Perhaps a demonstration of my fatherly abilities would put them at ease," Severus threatened. "Maybe in class tomorrow I could call you 'honey' and hold your hand."

Elizabeth looked horrified. "You're joking."

"Perhaps," Severus bent to kiss her on the head. "Or perhaps not. Will you be here when I return, or are you going to the Tower?"

"I'm going to the Tower," Elizabeth levered herself off the sofa. "I promised Hermione that I would help her color-coordinate her Herbology notes from summer reading."

"Perhaps you should take a look at those notes," Severus smirked. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, double Potions," Elizabeth said sassily rolling her eyes, starting toward the door.

Severus reached out and snatched the back of her robes, pulling her into a backward hug. "Come prepared, brat."

"Yeah, yeah," Elizabeth turned so she could hug him goodbye, then broke away, opening the portrait. "I'm always prepared."

Severus watched her close the portrait behind her and sighed, heading toward his office to connect to the common room. "I hope so, my child."


	6. Sticks and Stones

When Elizabeth reached the dormitory, the girls were already decorating their areas. They'd been talking as Elizabeth pushed open the door but stopped abruptly the moment they saw her. Elizabeth wondered whether they had been talking about her, then whether she was being paranoid.

"Hi," she said, moving across to her own trunk and opening it.

"Hey, Elizabeth," said Pavarti, who was putting on a pair of pajamas in Gryffindor colors. "Good holiday?"

"Not bad," Elizabeth shrugged noncommittally. "You?"

"Yeah, it was okay," Pavarti pulled on socks. "Better than Lavender's anyway, she was just telling me."

"Why?" Elizabeth looked at Lavender.

The other girl didn't answer immediately; she was carefully hanging her poster of the Cannonballs' Seeker above her bed. "My mum didn't want me to come back."

"What?" Elizabeth paused in the act of pulling off her robes.

"She didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts." Lavender wouldn't meet her eyes.

"But— why?"

"Well," Lavender reached into her trunk for her pajamas. "I suppose… because of you."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked quickly.

"Well," Lavender still wouldn't look at her. "She… er… well, it's not just you, it's Dumbledore too…"

"She believes the Daily Prophet?" Elizabeth scowled. "She thinks I'm an liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?"

Lavender finally looked up. "Yeah, something like that."

Elizabeth said nothing. She tossed her wand onto her bedside table, pulled off her robes, and yanked on her pajamas. Lavender's mother… like that was her biggest problem.

She got into bed and made to pull the hangings closed around her, but before she could, Lavender said, "Look… what did happen that night when… you know… with Cedric and all?"

"What are you asking me for?" Elizabeth snapped. "Just read the Daily Prophet like your mother, why don't you? That'll tell you all you need to know."

"Don't you have a go at my mother," Lavender snapped back.

"I'll say anything I want about people who call me a liar," Elizabeth scowled. "At least I'm brave enough to say what I mean about someone without hiding behind my mother!"

"Yeah, never hiding, are you?" Lavender crossed her arms. "Always out there, making sure everyone knows you're a hero, right? Cedric was dead, so you had to get the attention, right?"

"How dare you—

"What's going on?" Hermione appeared in the doorway. She looked from Elizabeth, poised on her bed with her wand pointing at Lavender, and Lavender glaring daggers at the other girl.

"Princess is looking for attention again," Lavender spat.

"She's calling me a liar!"

"Oh, right," Hermione frowned.

"Why don't you go down with the Snakes?" Lavender pointed at the door. "You're too good to sleep with us anyway."

"Maybe I will!" Elizabeth was on her feet now, wand clasped in her hand. "I don't want to be with people who don't trust me."

"Both of you, calm down," Hermione ordered. "If you can't keep your voices down, I'll get McGonagall."

"Don't bother, I'm not staying here," Elizabeth threw her robes back on, over her pajamas, and took off, down the stairs and out of the portrait.

"Curfew is soon," the Fat Lady called after her.

"Don't wait up," Elizabeth grumbled, stomping down the hall to the stairs. "Move and I'll hex you," she growled at the staircase. Anger and hurt bubbled up in her chest, tears filling her eyes and throat.

Muttering the password, she pushed the portrait open.

"Elizabeth?" Severus looked up from where he sat in his armchair, Draco on the sofa. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth looked at Draco, and blinked rapidly. "Nothing… I'm going to sleep here tonight, okay?"

"Of course," Severus narrowed his eyes, but let her pass into her bedroom and shut the door.

"Severus?" Draco looked from his professor to the closed door.

Snape shook his head. "I would imagine that the year is not starting off well for everyone," he stood. "It's time you were getting ready for bed."

Draco laughed. "I thought once I was a prefect, you'd stop telling me when to go to bed."

"Only later," Severus put an arm around the boy. "Go on. If anyone younger than you is still awake, assign them detention tomorrow evening, understand?"

"Yes, sir. Severus?"

"Yes?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I'm… I'm glad you came back."

"Hmm," Severus squeezed the young man's shoulders. "I've never been away. Go."

After the door to his office closed; Severus sighed and looked at his daughter's closed door. She'd obviously been distressed. The question now was if he should try to determine what was going on tonight, or wait until she'd slept.

Quietly, he eased the door open. Elizabeth's shoes and robes were in a heap on the floor, and the blankets were pulled all the way over her head, leaving only a lump on the bed.

Severus gingerly stepped over the pile of clothing and sat on the edge of her bed, gently pulling back the top edge of the coverlet to reveal a mass of dark hair over a face smashed into the pillow. "You're going to overheat if you put the blankets over your head," he said calmly.

Elizabeth didn't respond.

Severus sighed. "Did you brush your teeth?"

No response.

"Elizabeth," Severus rested his hand on her back. "You are not asleep. Roll over and talk to me, please."

"Just want to go to sleep," Elizabeth muttered.

Severus pressed his lips together. Why did these things always happen after a long day? Shaking his head, he pushed her hip, spinning her over and pulled her into a sitting position. "Talk."

He was not expecting her to launch herself at him. He almost fell off the bed with the force of it. "Hatchling," he maneuvered her to sit on his lap. "What happened?"

"Lavender's mum didn't want her to come back to school."

Severus frowned. "Why?"

"She doesn't want Lavender to be around me."

Severus paused a moment. "I didn't know you were particularly close to Lavender."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I'm not. But I'm so tired of being called a liar."

Severus wasn't sure what to say. He wished he could heal the pain she was in, but there was nothing he could do. Aside from hexing everyone in the world, which had most definitely crossed his mind. Teenage-angst tears he could take, but genuine-pain tears wrenched his heart. He could always tell the difference because Elizabeth tried to hide when she was really hurting. Like tonight, with her face in her pillow. Now she hid her tears in his neck, as if he couldn't feel the hot moisture.

"I'm sorry, hatchling," he said simply, tightening his hold.

"What's going on here?" Remus appeared at the door.

Elizabeth just shook her head and burrowed further into Severus.

"Thank Merlin we are no longer teenagers," Severus looked over her head at his friend. "Is everything alright?"

"I caught word of the new Defense teacher," Remus frowned.

Severus looked down at see Elizabeth yawn. "Do you think you can sleep? Everything will be brighter in the morning." She nodded, but tightened her grip on him.

Severus waited another ten minutes, rocking her as she fell asleep, savoring the contact that was less frequent as she got older. When she was breathing peacefully, He laid her back on the bed and covered her, kissing her on the forehead. He stood and followed Remus into the living room, pulling her bedroom door nearly closed behind him.

"Brighter in the morning?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "Unlikely, I'd say."

"She's a child," Severus snatched the most recent Daily Prophet off his desk. "The Prophet is deep into denial, and it's seeping down into the students."

"The Gryffindors a little less accepting than anticipated?"

"Apparently, some parents believe the most recent article," he held up the paper, "that Albus and my fifteen-year-old are involved in a massive plan to overthrow the Ministry."

"They've sacked him," Remus said quietly. "From the Wizengamot and the ICW. They say he's gone round the bend." He took the paper and threw it in the fire. "How long do you think he'll stay as Headmaster?"

Severus grimaced. "Time will tell, I suppose. I'm more concerned with what is going on in the Gryffindor dormitories. She says that one of the girls called her a liar, but I think there's more she isn't telling me." He drummed his fingers on the desktop. "Usually she only cares if you think she's lying." Severus saw something pass across Remus' face. "What?"

"Hm? Nothing," Remus shook his head.

"Remus," Severus raised an eyebrow.

The werewolf went into the kitchenette. "Why do you even have a kitchen in here? The elves would make you anything you want."

"Because I appreciate being able to make tea in private sometimes," Severus leaned on the counter. "What do you know about Elizabeth?"

"That she's about 5' 4" now, meaning we've finally repaired the damage the Muggles did."

"Remus."

Lupin glanced toward the bedroom door. "Alright, but you cannot let her know I told you."

"_What?_"

Remus put water on for tea. "They call her 'princess'," he looked in the cabinets. "Not to her face, but she knows. They talk about her behind her back. They say that she thinks she's better than everyone, that she gets everything she wants because of you and Albus."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because you can't do anything about it," Remus shrugged. "And she knows that. And even though it hurts, she knows that eventually she will no longer be a teenage girl, surrounded by teenage girls."

"That's awfully mature for a teenage girl," Severus raised an eyebrow.

Remus smirked. "She may have had some counseling."

Severus smiled, a little sadly. "Thank you."

"Comes with the territory," Remus picked up the whistling teapot. "Just do me a favor, alright? Stay alive."

"I'll do my best," Severus rolled his eyes and pulled the sugar out of the cupboard.

"Good," Remus poured the tea, "because I'm excellent at this godfather thing, if I do say so myself, but I'm glad you have to deal with the rest of it."

"The rest of what?" Severus asked sardonically. "Don't fancy telling her she can't run away to the States with Fred Weasley, do you?"

"Among other things," Remus smirked.

Severus shook his head. "Anyway, you came to talk about Umbridge? News certainly travels fast."

"Molly's daughter writes every day," Remus sat on the sofa, his right ankle on his left knee. "She fails to understand the significance, of course, but I'd be willing to bet that Hermione has sussed it out."

"Elizabeth understood, or at least talked about it with Granger." Severus sat in his chair. "'The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts', she said. I tried to explain that she needed to lie low, but she's Lily's daughter, so there's little chance of that."

"She has no gift for subterfuge," Remus agreed, "You certainly didn't pass on that talent." He tapped his fingers absently on the arm of the sofa. "Speaking of that, do I want to know what you were doing at Malfoy Manor a few days ago?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Sure," Remus smirked, "the fact that you were verily _dripping_ in dark magic isn't a clue at all."

Severus looked into his tea. "One of us needs to end up alive at the end of this," he said softly.

Remus nodded. "Need to know basis, then."

"Need to know," Severus agreed, then stood suddenly. "I'm just going to check on her."

Remus smiled, "Sure, Sev. I'll be here."

Severus slipped back into his daughter's room, standing beside the bed, watching her even breathing as the blankets rose and fell. He had the urge, as he had so many times lately, to bundle her up and take her away. Into hiding. Perhaps in the States. Or Australia. Or the Moon. Anywhere but here.

But instead, he played a dangerous game. He'd gotten out of the spy business to protect his daughter, but now he was wading back in, hoping to protect her world. He hoped that she slept better than he did at night.

*S*S*

"Good morning," Severus looked up from his paper the next morning as Elizabeth emerged from her bedroom, straightening her tie.

"Hey," Elizabeth yawned. "Did you put my uniform in there last night?"

"This morning," Severus folded the paper carefully and laid it on the table. "Your bag is by the door," he pointed.

"Thanks," Elizabeth wandered into the kitchen. "Do we have anything to eat?"

"Go to the Great Hall, foolish child," Severus raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Summer has addled your mind."

"I'm just hungry," Elizabeth turned her green eyes on him. "Why can't we eat here?"

"Because I have to make sure the first years remember my expectations of them at meal times, and you have to face the useless members of your house that don't want to face their terror," Severus stood. "You've had your evening of hiding, and you are always welcome to sleep here, but I won't have you sulking around during the day."

"Just today," Elizabeth pleaded hopefully. "It's only the first day, I don't really feel well—

"Elizabeth Rose Evans," Severus grasped her chin with one hand. "Don't you dare lie about your health to avoid some idiotic teenagers," he said firmly. "You are stronger than that, do you understand me?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I guess."

"No," the Potions Master shook his head. "Not 'I guess'. There's 'yes, Dad' and 'I understand, Dad', but there is not 'I guess'."

"Yes, Dad," Elizabeth said softly, and Severus maintained his stern stance another fraction of a moment before softening and pulling her into a tight hug. "There's tougher things before us, my girl," he said quietly. "You can't let the little things break you, no matter how big they may seem at the time."

*S*S*

"Before we begin today's lesson," Severus stood at the front of the silent classroom, looking out at the group of fifth years, "I think its appropriate to remind you that next June, you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some members of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your O.W.L., or suffer my… displeasure." His eyes lingered on Elizabeth for a moment, and she shifted uncomfortably. Severus was maniacal about her Potions marks, and the man didn't seem to understand that she just didn't have the Potions touch. She'd been alright, with extra help, through the early years of the class, but the upper-level potions were harder.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape continued. "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye." His eyes flitted to Neville, who gulped.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," Severus smirked, "so whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L., students." He looked at Draco. "Regardless of whatever personal drama you may be suffering in your lives, you'll remember that my wrath is far worse than anything anyone else can impart on you."

"Today," he swept to the board, "we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and sooth agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients, you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing. The ingredients and method," Severus flicked his wand, "are on the blackboard, and you will find everything you need in the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half. Start."

Elizabeth thought she could use a Draught of Peace about then, but settled for a deep breath. She made her way to the cupboard, took out everything that was listed on the blackboard, and went back to her seat, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone except Hermione and Ron. Sitting on her stool, she looked at the board again.

_Great_, she thought to herself. Severus couldn't have given them a more complicated potion. Carefully, she measured out all of the ingredients and began.

"A light silver vapor should now be riding from your potion," Severus intoned from the back of the room, with ten minutes left to go.

Elizabeth looked at her cauldron critically. It was definitely not producing a light silver vapor. It wasn't producing any type of vapor, really, more like copious amounts of dark gray steam. She glanced around. The cloud of her cauldron was closer to a silver vapor than Ron's, which was spitting green sparks.

"Miss Evans," Severus stopped beside her cauldron. "What is that supposed to be?"

Elizabeth cringed. She hated it when he criticized her in front of everyone. "I treat you just as I treat everyone else," Severus had said her first year when she'd protested.

"The same as any Gryffindor," she'd muttered, which had earned her a sink-full of cauldrons to scrub and a lecture about mutinous mumbling.

"The Draught of Peace," Elizabeth answered, not meeting his eyes.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Miss Evans."

Elizabeth squinted through the haze. "Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore."

Her heart sank. She had not added syrup of hellebore, but had proceeded straight to the fourth line of the instructions after allowing her potion to simmer for seven minutes.

"Did you do everything on the third line, Miss Evans?"

"No," Elizabeth said very quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No, sir," Elizabeth said more loudly. "I forgot the hellebore…"

"I know you did, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. Evanesco."

The contents of Elizabeth's potion vanished; she was left standing beside an empty cauldron.

"Those of you who have managed to follow the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing," Severus swept away. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday. Miss Evans," he looked back at her. "You will stay behind."

Elizabeth jammed her wand back into her bag and sat, watching everyone else turn in their potions and file out. When the room was empty, Severus looked at her from behind his desk. "You're letting things interfere with class," he said quietly.

"No I'm not," Elizabeth said hotly. "My potion wasn't as bad as Ron's!"

"Frankly, I don't score class work based on who performs worse than you," Severus frowned. "Today was a lack of concentration, and you know I don't tolerate that from you."

"I made a mistake! I'm not good at this, and you know it!"

Severus glared over the desk. "Don't raise your voice to me, young lady. The only thing holding you back from making an O.W.L. Potion is your attention to detail. I will not accept laziness."

Elizabeth gritted her teeth. "Can I go?"

"No," Severus frowned. "Come here."

"I'm missing lunch."

Severus' glare was like a tractor beam dragging her toward him. When she reached his side, he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Have you been practicing clearing your mind?"

Elizabeth shrugged, and Severus' frown deepened. "I don't speak in shoulder movements," he said tersely.

"No," Elizabeth crossed her arms. "It feels stupid."

Severus made a frustrated noise in the back of this throat. "Tonight, after dinner, our quarters," he said firmly. "You'll rebrew this," he gestured to the vials on his desk, "and you will practice."

"I have homework!"

"And you'll do that as well," Severus stood. "It's time for lunch."

"It was time ten minutes ago," Elizabeth muttered.

"Keep up the attitude, and you'll find yourself with additional assignments this evening," Severus said sharply, prodding her along with a hand between her shoulder blades.

"You're never fair," Elizabeth grumbled. "Goyle's potion shattered his flagon."

"Gregory is not my concern, beyond being his teacher," Severus answered, the fact that she was treading on dangerous ground, clear in his voice. "I have a vested interest in you staying alive," he paused and leaned against the lab table nearest to the door. "You have to focus, and dedicate yourself to whatever you can learn here, because any of it could be helpful in the future, do you understand?" He reached out and smoothed her hair with one hand.

Elizabeth dropped her eyes to the floor. "I can't get perfect grades."

"I am not," Severus paused and tilted her face up. "Look at me," he ordered. "I am not _asking_ for perfect grades. I'm _asking_ for attention. I'm _asking_ for your best, which is not what I got today."

Elizabeth's stomach clenched at the look in his eyes. "Sorry," she said softly.

Severus snorted. "You always are," he sighed. "What am I going to do with you, hmm?"

"Stop messing with me in class," Elizabeth tried one last protest.

"Start paying attention to what you are doing," Severus said firmly, pulling her against him and kissing the top of her head. "I love you, hatchling. I won't let you out of applying yourself because the world is crashing down."

"Not even a little?" Elizabeth tilted her head back to look at him.

Severus chuckled and shook his head. "Lunch," he said, pushing her toward the door again. "And remember what we talked about when you're in Defense today."

"Keep my mouth shut, I know," Elizabeth grimaced.

"I don't believe that's what I said," Severus prodded her toward the door again. "Pick your battles. Save your ammunition for a winnable confrontation."

"Sure," Elizabeth shrugged. "Unless she tries to kill me."

"Don't follow her into any dark corridors or secret passage ways," Severus said smoothly, closing and locking the classroom door behind them. "Try, with all your might, to comply with any off-limits mandates."

"I don't go looking for trouble," Elizabeth said lamely, following him down the corridor.

"It's just finds you, yes, I know," Severus shook his head. "Amusing, really, how often that happens."

Elizabeth smiled a little, and they finished their walk to the Great Hall in silence.

Severus was dismayed, if not visibly so, to find his chair occupied by a ball of pink fluff. "Professor Snape!" Umbridge quipped, her voice high and sing-song, like she was talking to a small child. "I hope you won't mind, I was just chatting with your mother, and we have so much in common!"

Severus doubted that very much, even without the look of utter irritation on Minerva's face. The last time he'd seen that face was when he was about 16 and Albus had painted each wall of their London flat in a different neon color. Dumbledore refused change it, or let her change it, and Minerva had walked around for days with a perpetual annoyed look on her face.

"Of course," Severus inclined his head stiffly. "One meal will not completely destroy tradition." He made his way to the chair usually occupied by the Defense teacher. He glanced at Albus, but the old man said nothing. _Perfect_, Severus grumbled in his head. _Never anal when I need you to be._ Two years ago, he'd requested to change seats in the hopes of sitting beside Remus, giving himself some kind of tolerable conversation for meal times, but Albus had rejected the idea, citing tradition.

It was more difficult to keep his eye on his House from that side of the table, but it afforded him an excellent view of the Gryffindors. Elizabeth was sitting between Fred and George, Hermione and Ron across the table. There seemed to be a clear division, one end of the table, mostly Weasleys and Muggle-borns, sitting with Elizabeth, and then a few huddled at the other end, sending furtive glances her way. He wondered if it would be wrong to put those students in some kind of suspended animation. Not kill them, just freeze them until all this was over.

For all his bluster that she needed to rise above the petty actions of others, he knew how much teenagers could hurt. He knew that there was no credence to that Muggle adage about sticks and stones. He would have appreciated freezing James Potter a time or two.

But he'd had Lily. And Remus. And looking down at the table, it seemed that Elizabeth had surrounded herself with the equivalent.

Severus filled his goblet and diverted his attention to his lunch. He'd keep the freezing spell in the back of his mind. Just in case.


	7. First Day

"Is it true that you shouted at Professor Umbridge?" Minerva looked over her glasses.

"Yes," Elizabeth said simply, standing in her Head of House's office.

"You called her a liar?"

"Yes."

"You told her He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"

"Yes."

McGonagall sat down, frowned at her granddaughter, then put the note Elizabeth had handed her a few moments before on the desk. "Sit down and have a biscuit."

"What?"

"Sit down and have a biscuit," the older witch repeated impatiently, pointing at the tin of cookies on her desk.

Elizabeth obeyed. For shouting at a teacher, she'd expected detention at the very least. Certainly she'd expected Severus to be contacted immediately.

"You have to be more careful, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth grimaced and nodded, but Minerva went on as if she had to make sure that the dark-haired girl understood. "Misbehavior in Dolores Umbridge's class could cost you much more than House points and a detention. You know where she comes from, you must know to whom she is reporting."

"I know."

"Then what happened today?" Minerva's voice was calm, but demanding of an answer.

"She baited me."

McGonagall snorted, a sound Elizabeth was sure she'd never heard from the regal woman. "Exactly like your father, aren't you? Lucky that he grew out of some of that."

The bell rang for the end of the lesson. Minerva reached for the note again and held it up. "It says here she's given you detention every evening this week, starting tomorrow."

"Every evening this week!" Elizabeth repeated, horrified. "But couldn't you—

"No, I couldn't," Minerva said flatly. "She is your teacher and has every right to give you detention. You will go to her room at five o'clock tomorrow for the first one. Just remember: Tread carefully."

"But I was telling the truth!"

"For heaven's sake, Elizabeth!" Minerva snapped. "Do you really think this is about truth or lies? It's about keeping your head down and your temper under control!" She shook her head, then went to the floo, sticking her head in and speaking rapidly. "Severus, I need you in my office now."

"Does it have anything to do with the charming note I just received from Umbridge?" Severus' voice came through from the somewhere in the network.

"I have your child here," Minerva said, in a tone that was almost accusatory.

The Severus voice sighed. "Send her through, please."

Minerva stood and beckoned to Elizabeth. "Your father wishes to see you."

"Why'd you have to do that?" Elizabeth scowled, but tossed the powder into the floo and stepped through.

When she arrived in his office, Severus was sitting at his desk. "Go into the living room," he said, without looking up. "I'll be through here soon."

"Dad, I—

"Elizabeth," Severus looked meaningfully at the door to the corridor. "Our quarters. I'll be there in a moment."

Elizabeth bit her lip, but went through the other door, into their living room. She dropped her bag on the floor and went into her room to change her clothes before coming back out to sit on the sofa. True to his word, Severus came through the door a few minutes later, closing it firmly behind him and standing, arms crossed, looking at her.

"I sat in this room," Severus said quietly, "and I said not to scream the truth in Umbridge's face. Now," he tapped one finger against his elbow, "I was speaking in hyperbole at the time, but I should have known that you never do anything halfway."

"She was saying we were safe," Elizabeth protested. "She isn't going to teach any practical defense—

"Merlin, hatchling," Severus rubbed one hand over his face. "Couldn't you have waited a few days before winding the woman into a tizzy?"

Elizabeth shifted a little, unsure of whether or not he was upset with her. "I guess not," she ventured.

Severus sat on the sofa beside her, stretching out his long legs and putting one arm around her shoulders. "You, my child, could never be a spy."

"Grandma says that you couldn't control yourself when you were in school."

"Hmm," Severus said noncommittally. "You know I have to punish you for that little display, correct?'

"She's an idiot," Elizabeth mumbled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Even so," the wizard said, poorly concealing his amusement, "it wouldn't do to have Umbridge believe I was soft on crime. We know how she handles unfit parents."

"You're not really mad though, right?"

"That depends on the definition of 'mad' you're using," Severus drummed the fingers of his other hand against the sofa arm. "However, using the definition I'm sure you are, no. A bit irritated, but I'm not angry. Perhaps," he shifted to look at her, "this was too much to expect. It's… maybe an impossible feat I'm asking of a headstrong teenager."

Elizabeth felt the gnawing feeling in her stomach that she always felt when she disappointed him. "I'll try harder, I promise—

"No," Severus shook his head and pulled her closer to his side. "I'm not saying that you aren't capable. I'm saying that perhaps it is wrong of me to ask it of you."

Elizabeth wasn't quite sure what to say to that, so she stayed quiet.

"We'll eat here tonight," Severus decided aloud. "Do you want to complete your detention before or after dinner?"

"Dad!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You're making me do your detention?"

"Have I ever given you a false detention, Elizabeth Rose?"

Elizabeth turned her eyes on him. "But I've been traumatized," she whined. "Divination, and then crazy Umbridge—

"You are many things," Severus shook his head, "but traumatized is not one of them. However, you only need to rebrew the potion tonight, we can deal with Occulmency tomorrow."

"What?" Elizabeth looked horrified.

Severus looked at her serenely. "I told you I had to punish you for your behavior today. I think two additional detentions, working on controlling yourself, are in order."

Elizabeth crossed her arms and flopped against the sofa back, "How am I suppose to do double detentions for the next two days?"

"Late nights for you," Severus said calmly. "You'll have to sleep here. Now, brewing before or after dinner?"

Elizabeth made a face, but got up and trudged toward the lab door. "Now, I guess."

"Good choice," Severus smoothed her hair as she walked by. "I believe that Remus and your dogfather will be joining us."

"Why?" Elizabeth rummaged in her bag for her Potions book.

"I imagine they want to hear about your first day," Severus sat at his desk. "I'll be here if you need me."

"You're not coming down?" Elizabeth frowned. Severus never let her brew alone.

"I make you nervous, do I not?" Severus reached for a stack of mail that had been resting on the desktop.

"Well," Elizabeth looked uncertain. "Yeah."

"Then I will be here if you need me," Severus repeated.

Elizabeth shrugged a little and went downstairs, where she found the instructions for the Draught of Peace on the chalkboard. She vaguely wondered if that board had always been there, or if Severus had put it in when she'd started school.

She carefully measured out her ingredients, then looked at the instructions again.

_Heat cauldron_

_Add ¼ liter water_

_Heat water until boiling_

_Add powdered moonstone_

_Stir three times counterclockwise_

_Allow to simmer for seven minutes_

Elizabeth sprinted up the stairs, where Severus looked up from his desk at the sound of her arrival.

"Are you alright?"

"You wrote the directions different."

"_Differently_," Severus corrected. "I thought breaking it down further might help."

"Why don't you do that in class?"

"Because I'm horrible," Severus smirked.

"But if it's easier—

"I give instructions the way that they are commonly found in Potion manuals that students might use in their adult lives," Severus broke in. "I have many students in the past who rewrite their instructions into smaller pieces in order to be successful. I thought that, perhaps, you could utilize the strategy."

"Oh," Elizabeth frowned. "You should have taught us to do that," she turned and went back downstairs.

Severus shook his head and returned to his mail, only to be interrupted again by the sound of the floo.

"Severus," Dolores Umbridge's super-sweet voice oozed out as she stepped through.

"Professor," Severus barely inclined his head. "Most people ask before entering my quarters."

"My apologies, certainly," Umbridge sounded anything but sorry. "You didn't respond to my note, so I just thought I'd check in."

"I didn't return your note because I was attending to your concerns," Severus said simply.

"Good," Umbridge purred. "Where is your disrespectful child?"

"Serving part of her punishment," Severus wondered if you would have to cut the woman's head off to really kill her.

"Ah," Umbridge smiled that fake, painful smile. "I'm glad to see that our little celebrity is not above consequences at home."

"Was there something else you needed?" Severus drummed his fingers on the desk.

"I wanted to make sure that you've made it clear to your daughter that she was wrong today," Umbridge chirped.

"I made it clear that she should be respectful to her teachers," Severus said carefully.

"You might want to make it clear that she shouldn't be spreading such dangerous ideas," Umbridge said sweetly. "Impressionable children around, you know."

"She is an impressionable child," Severus stood. "If you'll excuse me, I'm having guests for dinner."

"Of course," Umbridge twisted her mouth into what Severus imagined was supposed to be a charming smile. "Have a lovely evening," she pulled a pink bag out of her robes and withdrew pink, sparkly floo powder, before tossing it in the fireplace and disappearing.

Severus gritted his teeth and resumed sitting, intent on getting through at least half of the correspondence before—

_knock knock knock_

Growling, Severus stood, and yanked open the portrait. "What do you want?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Hello to you, as well, old friend."

Severus stepped aside and impatiently waved the other wizard inside. "Why didn't you come through the floo?"

"Because I didn't realize how angry arrival-by-door made you," Remus frowned.

"I've been trying to answer my post for half an hour now," Severus sat back in his chair.

"So interruptions are putting you in this charming mood?" Remus crossed his arms.

"Just Umbridge," Severus muttered. "She stopped by to check on my parenting skills."

"Where is our little scholar?"

"Downstairs, rebrewing the potion she ruined in class today."

"A little rough on her sometimes, aren't you?"

"You sound like the mutt."

Remus shrugged. "It's been a difficult summer. That's all I'm saying."

"And I'm saying that we can't let outside forces influence her education."

"Whatever you say," Remus sat on the sofa. "Sirius is late."

"Unusual," Severus said dryly.

"Maybe we should just sit here quietly until your better-tempered, teenage daughter joins us."

"She's not better-tempered today," Severus smirked. "She's been up here once to shout at me already."

*S*S*

"So, how was the first day?" Sirius asked, spearing a piece of broccoli on his fork.

"Well, Elizabeth only earned seven detentions today, so I suppose it's not a bad showing," Severus took long swallow of wine.

"Seven?" Sirius looked at Elizabeth. "I'm… so proud." He waved his hand over his eyes to clear imaginary tears. "You are my personal hero, Elizabeth Evans."

"I didn't _earn_ anything," Elizabeth glared at her father, who raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so I earned_ one_." Another raised eyebrow. "Really!"

"Let's talk about something else," Remus frowned. "What classes did you have today?"

"Binns… Double Dad… Fortune telling… Ministry Satanist."

"Elizabeth," Severus said warningly.

"What? She is."

"This is pleasant," Remus took a drink.

"It hasn't been a great beginning of the year," Severus shook his head. "Speaking of that, are you spending the night here?" He looked at Elizabeth.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to hide," Elizabeth poked at her food.

"You can always sleep here," Severus sighed. "I said you couldn't hide during the day."

"Hide from what?" Sirius looked back and forth between the other people at the table.

"People in the dorm hate me," Elizabeth shrugged.

"I'm sure they don't," Sirius shook his head.

"No, they do," Elizabeth said, matter-of-factly. "Their parents hate me, and so do they."

"They don't hate you," Severus said smoothly, tapping her milk glass meaningfully. "They're afraid to believe the truth. We've talked about this."

"I'm not drinking milk anymore," Elizabeth pushed her glass away. "My bones are fine, and I'm too old for it."

"And what are you proposing as a replacement? You drink that sugar-filled pumpkin juice every meal. I use our meals here to balance your beverage habits."

"How do you even find time to think about that?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Hermione's parents let her drink wine at dinner with them."

"I'm biologically predetermined to think about every aspect of your life," Severus said, rolling the stem of his goblet between his thumb and index finger. "Drink your milk."

"Hermione said—

"Miss Granger is not my concern unless she is sitting in my class," Severus said firmly. "Don't let me catch you drinking until you're of age."

"Wine with dinner is not 'drinking'," Elizabeth muttered.

Severus looked at Remus, who shook his head. "Maybe we should go," he looked at Sirius. "We have a meeting tonight anyway."

"Remus—

"Severus," Remus cut him off and stood up. "You need to talk to your daughter. We'll see you later."

Sirius, clearly confused but certain he didn't want to be filled in at that very moment, dropped a kiss on Elizabeth's head and followed Remus to the floo.

"Talk to me about what?" Elizabeth pushed her glass a little further away.

Severus was quiet until the floo had fallen silent, then he wordlessly vanished everything on the table except her milk glass. "Do you remember the time you asked me about my father?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth frowned. "You said that I wasn't old enough to know stuff."

Severus folded his hands on the table, and tapped his thumbs together. "I was hoping not to have to tell you anything about that man, but I suppose that was naïve. I thought I'd at least have a few more years." He pressed his lips together, then continued.

"To put it simply, my father had a problem with drinking," he said slowly, his eyes focused on his hands. "He drank all the time, and when he did, he created a nightmare situation for Eileen and I."

"But I just wanted one glass—

"Elizabeth," Severus raised his eyes to hers. "Problems like this… they can be passed down in families. You have to be more careful about this than some of your friends."

"But you drink."

Severus was a quiet for moment. "I shouldn't. I have an agreement with myself on a two-drink limit, but I won't pretend that I haven't had times in my life when I broke that rule. That's why I know it's so dangerous."

"I'm careful with other things."

"Elizabeth." Severus sighed. "You are so young. When you're of age, it will be your decision and your battle, but right now it's mine. You aren't ready to judge whether or not you've had enough, or whether or not you are in control." He looked at her thoughtfully. "Why the sudden interest in alcohol?"

"Everyone's doing it… I just want to be normal."

"Who's 'everyone'?" Severus asked evenly. "Fred?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "He says that there's better ways to spend money."

"Hmm," Severus drummed his fingers on the table. "So this is an attempt at adulthood?" He tilted his head to search her face. "I see." He pressed his lips together. "You will not take a sip of alcohol until you turn of age."

Elizabeth shifted a little in her seat. "If it's dangerous for me, isn't it dangerous for you? You said you shouldn't be doing it."

Severus cursed logical thinking. "I'm an adult," he said, but he knew, even as it came out of his mouth, how lame it sounded. "I only explained our family history because I think you should know if you're interested in imbibing."

"But if you—

Severus made a low, growling noise in the back of his throat. "Enough."

"Enough what?"

"Enough acting on your 'only child syndrome'."

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth looked at him quizzically.

"It means that as an only child we've often had a more adult relationship than most parents and children. It doesn't help that it's just you and I, and that you were older when we came to live together. But right now, I'm your father, and you are fifteen, and you will do as I say. If you so much as take a sip of anything stronger than butter beer, I'll pull you off the Quidditch team before it digests." He scowled. "If you can't make responsible decisions about dangerous habits, you certainly shouldn't be on a broom."

"Dad—

"No," Severus said firmly, standing up. "It's been a long day, and this is not a conversation I wished to have this evening. Go get ready for bed."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Dad, I just… I dunno."

Severus sighed. "Go get ready for bed."

"It's early—

"I don't remember telling you to _go to bed_," Severus raised an eyebrow. "Although an early bedtime might do us both some good."

Elizabeth sighed and stomped as much as she dared into her room to change, glad at least that her milk glass sat forgotten on the table. Severus shucked off his outer robes, leaving his trousers and frockcoat before sitting in his armchair, leaning back and closing his eyes.

When Elizabeth reemerged he had drifted into the light sleep. Looking at him, Elizabeth had an overwhelming feeling of guilt. Why couldn't she just be good? Why did she have to make everything so hard? It was like her mouth was possessed by someone else sometimes.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up the glass of milk, gulped it down as fast as she could, and made a face at the taste before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Severus hadn't moved, but the space created by a long-ago expansion charm where Elizabeth had often curled was empty, and another overwhelming urge washed over her. She crept to his side and slid over the arm, fitting her hips between her father and the chair.

Without opening his eyes, Severus readjusted his arm to put it tightly around her, squeezing her as she laid her cheek against his coat. They sat in silence for several long moments, until Severus finally opened his eyes and looked down at her. "I'm serious, you know. No alcohol."

"I know," Elizabeth said softly, nodding against him. "It was just something I thought of, and then… I dunno, I guess I felt like I had to argue…"

"You were trapped in a teenage whirlpool," Severus said knowingly. "But I suppose it's time we talked about it." He tapped his palm absently against her leg. "Even so, I didn't mean to be quite as forceful as I was. I love you, hatchling. It makes me crazy sometimes."

"All the time," Elizabeth quipped, closing her eyes.

"Brat," Severus said affectionately, smoothing her hair. They sat together for another hour, until Elizabeth started to nod off against his shoulder.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," Severus said softly, shifting her off the chair and onto her feet.

"I could just rest here," Elizabeth protested.

"You _can_ rest here," Severus nodded. "_Here_, in the dungeon, in your room. In your bed. I'll be in to say good night shortly."

*S*S*

"I want to take her home," Severus said when Remus returned that night, long after he'd sent Elizabeth to bed. "I could homeschool her, and we could only worry about normal teenage things."

"Like drinking?" Remus stirred his tea.

"Like drinking, like boys, like whatever else normal teenage girls worry about. Maybe if all she had to be concerned about were those things, it wouldn't be so hard to get her to make good decisions."

"It's hard because it's parenthood, Sev. Not because of who she is or where you are." Remus frowned. "Hogwarts is the safest place for her."

"It might relieve some of the pressure," Severus argued. "Just for a little while."

"You. Are. Running." Remus enunciated quietly.

Severus scowled. "Who asked you?"

"Severus Snape, you're my best mate, and usually I keep my mouth shut when you're being a prat, but I'm not doing it now." Remus placed his cup on the saucer with a click and crossed his arms over his chest. "We'll get through this, but not if you run away somewhere and hide from the world."

"She's going to get herself killed," Severus examined his teacup with interest.

"Discretion is not a terrible skill for her to learn," Remus said calmly. "Nothing here can hurt her."

"We both know that's untrue," Severus raised an eyebrow.

Remus sighed and nodded, conceding the point. "Keeping her here, near Albus, within the wards… it really is best, Sev."

"I'm not sure that I want her too close to Albus," Severus said quietly. "He's too… callus about all of this. And there's something different lately, I can tell. Something he's hiding, but I'm not sure what it is."

"We all have a lot on our minds," Remus said cautiously. "Any news?"

Severus frowned. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." He raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps Elizabeth isn't the only one who needs discretion."

"You're telling Dumbledore," Remus said reproachfully. "Correct?"

"If anyone needs to know anything, they will be told," Severus said quietly.

*S*S*

Severus wasn't sure that he would be able to live with himself if he survived the war. Besides Dumbledore, he was the only one who had heard the prophecy. He'd run to the Dark Lord with his information, handing over the information that had them all in this mess.

He lay in bed after Remus left, staring at the ceiling, trying to remember if he'd used pronouns when he'd made the biggest mistake of his life. Or at least one of the biggest mistakes. Merlin, there were a lot of them.

"Sev, are you awake?" Lily looked out from her portrait.

"No," Severus said tiredly.

"Sweetheart," Lily said gently. "What's the matter?"

"Is there a line?" He asked, still looking at the ceiling.

"A line on what?"

"A line you wouldn't cross to protect Elizabeth?"

Lily laughed. "Severus, I let a crazy man kill me to protect her."

"But would you have pushed someone else in front of her?"

"What's this about, Sev?"

"Nothing," Severus shook his head. "Just a bad day."

"You've been having a lot of those, love."

"It's worse this time around," Severus said quietly. "So much worse."

"It's because of her," Lily said, shifting on her painted chair.

"I know it is," Severus pressed his lips together. "But I didn't expect it to be. I was afraid for her life last time as well. And yours… but it's different this time."

"She can walk," Lily smiled. "It's easier to protect someone you can buckle into a car seat."

"Maybe that's what I need," Severus chuckled. "An oversized car seat."

"That's certainly an option," Lily nodded seriously.

*S*S*

"Hi, Daddy!" Elizabeth, her dark hair in braids, looked up from where she was sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor, surrounded by piles of flour and sugar. There was a tin of biscuits in her lap, and she was happily munching on one.

Severus grimaced. "Rosie, are you supposed to be cooking?" He reached down and took the cookie tin and the half eaten one from her hands. "Mummy said you were in time out yesterday for the same thing." He put the tin on the counter and reached back down to pluck his daughter from the mess. "No cooking unless Mummy's here," he said firmly, sitting her on the time-out chair. "Five minutes, young lady."

"Daddy!"

"Don't 'Daddy' me, little girl. You sit right there while I clean up this mess." He waved his wand, vanishing the mess, and put the biscuit tin in the highest cupboard. Turning back toward the flour-covered child, he attempted to school his features away from the smile that was threatening his stern-father persona. He crossed his arms and waited until five minutes had passed before springing the little felon. "Alright, trouble maker," he said, "let's get you cleaned up."

The little four-year-old ball of flour launched herself out of the corner and into his arms, covering his clean black robes in white powder. "I had a bath in mind," he said dryly, picking her up and carrying her to the stairs. "However, it was prudent of you to start the process by removing the surface debris with my clothing."

"Sorry, Daddy."

"I know you are. Don't do it again, understand?" He kissed her head. "And don't tell Mummy."

Severus woke with a start.

"Sev?" Lily asked from her portrait. "What's wrong?"

Severus shook his head. "Just a dream," he said quietly, trying to hold on to the sense of happiness the dream had left with him. "How things could have been, I suppose."


	8. Detention

Elizabeth Rose Evans had a new resolve. Who cared what everyone in her House thought? She'd move permanently down into the dungeons. Switch houses if she had to. At least the Slytherins would believe that Voldemort was back, even if it wasn't with the same dread that she felt.

With purpose, she jammed her feet into her shoes, the ones she'd forgotten to tell Remus were too small when they'd made their summer shopping trip, and snatched her bag off the floor, pressing her lips together like her father did when he was displeased.

"I'll walk with you to breakfast," Severus said when she appeared in the living room, straightening his robes.

"I'm going to the library," Elizabeth shook her head.

Severus debated for a moment, but finally nodded. "Here," he waved his wand and handed her the banana that appeared. "Eat."

"I will," Elizabeth shoved the fruit into her bag. "I'll see you later."

"Alright," Severus nodded once. "I'll see you at lunch then."

"Maybe," Elizabeth gave him a strained smile and went out of the portrait.

Severus sighed, and leaned against the kitchen counter. What a disastrous year. And it was only the second day.

Shaking his head, he picked up the pile of papers on his desk, first-year final essays from the year before that he planned to use to torture the new second-years, before walking through the portrait to his office.

Meanwhile, out in the hall, Elizabeth walked purposefully toward the library. Breakfast with the Gryffindors was hardly worth the aggravation.

"Hey, Betsy," she nearly ran into Fred as he came around the corner. "You know you're going the wrong way?"

"Not for the library."

"But breakfast is that way," Fred pointed back toward the Great Hall.

"Have it covered," Elizabeth pulled the banana out of her bag.

"I see," Fred raised an eyebrow. "Alright, come on then." He put his arm around her shoulders and started to walk with her toward the library.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth looked up at him.

"Well, I can't let you eat in the library alone, not only because you aren't allowed to eat in the library, but because eating alone is lame."

"You'll get in trouble."

"Doubtful, little Snape," Fred grinned. "I," he assumed a regal air, "am a seventh year at this institution, not to mention of age. So," he leaned down conspiratorially, "you eat and study or whatever, and I'll work on phase 1 of WWW marketing." He held up a drawstring bag. "I have volunteers to organize and charts to make. It wouldn't do to confuse the tester for Fainting Fancies with the tester for Puking Pastilles, would it?"

Elizabeth laughed. "I suppose not."

*S*S*

"Your brothers cannot sell that rubbish," Hermione hissed on their way to Charms.

"Would you really write to Mum?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "I think that might be breaking some kind of brother-code."

"_I'm_ not their brother," Hermione frowned. "Probably why Fred wasn't at breakfast. Do you know where he was, Elizabeth?" She looked at the other girl.

"No idea," Elizabeth shrugged. "I was in the library."

"Well he wasn't _there_," Hermione said assuredly, leading the way into the classroom. "You've been gone a lot lately," she looked at Elizabeth. "You aren't sleeping in the dorm."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I had Dad's detention last night, so I just stayed. And tonight I have Umbridge's so we'll see."

"What do you think she'll make you do?" Ron tossed his bag beside his chair. "Fluff her sweaters?"

"Kill puppies?" Hermione suggested, sitting down and pulling out her book.

Elizabeth snorted. "Maybe."

*S*S*

"Good evening, Miss Evans."

Elizabeth started and looked around. She had not noticed the professor at first because she was wearing flowered robes that blended in with the tablecloth on the desk. The effect was such that Umbridge looked like she was growing out of the table.

"Evening," Elizabeth said stiffly.

"Well, sit down," Umbridge said, pointing toward a small table draped in lace and a straight-backed chair. A piece of blank parchment lay on the table.

"Yes, ma'am," Elizabeth nodded. "But, before we start? Could I ask… a favor?"

"Yes?" Umbridge looked at her, unkind eyes drilling into Elizabeth's.

"Well I'm on the Gryffindor Quiddich team. And I'm supposed to be at the tryouts for the new Keeper on Friday, so I was wondering… could I skip detention and do it… another night?"

The eyes went colder, as the smile below grew into a larger, crueler sneer. "Oh no," Umbridge purred. "Oh no, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, Miss Evans, and punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit your convenience. Perhaps missing something you actually want to do will reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you."

Elizabeth bit the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood. Evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories? With massive effort, Elizabeth dropped her schoolbag beside the chair and sat down.

"There," Umbridge simpered, "we're getting better at controlling our temper already, aren't we? You may get away with that kind of behavior at home, Miss Evans, but in the real world, you must realize that not everyone needs to hear your voice. Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me." She handed Elizabeth a long thin quill with an unusually sharp point.

"I want you to write, 'I must not tell lies'," she said softly.

"How many times?" Elizabeth forced her voice into a sickening level of politeness.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in," Umbridge smiled sweetly. "Off you go."

Elizabeth raised the sharp black quill and then realized what was missing. "You haven't given me any ink," she said.

"Oh, you won't need ink," Umbridge smiled, a hint of laughter in her voice.

Elizabeth placed the point of the quill on the paper and wrote: _I must not tell lies_.

She let out a gasp of pain. The words had appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be shining red ink. At the same time, the words had appeared on the back on her hand, cut into her skin as though traced there by a scalpel. But as she watched, the skin healed over again, leaving the place where it had been slightly redder than before but quite smooth.

Elizabeth looked at Umbridge. The pink-flowered professor was watching her.

"Yes?" The woman's face stretched into a smile.

"Nothing," Elizabeth said quietly.

She looked back at the parchment, placed the quill upon it once more, wrote _I must tell lies,_ and felt the searing pain on the back of her hand for a second time; once again the words had been cut into her skin, once again they healed over seconds later.

And on it went. Again and again Elizabeth wrote the words on the parchment in what she soon came to realize was not ink, but her own blood. And again and again the words were cut into the back of her hand, healed, and then reappeared the next time she set quill to parchment.

Darkness fell outside the window. Elizabeth didn't ask when she would be allowed to stop. She didn't check her watch. She continued to write in a silent protest. She would not show weakness. She would not break. She would sit there all night, cutting open her own hand with this quill, but she would never succumb to Umbridge's torture.

"Come here," Umbridge said, after what seemed like hours.

She stood up, dragging her way over to the desk, where Umbridge snapped up her hand. "Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet," the evil pink muffin smiled. "Well, we'll jut have to try again tomorrow evening, won't we? You may go."

Elizabeth left her office without a word. The school was quite deserted; it was surely past midnight. She walked slowly up the corridor then, when she had turned the corner and was sure that she would not be heard, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"She kept you late," Severus said, as she came through the door.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said, pulling off her robes and balling them up in her hands to hide the evidence of her detention. "I didn't know she'd keep me that long, I swear."

Severus nodded, crossing the room and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?" He searched her face.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said, managing a smile. "Just tired. Can we maybe do my detention during my free period tomorrow? I don't think I can do anything with my mind right now."

"It can wait," Severus said, not at all convinced that the only thing he saw in his child's eyes was fatigue. "You have three more days of detention with her. We'll work out the rest this weekend."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked, surprised. Usually Severus shared Umbridge's opinion of rescheduling detentions.

"You're of no use to the Occulmency world in this state," Severus said, taking her robe from her. "And I can't imagine it's going to get better over the next few days."

Elizabeth shoved her hands in her pockets. "Thanks."

Severus nodded. "Of course." He wanted to ask her again if she was alright, but he knew from experience that it wouldn't elicit any new information. "You need to go to bed," he said, putting his arms around her. "We'll eat breakfast here in the morning. You can sleep a little late."

*S*S*

Friday, the words had set into bloody, raw letters that Elizabeth knew she couldn't hide. Stumbling from Umbridge's office, well after midnight again, she slid down the wall that she'd leaned on previously and considered her options. Severus was already suspicious of how worn-out she was after her detentions. He'd become more insistent in his questioning over the last few nights, and it was all she could do to hide her hands without being too obvious.

She had a sense of shame over the punishment. It was like the Dursleys all over again. She was letting this woman hurt her. The difference was that Umbridge was so powerful. There was no way out.

She couldn't go to the dungeons, and the thought of waking up with Lavender and the others made her stomach turn. She had nowhere to go.

Except.

Cradling her hand, she headed toward the tower. The Fat Lady humpfhed at being wakened so late. Again.

"I was in detention," Elizabeth growled. "Do you think I like hanging out until all hours?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," the Fat Lady muttered as she swung open to let Elizabeth through. "Should tell your mother on you."

"Shut up," Elizabeth mumbled, making her way into the empty common room, then up the stairs to the Seventh Year boys' dormitory.

The room was dark, but she couldn't risk using her wand for light. Instead she crept to Fred's bedside and let herself in through the curtains before casting a quick silencing charm, followed by a _lumos_.

"Hey," Fred sat up; casting lumos himself, tense until he recognized who was on his bed. "Merlin, Betsy. You're alright?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth shrugged. "I… can I stay here tonight?"

"You are trying to get me killed," Fred sighed, pulling the blankets back. "You're going to sleep in your uniform?"

Elizabeth shook her head and pulled off her robe, dropping it on the floor, revealing her pajamas. "After three nights of Umbridge detentions, I learned."

"Smart thinking, Evans." Fred laid back down, pulling the blankets over her as she curled into his side. He set his lighted wand on his stomach as she extinguished her own. "Give me that," he held out his hand and she handed him her wand, which he set on the bedside table. "Now," he kissed her forehead, "not that I don't love having you in my bed in the middle of the night, but what's going on?"

"Late. Tired," Elizabeth shrugged, closing her eyes and snaking her arm across his chest.

"Wait," Fred grasped her wrist. "What is wrong with your hand?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth tried to pull away, but he was already sitting up, holding his wand closer.

"What the hell?"

"Fred, it's okay."

"What happened?"

Elizabeth shrugged.

"Elizabeth," Fred looked straight at her.

"Umbridge," Elizabeth said quietly. "She has a quill that cuts into your hand when you write."

"She used it on you?" Fred's eyes flashed. "Tonight?"

"This week," Elizabeth said, even softer. "It's okay now."

"You're bleeding," Fred shook his head. "You have to go to the hospital wing."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't. I have to keep my head down and deal with it, or there will be even more trouble."

Fred frowned. "Wait here."

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth started to follow him off the bed, but he shook his head.

"I'll be right back. Stay here."

Elizabeth sat against the headboard, wondering exactly what would happen if a fire broke out at that exact moment. Staying in bed and burning to death certainly felt like the best option. She'd not really thought this "in-my-boyfriend's-bed" thing through.

"Here," Fred reappeared within minutes, holding a variable medi-station in his hands. "Let me see it." Carefully, he rubbed what Elizabeth recognized as disinfectant potion on the cuts, and wrapped strips of clean white cotton around her hand. "They're magic cuts," he said softly. "Not likely to heal with a potion. She really wanted you to hurt," he set the extra supplies on the bedside table.

"I can't wear that to class," Elizabeth protested.

"You'll wear it tonight," Fred ordered. "My bed, my rules, Evans."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Just don't tell anyone, alright? Not even my dad. Promise?"

"I'll think about it," Fred shrugged. "No promises. And if that thing is infected in the morning, I'm telling my mother, and then all hell really will break loose." He laid back and slid under the blankets, pulling her back to him.

Elizabeth sighed, but laid her head on his shoulder, replacing her hurt hand on his chest, and fell into a relatively peaceful sleep, keeping the throbbing of her scar a secret.

*S*S*

"No." Severus said simply, not even looking up from the parchment on his desk.

"But Dad—

"No." Severus repeated, his voice almost amused.

"Okay, but if you just listen—

"Elizabeth. Child of mine. Light of my life." Severus smirked a little. "No."

"Dad, I'm on the Quidditch Team."

"Yes you are," Severus nodded.

"And everyone is going—

"On an unsupervised jaunt."

"— on a _retreat_." Elizabeth clairified. "To get to know our new Keeper better."

"Hatchling, how many Quidditch players are currently on the Gryffindor team?"

"Seven. Plus a back up."

"So eight." Severus nodded. "One of those players is Ronald Weasley, and therefore has little need to meet himself. That leaves seven players." He drummed his fingers on the desk. "Tell me. How many of the players are directly related to Mr. Weasley?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Two."

"And how many players are not only close friends with Mr. Weasley but date his brother?"

"One," Elizabeth sighed. "But Dad—

Severus held up a hand. "If the remaining four players want to accompany Mr. Weasley on a ridiculous, unchaperoned outing, then they may do so." He looked thoughtful. "Clearly, your grandmother has lost all judgment, and I should look into assisted living facilities into which to place her. Unless," he looked at Elizabeth, "Your grandmother is unaware of this nonsense." He examined her guilty face. "Elizabeth Evans, did you ask my permission to go on a secret, adult-less, trip?" He looked at her for another moment before putting one elbow on the desk, laying his forehead in his hand, and laughing; harder than he had in a long time.

Elizabeth watched for a moment. "Dad?"

"Yes?" Severus raised his head, still chuckling.

"You're in a good mood."

"Is that a question?" Severus leaned back in his chair.

"You just aren't… usually." Elizabeth went over and pulled herself up to sit on his desk.

"It's been a very unannoying day," Severus set his quill in the holder. "You, however, look concerned."

"Fred got an letter from Percy," she said, pulling it out of her bag and handing it to him.

"And he gave that letter to you?" Severus took the parchment.

"Well, not exactly," Elizabeth grimaced. "It was in a book I burrowed." _Or in his bedside table, _she thought.

"And so you committed post fraud?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that's what it's called," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Read it."

"Hmm," Severus, against his better judgment, shook the parchment out with one hand and then examined it. "Why is it ripped down the middle?"

"I dunno," Elizabeth shrugged.

"This is a poor mending job, Elizabeth Snape. I'm going to have to speak to your Charms teacher."

"Just read it," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

_Dear Fred,_

_ I was writing to Ron to congratulate him on ignoring your horrendous example and securing the position of Hogwarts prefect. I was most pleasantly surprised to hear this news, and I only wish that you and George could stop flouting authority and decide to shoulder some real responsibility._

_ In that vein, I wanted to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this at night rather than by the usual morning post. Hopefully you will be able to read this away from prying eyes and avoid awkward questions._

_ From something the Minister let slip when telling me that Ron is now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing Elizabeth Evans. I must tell you, as I told Ron, that nothing could put you in danger more than continued fraternization with that girl. It's bad enough that Ron is risking his badge by being friends with her, but I can only assume that you are doing more than 'being friends'. _

_ Yes, I'm sure you are surprised to hear this— no doubt you will say that Evans has always been Dumbledore's favorite, and that she's related to just about everyone at Hogwarts— but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who count have a very different, and probably more accurate, view of Evan's behavior. The jury is still out a bit on her father, you may want to avoid his presence as much as possible. If you look at the Prophet tomorrow, you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing._

_ Seriously, Fred, I know she's very pretty, but there are other girls out there. This one could be very damaging to your future prospects. Many people, including myself, are convinced that she is guilty of the crime for which the Wizengamot let her off (on a mere technicality, if you ask me)._

_ It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Evans, I've heard that she may be violent, but if you have any worries about this, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, who I know will be only too happy to advise you. Remember, your loyalty should be to the Ministry, not Dumbledore. Umbridge can help you with that._

_ I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to criticize our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore. I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of associating with such people and I do hope, Fred, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parents' beliefs and actions either._

_ Please think over what I have said most carefully, particularly the bit about Elizabeth Evans. I'm sure we can find you a suitable girlfriend (or at least a witch for the weekend)._

_ Your brother,_

_ Percy_

Severus refolded the letter, crisping the folds, and handed it back to her. "Put it back where you found it. Never think about it again. And reverse that charm."

"But the thing about Dumbledore—

"Elizabeth, we knew there was going to be trouble."

"He wants Fred to dump me!"

Severus snorted. "Hatchling, did it occur to you that the reason you found this letter torn in two is that Mr. Weasley rejected that notion?" He smirked. "Not that I would cry if that happened, mind you."

Elizabeth shoved the letter in her bag and crossed her arms. "I'm going to kill Percy."

"Let it go." Severus said firmly. "The boy has been drinking from the Ministry water fountain too long. Fred, Merlin help me, loves you. Your real friends are not going to leave you. Besides," he raised an eyebrow, "anyone who approves of Umbridge has obviously gone round the bend."

The floo roared to life, and Remus stepped through. "What's new, everyone?"

"We're listing Umbridge's short comings," Severus said, standing and shooing his daughter off the desk. "Care to help? I'm making tea."

"Well," Remus sat on the sofa and stretched out his legs. "She was instrumental in passing that anti-werewolf legislation a couple years ago."

"What's she got against werewolves?" Elizabeth dropped down beside him, sitting cross-legged.

"Afraid of us, would be my guess," Remus growled and pretended to pounce on her. "I could rip her to shreds, you know."

"Could you?" Elizabeth grinned.

"No," Severus said firmly, setting tea on the table. "What's on your hand?"

Elizabeth started. "Nothing," she said quickly, picking up a teacup.

"Elizabeth." Severus reached across the table. "Let me see your hand."

"It's nothing," Elizabeth shook her head.

"Now." Severus beckoned impatiently.

Elizabeth grimaced and looked at Remus. "Tell him not to overreact."

"About what?" Remus frowned.

She gave him her hand and he examined the scars. "What did you get sliced up on?" Lupin asked.

"Poppy didn't tell me you were cut," Severus sat on the table and took her hand, his grip tightening as a looked of realization crossed his face. "'I must not tell lies,'" he said quietly. "The damn woman used a blood quill." He stood. "I'm going to kill her."

"_Pertificus Totalus_," Remus snapped, binding the professor before lowering the prostrate body to lean onto the sofa. "Now, I can kill her," he said, crossing his arms.

"Moony, please," Elizabeth shook her head. "It's not that bad. Fred cleaned it out and wrapped it up."

"How many times?" Remus asked, scowling.

"Just the once, before it healed on its own."

"I meant how many times did she cut into your hand with a dark magic object?"

"Every detention," Elizabeth said quietly.

Remus gritted his teeth. "I only did that," he pointed to Severus, "to avoid turning you into an orphan again. It does not mean that I won't kill her myself. And it certainly doesn't mean that I will do it in the future." His frown deepened. "And just because I'm furious with that asinine woman, doesn't mean I can't deliver one hell of a lecture about protecting yourself which, I'm sure, your father will be sure to echo once I unfreeze him."

"I'm supposed to keep my head down!"

"Merlin, Elizabeth!" Remus growled. "She was cutting into you! I could understand once. You were afraid; you weren't sure what to do. But why would you go back? Why didn't you come down here and tell your father the very minute you could get free of that woman?"

"Leave me alone," Elizabeth shouted in frustration, stomping toward her bedroom.

"Elizabeth Rose Evans, you come here this minute," Remus ordered, but his only answer was a slamming door.

Remus cursed under his breath and commenced pacing. "Severus Snape, I'm going to release you now, and then you and I are going to go make that woman disappear." He waved his wand, and Severus' body melted from its solid state and slid to the floor.

"I'm going to kill you first," he muttered, pulling himself up. "I'm not an idiot, Lupin. I know I can't go in killing her. I can't even complain, or she'll have my child taken away again. So," he folded his arms across his chest, "I'm going to check on my daughter, and then we are going to come up with a plan that will rid the world of Dolores Umbridge." He turned on his heel and strode over to her bedroom door, knocking before pushing it open.

Elizabeth was sprawled on her back on the bed, staring angrily at the ceiling.

"Allow me to translate for your godfather," Severus sat beside her on the bed. "I think what he meant to say was, 'Merlin, Elizabeth, I hate that someone hurt you. I'm sorry you found yourself in a position that you couldn't escape. I wish I had been there to help.'" He brushed the hair off her forehead. "Let me see your hand, please."

Wordlessly she held up her hand and he took it, examining the scars. "I want to make something clear," he said calmly, pressing her hand between his as if he could warm the lines away. "There is revenge and there is retaliation. You retaliate when someone wrongs you by providing a proportional response. Revenge is when you let your emotions carry you so that you can lash out against that person with a completely disproportionate response." He looked at her hand again. "Revenge is not logical or rational. It is not what Slytherins do." He smiled a little. "That's why I have a Lion in the other room to help me."


	9. It Begins

Severus paced back and forth while Remus sat on the sofa. "We could shrink her and keep her in a jar in the storage room. Feed her one grape every day and poke her with something sharp."

"Tempting," Remus grinned. "But it could be foiled by the Marauder's Map."

"We could destroy the Map."

"We could destroy your life work," Remus glared.

"We can't use Unforgiveables, much as I'd like to," Severus continued pacing. "We can't kill her, and there can't be a magical signature. We have to be as Muggle as possible to fly under the radar."

*S*S*

"My Dad is leading a war council," Elizabeth stretched out on Fred's bed while he practiced carving an apple into various shapes with his wand.

"Good," he said, moving his wand in a little dance.

The curtains ruffled and George's head appeared. "Hey, Fred? What do you think of having the whole class doing Fainting Fancies in Defense tomorrow?" He looked at Elizabeth. "Hey, Evans."

"You knew I was here?"

George laughed. "Like Fred is the first person to sneak a girl up here?" He looked back at Fred. "Well? The Fainting Fancies?"

"Who's going to feed us the antidote?" Fred asked.

George looked thoughtful for a moment. "We'll have to plant someone in the hospital wing. Let me work on that." His disappeared, leaving swinging curtains in his wake.

Fred and Elizabeth looked at each other, then burst out laughing. "I guess we can forget the silencing spells," Fred grinned, vanishing the apple and leaning back. "Charms practical- successfully prepared for."

"You have to sculpt apples?"

"We have to manipulate form. The apple was just easy to practice on." Fred closed his eyes. "So… your dorm mates haven't noticed that you are never there anymore?"

"They think I'm downstairs. Dad thinks I'm in the dorm. And I am. Just not mine." Elizabeth laid her head on his shoulder. "Fred?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Have you heard from Percy lately?"

Fred was quiet for a moment. "Been looking through my drawer, have you?"

"No." Elizabeth said automatically. Then, seeing him raise an eyebrow at her, "Yes."

Fred sighed. "Betsy."

"I wasn't snooping," Elizabeth said guiltily. "I was looking for your Quidditch Monthly."

"So you already know the answer to the question you asked," Fred said quietly. "Why don't you ask me what you really want to ask me?"

"Are you afraid to be with me?"

Fred rolled onto his side, propped himself up on his elbow, and looked at her critically. "Well, you _are_ terrifying. However," he looked at her seriously, "Percy is a prat. He's been a prat since we were kids. When George and I were five, he told us that there was no Father Christmas. I'm still scarred."

"So…"

"So stop reading things written by idiot," Fred said calmly. "And forget about it. The only reason I kept the stupid thing was because I thought I should probably give it to the Order. They probably know all that stuff, but just in case, I thought I'd pass it on. Only thing is I didn't want to give it to my Mum, since her son is such an arse."

"I showed it to my dad," Elizabeth blurted out, looking even more guilty.

"Well," Fred flopped back on his back, "mission accomplished, I guess."

"Sorry," Elizabeth pushed herself up on her elbows. "I'll stop going through your stuff."

"You can go through anything of mine that you want," Fred pulled her down to lie on top of him. "But you can stop giving it to my Potions professor."

"Deal," Elizabeth kissed him.

"Kissing the Potion Master's daughter in my bed," Fred grinned. "It would be safer to go for a swim in the lake with the Giant Squid."

"It would be even more dangerous to do something else in your bed," Elizabeth grinned back.

"Merlin, Betsy," Fred groaned, rolling them over, pinning her under him. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"We might both die," Elizabeth kissed him again. "We might as well go out happy."

Fred laughed. "First, I'm pretty sure my silence-charm skills aren't good enough for _that._" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Second, your father has twenty-four ways to kill me _that he's told me about_. That's not counting the ones he's hiding. _Third_—

"You have three reasons not to have sex with me?"

"_Third_," Fred repeated, "Your grandfather is oddly unbalanced in a way that I'm pretty sure means he could give me a puppy that would kill me. Fourth, your grandmother's detentions are bad, so I'm pretty sure she has more tricks up her sleeve. Fifth—

"Okay, okay, I get it." Elizabeth flopped onto the pillow. "Want to transfer to Durmstrang with me? Far away from my family."

"We'll do the paperwork tomorrow," Fred smiled, then rolled off her onto his back.

Elizabeth curled up beside him, closing her eyes. There was a long moment of silence, only breathing. Then, "Fifth was going to be that my werewolf godfather could rip you to shreds, right?"

Fred snorted. "Fifth was going to be that there was no way in hell that Pomfrey would give you contraceptive potion without letting it slip to your father. And then we'd have to refer to the first reason. You know, the one about all the ways he could kill me." He was quiet for a minute. "Sixth was Lupin."

*S*S*

**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM**

**DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR"**

"High Inquisitor?" Elizabeth glared at the back of the Prophet as Hermione read.

"In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione read. "This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as August 30th Educational Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person."

"And a crack job they'll do at that," Ron muttered.

"This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the "falling standards" at Hogwarts. The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge accepted the position in addition to her own teaching post.

'I feel much easier in my mind now that I know that Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation,' said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. 'Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.'

Mr. Malfoy went on to say that the quality of teachers varies widely in his experience. 'My son has had highly competent professors in the past, including Potions Master Severus Snape. However, there are teachers that do not share our beliefs. Hopefully, Professor Umbridge can correct this imbalance so our children can have an appropriate education."

Elizabeth tuned out the rest of the reading, settling for glaring at her plate.

"I can't wait to see McGonagall inspected," Ron pinched the leaves of his strawberries. "Umbridge won't know what's hit her."

A green envelope appeared on the table beside her. Pulling it open, her father's spiky writing looked back at her.

_You are having stomach pains. Go to the hospital wing and stay there._

Elizabeth looked at the head table, but Severus was resolutely looking at the Slytherin table.

"Ick," Elizabeth said, feeling stupid even as she said it. It was ridiculous to fake sickness in the Wizarding world. One wave of a wand told mediwitches and mediwizards and mothers and fathers that there was no pain in the complained area. Madam Pomfrey would send her back to class in two minutes.

"What?" Fred looked over his pumpkin juice at her.

"I," Elizabeth made a face that she hoped conveyed pain, "I don't feel very good." The green note disappeared.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go to the hospital wing?"

_Merlin, they're easy_, Elizabeth thought. _Too bad Madam Pomprey won't be._

"Yeah," she said, forcing her voice to shake. "Just going to lie down for a little while," she stood up.

"I'll go with you," Fred stood up as well.

"I can make it," she said, handing him her bag. "Can you take this back to the Tower?" She looked at him, and he narrowed his eyes just a moment before they widened a bit in recognition.

"Sure." He set her bag next to his.

Elizabeth put her hand on her stomach for effect and walked out of the Great Hall, trying not to oversell it. _You don't have appendicitis,_ she told herself. _You have a parent-sanctioned fake stomachache. _And she had no idea why.

*S*S*

"I gave my fifth year class to Professor Umbridge for the day," Snape said, leaning back in the armchair, tapping his index finger against the side of his glass. "The Potions curriculum given by Dumbledore is… lukewarm at best. They will be prepared for the OWLs, certainly, but for the world as it is changing? Doubtful. I might as well take the year off."

"I'd appreciate it if you would consider tutoring Draco privately," Lucius rolled his cane between his fingers. "Umbridge is a bit of a pawn really. Keeping everything settled at the school while we can move further into the plan. There may be some other personnel changes that need to happen soon." He took a sip of his drink. "A new headmaster, perhaps." Another drink. "The Ministry is afraid. Rightfully so, and that fear is making our changes occur more quickly than anticipated. Our Lord is pleased, of course."

"Draco hardly needs private tutoring for the current curriculum," Severus said. "However if you'd like a somewhat… _differentiated_ curriculum to fit his current needs, that can be arranged."

Lucius nodded once, briskly. "I passed on the birth date of the Longbottom boy," he said. "Lord Voldemort believes that _perhaps_ he may be a better candidate for the prophecy. Your assertion that Dumbledore has been using you and your daughter certainly sounds like the old man. However, my son says that Miss Snape has been particularly vocal about the Lord's return. While we appreciate the public relations, it would be best if you could get her under control."

Severus bristled at the discard of Lily's last name, but kept his features smooth. Lucius had always been terrible at reading people, so he didn't have to try very hard.

Lucius leaned forward a bit. "I want to help you protect her, Snape. But you have to get her be quiet."

Severus nodded. Not that he believed for a moment that Lucius didn't plan to stab him in the back at the very first opportunity. Severus knew very well that Lucius believed himself the successor of the Dark Lord. That he planned on leveling havoc upon the world even more gruesome and final than Voldemort had ever considered.

The Potion Master would just have to make sure that Lucius Malfoy's dream would never be realized.

*S*S*

"Here you go, Miss Evans," Madam Pomfrey handed her a glass of water. "Drink that and lie still."

Elizabeth took the glass and looked at the mediwitch oddly. "My stomach hurts."

"Yes, yes," Poppy waved at her hands dismissively. "Lie down and rest."

The odd look still on her face, Elizabeth gulped down the water and lay down. She stared at the ceiling. For a half hour. A whole hour. Two. Three.

"Madame Pomfrey?" She called from her bed. "I think I feel better now."

"No you don't," Poppy called back. "Lie still."

"Really—

"Elizabeth Evans, you will listen to medical professionals," Severus strode into the hospital wing. "I'm going to take her downstairs, Poppy. Thank you for looking after her."

"Take care of her, Severus," Poppy waved them out of the room.

"Dad," Elizabeth trotted next to him as they walked to the dungeons. "What—

"Not here," Severus said quietly, quickening his stride.

Elizabeth fell behind, sure that it wouldn't look right to have a sick child running down the hall. Severus, seeming to realize this, slowed until they were even again before putting a hand on her shoulder.

When they reached their chambers, he ushered her inside and closed the portrait firmly. "You did well this morning," he praised. "And that boyfriend of yours isn't as much of a dunderhead as he previously seemed."

"Why did I just lay in the hospital wing all morning?"

Severus smiled. "Because two doses of Umbridge in one day would be detrimental to both of us."

"Two?" Elizabeth made a face. "But I don't have Umbridge until later."

"She was good enough to cover my class today while I ran an errand." Severus crossed to the door of the lab. "Come with me. We'll brew the Strengthening Solution that you missed in class today and then we'll have lunch."

Elizabeth grimaced again. "But I'm sick," she said, trying to sound pitiful.

"And you will be sick throughout the day," Severus nodded. "However, you are going to brew and eat right now."

"Did you grade my Moonstone essay?" Elizabeth dropped her ploy at getting out of brewing and followed him down the steps.

"Acceptable," Severus nodded. "If you had explored the uses of the stone in powdered form more thoroughly, it would have been an E."

"It's almost impossible to powder it," Elizabeth countered, sitting on one of the stools and laying her wand on the lab table. "I decided that it wasn't worth much discussion when you needed to have access to ten other rare ingredients to even get it to that state."

Severus smiled and pulled off his outer robe. "See? And you say you don't have an ability for this?" He waved his wand at the blackboard to write directions. "The fact that it is so difficult makes it even more important. Perhaps if it were a first year essay, that would be one thing. But you are well on your way to determining if you are a NEWT student or not." He opened the ingredient cabinet. "Go ahead and begin," he pointed to the board. "It brews relatively quickly. I will order lunch."

*S*S*

"Have you thought about it?" Fred looked at the flashcards Hermione had just handed him with distaste and handed them back to her before turning his attention back to Elizabeth.

"You really should use them," Hermione said, looking at her cards. "George said you hardly made it to History of Magic your fifth year."

"So why would I want to go back now?" Fred shook his head. "Betsy?"

"I dunno," Elizabeth shrugged.

"It's a good idea," Ron said. "You're top of our class in Defense, not counting this year, which definitely doesn't count."

"I really think you ought to teach anyone who wants to learn. I mean, we're talking about defending ourselves against Voldemort… it doesn't seem fair if we don't offer the chance to other people."

Elizabeth propped her feet up on the table and stared at her toes. It was the same conversation they'd been having for days. How to get around the fact that Umbridge wasn't teaching. Anything. They hadn't drawn a wand in Defense class since the year before. She was worse than a homicidal Death Eater as a teacher of Defense.

"I doubt anyone except you would want to be taught by me. I'm a nutter, remember? Princess is a liar."

"Well, I think you might be surprised by how many people would be interested in hearing what you've got to say," Hermione said seriously. "Look," she leaned forward, "you know the first weekend in October's a Hogsmeade weekend? How would it be if we tell anyone who's interested to meet us in the village and we can talk it over?"

"Why do we have to do it outside school?" Ron asked.

"Because we have to stay away from Umbridge," Fred said, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, Ron. My gift for subterfuge must have skipped over you in the gene pool."

Elizabeth had been looking forward to the weekend trip into Hogsmeade, but there was one thing worrying her. Organizing a secret Defense class was exactly the opposite of "lie low". Severus had been only too glad to sign her Hogsmeade form, with much quill shaking and finger pointing during a lecture that assured her that it would be the first privilege yanked if she got into nearly the trouble she'd found in years past.

The morning of the Hogsmeade visit dawned bright by windy. After breakfast they queued up in front of Filch, who matched their names to the long list of students who had permission from their parents or guardian to visit the village.

"I've told the others to meet us in the Hog's Head, that other pub, you know the one, it's not on the main road." Hermione said as they walked down the main street past Zonko's Joke Shop. Fred waved from the tight circle he'd formed outside the shop door with George and Lee Jordan. "I think it's a bit dodgy, but students don't normally go in there, so I don't think we'll be overheard."

They turned up a side street at the top of which stood a small inn. A battered wooden sigh hung from a rusty bracket over the door, with a picture upon it of a wild boar's severed head leaking blood onto the white cloth around it. The sign creaked in the wind as they approached.

"You know what?" Ron murmured, as they entered, "We could order anything we like in here, I bet that bloke would sell us anything, he wouldn't care. I've always wanted to try firewhisky—"

"You are a prefect!" Hermione growled.

"Yeah," Ron said wistfully.

"So who did you say is supposed to be meeting us?" Elizabeth asked, wrenching open the rusty top of a butterbeer and taking a swig.

"Just a couple of people," Hermione checked her watch and looked toward the door. "Look, this might be them now."

First came Neville with Dean and Lavender (Elizabeth had to keep herself from looking away), who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with Cho and a girl Elizabeth didn't recognize. Then Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, and a Hugglepuff girl Elizabeth had seen but didn't really know. Last in were three Ravenclaw boys, a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team that Elizabeth vaguely recognized, and finally, Fred, George, and Lee, carrying their large Zonko's bags.

"A couple of people?" Elizabeth hissed at Hermione. "A couple of people?"

"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular," Hermione said. "Ron, do you want to pull up some more chairs?"

"Hi," Fred said, reaching the bar first. "Could we have… twenty-five butterbeers, please?" The barman glared at him for a moment before passing dusty butterbeers from under the bar. "Cheers," Fred said, handing them out. "Cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all of these. Even my girl bought her own," he grinned at Elizabeth who rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What have you been telling people?" She asked Hermione out of the side of her mouth. "What are they expecting?"

"I've told you, they just want to hear what you've got to say," Hermione soothed; but Elizabeth continued to glare. "You don't have to do anything yet, I'll speak to them first."

"Hi, Elizabeth," said Neville, sitting opposite Elizabeth.

Elizabeth tried to smile back, but the butterflies in her stomach had become rabid dogs.

Slowly, people sat down around them, falling quiet. When everyone was looking at them expectantly, Hermione took a deep breath and began. "Well… you know why you're here. I had the idea… that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts… and I mean, really study it, no the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us… because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts… well, I thought it would be good if we… took matters into our own hands… and by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells—

"You want to pass your Defense OWL too, though, I bet?" Michael Corner said from the group.

"Of course I do," Hermione answered. "But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because…" She took another deep breath. "Because Lord Voldemort is back."

The reaction was immediate and predictable. Shrieks and coughing ensured, however it ended with all looking fixedly at Elizabeth.

"What's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said the Hufflepuff Quidditch player.

"Well, Dumbledore believe it—" Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believe her," the Hufflepuff nodded to Elizabeth.

"Who are you?" Fred snapped.

"Zacharias Smith," said the boy, "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes her say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," Hermione said swiftly, "That's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about—"

"It's okay, Hermione," Elizabeth said quietly. She should have seen this coming. She looked Zacharias straight in the face, thinking vaguely about how different he looked without a Quidditch helmet. "What makes me say Voldemort is back?" She felt her face almost twist into a Snape sneer. "I saw him. But if you've come to quench your thirst for the morbid details of last year, I can't help you. If you've come so that you can head exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone, you can clear out now. I can guarantee, if we continue on our current path, you will see him in action."

"So," Hermione broke in, as a uncomfortable silence fell again, "Like I was saying, if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet, and where we're going to—

"It is true," a girl asked from the back of the group, "that you can produce a Patronus?"

There was a murmur of interest around the group at this.

"Yeah," said Elizabeth, not sure where this was leading.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

Elizabeth looked at the girl again, recognizing something in her face. "You don't know Madam Bones, do you?"

"She's my auntie," she said. "I'm Susan Bones. Is it true? You make a basilisk Patronus?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said quietly. She looked over into the corner, watching a veiled witch sitting alone. There was something… off about the woman, but Elizabeth's attention was quickly pulled back to the group.

"And did you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" Terry Boot demanded. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year."

"Um… yeah," Elizabeth answered.

"Snake girl," Lavender Brown whispered to the girl next to her. Elizabeth pretended like she didn't hear.

"And in our first year," Neville spoke up, "she saved that Stone—

"Look," Elizabeth said, causing everyone to fall silence. "I had a lot of help with that stuff—

"Not with the dragon during the Tournament last year," Michael said instantly.

"Not with the dementors this summer," Susan added.

"No," Elizabeth said uncomfortably. "I know I did bits of it without help—

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" Zacharias challenged.

"You want me to bounce this guy?" Fred looked at Elizabeth. He pulled a long and lethal-looking metal instrument from inside his Zonko bag. "I think it would be painful to stick this just about anywhere."

"Listen," Hermione moved the conversation as Elizabeth put her hand firmly on Fred's arm, shaking her head. "We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense is that she's got some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army."

"Once a week," Lee said out of no where. Everyone turned to look at him. "Once a week. Just in case we really do need to form an army."

"Where?" Someone called out.

"We'll find somewhere," Hermione said. "We'll send a message round when we've got a time and place." She rummaged in her bag and produced parchment and a quill, then hesitated, rather as though she was steeling herself to say something.

"I think everyone should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," she looked around, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge— or anybody else— what we're up to."

"So it begins," Fred leaned over and whispered in her ear. Then, standing and scrawling his name on the parchment, twice the size of his normal signature, he addressed the crowd. "There. I guess the Ministry will be able to read _that._" He grinned at Elizabeth, "Time's ticking on, and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase. George? Lee?"

The two other pranksters signed their names, followed by a steady stream, some looking less sure than others, and lastly, Zacharias.

Elizabeth watched everyone file out, a mixed sense of dread and dedication swirling in her stomach.


	10. Defense

Elizabeth was truly, utterly, completely happy. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt that happy. Enormous-patronus happy. Sure, she was writing a History of Magic essay, but she was doing in sitting in the shade of a large beech tree on the edge of the lake, leaning against her boyfriend while Ron pretended to study.

Even Hermione was in a good mood, ignoring the fact that Ron was obviously reading a Quidditch magazine and instead bewitching her knitting needles so that they flashed and clicked in midair, producing the hats and scarves she was luring house-elves with.

Usually, Elizabeth would have the need to comment on how the S.P.E.W. plan was ridiculous. But today, in the last burst of autumn sunshine, Elizabeth could think of nothing but the fact that they were doing something to resist Umbridge and Ministry. She was actively rebelling, and the rebellion gave her a feeling of immense satisfaction.

"Not that I don't love having you here," Fred had said the night before, "but I bet, if you wanted, the girl's dorm might be a bit friendlier now." He pulled her closer to him. "You know— if you wanted to hang out there in the daytime."

But the only daytime place Elizabeth wanted was under the beech tree, and they spent all day there, wandering back up to the castle only as the sun was low in the sky.

When they arrived in the common room, they noticed that there was an addition to the notice board. There was already a small knot of people around the board, so they pushed their way in to see what was so interesting.

**By Order Of The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts**

**All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.**

**An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.**

**Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).**

**No Students Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.**

**Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, and Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.**

_**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.**_

**Signed:**

_**Dolores Jane Umbridge**_

**High Inquisitor**

Elizabeth looked at Ron. "This isn't a coincidence," She said tensely. "She knows."

"She can't," Ron shook his head.

"There were people listening in that pub. And let's face it, we don't know how many of the people who turned up we can trust… Any of them could have run off and told Umbridge."

"Let's go upstairs where it's quieter," Elizabeth suggested. "Our room."

"We can't go up there," Fred said.

"Why not?" Elizabeth looked at him.

"Because of the barrier," Fred said, as if such a thing was obvious. "Why do you think I come through the window?"

"The window?" Hermione looked at him in horror.

"But I can get into your room," Elizabeth said, ignoring Hermione.

"It's an old-fashioned rule," Hermione said, glaring at Fred. "It says in _Hogwarts, A History_ that the founders thought boys were less trustworthy than girls. And apparently, they were right." She looked pointedly at Fred.

"Hey, she's the one who snuck into my bed in the middle of the night," Fred said defensively. "Multiple times."

Elizabeth slugged him in the arm. "Shut up!"

"It's true—

"But not for broadcasting," Elizabeth hissed.

"Okay, okay, let's go to the boys'," Ron led the way up the stairs to the fifth year dormitory.

When they'd all settled on floors and chairs and beds, Elizabeth crossed her arms and looked resolutely at nothing in particular. "We're going to do it anyway, of course."

"Of course we are," Hermione answered immediately.

There was silence for a long moment, then Fred spoke. "I guess there wasn't as much to talk about as we thought."

*S*S*

"Well," Umbridge said, "the class seems fairly advanced for their level. Though I could question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus. That's why I didn't start the lesson with a practical brewing of the solution."

"Which is why I am now a day behind," Severus said under his breath, as he turned to his fifth year class. "We were meant to continue with our Strengthening Solutions today. However, since our last class plans were…altered, you will begin the initial brewing immediately. The instructions are on the board. Miss Evans," he directed his attention to his daughter, "you will continue with your Solution, as you completed the base last week. Your instructions are here," he handed her a roll of parchment. "Carry on."

Elizabeth eyed Umbridge as the Professor sat in the corner scribbling notes.

"Pay attention to what you are doing," Snape hissed as Hermione had to save her from adding pomegranate juice to her mixture. "Miss Granger isn't even brewing this level of the potion!"

"Right," Elizabeth said vaguely, putting down the bottle and continuing to watch the corner. Umbridge got to her feet and moved toward Snape, who moved over a row of desks, out of Elizabeth's eye line, so she had to steal glances at a painful neck angle.

"Now… how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked, her quill poised over her clipboard.

"Fourteen years," Severus replied, his expression unfathomable. Her eyes on her father, Elizabeth added a few drops of the pomegranate juice to her mixture; it hissed menacingly and turned from turquoise to orange.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" Umbridge asked Snape.

"Yes," Severus said quietly.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

Elizabeth could have told Umbridge what the answer would be to that, and couldn't help smiling when she heard her father's deadpan voice mirroring the one in her head. "Obviously."

"And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"

"Yes," Snape said quietly, barely moving his lips. He had the same expression as he had when he'd discovered she'd snuck out to Hogsmeade. Except then he hadn't been trying so hard to control his temper then.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?"

"I suggest you ask him," Severus said. Elizabeth smirked again. If she used that tone to an adult, she'd been in lecture-worthy trouble.

"Oh I shall."

"I suppose this is relevant?" Severus asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes," said Umbridge. "Yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers'… backgrounds…" She consulted her clipboard. "It is true that Dumbledore became your adoptive father when you were—

"If you wish to discuss personal matters, madam, you will have to do it outside class time." Severus looked around at Elizabeth and their eyes met for a moment. Elizabeth hastily dropped her gaze to her potion, which was now congealing foully and giving off a strong smell of burned rubber.

"No marks, then, Miss Evans," Severus said firmly, emptying her cauldron with a wave of his wand. "You will write an essay on the correct composition of this potion, indicating how and why you went wrong. You will serve detention with me this evening at 7 pm to rebrew the base of the Solution so that you can try again during the next lesson. Do you understand?"

"I have Quidditch—

"Detentions are not open to rescheduling, Miss Evans," Severus shook his head.

Elizabeth felt her stomach drop. Umbridge, a look of satisfaction on her face, moved over to Pansy Parkinson and began questioning her about the lessons.

"Perhaps you'll remember to control your eavesdropping next time," Severus said; low enough for only her to hear, before sweeping off to vanish Neville's cauldron-contents.

*S*S*

"No Quidditch practice anyway," Angelina said in hollow tones after dinner.

"But I kept my temper! I didn't say anything to the woman all day!" Elizabeth defended, horrified.

"I know, I know," Angelina looked miserable. "She just said she needed a bit of time to consider."

"Consider what?" said Ron angrily. "She's given the Slytherin's permission, why not us?"

"Because she's a git," Elizabeth snapped and snatched her bag off the floor again. "Got to go," she muttered. "Can't be late for detention."

She stomped out the door and down to the dungeons. Knocking at Severus' office door, she went in, barely giving him time to answer.

"Eavesdropper," he commented by way of greeting.

"Can we just do this?"

"Certainly," Severus raised an eyebrow. "Go into the living room and get started on the essay. I'll be there in a little while."

"Fine," she slammed the portrait as hard as she could and avoid a reaction from the Potion Master.

Severus rubbed his temple and tried to remember the serenity prayer. Or perhaps a modified serenity prayer. _God grant me the serenity to accept the teenage angst; the courage to stick to my parenting plan; and the wisdom to know when I'm beat._

Severus Snape was not beat. However, he could only pretend to score papers for so long before he had to go into the living room and deal with his daughter. Nevermind that he'd had a full day of Umbridge, which he thought he'd avoid by giving up his class for a day, and that Albus was being painfully unhelpful with the whole situation. Severus wanted to hex the serene look off the old man's face, but he held his temper.

When he made it into the living room, Elizabeth was sitting on the sofa, Potions book on her lap, feet on the table.

The last thing Severus wanted to do was harp about where she put her feet, but if nothing else, he prided himself on his consistency. Especially with his daughter. "Feet off the table," he said wearily, sitting in his armchair.

"Whatever," Elizabeth dropped her feet to the floor with a clunk.

"Would you like to share whatever it is that has you in such a charming mood?"

"You gave me detention," Elizabeth grumbled.

"Which you deserved," Severus said simply. "But you're not throwing a toddler's tantrum over a detention."

Elizabeth glared. "I wasn't eavesdropping. I was waiting for you to put her in her place."

Severus snorted. "You _were_ eavesdropping, regardless of the reason. If you are going to listen in on conversations that do not concern you, you should at least learn to do so while paying attention to what you are doing."

Elizabeth dug her toe into the floor. "I hate her."

"Any particular reason other than the fact that she has a poor fashion sense?"

"Stupid woman won't let groups meet," Elizabeth grumbled. "That means we're not allowed to have Quiddich teams—

"or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

Elizabeth froze. "How did you know about that?" she demanded.

"In addition to modifying your eavesdropping technique, you should choose your meeting places more carefully," Severus said steadily. "Honestly, Elizabeth. The Hog's Head?"

"Well, it was better than the Three Broomsticks!" Elizabeth said defensively. "That's always packed with people—

"Which means you'd have been harder to overhear," Severus said, shaking his head. "If you're going to take on dangerous things like this, you have to learn how to do it properly."

"Who overheard us?"

"Mundungus, of course," Severus almost laughed. "He was the witch under the veil."

"That was Mundungus?" Elizabeth said, stunned. "What was he doing in the Hog's Head?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Use your head, Elizabeth. What do you think he was doing?"

"I'm still being followed?" Elizabeth asked angrily.

"Yes," Severus said unapologetically, "and just as well, if the first activity you choose on a weekend off is organize an illegal defense group."

"Hey," Sirius' head appeared in the fireplace. "Remus and I want to come through."

"Since when do you ask?" Elizabeth looked over, glad to be out of the conversation for a moment, since she couldn't read her father's face.

"Since my goddaughter became a snarky brat," Sirius' face disappeared and the floo roared as he stepped through, followed by Remus.

Remus crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "The Hog's Head, Elizabeth? Have you learned nothing about subtlety?"

"We've been over that," Severus said, rubbing his temple.

Elizabeth eyed the three men in the room. Severus was unreadable, which was strange, because he usually wasn't as guarded around her. She searched his face and found nothing except weariness. Remus looked worried and irritated, like he couldn't decide whether or not to throttle her.

But Sirius looked neither worried, nor angry. In fact, he was looking at her with distinct pride. When he spoke, he almost sounded amused. "Mrs. Weasley would like me to tell you that on no account whatsoever should you take part in an illegal secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group. She says you're too young to worry about that now, and if Snape was any kind of father, he would shut this down immediately." He grinned. "However, I think it's brilliant."

"Sirius!" Lupin looked at his friend, who flashed his movie-star smile.

"Do you think James and Lily would have lain down and taken orders from an old hag like Umbridge?" Sirius shook his head. "There is someone who'd like to kill us all, so I think learning to defend herself properly is a very good idea!" He looked at Elizabeth. "You're going to be careful, right beautiful?"

Elizabeth looked at Severus, not ready to side with Sirius, even if she thought he was right, until she could figure out what the man was thinking.

"Severus!" Remus looked at the professor.

Wordlessly, Severus rose, walked to the bookcase at the side of the room, and extracted a volume. Still silent, amidst Remus' insistence that he say something and Sirius' crowing about his marauder goddaughter, he sat on the table in front of his Elizabeth.

"This," he said calmly, "is the text that you would use for Defense if I was the instructor."

"Severus—

Snape silenced Remus with a look and continued. "Your Defense education, with the exception of third year, is spotty. Therefore, your peers will have a similar background. You will need to begin with the basics." He flipped the book open three quarters of the way through. "You know how to perform spells up to this point. This is your limit." He conjured a green bookmark and placed it in the book before closing it. "I will tutor you on the rest. You will not teach any spell until I have declared that you are sufficiently proficient." He reached into his robes and extracted a long chain with a pendent, which he looped around her neck. "If someone gets hurt, you will hold onto them and activate the portkey. It will bring you here."

"Severus…

Severus ignored the other man. "Establish safety rules. Do not allow students to overwork themselves. Watch the first years, they don't know their limitations. Watch the second years because they want to impress older students. And watch the third years, because they think that their magic is invincible." He handed her the book. "Be subtle, be careful, and _do not get caught_. I don't want to know where you meet. I don't want to know _when_ you meet. As far as I'm concerned, I am tutoring you in Defense." Severus' black eyes looked hard into her green ones. "You understand the risk you're taking?"

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth nodded.

"Alright then," Severus' nodded, and Elizabeth was finally able to read his face; a mixture of satisfaction and resolve. He turned to Remus. "You were saying?"

Remus made a frustrated growling noise. "I can't believe—

"You can't?" Severus looked at his, his eyebrow raised. "You don't remember twenty years ago? A group of too-young, obnoxious idiots followed a powerful wizard in forming an underground society against evil? You don't remember signing on for that?"

Remus scowled. "_We_ were not children."

"We _were_ children," Severus shot back. "We were children, and we did what we had to do."

Sirius sat next to Elizabeth to watch the show. "He's like a pod-person," he whispered to Elizabeth. "Hermione helped me put in one of those Muggle televisions in my bedroom, and I must say that there are some terribly interesting programs. Have you seen the Science Fiction network? There are always pod-people."

Elizabeth laughed. "Do you think he's under some kind of curse?"

Severus looked over sharply. "Go downstairs and rebrew the base of your Strengthening Solution."

Elizabeth, certain that now was not the time to press her luck, stood quickly, still holding the Defense book, and went downstairs to the lab.

Sirius stayed on the sofa. "Boys, let's just all sit down."

"He's gone round the bend!" Remus snapped, pointing at Severus.

Severus glanced at the door to the lab, then back at Remus, dropping his voice low. "It will keep her away from the Order."

"What?" Remus almost squeaked, still half enraged.

"It will keep her away from the Order," Severus repeated, just as quietly. "It will give her something that she can do that does not involve throwing herself into Albus' plan for her life." He sat heavily in his armchair. "I will watch her. Closely. Don't worry about that. But she's fifteen, and we can't keep her locked in this castle forever. If nothing else, she'll be well-versed in Defense by the time she needs it."

"What if they get caught?" Remus frowned, crossing his arms, not fully convinced.

"We'll deal with the problems as they come," Severus said flexing his hand, his eyes focused on his palm as if it were incredibly important.

*S*S*

Luckily for Elizabeth, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was reformed by a bit of begging on the part of Angelina to Professor McGonagall. Angelina suspected that Minerva had gone to Dumbledore, but regardless of the chain of command, they had permission to practice.

And practice they did. Angelina kept them at it for nearly an hour before conceding defeat. She led her sodden and disgruntled team back into the changing rooms, insisting that the practice had not been a waste of time, though without any real conviction in her voice.

Elizabeth could hear Fred and George complaining from behind the changing screen as she toweled her hair dry. She tried to block out the voices, not at all certain that she wanted to know exactly what part of her boyfriend's anatomy was throbbing.

"Ouch!" Elizabeth winced powerfully, pressing the towel to her face, her eyes screwed tight with pain. The scar on her forehead searing more painfully than it had in months.

"Betsy?" Fred's head appeared over the screen.

"Nothing," Elizabeth muttered, trying to push the pain down. "I poked myself in the eye, that's all."

Fred met her eyes, but disappeared behind the screen again, emerging moments later, wrapped in his own cloak.

"What's happening?" He said, the moment that everyone had disappeared through the door, putting his arm securely around her as they walked out into the rain. "Was it your scar?"

Elizabeth nodded, and Fred looked out across the field as if he expected to see Death Eaters descending upon them. "He can't be near us now, can he?"

"No," Elizabeth rubbed her forehead. "He's probably miles away. It hurt because… he's… angry."

She wasn't sure why she said it. She just knew somehow that Voldemort, wherever he was, whatever was happening, was in a terrible temper.

"Did you see him?" Fred stopped and looked down at her.

Elizabeth paused, looking at her feet, letting her mind wander…

"He wants something done, and it's not happening fast enough," she said quietly, again, not sure how she knew that.

"Has it been happening a lot?" Fred asked, dipping his head to look into her eyes.

Elizabeth shrugged. "A couple times."

"Did you tell your dad?" Fred's forehead furrowed, an expression rarely seen on his happy-go-lucky face.

"It's not a big deal."

Fred frowned. "Elizabeth. _You're reading You-Know-Who's mind_."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "It's more like… his mood, I suppose. I'm just getting flashes of what mood he's in. It used to be just when he was feeling hatred, but now I'm feeling it when he's pleased too…"

"Let's go," Fred was suddenly striding toward the castle again, his arm still firmly around her shoulders.

"Fred—

"You've got to tell someone," he said, pulling his hood lower with his free hand.

"I can't—

"Stop," he shook his head as they stumbled up the muddy lawn to the door. "I'm trying not to be pissed that you didn't say anything before, so just be quiet."

Elizabeth made a frustrated sound, but allowed him to usher her in the door and down the stairs to the dungeon in record time.

"Elizabeth? Mr. Weasley?" Severus looked up from his desk as they entered his office. "You're soaked."

"Quidditch practice, sir," Fred explained. "But Elizabeth's been having some trouble she needs to tell you about."

"Merlin, Elizabeth, please don't tell me—

"My scar—

Severus blew all the air out of his lungs in relief. "Oh. Your scar."

Elizabeth looked at him strangely but continued. "My scar has been hurting again."

"How long?" Severus stood and walked around the desk, beckoning her over to him to inspect her forehead.

"A few weeks," Elizabeth muttered, glaring at Fred, who looked unfazed.

"Tell him the rest," he ordered, crossing his arms.

"You aren't the boss of me," Elizabeth said lamely.

"The rest?" Severus put his hands on her shoulders.

"I can… feel his mood." Elizabeth prayed that he wouldn't ask how she knew, and felt relief when Severus seemed to take her at her word. Emboldened, she pressed on. "At first it was just when he was feeling hatred, but now I can feel anger and pleasure as well."

"Hmm," Severus looked at her scar again, as if it would give him answers. "And you pushed her down here to tell me?" He looked at Fred, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, sir." Fred said, an unsettling feeling in his stomach at the unreadable face of the Potions Master.

"Good." Severus nodded briskly, looking back at his daughter with a less than favorable expression. "Go sit on the sofa," he pointed to the portrait that connected to their quarters. "I'll be in shortly to give you something for the pain," he nudged her forward with his other hand, "and a piece of my mind as well, I should think."

"Everybody's pushing me around," Elizabeth grumbled, glaring at both men before going through the door.

Severus watched her go and turned back to the younger wizard. "Have you spoken to your mother lately?"

Fred was surprised at the question, but shrugged. "She sent a letter last week."

"I asked if you had _spoken_ to her," Severus repeated, not unkindly. It reminded Fred of his grandfather, a man who always talked to Fred as if he were important enough to focus on. In a family of several children, the attention was welcome. And with Arthur, who could buckle down when necessary but was usually flighty in nature, Septimus had taught his grandsons much of what they knew about being a man.

"No, sir."

"Fire-call her," Severus said simply. "Whether or not she approves of your choices is not a reason to ostracize your mother."

"I don't want to talk to her about it," Fred said quietly.

"Then don't," Severus nodded. "But call her. If only to tell her that you're still alive."

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Severus gestured to the door. "Now go away so I can shout at my daughter in private."

Fred went to the door, "She's scared, sir. I'm mad at her too, but she's scared."

Severus paused, then nodded. "Good night, Mr. Weasley." He watched the younger man close the door, then leaned against his desk. "She's not the only one who's afraid," he mused aloud.


	11. Quidditch Battles

"You're letting her do what?" Portrait-Lily looked at Severus like he'd just promised to feed their daughter to a pack of werewolves.

"Just trust me, Lily," Severus said tiredly, unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt.

"You had better go tell her that you were having some kind of aneurism and she can't do this," Lily ordered, her authority dampened by the fact that she was merely oil on canvas.

"Lily," Severus said, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and taking it off to reveal the t-shirt underneath, "It will be fine."

"She's going to get caught!"

Severus nodded. "She will absolutely be caught. But not right away. In the meantime, she will organize her friends into an army of well-trained students. When the Death Eaters start picking off children of their enemies, defense cold be useful."

"And when she gets caught, she'll be expelled!"

"For organizing an army against Dumbledore?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "I hardly think so."

"A what?" Lily's brow furrowed. "She's not—

"If she gets caught, she is," Severus sat on the bed. "What better way to show her allegiance to the Ministry than to run an underground group against Albus Dumbledore?"

Lily pressed her lips together. "Severus Snape, I hate this part of you."

"That part of me is going to keep her alive," Severus said quietly.

"If I were alive—

"If you were alive, we would be having this same argument," Severus said firmly. "And it would end the same way. Sometimes you have to play for the other side in order to win. My goal in this is to have Elizabeth come through this alive, and I will cheat, lie, or steal to make it happen. I have no moral compass when it comes to her. You have to understand that."

Lily glared. "Don't use my daughter as a pawn."

"I won't even justify that nonsense with a response," Severus glared back. "Since you're being irrational, I won't tell you about how your daughter is now sensing the Dark Lord's emotional state."

"What?" Lily snapped. "Why didn't you tell me? How long has this been going on?"

"I just found out today," Severus said, a bit defensively now. "She didn't tell me until today."

"Severus! You have to make her talk to you!"

_Easy for you to say,_ Severus thought. _You aren't raising a teenager._

*S*S*

"Dobby knows the perfect place!" The house elf gave a little skip across Elizabeth's bedroom floor. "Dobby heard tell of it from the other house-elves when he came to Hogwarts! It is known by us as the Come and Go room, or else as the Room of Requirement!"

"Why?" Elizabeth fidgeted with the bracelet that Severus had fastened around her wrist himself, promising severe retribution if it came off. All in all, she was glad he hadn't shouted like she thought he might. She'd heard him arguing with Lily's portrait after she'd gone into her own room, no words, but she could tell by the tone of his voice.

"Because it is a room that a person can only enter when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs. Dobby knows Mr. Filch has found extra cleaning materials there when he has run short." Dobby looked serious. "It is a most amazing room."

"How many people know about it?" Elizabeth leaned forward.

"Very few. Most people stumbles across it when they needs it, but often they never find it again."

"It sounds brilliant," Elizabeth said, the possibilities running through her head. "It sounds perfect, Dobby. When can you show me where it is?"

"Anytime!" Dobby looked delighted. "We could go now, if you like!"

Elizabeth weighed the options. Part of the reason Severus hadn't gone completely spare about the scar-incident was that she had perfected her "I'm sorry Dad" routine. Contrite face. Lots of apologizing. Big green eyes. Slinking off to her room in shame. If she went now to tell him that she was going to go wander the castle, it might destroy the illusion.

"Not tonight," she said reluctantly. "It'll need proper planning. Can you just tell me exactly where this Room of Requirement is and how to get in there?"

*S*S*

"Hey," Angelina dropped into a seat across from Elizabeth a lunch the next day. "No Quidditch today, unfortunately. It's like marbles are coming down out there."

"Good," Elizabeth said quietly, "because we've found somewhere to have our first Defense meeting. Tonight, eight o'clock, seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls. Can you tell Katie and Alicia?"

"Are you sure about this?" Fred asked, leaning over to steal her grapes. "I like Dobby, but he's not always completely balanced."

"I asked him to explain it three times, and his story stayed the same," Elizabeth defended. "I know how to pick out the real from the crazy with him."

"Okay," Fred shrugged. "You know I'll do pretty much anything you ask me to." He leaned over and kissed her.

Up at the head table, Severus was doing his best to ignore the public display going on at the Gryffindor table.

"Severus?" The Muggle Studies teacher quipped from her chair. "I have one of those shocking dog collars in my office. Just bought it in London to show the children what Muggles have to resort to in order to keep their pets in line. Would you like to borrow it for a certain young man?"

Minerva and Albus laughed, along with many of the other teachers, but Severus just glared at the speaking woman. "We're alright, thank you."

He waited until the end of the meal before walking out into the crowd of children and collaring his daughter. "Come," he ordered, as if she had a choice with his hand at the back of her neck. Marching her to a nearby empty classroom, he released her and stood with his arms folded. "Teenage boys want one thing," he said, looking at her through narrowed eyes.

Elizabeth sighed, forgetting for a moment to whom she was talking, and flopped into a chair. "Not this teenage boy, unfortunately."

"Pardon me?"

Elizabeth snapped back to reality. "Never mind."

"Elizabeth Evans, I don't want to see that nonsense in public again, do you understand me? In fact, you're too young for it in private either."

"Dad, I'm fifteen—

"And I am thirty-four," Severus snapped, a little irrationally. "So I win that bit of the argument."

"You're crazy," Elizabeth shook her head. "We aren't doing anything."

"Mind your tongue," Severus glared. "It's only a matter of time. Look at his family. Clearly he has prolific genes."

"Dad!" Elizabeth paused for a moment, then her eyes opened wide. "That's why you were so freaked out when Fred and I came down last night! You thought I was pregnant!"

"Lower your voice," Severus demanded.

"Dad…" Elizabeth got up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't worry."

Severus was stiff for a moment, before relaxing with a sigh and putting his arms around her. "I thought we discussed you giving such ridiculous advice."

"We are as careful as you'd want us to be, I promise."

Severus snorted. "I want you to be an arm's length away from each other at all times. Are you doing that?"

Elizabeth laughed and stretched up to kiss him on the cheek. "You're really cute, you know that? I'm going to be late for class. Don't worry. Fred is way too afraid of you to make you a grandfather."

Severus looked down at her, cursing the fact that he had no power against the green eyes. "I am not cute and I don't want to hear 'grandfather', 'baby', 'birth', 'mummy', or any variation thereof for at least ten years, understand?"

Elizabeth grinned and headed for the door. "I love you, Dad."

"Get to class, my little monster," Severus snapped affectionately, waving her away.

*S*S*

"It's bizarre," Fred frowned around the room. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then…"

"I think we ought to have a name," Hermione said brightly. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" offered Angelina.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Officials Are Morons Group?" Fred suggested.

"A little long," Elizabeth laughed.

"The Defense Association?" asked Cho. "The D.A. for short? Kind of a code?"

"Yeah, the D.A. is good," Ginny put in. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

"All in favor?" Hermione asked, counting raised hands. "That's a majority— motion passed!"

"Right," Elizabeth said, standing, "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic, but I've found it useful—

"Oh please," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," Elizabeth said quietly. "It saved my life last June."

Smith opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room was very quiet.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Elizabeth gave the boy her stolen Snape eyebrow raise.

No one moved.

"Okay," Elizabeth nodded. "I suppose we should all divide into pairs and practice."

It felt very odd to be issuing instructions, but not nearly as odd as seeing them followed. She wondered, somewhere in the back of her mind as everyone got to heir feet and divided up, if her father felt like this every day.

Neville, predictably, was left partnerless.

"You can practice with me," Elizabeth said, pulling her wand. "Right. On the count of three, then. One, two, three—

The room as suddenly full of shorts of "Expelliarmus!". Wands flew in all directions, missed spells hit books on shelves and sent them flying into the air. Elizabeth was too quick for Neville, whose wand went spinning out of his hand, hit the ceiling in a shower of sparks, and landed with a clatter on top of a bookshelf, from which Elizabeth retrieved it with a Summoning Charm.

Looking around, she suddenly had another moment of understanding of Severus' profession. There was quite a bit of shoddy spellwork going on. _Dunderheads_, she thought, smiling to herself.

"Expelliarmus!" said Neville, and Elizabeth, caught unawares, felt her wand fly out her hand.

"I DID IT!" said Neville gleefully.

"Good!" Elizabeth praised, resisting the urge to say that Voldemort rarely turned his back on an opponent. Without thinking, she reached her hand toward her wand, summoning it into her hand.

She looked up in time to see Fred raise his eyebrows. A quick sweep of the room showed that no one else noticed.

Elizabeth looked away from her boyfriend's searching look and cleared her throat. "Listen, Neville, practice with Fred and George a minute while I check on everyone."

Severus frowned on her use of wandless magic. She didn't use it often, trying to heed Severus' insistence that she didn't have a mature-enough magical core to utilize it.

"You get the talent from me," he told her once, when she'd summoned her books from the other room. "And it is, indeed, a gift. Not everyone can do it. But it's not something you should be playing with until you're of age."

But sometimes, like when she lost her wand, the instinct was strong.

Elizabeth moved off into the middle of the room. Something very odd was happening to Zacharias Smith; every time he opened his mouth to disarm Anthony Goldstein, his own wand would fly out of his hand, yet Anthony did not seem to be making a sound. Elizabeth looked around to see George practicing with Neville while Fred stood several feet from Smith, pointing his wand at the Smith's back.

"Fred!" Elizabeth hissed, socking him in the arm.

"Couldn't resist," Fred grinned.

"We've overrun everyone," she called, rolling her eyes at Fred. "We'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

She pulled out the Marauder's Map, having swiped it from her father's desk, leaving a note explaining how much of an emergency it was, and checked it carefully for signs of teachers on the seventh floor. Then she let them leave in threes and fours until Hermione and Ron left, squabbling as usually, leaving Elizabeth and Fred alone.

"That was brilliant, Napoleon," Fred slung an arm around her shoulders and kissed her.

"I have to go back to the dungeons to put this back where I got it," she held up the map. "But I'll be back to the Tower in a minute."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Not this time. Dad thinks you're going to knock me up at the breakfast table."

"Excuse me?" Fred looked pale.

"Apparently your teenage-boy brain can think of nothing but having sex with me."

"I can never go to Potions again…" Fred grimaced. "I only took it this year to impress your dad anyway… I think I'm going to be sick."

"Fred," Elizabeth laughed again, kissing him hard. "He's crazy."

"Crazy and deadly!" Fred groaned.

"Go back to the Tower, and I'll meet you there," Elizabeth pushed him toward the door.

"While you're down there, tell your dad I died, and so I won't make it to class tomorrow."

"Dramatic," Elizabeth laughed, following him out into the hall.

*S*S*

"Dad," Elizabeth said, closing the door of his office several days later. "Stop it."

"You'll have to be more specific," Severus looked at her over his reading glasses.

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "If you're so worried that Slytherin is going to lose, then maybe you should just forfeit. Stop stealing pitch time and tell your players to stop hexing my team."

"They've been hexing you?" Severus looked at her.

"Well, not _me_—

"Good." Severus nodded. "Then I have no idea what we're talking about."

"Arrgh!" Elizabeth gave a frustrated growl. "Stop!"

"Stop what?" Severus removed his glasses and tapped them absently on the desk.

"Dad!"

Severus laughed. "You look like your mother when you're upset. Although you also look like a drowned cat right now. Why are you all wet?"

"You know bloody-well—

"Language," Severus warned, hiding a smile.

Elizabeth made a strangled noise in her throat. "Malfoy hexed the pitch to rain on us."

Severus felt a moment of pride for his house. "Go change. We'll have tea, and you can continue explaining just how upset you are that Gryffindors aren't as dedicated to their Quidditch team as the Slytherins."

"Dad!" Elizabeth's scowl deepened.

Severus laughed again and stood up, putting an arm around her shoulders. She shrugged him off and stomped through the portrait and into their quarters. Severus followed, highly amused by her irritation.

"And tell the snakes to leave Ron alone!" Elizabeth snapped once they were inside.

"Hatchling," Severus shook his head. "I love you. I do. But I am absolutely not going to mediate Quidditch battles for you."

*S*S*

It turned out that the Quidditch battle had not yet begun. In fact, it had nothing to do with the Quidditch match. Or the fact that Elizabeth was thrown from her broom by a Bludger. Or the fact that Gryffindor won the game. It was Malfoy.

"Perhaps you can remember what your Mudblood mother's house stank like, Evans, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it—

Elizabeth and Fred had been holding George back, but at that last insult, they released him and, as if they'd planned an attack, started running. Elizabeth forgot the fact that all the teachers were watching. All she wanted to do was cause Malfoy as much pain as possible.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! George! Fred! No!" Angelina screamed after them, but the three players were already on the Slytherin, George swearing.

Elizabeth, never having been in a real fight before was terribly ineffective. She was in the middle of swinging her fists at random when a voice yelled "IMPEDIMENTA!" and she was knocked backward onto the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Madam Hooch approached, wand in one hand and whistle in the other.

Malfoy was on the ground, moaning, his nose bloody. George was sporting a swollen lip, and Fred had a growing black eye.

Elizabeth, frustrated beyond caring, flicked her hand and caused Malfoy's right eye to bruise and swell. She started to get up, only to feel a yank on the back of her robes pulling her to her feet. "What the hell are you doing?" Severus hissed, moving his hand to her upper arm. "You two," he pointed at Fred and George with his other hand, "back to the castle and straight to your Head of House's office. Now!" He looked at Madam Hooch. "Do me a favor and have him checked out and then send him to my office," he gestured to Malfoy, the proceeded to march Elizabeth back up to the castle, his hand none-to gentle on her arm.

"I have never seen such a disgraceful exhibition," he scolded fiercely as they walked. "Three people starting a brawl on one person. On the pitch, no less. And don't think I didn't see that last bit of magic, young lady, which we will surely discuss. Explain yourself!"

"Malfoy provoked us," Elizabeth protested, skipping a little to keep up with his longer stride.

"Provoked you?" Severus stormed through the main door and stopped, yanking her around to look at him. "He'd just lost, of course he wanted to provoke you! But what on earth he could have said that justified—

"He insulted mum," Elizabeth tried to pull out of his grasp. "And Fred's parents."

"But instead of leaving it to Madam Hooch to sort out, you decided to give an exhibition of Muggle dueling, hmm?" Severus growled, not letting her out of his grip. "Do you have any idea how—

"Hem, hem."

Elizabeth spun around. Dolores Umbridge was standing in the doorway wrapped in her cloak, smiling in the horribly ominous was that Elizabeth had come to associate with imminent misery.

"May I help, Profession Snape?"

"In raising my child?" Severus snapped, "I don't think so." He turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "I don't care what provocation Draco offered you. I do not care if he insulted every family member we have. Your behavior was disgusting!" He started back toward the dungeons. "You are grounded for two weeks! And that's independent of what your grandmother gives you as your Head of House. And it you _ever_—

"Hem, hem."

Severus stopped in his tracks and turned slowly to see the obnoxious woman following them. "_Yes_?"

"I think she deserved rather more than being grounded," said Umbridge, smiling broadly.

"Luckily, I did not procreate with you," Severus said coldly. "So you have no comment in the matter."

"Well, actually, Severus," simpered Umbridge, "I think you'll find that what I have the right to comment in anything round here…" she rummaged in her hand bag, pulling out a piece of parchment and clearing her throat. "Educational Decree Number Twenty-five…"

Severus growled, but Umbridge was unconcerned. "The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions, and removal of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff members."

"Fortunately, I am not a staff member in this instance," Severus turned and pulled Elizabeth along toward the dungeons again.

"Well then," Umbridge called after them, "it will just add the banning of Elizabeth Evans from playing Quidditch ever again to the punishment given by her Head of House."

"Banning?" Elizabeth tried to turn back, but Severus yanked her around.

"You had best focus on how much trouble you are in with me, young lady. You're lucky I don't burn your broom."

"But Dad—

"Silence," Severus snapped, pushing open the door to their quarters. "Go clean yourself up and get back out here," he ordered. "Ten minutes. Not a moment more."

Elizabeth almost sprinted into her room when he released her, ready to be away from him.

Severus crossed his arms. He maintained that posture, glaring at her door, breathing to calm his own temper, until she reemerged, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He strode over to the sofa and sat down. "Come here," he ordered, pointing at the floor in front of him.

Elizabeth had a sick feeling in her stomach. His voice was calmer now, but often that was when he became the most dangerous.

"Elizabeth Rose. Now." He snapped his fingers again.

Dragging her feet, she obeyed, until she was standing directly in front of his knees. Taking her arm, more gently this time, Severus turned her around and pulled her t-shirt up in the back. "You're going to need a good dose of bruise balm," he said, gingerly touching her lower back where the Bludger hit her. "Does it hurt?"

"What? My back? Not really," Elizabeth said, confused at what she saw as a turn of events.

"What did you think I was doing?" Severus lowered her shirt and turned her to face him again.

"Nothing," Elizabeth shook her head.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I _should_ beat you within an inch of your life," he threatened. "However, I think I can be much more effective with endless hours of ingredient preparation."

"How come Malfoy's not in trouble?" Elizabeth pouted, kicking a little at the sofa.

"Stop that," Severus said firmly, pulling her down to sit with him. "I will handle Draco. You will start acting like my daughter, not some teenage street urchin."

"He's a jerk."

"Enough," Severus frowned. "We are talking about you. I don't want to see you fighting, with wands or fists, unless a Death Eater is upon you, understand?"

Elizabeth grimaced, but nodded. "I guess."

"Elizabeth," Severus said warningly.

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth caved, glaring at the floor.

"Good." Severus nodded. "Because if you ever do something so outrageous again, you won't see the outside world for quite a while." His piercing gaze pinned her to the sofa. "Letting your temper control you is not a quality I will nurture. Perhaps instead of spending time with your friends during the next Hogsmeade visit, you should stay here and think about how you can control your temper."

"Dad! No!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Then I had better see that you are considering that point during your sentence over the next two weeks."

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth leaned back against the back of the sofa dejectedly.

"And as far as the wandless magic is concerned," Severus waited until she met his eyes. "How many times do we have to discuss this?"

"Sorry," Elizabeth muttered.

"You're sorry you got caught," Severus said grimly. "You had access to your wand. You didn't use wandless magic out of convenience, as you usually do, even though you know how I feel about that. You used it because you knew you'd get caught if you drew your wand. That, my girl, adds a level of deceit to your actions that I will not tolerate."

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth grimaced.

"For _that_ little display of not only disobedience but of dishonestly, you'll be spending the next month after dinner working to strengthen your magical and physical abilities." He scowled at her uptake in mood. "Don't misunderstand me, young lady, you'll wish I'd beaten you when I'm through with you. In fact, I'll turn you over to Black. I'll speak with him tomorrow."

"Sirius?" Elizabeth couldn't imagine that a punishment from Sirius would be worse than Severus.

"Daily sessions with a fully-train Auror?" Severus smirked. "You'll be lucky if you can walk for the next month." He stood. "Lie down on your stomach."

Elizabeth gave him a wary look, and Severus rolled his eyes. "Elizabeth Snape, if you are going to continuously invent my intention to blister your backside, perhaps I should start doing so."

Elizabeth quickly lay down. Severus pushed her t-shirt out of the way and smoothed cold balm on her bruise. "We'll give you another dose before bed," he said, replacing her shirt. "I want you to lie here quietly until I return. Hits to the spine are nothing to play with." He straightened. "I'm going to deal with Mr. Malfoy. Not an inch until I come back, understand?"

"You should smack him," Elizabeth grumbled, crossing her arms. "It's his fault."

"You, my girl, are responsible for your actions," Severus said firmly. "What I do with Draco is none of your business." He frowned down at her. "I asked you if you understood."

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth said sullenly into the sofa cushions.

Nodding once, Severus went through to his office, closing the portrait firmly behind him.

*S*S*

Draco was standing in the office, holding his arm as if it were greatly injured.

Without commenting to the child, Severus tossed a handful of powder into the floo, knelt, and placed his head in the flames. "Malfoy Manor."

"Severus!" Draco was instantly shaken out of his arrogant stance, but when Snape didn't react, just stood nervously to the side. He couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but the side he could hear didn't sound good.

"Shame upon the House…"

"Brawling like a common Muggle…"

"Bringing attention from the Ministry…"

"Disappointed…"

He finally stood and looked at Draco. "Your father wishes to speak to you, Mr. Malfoy. Step through."

"Severus—

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Severus grasped the teen's chin in his hand, forcing the boy to look at him. "You and I both know how furious I am with you at this moment, and it isn't because you allowed Gryffindors to beat the snot out of you. I would suggest that you obey me immediately before I decide that it would be best to finish the job myself."

Draco gulped. He was most likely looking forward to similar treatment from his father, especially after Severus' assertion that he brought shame to the name of Slytherin. But staying behind and submitting to whatever Severus had in mind wouldn't save him now that the older wizard had fire-called Lucius.

Severus released him, and crossed his arms, glaring as the young wizard stepped through the floo.

Lucius' head appeared in the fireplace. "I'll be keeping him for the night, Severus. He'll be a credit to the House when I'm through with him, I promise."

"I'm sure he will be," Severus nodded, fighting down the sick feeling in his stomach. He'd done exactly what he'd promised he'd never do. But all Severus had spent years trying to get through to Draco, and nothing was working. Again and again it caused Elizabeth pain. While he was furious with his daughter, it didn't change the fact that the girl had her father's temper when baited— and Severus was sure she had, indeed, been baited.


	12. Violence Is Sometimes the Answer

Severus firmly closed the portrait behind him and tried to push away the feeling that he'd just condemned someone to death.

"That was fast," Elizabeth looked up from the cushions. "Did you just burn him into cinders?"

"Didn't I tell you that it was none of your business?" Severus frowned, motioning for her to sit up and sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, but you don't look like you just yelled at someone." Elizabeth leaned her head on his shoulder.

"That's because I didn't," Severus sighed, putting his arm around her. "I sent him home for the weekend."

"Dad!" Elizabeth sat up and stared at him.

"Elizabeth—

"You can't do that! You know—

"For goodness sake, Elizabeth," Severus rubbed his temple. "Twenty minutes ago you were telling me to beat the boy myself."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "But you _wouldn't_," she said, as if that explained everything. She settled back against him. "Are you still mad at me?"

Severus tapped his hand absently against the side of her leg. "I'm not amused," he said sternly. "However, I must say that since this is the most age-appropriate trouble you've ever been in, I am enjoying being able to be upset with you without also having to be proud that you saved the world."

"I was defending—

"No," Severus shook his head. "No excuses. The very fact that you didn't want Draco beaten to death tells me that you reacted in the heat of the moment before." He kissed the top of her head. "If it makes you feel better, while Lucius' child-rearing techniques are different than mine, much of his identity rests on the fact that he has an heir to pass on his legacy. He'll survive."

Elizabeth was quiet for a while. "Can Umbridge really ban me from Quidditch?"

"She can do anything she wishes, it seems," Severus shook his head. "I'd have banned you from the next game anyway, if it makes you feel better."

"Loads," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. As if the universe was listening, a pink envelope appeared on the table. Severus groaned and picked it up.

_Elizabeth Evans,_

_In accordance with recent decree, you have been permanently banned from playing Quidditch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please surrender your broom within the next 24 hours. The High Inquisitor will be holding it for safekeeping._

_Professor Dolores Umbridge_

"Dad!" Elizabeth looked at him wide-eyed. "She can't have my broom!"

Severus summoned a quill and parchment. "Bring me your broom," he ordered.

"Dad!"

"Elizabeth," Severus looked at her pointedly. "Now."

Looking as if she might cry, Elizabeth went over to the door where she had leaned her most precious possession. Picking it up, she looked at her father. "I'd rather burn it than give it to her."

"Dramatic," Severus shook his head. "Typical Gryffindor comments. Give it to me." He held out his hand, and Elizabeth handed it to him. Drawing his wand, the Potions Master tapped the handle and it vanished.

_Professor Umbridge,_

He wrote elegantly on the parchment.

_Due to my daughter's appalling behavior, I incinerated her broom. As you can see, that fact will make it impossible to hand it over to you. However, I can pledge to avoid the purchase of a replacement broom for the extent of her Quidditch ban._

_Severus Snape_

"You incinerated it?" Elizabeth looked at him in horror. "You said I was being dramatic!"

"And you are," Severus tapped the note, sending it on its way. "I sent your precious Firebolt home, you foolish brat. You underestimate me."

"She's going to find out," Elizabeth grimaced.

"Again, you underestimate me," Severus shook his head. "Don't you have studying to do?"

"Not really. Everything is finished for Monday because you made me do it last night, remember?"

"And you don't have any other _projects_ you are working on?" Severus looked at her meaningfully.

"Yeah," Elizabeth bit her lip, wishing that she could talk to him about Dumbledore's Army. It wasn't that she didn't think she was teaching what was necessary… it was just that she'd feel better about the whole thing if she had his approval. Or at least could talk to him about Zacharias.

Severus cleared his throat when she showed no movement. "Elizabeth?" When he received no response, he pressed his lips together, as if he were making a decision, and then shifted to look at his daughter. "Go pack some things."

Elizabeth looked at him. "For what?"

"We're going home for the weekend."

"Home?' Elizabeth's brow furrowed. "Like… Sirius' house?"

"No," Severus shook his head firmly. "_Like_ our home. I think getting some distance from this place and… all of the rest… will do us both some good."

"Really?" Elizabeth hadn't realized how badly she wanted to be anywhere but Hogwarts until that moment.

"I have, on occasion, been serious," Severus said dryly. "Go. Ten minutes."

*S*S*

"I thought you said the house wasn't safe," Elizabeth said, tossing her bag on the floor as she stepped through the floo.

"Have I ever brought you to an unsafe environment?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Well, no."

"I have significantly improved the wards in anticipation that you would like to spend Christmas here," Severus said before frowning at her luggage. "Put away your things neatly, please. This isn't a dormitory."

"Really?" Elizabeth looked around in mock-confusion.

"Watch it, brat. This isn't a holiday. You're grounded."

"Yeah," Elizabeth smirked, carrying her bag up the stairs. It didn't matter much that she was confined to the house when they were at Spinner's End. If lounging on the couch in the sunlight was the penalty for bloodying Malfoy's lip, then it seemed like a win-win situation. And she was sure she could sweet-talk Sirius into going easy on her during her penitence for "hitting" the boy in the eye.

"Hurry up, we'll have lunch," Severus called after her.

"We have food?" Elizabeth called back, tossing her bag on the bed.

Severus followed her up the stairs, unwilling to shout back and forth. "So now I take you to unsafe places, and forget to feed you?" He raised an eyebrow as he leaned against her doorframe.

"We haven't been here in months," Elizabeth set her wand on the nightstand and pulled her clothes out of the bag.

"Ah," Severus nodded. "If only there were some way for me to wave an enchanted stick of some kind and summon foodstuffs."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever."

"Your communication skills are improving," Severus snorted. "Come down to eat, please. And bring the book we are _not_ discussing."

*S*S*

"I want to teach them the Patronus charm," Elizabeth said later, sitting cross-legged on the sofa with the Defense book in her lap.

"A useful spell," Severus nodded. "Especially if Azkaban were to fall. The Dementors would like nothing more than to join the Dark Lord." He tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair. "It's an advanced charm, and one that requires near one-on-one instruction. You may want to consider teaching Miss Granger and some of the other talented students first so they could help instruct the others. You remember how time consuming learning that charm was."

Elizabeth scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment.

"I hope you're not writing things that can be easily traced," Severus warned.

"Of course not," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She held up the parchment. "I'm just taking notes for Binns' class, see?"

Severus squinted slightly to read the parchment.

_- Benjamin Ellis (1422) organized platoon leaders to instruct wizards in the art of high level skills to defeat the goblins._

Snape rubbed his temple and tried not to look proud. "Maybe you should have been a Slytherin."

Elizabeth grinned. "Did I tell you how we're letting everyone know meeting times?"

"I'm not sure I want to know," Severus leaned back in his chair.

"Here," Elizabeth tossed him a Galleon.

Severus inspected it. "Are you providing me with pocket money now?"

"Grandma _does_ think you ought to buy new clothes," Elizabeth said cheekily.

Severus glared, but looked at the coin again.

"Do you want me to tell you?"

"No," Severus shook his head. "I enjoy a good puzzle. I assume this is Miss Granger's doing?"

"You want to adopt her into Slytherin, don't you?" Elizabeth smirked.

"Perhaps," Severus eyed the coin carefully for a while.

"Want a hint?" Elizabeth bounced on the edge of the sofa. "Or we could play twenty questions."

Severus smiled a little. "Alright, hatchling. First question. Do I have to use my wand?"

"Nope," Elizabeth shook her head, flopping back on the sofa with glee. "Hermione's going to be psyched."

Severus turned the coin over in his hand, inspecting each surface. Then, something caught his eye. "Second question. Do you communicate the date and time with numbers?"

"Yes," Elizabeth looked less enthusiastic.

Severus held out the coin, pointing at the serial number. "These numbers, perhaps?"

"You figured it out," Elizabeth looked dejected.

"Only because I knew it was your mode of communication. It's quite brilliant, really." He looked at the galleon again. "A protean charm?"

Elizabeth nodded. "It's safer than notes or something like that."

"Safe is, of course, a relative term," Severus warned. "Tell Miss Granger that you'll need to change your communication method after several weeks. You don't want anyone to notice that everyone happens to have a Galleon in their pocket." He looked at her carefully. "So the first meeting went well?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "We practiced disarming, which I thought was the best place to start."

Severus nodded. "Perfection in basic spells is valuable in a fight."

"I wish Zacharias thought so," Elizabeth muttered.

"Zacharias Smith?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "Dunderheaded Hufflepuff? Always sticking his foot in his mouth?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Yeah."

"Now you see how it is to work with half your classmates," Severus chuckled, handing the Galleon back. "Smith is a rare breed. A Hufflepuff with no qualms about offending people. It's an interesting phenomenon."

"I thought that too," Elizabeth pocketed the coin. "Aren't Hufflepuffs supposed to be kind and loyal?"

"They are also the 'catch-all' house sometimes," Severus answered. "Mr. Smith was likely too stupid to be a Ravenclaw and too much of a coward to be a Lion. He certainly lacks the subtlety it takes to be in Slytherin."

"He's a prat."

Severus snorted. "I suppose that's an adequate description, although you know how I feel about name calling."

"You call people 'dunderheads'."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I call _Gryffindors_ dunderheads," he said, as if that cleared up the point.

*S*S*

_Elizabeth found herself standing in the middle of her bedroom floor, feet in fluffy pink slippers. She heard something in the living room and padded down the stairs and through the kitchen._

_In the living room, Severus was sitting in his armchair, dressed in his teaching robes. Three other men, dressed in black as well, sat on the sofa and other chair. Their faces were strangely blurry, as if she were looking at them through water._

"_Hatchling," Severus said quietly, opening his arms. "Did you have a nightmare?" _

_Elizabeth shrugged vaguely. She couldn't remember where she was before she was standing in the middle of her bedroom._

"_Come here, baby," Severus called, beckoning._

'_Baby?' Elizabeth thought distantly. Severus didn't call her 'baby'. Maybe once. Awkwardly. Until they both realized that 'monster' sounded more affectionate and less awkward from his lips. Even so, she shuffled toward him, letting him pull her into his lap._

_She tried to look at the men again, but it seemed suddenly like too much work. She closed her eyes and laid her head on Severus' shoulder. She felt his arms tighten around her. Then tighter. Then tighter._

_She opened her eyes. The faces of the men were flashing now. Fred. Ron. George. Zacharias. _

_Severus' arms were painfully tight, and when she looked at him, his face turned, first to a Death Eater mask, then to Lucius Malfoy, and then to Voldemort himself, as she had last seen him._

_She struggled, but he held on tight. "Careful, Betsy," the Fred-faced man said._

_She screamed. And screamed. And—_

"Elizabeth!" Severus shook her, trying to pull her out of the dream. "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at him, renewing her struggles.

"Elizabeth!" Severus let go, watching in confusion as she scuttled across the bed to the opposite corner. "Elizabeth," he said gently. "What's the matter?"

Elizabeth hunched over the pillow she was clutching, terror rushing over her as she stared at Severus' face. It looked like his. It wasn't flashing.

"Elizabeth," Severus tried again, summoning a calming draught with a wave of his hand. "Come here, hatchling. It's alright."

The endearment seemed to break a spell, and Elizabeth released the pillow, her face clearing.

"Here," Severus handed her the draught as she clambered back across the sheets. She drank it in one gulp and handed the vial back to him.

"Are you alright now?" Severus asked, vanishing the vial with another wave.

Elizabeth swallowed hard. "Yeah… I think so."

Standing, Severus collected the pillows, returned them to their place at the head of the bed and shook out the blankets. "Tell me."

Elizabeth shrugged and laid back down, letting him pull the sheet over her, but shoving the blanket away.

"Elizabeth," Severus sat back on the edge of the mattress, "you were terrified of me when you opened your eyes. Tell me."

Elizabeth shrugged again, but relayed the dream.

Severus listened quietly, frowning. _What is he playing at?_ Severus thought, using his long fingers to untangle the hair that had matted together during her tossing and turning. "Did it feel like the last one?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Usually I see things… as if I'm him. Or as if I'm floating above him. Usually boring scenes. But I was a part of this one. You… he…spoke _to _me."

Severus' frown deepened. "We need to get this under control. Now. I want him out of your head."

"Me too," Elizabeth laughed humorlessly.

"I'm serious, Elizabeth Rose. That… _thing_… is not allowed in my child's mind." His voice rose.

Elizabeth sat up. "Are you seriously yelling at me?"

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Of course not," he said quietly. "Of course not." He patted the pillow twice. "It's late. Do you want another Draught of Peace?"

"No," Elizabeth answered automatically, sinking back into a horizontal position. "It won't happen again tonight. It never happens twice in one night."

"Alright," Severus nodded, brushing the hair off her forehead, making no move to leave.

"I'm okay," Elizabeth assured him, closing her eyes.

"I know you are," Severus said softly, still not moving. "You're always alright."

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment, then opened one, looking up at him. "Are you going to sit there all night?"

"Perhaps," Severus raised an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"

"Do you think Remus is okay?"

Severus snorted. "Your godfather has transformed twelve times a year since he was a small child," he said. "He's fine. Locked in our basement, yes. But fine. You'll see him in the morning."

"Mmm, k," Elizabeth's eyes slid shut again, and Severus continued to sit. Watching her sleep.

*S*S*

As the sun rose, Remus Lupin raised his head from the floor and winced as every muscle in his body complained. The bare concrete of the basement was unwelcoming, not that he was human again. He desperately wanted to go upstairs to his bed, but he knew from experience that movement right now was a bad idea. He looked around for the mat he'd laid in a corner in anticipation of this moment.

Shredded.

Again. Damn it all.

Recently, he'd been experimenting with protection charms to preserve the mat. But none had managed to stand up to his werewolf form. He always sheathed his wand on the back of the basement door at the top of the stairs to avoid destroying it, but it was times like this that he really wished he had it within reach.

He heard the door open, and his breath caught. He was sure he'd locked it. After Elizabeth had broken in, years ago, Severus had charmed the locks so only he or Remus could open the door. A bit of a gamble, but with an unpredictable teenager in the house, it was necessary. When Severus wasn't there, he just laid on the floor until he was strong enough to climb up the stairs to his wand.

"Go on," he heard a voice from above. "Take his wand down to him. And tell him to stop whining and be a man." Severus' voice rose on the last sentence.

"Sure," Remus said, as loudly as he could manage, "make fun of me after I lose the teeth."

Elizabeth appeared at the bottom of the stairs, his wand in hand. "It's a nice place you've got here."

"You and your father," Remus grumbled. "You're just a laugh a minute."

Elizabeth sat on the floor beside him and helped him sit up. "Dad, are you coming?"

"Didn't I say that I was?" Severus asked dryly, stepping into the basement, his own wand in his hand. "Let's go, wolf-man." He waved his wand and Remus floated off the ground.

Remus looked at Elizabeth. "Do not commit this to memory, Elizabeth Rose," he groaned. "It's not my finest moment."

Elizabeth shrugged and followed them up the stairs. "I see nothing."

"So," Remus said after he settled into the bed. "What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth made a face. "I live here," she said sitting on the end of the bed, cross-legged.

"What did you do?" Remus pressed, not believing the innocent-eyed look for a minute.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Nothing. Punched Malfoy in the nose. At least I think it was me."

"You what?" Remus scowled. "What were you thinking? And what do you mean, 'I _think_ it was me'?"

"Well, it was kind of hard to tell, with Fred and George whaling on him too—

"Elizabeth Rose Evans," Remus pulled himself into a sitting position. "Are you telling me that three Gryffindors attacked one Slytherin? Were you attempting to disgrace our House?" He glared almost as menacingly as Severus. "Of all the dishonorable things to do! Ganging up on someone?"

"It certainly isn't the first time a group of Gryffindors have broken that moral code," Severus said dryly, coming in the door carrying two vials of potion. "And she didn't tell you that she magically socked him in the eye. Here," he handed the potions to Elizabeth. "Let's see what kind of mediwitch skills you have."

"Dad," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be a professional Quidditch player."

"Absolutely not," Severus shook his head. "I've explained that you have several safe, secure choices for your profession, and hanging off a broom in death-defying stunts isn't one of them." He gestured to the vials. "Give him the white one. The green is for later."

"Severus, your daughter has no sense of Gryffindor honor."

"I know," Severus smirked. "It's because I spent hours whispering 'Salazar Slytherin' into her ear when she was a baby."

"He was insulting mum," Elizabeth informed Remus, handing him the white vial before crossing her arms.

"We've discussed that insulting family members is not an excuse," Severus said calmly. "I guarantee that your mother cares not at all what Draco Malfoy thinks of her."

"I'm ashamed of you," Remus scolded. "You were certainly raised better than to attack other people."

Elizabeth sighed and fell backward onto the bedspread, hoping she'd at least be able to lie down during the long lecture that was to come.

*S*S*

Albus Dumbledore drummed his fingers on his desk, watching the looking glass on his desk with interest. Having linked it to one hanging in Umbridge's office, he had spent hours observing the goings-on. Not technically legal surveillance, of course. But the time for legality was behind them. Now was the time for espionage.

He'd been watching since the moment the woman had come to school, of course. And not everything the woman was doing was awful. To the students, certainly she was a monster. But every time she did something wholly abusive to her power, it only served to ally the students more firmly behind him. Even the Slytherins were starting to fall out of her graces.

Malfoy, of course, was one that still needed work. He might be completely unwinnable. He might have to be eliminated, though that might break Severus' heart.

A way to get rid of the boy without upsetting Severus Snape. The boy would have to do something Severus could not forgive. Something that would cause him to be Kissed before anyone could come to his defense.

Albus watched Umbridge locking two brooms in her office cabinet and twirled the ring on his finger. Malfoy… that boy would require more thought.

*S*S*

"Run," Sirius ordered, standing in the middle of the Room of Requirement, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sirius," Elizabeth looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Dad will never know—

"You seem to think I don't whole-heartedly support this," Sirius said, gesturing for her to start running. "You will tire easily if you insist on doing magic without your wand. If you are so interested in being an Auror, we might as well start now."

"What is running supposed to do?" Elizabeth grumbled, starting to jog around the room.

"It strengthens your heart," Sirius answered. "And it also enforces the fact that I am in charge here. Obey me, or you'll spend most of your time running laps. Now pick up the pace. Five minutes, and then we'll stretch."

Sirius watched his goddaughter run, already having the desire to hit her with a silencing charm. He suddenly understood why Moody had spent much of Auror training smacking his young trainee across the back of his head.

Really, she was in better shape than he thought. After stretching and another round of running, he stood with her in the middle of the room. "Having a wand makes you forget that you have limbs," Sirius lectured, channeling his inner-Moody. "Constant vigilance includes knowing where your body exists in space. There are plenty of people who end up with severed legs because they were only concerned with their wand arm." He slipped his wand into the sleeve of his robe and gestured to the holster she wore around her forearm. "Put it away. You won't need it tonight."

He widened his stance, "Your mission, in this exercise, is to avoid getting hit."

"By what?" Elizabeth asked, only to be startled when Sirius reached out and smacked her lightly on the shoulder. "Hey!"

"Keep up your guard," Sirius smirked. "And keep your magic in check. If I get hit with anything supernatural, you'll run for the rest of the workout. Clear?"

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth nodded, and was rewarded with another smack, this time to her forearm, a little harder than the last.

"Voldemort isn't going to announce himself," Sirius said, this time aiming a blow to her stomach, which she blocked. "Good," Black praised, squaring off again. "He's not going to wait until you're through asking for all the rules." He swiped at her head, and she ducked.

"You have to be ready all the time, wand or no. Knowing how to handle yourself could save your life. Especially because you seem to be so against actually _hurting _someone in a battle. Unless it's the school bully," Sirius hooked his foot around her heels and tripped her, sending her back onto her butt. "Which makes _you_ the school bully, I suppose."

"He was—

Sirius shook his head, cutting off her protests. "You went into a fight, for no actual reason other than to hurt that boy," he said. "Worse, you could have gotten hurt, since you obviously have no fighting skills." He snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor in front of him. "Get up, we'll go again."

It went on for hours, until Sirius finally declared them finished for the night. "We'll start again tomorrow," he said, ushering her through the door the Room had created to attach to Severus' office. "Right after dinner."

"Sure," Elizabeth said, dragging herself into their quarters and sitting on the sofa.

"How did it go?" Severus asked, coming up from the lab.

"I suppose there is hope," Sirius grinned, ruffling Elizabeth's hair. "Not bad tonight, beautiful."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, not at all sure how to read Sirius' change in demeanor. "You kicked my arse."

"Language," Severus scolded, barely suppressing a smile.

"Everyone has a rough first day," Sirius soothed, sitting beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders. "A rough first month, really," he kissed her hair. "Alastor beat me to a pulp when I started training. Didn't lay off trying to get in my head either."

Elizabeth grimaced. "Neither did you."

Sirius nodded. "I can't very well coddle you through this, sweetheart. No matter how much I love you." He grinned. "However, I will do something for you that Moody never did for me." He pulled a jar of balm out of his pocket. "Rub it everywhere. _I_ didn't have to sit through classes all day without drawing attention to myself."

"Thanks," Elizabeth managed a weak smile.

Sirius smiled. "Go get a hot shower and some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Severus watched his daughter walk stiffly into her room before sitting in his armchair. "Really, how did she do?"

Sirius shrugged. "She's afraid to fight back. I told her to avoid getting hit, and all she did was dodge and block, like it never occurred to her to hit me back."

"She wasn't afraid to hurt anyone at the Quidditch match," Severus sighed.

"Yeah, because she was pissed off," Sirius shook his head. "She's got to _fight back_, Severus."

Snape nodded, looking at the ceiling. "I'm trapped in a parenting minefield," he muttered.


	13. The Snake

Christmas holidays came quickly, and while the days were unpleasant, they were relatively uneventful. Aside from Hagrid's sudden reappearance at the staff table, and the distinct lack of Quidditch in her life, Elizabeth maintained a disaster-free existence. Even her sessions with Sirius started to get easier. The ex-Auror had even declared that she was good enough with her body to start working with her wand. However, it was still a relief to go home to Spinner's End. To sleep in her own bed. At least for a while.

*S*S*

"Elizabeth! ELIZABETH!"

She opened her eyes. Ever inch of her body was covered in icy sweat; her bedcovers were twisted all around her like a straitjacket. She felt as though a white-hot poker was being applied to her forehead.

"_Elizabeth!_"

Remus was standing over her, looking frightened and still weary from the change. She clutched her head in her hands; the pain was blinding her… She rolled over and vomited over the edge of the mattress.

"Elizabeth!" Remus seemed unable to say anything but her name.

Taking great gulps of air, Elizabeth pushed herself up in bed, willing herself not to throw up again, the pain half-blinding her.

"Mr. Weasley," she panted, her chest heaving. "Fred's dad's… been attacked…"

"What?" Remus vanished the vomit from the floor and set about untangling his goddaughter from the blankets.

"Fred's dad! He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere…"

"Calm down," Remus soothed. "It's just a dream—

"No!" Elizabeth protested, and sicked up over the side of the bed again. "It's real! You have to get Dad."

"He's at an Order meeting," Remus cleaned up again. "He'll be home soon."

"Why aren't you there?" Elizabeth looked at him wildly. "Who are you?"

"Sevling," Remus said quietly, carefully examining her scar. "I'm in no condition to travel right now, and he didn't want to leave you alone. Where's your bracelet?"

"It doesn't work anymore," Elizabeth waved her hand dismissively. "We need Dad. Or someone."

"Elizabeth, I know that these dreams are often visions," Remus said gently. "But I'm sure Arthur is at the meeting—

"There isn't a meeting," Elizabeth shook her head. "Fred always tell me, since you guys tell me nothing." She scowled at him. "Where _is_ he?"

"He'll be home soon," Remus tried again, but Elizabeth was not about to be deterred.

"Then we have to go to Hogwarts," Elizabeth said, swinging her legs off the edge of the bed, still nauseated.

"Elizabeth," Remus grabbed her by the shoulders, hoping to get her back into bed.

"Let go," Elizabeth shrugged out of his grasp and headed off toward the living room.

"Elizabeth Evans, don't you dare—

"Are you coming or not?" Elizabeth demanded, running down the stairs.

"We're not going anywhere," Remus walked as quickly as his battered body would let him. The transformations were getting harder on his body as he got older. No potion would change that.

"I am," Elizabeth shouted back, and he heard the floo roar to life as he hit the bottom step.

"Damn it," Remus swore under his breath. Severus must have forgotten to put the child lock on the floo when he'd left. He leaned against the arm of the sofa to catch his breath, and tried to ignore the gnawing ache of his body.

*S*S*

"I was the snake," Elizabeth explained, standing in the middle of Albus' office. Minerva, who had kept her arm around her granddaughter from the moment she'd arrived in the floo, tightened her grip.

"Is Arthur seriously injured?" Albus asked, his voice sharper than it had been before.

"_Yes_," Elizabeth snapped. Why was everyone so slow tonight? And why wasn't Albus looking at her?

Dumbledore stood quickly, and addressed one of the old portraits of the Headmasters, hanging very near the ceiling.

"Everad?" he said sharply. "And you too, Dilys!"

A sallow-faced wizard with short, black bangs and an elderly witch with long silver ringlets in the frame beside him, both of whom seemed to have been in the deepest of sleeps, opened their eyes immediately.

"You were listening?" asked Albus.

The wizard nodded. The witch said, "Naturally."

"The man has red hair and glasses," said Dumbledore. "Everard, you will need to raise the alarm, make sure he is found by the right people—

Both nodded and moved out of their frames, but instead of emerging in neighboring pictures, neither reappeared.

"They will be able to tell us what is happening elsewhere," Albus said. "Please have a seat, Elizabeth. They may not return for several minutes." He crossed over to where Fawkes perched.

"We will need a warning," Dumbledore said every quietly. Fawkes seemed to understand, and with a flash of fire, the phoenix was gone.

"ELIZABETH ROSE EVANS!" Elizabeth looked toward the angry voice and saw Lily standing with one of the ex-headmaster's portraits, hands on her hips. "What were you thinking, young lady!"

"Lily?" Minerva looked at the shouting redhead. "What's the matter?"

But Lily wasn't interested in speaking to anyone except her daughter. "You do not go running off in the middle of the night! Especially when Remus clearly told you 'NO'!"

"Mum—

"You get back in that floo this minute, young lady!"

"No one knows you're here?" Minerva looked at Elizabeth. "You can't go running off—

"Ladies," Albus said calmly. "I believe we have some news."

The wizard called Everard had reappeared in his portrait, panting slightly. "I yelled until someone came running," said the wizard, who was mopping his brow on the curtain behind him, "said I'd heard something moving downstairs. They carried him up a few minutes later. He doesn't look good, he's covered in blood."

The silver-ringletted witch reappeared in her picture too and said, "Yes, they've taken him to St. Mungo's, Dumbledore…They carried him past under my portrait… He looks bad…"

"Thank you," said Dumbledore. "Minerva, I need you to go and wake the Weasley children."

"Of course," Minerva nodded. "I'll be right back."

"I'll come—" Elizabeth started.

"You will stay right where you are, Elizabeth Evans," Lily snapped. "Now who is hurt?"

"Arthur," Albus said quietly.

"And you're running around in the middle of the night?" Lily turned her green eyes on Elizabeth. "You just wait until your father finds out about this."

"Where is Severus?" Albus looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Dunno."

"Phineas!" Dumbledore shouted. He looked up at a clever-looking wizard who was clearly pretending to sleep. "Phineas!"

The wizard grudgingly opened his eyes. "What?"

"I need you to visit your other portrait again, Phineas. I've got another message."

Phineas gave a long, fake yawn. "I'm very tired."

"Phineas," Dumbledore said sternly. "You are to give Sirius the message that Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured and that his wife, children, and Elizabeth will be arriving at his house shortly."

He turned to Lily as Phineas sloped out of the portrait. "Lily, I need you to let Remus know that Elizabeth is going to Grimmauld Place. Tell him to direct Severus there when he gets home. And tell him to come himself as soon as he's able."

Lily nodded. "Certainly, Albus. You do exactly what Professor Dumbledore says," she pointed at Elizabeth.

"Yes, ma'am," Elizabeth chose the easiest course of action. Had everyone gone crazy? Arthur was hurt. Maybe dead.

The door opened again, and Minerva entered, followed by Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny.

"Betsy, what's happening?" Fred asked, his eyes searching hers. "Professor McGonagall says—

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order," Dumbledore broke in. "He has been taken to St. Mungo's. I am sending you to Sirius's house, which is closer to the hospital than the Burrow. You will meet your mother there."

Fred looked shaken. Elizabeth wasn't sure that she had ever seen him like that. She reached out and took his hand. He pulled her to his side. "How are we going?" he asked Dumbledore.

"Portkey," Dumbledore drew an old teakettle from his desk and taped it with his wand, muttering something Elizabeth didn't understand. "The floo network is being watched."

Suddenly, there was a flash of flame in the very middle of the office, leaving behind a single golden feather that floated gently to the floor.

"It's Fawke's warning," said Dumbledore, catching the feather as it fell. "She must know you are out of your beds. Minerva, go head her off. Tell her anything."

Professor McGonagall left at once.

"He says he'll be delighted," said Phineas's bored voice as he reappeared. "My great-great-grandson has always had odd taste in houseguests…"

*S*S*

Sirius tried to make all of them go to bed, though it wasn't terribly convincing. They ended up in the living room, Ginny curled in a chair, Ron on the floor staring out the window, George pacing, and Fred sitting next to Elizabeth on the sofa, nodding off against her shoulder.

Elizabeth shifted, trying to get him to lie more horizontally, but the sofa was decidedly _not_ meant for sleeping. "Not sleeping," he muttered.

"Okay," Elizabeth soothed. "How about you don't sleep lying down, alright? You can be awake." She held his head in her lap as he stretched out as far as his long limbs could be accommodated. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"He's going to die, isn't he?"

"Shut UP, Fred," Ron snapped, looking as if the last bit of blood had drained out of his face.

"We don't know that," Elizabeth said, ignoring Ron and ran her hand through Fred's hair. "You can sleep. I'll wake you if we find something out."

"Can't sleep," Fred shook his head, staring at the ceiling.

"Okay," Elizabeth said quietly, holding his hand and resting it on his chest.

He dozed. Ginny stared at the fire. Ron's head was in his hands, so it was hard to tell if he was asleep or not. George tired of pacing and sat on the floor, leaning his head against his twin's feet.

It was ten past five when the door opened and Mrs. Weasley entered. She was extremely pale, but when they all turned to look at her, she gave them a weak smile.

Elizabeth shook Fred awake, and he sat up, looking expectantly at his mother.

"He's going to be all right," Molly said, clearly exhausted. "He's sleeping. We can all go see him later. Bill's sitting with him now, he's going to take the morning off work."

George and Ginny got up and hugged their mother. Ron gave a shaky laugh and downed the rest of the butterbeer he'd been nursing. Fred stood, looked as if he were going to pass out, and then took off, up the stairs.

"He'll be alright," Elizabeth assured Molly and followed. She saw that her bedroom door was closed, and she smiled a little before opening it. "Hey."

He was standing by her window. When he heard her come in, he quickly dashed a hand across his face, but it didn't get the redness out of his eyes, nor did it keep the water from reforming.

"Fred," Elizabeth said, going to him and pulling him over to the bed. "It's okay. He's okay."

"Yeah," Fred nodded. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You're relieved," Elizabeth sat beside him. "And you're exhausted. You need to sleep."

"Merlin, Betsy," Fred leaned his forehead on hers. "If you hadn't seen him—

"But I did see him," Elizabeth cut in. "Come on. You need to sleep. Really sleep."

"You sound like my mother," Fred grumbled, a little of the spark coming back into his eyes.

"I'm way less scary," Elizabeth assured. "Sleep. Real bed."

"I would have gone to my own room," Fred said apologetically. "But all the boys—

"It's okay," Elizabeth smiled. "Lie down. Sleep."

"You too," Fred ordered, stretching out on top of the blanket and patting the spot next to him. "You're the one who really hasn't slept all night."

There was a knock at the door, and Elizabeth opened it to see Sirius, running one hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry—

Sirius shook his head. "Let him sleep," he said. "You come with me."

Elizabeth followed him downstairs and into the basement, where she immediately noticed a new room. "What are we doing?"

Sirius opened the door to reveal that the room looked very much like the Room of Requirement when they were training.

"Sirius," Elizabeth groaned. "I haven't slept—

"Exactly my point," Sirius said, gesturing to the middle of the room. "Tonight, you fight tired."

"I hate you," Elizabeth growled under her breath.

"Then perhaps we should start with running laps," Sirius said, motioning for her to get started.

"I'm not wearing shoes," Elizabeth protested.

"Well," Sirius shrugged, "I suppose you'd better start sleeping with your shoes on."

Elizabeth groaned, but started to run. Sirius watched, and after several minutes, called her to him in the center of the floor. "We're not at school, so no wands," he said, squaring off. He threw a right hook, and Elizabeth dodged.

"Too bad you saw Arthur so late tonight," he said casually, sweeping to trip her.

Elizabeth's eyes flashed. "It's not like I can control it."

"Sure," Sirius shrugged, resetting after she blocked a kick he aimed at her knees. "Just saying that it would have been better if he hadn't been attacked at all."

"I _know_ that," Elizabeth spun away from him, ducking another punch.

"I think if you're going to spend your time in Voldemort's head, maybe you could do a better job of anticipating."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and blocked another kick. "You do it then."

"Maybe you should leave it to us," Sirius said, making contact with her hip. "If you can't protect anyone, what's the point?" He aimed a punch to her shoulder, stepping a little too close to her, and felt a crushing pain as his goddaughter hit him with a hand kick to his ribs. He fell, and Elizabeth stepped over him, stalking out of the room, pushing past Remus on the stairs.

"What happened?" Remus asked, holding out a hand to his friend.

Sirius accepted the hand, grinning. "I got her to fight back."

*S*S*

Elizabeth lay down beside Fred, snaking an arm across his waist.

"You looked sick in Dumbledore's office," he said, opening his eyes.

"You're supposed to be asleep," Elizabeth said, kissing him.

"Can't sleep without you," Fred said. "And you didn't answer me."

"You didn't ask a question."

"_Betsy."_

"My scar," she said quietly. "Hurt so bad, I sicked up twice before I made it to Hogwarts."

"How do you feel now?"

"Tired," Elizabeth put her hand over his mouth. "Sleep."

"MmK," Fred said, kissing her palm and closing his eyes.

*S*S*

Severus Snape was in pain. He knew it had been a bad idea to go with Lucius to that meeting. But it was important that he seize the opportunity to get back in with the Dark Lord. His original plan to work through Lucius had one fatal flaw. Lucius was an idiot.

Luckily for Severus, the Dark Lord was almost as stupid. Or at least blinded by ego. Of course Severus had not abandoned him. Of course, it had been a misunderstanding. Caused by his animal attraction to the mudblood, of course. And his daughter? Of course it was ridiculous that a half-blood could overthrow him. The Longbottom boy was far more reasonable.

That didn't keep the sadistic wizard from punishing him for his lapse, of course. Severus had almost forgotten just how painful the Cruciatus curse could be. When he finally made it home, apparating into the living room, Remus was sitting on the sofa.

"You look better," He said, painfully stripping off his robe.

"Can't say the same about you," Remus glared.

"What?" Severus looked at the clock. "Is Elizabeth still asleep? It's almost ten."

"Your daughter is at Headquarters," Remus frowned. "And I'm here, waiting for you, to tell you that Arthur Weasley was attacked, and that the Weasleys are all staying with Sirius."

"What happened?" Severus limped over to his chair.

"Elizabeth saw Arthur get hurt, then charged over to Hogwarts. And of course I couldn't follow her. I finally made it there an hour ago, but that was long after the fact," Remus grimaced. "You shouldn't leave her with me when I'm like this, Sev."

Severus frowned. "It's not your fault. She has too much Snape blood in her."

"Speaking of Snape blood," Remus raised an eyebrow. "You look like hell."

"Don't worry about it." Severus stood up, wincing. "I need to change and get to London."

"I'm coming with you."

"You're feeling alright?"

"Sev, you look like you were run over by a herd of hippogriffs," Remus shook his head. "I think I'll make it."

*S*S*

Elizabeth opened her eyes to see Fred staring at her. She smiled. "You were supposed to sleep."

"I did," Fred said.

"What time is it?" Elizabeth sat up.

"About ten," Fred sat up as well, stretching. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Elizabeth nodded. "Do you think everyone else went to bed?"

"With my mother in the house?" Fred laughed. "Probably. But I bet they ate first." He stood and helped her up as well. "Do you think your dad is here yet?"

Elizabeth laughed, looping an arm around his waist. "Well, no one burst in to save us from sin… so probably not."

"Where do you think he is?" Fred ran a hand through his hair.

"Not sure," Elizabeth shrugged. "Not an Order meeting, I can tell you that."

Elizabeth led the way down the stairs to the kitchen. "Elizabeth," Remus stood near the table, arms crossed.

Elizabeth grimaced. "Remus, I'm sorry. But I had to—

"Come here," he ordered, and she obeyed, standing in front of him. He looked at her. "You're alright?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Pain is going away."

"Good." Remus pulled her to his chest. "I'm sorry. I should have listened."

Elizabeth relaxed considerably. "Sorry I didn't stop last night. On the stairs."

Remus grinned. "I hear you kicked Sirius' butt."

Elizabeth shrugged. "Is dad here?"

"Yes he is," Severus' voice came from inside the pantry. "In fact, he is trying to find coffee that isn't older than his daughter."

"Where were you?" Elizabeth pulled away from Remus and went into the pantry.

"Have you had breakfast, sir?" Fred asked, going over to the refrigerator. "I was going to make eggs."

"Thank you," Remus nodded. "I think I'm going to take a quick shower before that."

"No hurry. I'm not as fast as my mum," Fred pulled out the egg carton and tried not to eavesdrop on the pantry.

"I had business," Severus said, turning away from the shelves to look at his daughter. "Honestly, Elizabeth. Can't you stay in your bed for one night?" He looked at her with a strange mix of disapproval and pride.

"Can't you?" Elizabeth looked at him, watching him not be able to hold back the wince as he moved. "You're hurt."

"I tripped."

Elizabeth snorted. "That's not even a good lie. You've never tripped in your life. Dad," she looked at him, "Where were you?"

"Elizabeth," Severus frowned, "not everything is your business. I tell you everything you need to know."

"Dad," Elizabeth glared. "Fred's dad almost died last night."

Severus sighed. "Enough. You need to eat. How much sleep have you had?"

Elizabeth decided to table the matter. With her father, sometimes it was best to do her nagging in spurts. He got less annoyed that way. "A few hours this morning," she said. "Some last night before I saw it."

Severus pulled her into a one-armed hug and was quiet for a minute. Elizabeth buried her face in his robe and breathed in the smell of potions that always lingered on his clothing. "Remus said your scar hurt so badly you were sick," he said finally.

"It's okay now."

"Hmm," Severus loosened his grip and tilted her face back to look at her forehead. "It's inflamed," he said, inspecting the scar. "I suppose you ran out of the house before Remus could give you something for it?"

Elizabeth looked abashed. "Yeah."

"'_Yeah'_," Severus repeated before guiding her out of the pantry. "After breakfast, we'll take care of that."

"Are we staying?"

Severus nodded. "I promised Molly that I would stay here while she takes her children in shifts to the hospital. She doesn't want to overwhelm Arthur."

"She doesn't trust Sirius?" Elizabeth laughed.

"I'm sure the woman values her children," Severus said dryly. "Besides, it may be good to stay out of the house for a little while. Your mother may have screamed herself out in a few days."

"She traveled through multiple portraits to come yell at me in Dumbledore's office," Elizabeth looked at Severus with a "_She's soooo embarrassing"_ look.

"Maybe you shouldn't use the floo without permission then, hmmm?" Severus pushed her gently toward a chair.

"So my mum's awake?" Fred asked, plating four helpings of eggs and bacon.

"She went back to the hospital when I got in this morning," Severus said. "She said she'd be back this afternoon to take two of you at a time."

"Oh," Fred said, floating the plates over to the table with his wand. Elizabeth met his eyes, but he looked away.

*S*S*

"Elizabeth, I need to speak with you," Sirius said later that morning.

"Sirius, I'm really not in the mood to train—

"In my study, please."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You sound like Dad."

"Elizabeth," Severus said, pointing toward the hall.

Sighing, Elizabeth moved from where she was sitting beside Fred, and followed Sirius, who closed the study door behind them. "Look, Sirius, I'm sorry I kicked you."

Sirius raised his eyebrows and leaned against the front edge of his desk. "Really? Because I've been trying to get you to do that for weeks."

Elizabeth looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "You wanted me to attack you?"

"You didn't attack me," Sirius said calmly. "You defended yourself. Which you've been failing to do." He held out his hand. "Come here," he ordered, waiting until she was standing in front of him. "Now look at me." He tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. "You caused me the amount of pain you needed to get away. There's no shame in that. And now that you've broken through that wall, I don't ever want to see you backing off to avoid hurting your opponent. If you do, you'll run until your legs fall off. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth grimaced.

"Good," Sirius hugged her tight.

*S*S*

"I'll take the twins first," Molly said when she arrived that afternoon. "Then the babies."

"Mum!" Ron scowled. "I'm not a baby."

"You're my baby, darling," Molly ruffled his hair.

"They can go first," Fred said. George looked at him, then at Elizabeth, who shrugged.

"Alright," Molly ushered her younger ones toward the door. "We'll be back in a little while."

"We'll be fine here," Remus assured her.

"I'm going to restore some order to Black's trash bin he calls a Potions lab," Severus said. "You," he looked at Elizabeth, "need to get some sleep this afternoon. You nearly fell asleep in your lunch."

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Careful with the attitude, monster," Severus warned.

"I think we could all use some more sleep," George said, clapping his brother on the shoulder.

The three went upstairs, where George went to take a shower and Elizabeth sat on the end of Fred's bed as he lay down.

"So it was nice of you to let Ron and Ginny go."

"Yeah," Fred rolled over to face the wall.

"Fred? What's up?"

"Just tired."

_He's afraid_, Elizabeth thought to herself. It was a little scary in of itself. Her usually strong, cheerful boyfriend was having mood swings. Terror to relief, back to terror.

"He's going to be okay," Elizabeth moved to sit where she could rub his back.

"Yeah," Fred said again, still not looking at her.

"Fred," she pulled gently on his shoulder, turning him back over to his back. "I love you."

He smiled a little. "I love you too," he said quietly, then sighed. "I… I can't see him in a hospital."

"Okay," Elizabeth nodded, lacing her fingers through his. "But I could go with you. If you wanted. If you decided to go."

Fred stared at the ceiling for a moment. "I ran away once."

Elizabeth, not really following his logic, waited patiently.

"Mum was pregnant with Ginny, and Bill told me that we only had enough money for six kids. And since George and I looked alike, it would be easiest to get rid of one of us."

Elizabeth laughed. "So you ran away?"

"It wasn't funny. I ran away, accidentally apparated, and wound up in the middle of nowhere." Fred squeezed her hand hard. "I wandered around for two days. I nearly starved. But then, finally, my dad found me. He found me, because he spent 40 hours straight looking for me. He never stopped looking." Fred's voice caught. "He was hurt, and I did nothing. I just sat here. I didn't go looking for him. I didn't go to help. He's my dad. He's always been there for me. And now… I don't know if I can see him hurt."

"He needs you," Elizabeth said quietly, squeezing his hand. "You can go to him now, like he's always gone to you." _I sound like my father_, she thought.

Fred pulled her down to kiss her. "Do you think we'll be here for Christmas?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Your mind changes without warning, doesn't it?" She stood up. "I don't know, but I do know that we won't survive until Christmas if dad catches me in here. We were pushing our luck last night."

"Sleep," Fred agreed. "I'll see you later."

*S*S*

Severus downed two pain relievers and a blood-replenishing potion in the lab. He put two cauldrons on to replenish the store, and dragged himself up the stairs, hoping to get a few hours of sleep himself.

Elizabeth was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I thought I told you to sleep."

"You aren't."

Severus frowned. "I tell _you_ what to do, Elizabeth Rose," he said, pulling off his robe and transfiguring his shirt and trousers into a cotton shirt and pants.

"Dad!" Elizabeth sat up. "You look like someone beat the hell—

"Elizabeth!" Severus said, exasperated. "I'm fine. Go to sleep before I pour a calming draught down your throat."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "So mum's still mad at me?"

"I think now, she's angry with me," Severus sat on the edge of her bed. "Between you and I, your mother is much more irrational as a portrait."

"Well, you did leave me alone to go off and get beat up somewhere," Elizabeth grumbled.

"You're clearly cranky from lack of sleep," Severus said firmly. "And I could use some as well." He shook out a throw blanket. "Lie down, and stop making me crazy."

"Maybe I'm not tired," she sassed, watching his movements carefully for pain.

"Maybe I'll drug you to I can get some sleep," Severus threw the blanket over her, covering her face. He stood and crossed the room to his own bed, lowering himself onto the mattress. He wasn't in pain anymore; the potions had taken care of that. But his joints were stiff, and his muscles weren't working very well.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" Severus was regretting the decision to share a room at Headquarters more and more by the minute.

"I was the snake."

"No, you were not." Severus said simply.

"Yes, I was!" Elizabeth picked at the blanket. "I saw the whole thing through the snake, and a felt how angry—

"You _saw_ the attack _through_ the snake," Severus repeated. "You _were not_ the snake."

"Felt like it," Elizabeth muttered.


	14. Fear

"I don't know that it's necessary," Severus frowned, reapplying pain salve to Elizabeth's forehead.

"Fred doesn't want to go alone," Elizabeth said, playing with her bracelet. "Why isn't it working anymore?" She held it up as Severus finished his attentions and stepped back.

"I've never had very many answers about this situation," Severus took the bracelet and inspected it. "Perhaps he's becoming too strong."

Elizabeth made a face, and stood to examine her forehead in the mirror. It was less red now, and her green eyes wandered to her long dark hair, falling perfectly straight down her back, and in a longish fringe across her forehead. She gathered the long hair into a ponytail and tied it with an elastic she'd had around her wrist.

"You need a haircut," Severus said, stepping behind her. "And to stop growing." He frowned down at the child who almost reached his chin.

"After the hospital?" Elizabeth looked at him hopefully.

Severus shook his head. "I don't want you traveling right now."

"You can come with me," Elizabeth offered, breaking out her negotiation skills.

"I'm monitoring the younger Weasley children."

"Dad," Elizabeth turned to look at him. "He needs me."

Severus frowned, looking down at her for a moment before putting his arms around her and hugging her hard. "You scare the hell out of me, Hatchling."

"What now?" Elizabeth tried to pull away, but he wasn't letting her go.

"Never mind," Severus murmured. "It's just… never mind."

"Dad," Elizabeth managed to pull back a little to look at him. "Are you speechless?"

Severus snorted, looking at an imaginary point past the top of her head. "Your mother would have wanted to go to the hospital with me, that's all." He said quietly. "And the fact that you have the kind of relationship we had… that's terrifying."

"Look at you, communicating," Elizabeth joked, ignoring the fact that the Potion Master's eyes had a suspicious wet sheen.

"Lily wasn't a smart mouth," Severus scowled.

"You know what terrifies me?" Elizabeth pulled out of his arms and looked up at him.

"Hmm?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"The fact that you're doing things that hurt you, and you aren't telling me the truth."

"Elizabeth—

"What if something happened to you?" Elizabeth demanded, cutting him off. "What if something happened to you, and I didn't know where you were?"

"Stop," Severus snapped, crossing his arms. "I put an end to this discussion already. You seem to be forgetting who is the parent in this situation."

Elizabeth glared. "I'm going to stop telling you where I'm going."

"You will tell me where you are at all times, or I'll lock you in your bedroom until you come of age."

"Fine. I'll _be _at the hospital," Elizabeth grabbed her shoes from the floor.

"No," Severus waved his wand, floating her shoes to the top of the wardrobe. "I think your attitude could benefit from an afternoon of preparing ingredients in the lab."

"You're the one lying, and I'm the one in trouble?"

"Never mind. Clearly, you aren't civil enough to be around people right now," Severus stalked to the door. "You can stay here until you can speak appropriately." He left the room, closing it securely behind him.

*S*S*

Remus Lupin was thankful for Wolfsbane. Not just because it eased the monthly transitions, but also because it let him remember what happened during those times. Until he was receiving regular doses of the potion, he spent the days after his transformation wondering what he'd done when he was a wolf. Biting someone was the terrifying thought, of course. An obvious death sentence.

But he could remember, so now he didn't have to worry. Instead, he had to bounce back quickly so he could play referee between is best friend and his goddaughter. Headquarters seemed to be a pressure cooker, always resulting in an explosion between Severus and mini-Severus.

"She's being impossible," Severus explained, pressing both palms onto the desk in Sirius' study.

"Of course she is," Remus looked at Sirius as they sat in the matching armchairs, listening to the Potions Master rant.

Severus scowled. "_I_ am her father."

"Yes, you are." Remus affirmed.

"She's acting as if she is in charge in this family."

"Isn't she?" Sirius looked at Remus, smirking.

"Shut up, Black."

"Severus," Remus sighed.

Snape was quiet for a moment, staring at the grain in the desk. "She's doing that thing where she's right, and she looks at me like she's reprimanding me for being wrong."

"'Fathers, do not exasperate your children'," Remus said, smirking.

"'Instead, bring them up in the training and instruction of the Lord'," Severus finished, rolling his eyes. "Don't bring Ephesians into it. It's not applicable."

Remus snorted. "The top of the quote was fine," he countered. "And how do you remember all that stuff? Few years of Sunday school cement every bible verse?"

"Lily liked the bible," Severus said, shrugging. "She used to read it to Elizabeth when she was a baby."

Remus stood. "I am going upstairs to talk to your daughter. You come up in 20 minutes and try not to be… you."

Severus glared, "If we're pulling verses, I believe there is something in there about children obeying their parents."

Remus chuckled to himself as he went up the stairs, knocking briskly on Elizabeth's door.

"Go. Away."

"You are just full of sunshine," Remus said, opening the door. "You and your father are cut from the same cloth, you know."

"I'm running away," Elizabeth said firmly, from her seat on the bed.

"Really." Remus surveyed the room. "Your packing skills leave something to be desired," he said blandly. "I don't even see a suitcase."

Elizabeth glared. "I'll be fine."

"Where are you going?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Fred and I will go, get married, and find some place to live."

"I'm pretty sure you need your father's permission to get married at 15," Remus said matter-of-factly.

"We can make an Unbreakable Vow," Elizabeth shot back. "We don't need permission for that."

"And money?"

"I have money," Elizabeth informed him. "In my vault."

"Which is technically your father's until you turn 17," Remus settled himself in the armchair beside the window.

"I'll sell my autograph," Elizabeth said, sounding more uncertain by the moment.

"Sure," Remus nodded. "You want to tell me why you're running away?"

"There's no reason for me to be here. Dad won't tell me anything."

"Sevling," Remus groaned.

"He's doing something where he's getting hurt, and he's gone all hours of the night," Elizabeth scowled.

"I know," Remus sighed. "But you have to understand that sometimes knowledge is dangerous. Especially when your mind is attached to Voldemort's." He looked at her meaningfully.

Elizabeth pressed her lips together. She hadn't really thought about that.

"Go easy on your father," Remus said, moving to sit beside her on the bed. "He loves you. I'm sure he wishes that he doesn't have to be doing whatever it is that he's doing, but he's trying to make sure that you can grow up. So that some day, in the _distant_ future," he smiled at her, "you can get married and not have to worry about crazy wizards bent on killing you."

Elizabeth picked at the bedspread. "He's going to get hurt. Or killed. And I'm going to be an orphan again."

"Not happening," Remus shook his head. "I can't promise that he'll always be around. But it he's not, I'm here. And if I'm gone, you have Sirius, which I know isn't as good, but you're old enough now that when he accidentally leaves you in the store, you can make your way home."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but smiled a little. "He's actually not that bad, you know. He's… different when he's teaching me to fight."

Remus smiled. "He was brilliant when we were young," he said looking a little proud and wistful at the same time. "He would have given Moody a run for the title of 'Best Dark Wizard Catcher', I can tell you that. If things had been different."

A knock on the door jam pulled their attention to Severus, standing in the doorway, his black robes decidedly not billowing.

"You should get some robes that aren't black," Elizabeth commented, flopping back on the bed.

A smirk played across Severus' lips. "I'll take that under advisement."

Remus stood up. "I'll let you two discuss exactly how much color should be in Severus' wardrobe. I'm going to see if Molly has made it back yet." He left, clapping Severus on the shoulder as he went past.

Severus closed the door behind him and carefully sat beside his daughter. "It's the Dark magic in this house," he said blithely. "It turns conversations into arguments, I believe."

Elizabeth looked at him critically, then shrugged. "I'd rather you not die."

Severus nodded sagely. "I think we share that preference." He sat against the headboard and patted the spot next to him. "Come here, monster."

"I kind of like you, is all," Elizabeth muttered, scooting to sit beside him.

"Good to know," Severus wrapped one arm around her and turned to kiss her forehead when she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me."

"Good. Because I wasn't going to do so," Severus commented. "However, if you want to go to the hospital this afternoon, you may."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really," Severus nodded. "Against my better judgment, of course. And you'll take Moody and Nymphadora with you."

"She likes to be called Tonks."

"A gentleman does not call a lady by her last name," Severus shook his head.

"How long before you hire a permanent body guard for me?" Elizabeth sighed, putting one arm around his waist.

"You joke, but don't think I haven't considered it." Severus tapped his hand against her leg. "I'm still interviewing people."

*S*S*

Moody and Tonks were already in the kitchen when Elizabeth made it downstairs. Fred and George were sitting at the table, while Remus looked over a map on the counter. "How Muggles travel this way is beyond me."

"I'll help," Tonks moved to lean over the map as well. Elizabeth watched with interest as Remus stiffened a bit as the woman's head bent near his.

As they got ready to leave, Elizabeth sidled over to Remus. "You have a crush."

"Excuse me?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

Elizabeth smirked. "What will she ask people to call her if her last name is Lupin?"

Remus raised his eyes skyward. "We need to go."

"Of course we do," Elizabeth grinned evilly. "It would be awful if Tonks got so far ahead—

Remus growled and pushed her toward the group that had gathered by the door. "Let's go."

Elizabeth laughed to herself, catching Fred's hand as they all traipsed out the door.

*S*S*

"I feel absolutely fine," said Mr. Weasley, as they gathered around his bed, Moody and Tonks guarding the door. "If they could only take the bandages off, I'd be fit to go home."

"Why can't they take them off, Dad?" Fred asked; his hand still latched on Elizabeth's.

"Well, I start bleeding like mad every time they try," said Mr. Weasley brightly, waving his wand, conjuring extra chairs. "It seems there was some rather unusual kind of poison in that snake's fangs that keeps wounds open. They're sure they'll find an antidote, though, they say they've had much worse cases than mine, and in the meantime I just have to keep taking a Blood-Replenishing Potion every hour. But that fellow over there," he said, nodding toward the bed opposite, "Bitten by a werewolf, poor chap. No cure at all."

"A werewolf?" Whispered Molly, looking alarmed. "Is he safe in a public ward? Shouldn't he be in a private room?"

Remus cleared his throat, and Molly flushed. "No offense intended, dear."

"What happened, Dad?" Fred sat down in the chair nearest to the bed.

"Well, you already know, don't you?" Arthur smiled at Elizabeth. "It's very simple, really. I'd had a very long day, dozed off, got sneaked up on, and bitten."

"Dad," Fred said, in a low voice. "What were you doing?"

"We're not discussing this here," Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"You were guarding it, weren't you?" said George quietly, moving behind his brother. "The weapon? The thing You-Know-Who's after?"

"George, be quiet!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"Elizabeth," Fred said softly, watching his father for a reaction, "Didn't you say You-Know-Who's got a snake? A massive one? You saw it the night he returned—

"That's enough," Mrs. Weasley cut him off. "Outside, all of you. The adults are going to talk for a while. You can come and say good-bye afterward."

"Fine," Fred muttered, leading the way outside, "be like that. Don't tell us anything."

"Here," George handed him a tangle of flesh-colored string as they closed the door.

"You read my mind," Fred grinned. "Let's see if St. Mungo's puts Imperturbable Charms on its ward doors, shall we?"

The three inserted the ends of the strings into their ears, while Fred released the opposite ends. "Okay, go!" he whispered.

The strings wriggled like long skinny worms, then snaked under the door. For a few seconds, Elizabeth heard nothing, then she heard Tonks whispering as clearly as though she were standing right beside her.

"… they searched the whole area but they couldn't find the snake anywhere, it just seemed to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur."

"Evans saw it all happen?" Moody growled.

"Yes," Molly affirmed, sounding uneasy. "You know, Albus didn't seem surprised—

"Yeah, well, there's something funny about that girl, we all know that."

"Watch it, Moody," Remus' voice sounded tired.

"It's not her fault," Moody growled again, "But the girl's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake… Obviously she doesn't understand what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing her—

Elizabeth ripped the string out of her ear, her heart hammering. She looked at the twins, who were staring at her, the strings still trailing from their ears, looking suddenly fearful.

*S*S*

"What are you doing?" Fred stood in the doorway of her room as she threw things into her duffle bag.

"Go away, Fred."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Try again."

Elizabeth zipped up the bag. "This isn't working out."

"What isn't working out?"

"Us," Elizabeth snapped, "Move."

Fred snorted. "You are playing this part of the film really badly."

Elizabeth glared. "What?"

Fred smirked. "This is the part of the film where the girl breaks up with the guy because she thinks she's bad for him."

"I _am_ bad for you," Elizabeth growled. "I'm possessed. And I should never have introduced you to films."

"Betsy—

"I can't stay here," Elizabeth asserted, pushing past him. "He could be seeing right through my eyes. He could see you, where we are, everything."

"You know that if you step one foot outside that door, I'm shouting for Snape."

Phineas Nigellus arrived in his portrait, looking at Elizabeth, standing half in and half out of the hallway. "I have a message for you from Albus Dumbledore."

Elizabeth ignored the portrait.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"I have a message for _her_ from Albus Dumbledore," Phineas said smoothly. "Dumbledore says, 'Stay were you are.'"

"Nobody asked him," Elizabeth snapped.

"Elizabeth!" Fred groaned, exasperated. "Listen—

"No!" Elizabeth threw her bag on the floor. "Everyone is always telling me to listen, to stay put, to just hold on while everyone else works out the problem! But I'm the one whose head is being invaded—

"What is going on up here?" Severus appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Nothing," Elizabeth grabbed her bag. "I have to go to Hogwarts." She started toward the stairs, only to feel her feet leave the floor as Severus effortlessly tossed her over his shoulder.

In one movement, he took her bag and tossed it into their room, before entering, kicking the door closed, and tossing her onto her bed. "Speak."

"Dad!"

Severus crossed his arms over his chest, raised an eyebrow, and fixed her with a level stare. "Mr. Weasley?" He called, eyes still trained on his daughter. "What is this about?"

"Moody said she was being possessed by You-Know-Who," Fred called through the door.

Severus pressed his lips together. "I thought we already had this discussion. You are _not_ possessed by that monster. You know what possession looks like. You saw it in Miss Weasley. The Dark Lord does not apparate people against their will, change them into snakes, cause them to attack others, and then return them to their beds." He rubbed his temple, then sat beside her on the bed. "Remus said you were screaming for quite a while before he was able to wake you. You were firmly in your bed, Hatchling. You _saw_ the attack. You didn't attack. I promise."

"It's dangerous for me to be here," Elizabeth said, curling in on herself against the headboard. "What if he can see—

"Then let him come," Severus snapped. "You, my child, do not carry this alone. Let him come. I owe him a few Unforgiveables, anyhow."

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment; then looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his dark ones. "You would know if He was coming, wouldn't you?"

There was far more to the question, and Severus knew it. He weighed the options of answering her for a long, silent minute. "Yes."

Pain, anger, and sadness flashed through her eyes, but they seemed to come to an agreement in that moment. They both knew the truth, and that they could never speak of it aloud.

*S*S*

Christmas morning, Elizabeth woke to the crack of apparation as Fred and George appeared next to her bed. "Merry Christmas," George said brightly. "Don't go downstairs for a bit."

"Why not?" Elizabeth sat up as Ron and Hermione came in, taking up residence on Severus' empty bed.

"Mum's crying again," said Fred heavily, sitting on her bed and looping an arm around her. "Percy sent back his Christmas jumper."

"Without a note," added George. "Hasn't asked how Dad is or visited him or anything…"

"We tried to comfort her," Fred waved his wand and levitated the pile of presents from the foot of her bed to within reach. "Told her Percy's nothing more than a humongous pile of rat droppings—

"— didn't work," said George, helping himself to a Chocolate Frog from the box in Elizabeth's pile of gifts. "So Lupin took over. Best let him cheer her up before we go down from breakfast, I reckon."

"Gives Betsy time to open her presents anyway," Fred said, appropriating a frog for himself. "Obviously, someone got you candy."

"Dumbledore," Elizabeth said, setting the box on the nightstand. "He's given up trying to find things I like, and now he just buys sweets."

She pulled a large set of books, tied together with a ribbon, from the stack. _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts_, from Remus and Sirius. Elizabeth flicked through the first volume, looking at the moving color illustrations of the wand work until Fred elbowed her in the side. "Hey, there are more."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but moved on to the rest of her gifts. A homework organizer from Hermione that chirped out annoying study-related quips. A brown coin-purse with fangs that snapped at her hand from Hagrid. A small, working model of a Firebolt from Tonks. A box of Every-Flavor Beans from Ron; the usual hand-knotted jumper from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. A truly dreadful painting that Elizabeth suspected was hand done by Dobby himself.

The box wrapped in emerald green paper was obviously from Severus, and that idea was confirmed by the card, wedged under the ribbon.

_Elizabeth,_

_Merry Christmas, hatchling. I'm sorry I'm not there this morning. I'll be back before too long. In the interim, use the contents of this box wisely. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

Elizabeth smiled, a little sadly. She'd heard him leave in the middle of the night, but she'd pretended to be asleep. It was just easier that way. If she was awake, she would have to question where he was going. And she knew were he was going. Even on Christmas Eve.

Inside the box was a SecretSaver, a journal that absorbed the words and didn't release them for anyone except the owner. Under that was a small bag of galleons, and a note promising "a mind-numbing trip to Diagon Alley" when it was safe.

Elizabeth was wondering how she could use the contents of the box unwisely when her hand brushed against something silky in the bottom of the box. Drawing out the fabric, she was greeted by the shimmering nothingness of…

"My invisibility cloak!" Elizabeth yelped, almost dropping it back into the box.

"Brilliant," Ron grinned. "There's an Order meeting tonight—

"Ron!" Hermione broke in. "She just got it back!"

"What's this supposed to be?" Fred asked, holding up Dobby's painting. "Looks like a gibbon with two black eyes."

"It's Elizabeth," said George, grinning. "Says so on the back."

"Good likeness," Fred laughed, dodging the homework planner that Elizabeth threw at his head. "Open mine while I play with this," he said, taking the cloak and throwing it around his shoulders.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and reached for the last gift, wrapped in silver paper. She unwrapped the box and opened it to find an oval mirror, framed in silver. She looked into it, expecting it to say something, but instead she saw Fred's face. She nearly dropped the mirror in surprise when it started to speak.

"Amazing, right? Sirius had the mirrors, but I smoothed out the edges and framed them."

Elizabeth looked over to Fred, who threw off the cloak and held up his own mirror, this one showing her shocked face.

"They're two-way mirrors. We can talk anywhere, anytime. You just have to say my name into it. I set it up to work out of the box for the presentation value," he grinned. "But don't forget, say my name."

Elizabeth smiled, leaning over to kiss him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Fred smiled back.

*S*S*

They were loading the enlarged Ford Anglia to go back to St. Mungo's when Elizabeth's eye was caught by a man in black apparating into the bushes across the street. When the man didn't immediately emerge from the shrubs, Elizabeth grimaced. "I'm going to stay behind," she said to Molly as the older witch settled into the back of the car.

"Are you alright, dear?" Molly looked concerned.

"Headache," she said. "I'll stay and keep Sirius company."

Sirius had claimed that he needed to stay behind to clean after Christmas dinner, but Elizabeth knew that he was staying more out of his fear of hospitals than his need to do a few cleaning spells. In addition, he'd been fairly drunk after dinner, having celebrated the holiday with a little too much fire whiskey.

After the Ford lumbered off down the street, Elizabeth crossed the street, crouching down behind the bushes where Severus lay on the ground.

"You shouldn't be out here," he hissed.

"Yeah, well," Elizabeth put a shoulder under one of his arms and helped him to his feet, "you shouldn't be lying out here."

"I was waiting for the way to be clear."

"Sure," Elizabeth said, helping him limp into the house. When they reached the living room, Elizabeth staggered as Severus fainted, his dead weight sending her off balance. Elizabeth hissed through her teeth and managed to get him onto the sofa. She pulled off his robes and shoes. There were bloodstains on his clothing. Closer examination revealed large open slashes on his abdomen.

_Hit with his own spell. _Elizabeth uttered a few choice words that Severus wouldn't approve of. _He needs a blood replenishing potion_, Elizabeth thought to herself_. And probably a pain relieving potion as well_. Both would serve a problem to find, since Severus never left anything stronger than a headache draught within her reach.

"Sirius!"

There was no answer, of course. He was probably upstairs, sleeping off his celebration. Elizabeth swore again, and turned back to the prostrate Potions Master. "Don't move," she ordered, as if he was planning on running away. She went to the door of the stairs to the lab and pulled. Of course, it didn't open. "Stupid child lock," she muttered, yanking on the door again. "It's an emergency!"

With no warning, the door popped open. Elizabeth stared at it for a moment, before shaking her head. "Really, Dad? The password is 'emergency'?"

She went down the stairs, thanking her father's obsessive organizational system for the speed it allowed in finding the potions she needed, and some cotton to use as bandages.

Back upstairs, she tapped her father's face with her palm. "Dad, I need you to wake up and swallow these."

Severus didn't respond, and Elizabeth cursed the underage magic rule. Not that she knew how to transfer the potions directly into a person's stomach, like she'd seen her father do.

Instead, she pushed him up as far as she could, and sat behind him, tilting his head back against her shoulder. Carefully, she tipped the blood-replenisher into his mouth, and rubbed his throat until she felt him swallow. She'd seen Aunt Marge do it to her annoying little dog when it didn't want to take its heartworm pill.

The other potion went down without a problem, and Elizabeth set about bandaging the cuts, largest first. This part would have to be Muggle, for obvious reasons. She just hoped that it was enough to stabilize him until he woke and could give her more direction.


	15. If You Can't Talk, At Least Have Fun

Elizabeth sat on the coffee table, carefully watching her father breathe, checking the bandages frequently. The bleeding appeared to have stopped, so Elizabeth felt confident in administering another blood-replenishing potion, knowing it wouldn't simply flow out through the slashes in his abdomen. She'd only brought one pain-reliever upstairs, knowing how careful Severus was with pain killers, and not wanting to inadvertently send him into a potion-induced coma.

His breathing seemed easier, and color was returning to his face, as much as the pale man ever had color in his skin. Leaving him on the sofa, she went into the kitchen to put water on the stove, hoping that he would wake soon and would need coffee.

She was not disappointed. Almost the moment she returned, he stirred a bit. With some verbal coaxing, he opened his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Afternoon," Elizabeth said vaguely. "Don't talk." She laid two fingers on his neck, looking for a pulse.

"Do you know what you're feeling for?" Severus asked weakly, a note of teasing in his voice.

"Shh," Elizabeth commanded, counting the beats. "After school babysitting classes," she said when she was satisfied. She fussed with the blanket she'd draped over him.

"Where is everyone?" Severus asked, carefully pulling himself into a sitting position.

"This hospital. Where you should be."

Severus grimaced. "My wand?"

"Oh," Elizabeth picked it up off the table and handed it to him. "I'm going to get you something to drink. Do you need another pain reliever?"

"I'll get it," Severus winced as he dropped his feet to the ground.

"I cracked your lab code," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't get up."

"It has to actually _be_ an emergency," Severus said, sounding stronger by the moment. "It won't work now." He started to stand, then stopped as the bandages pulled at his abdomen. He pulled the cotton away and pointed his wand at the wounds, healing them.

"Any worse, and I would have had to try stitches," Elizabeth said, reentering the room with a glass of ice water and a mug of coffee.

"Muggles," Severus shook his head. "You would think they would have come up with something better than sewing their own skin." He took the coffee. "Are you here alone?"

Elizabeth laughed. "You're here."

"You know what I meant," Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Sirius is upstairs," Elizabeth shrugged. "He… had a bit too much at dinner."

Severus sighed. "I think I'll let Remus handle that when he gets back," the wizard attempted to stand again, but decided against it. Instead, he pointed his wand at the lab door. "The lowest level pain-reliever, please."

Elizabeth grinned. "When are you going to take off the child lock?"

"When you're not a child," Severus smirked. "However, if it makes you feel better, the lock is as much for Black as it is for you."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but went downstairs and fetched the requested potion. When she returned, Severus was standing, stretching out his aching muscles.

"Dad! Ten minutes ago, you were unconscious."

"And thanks to the future Healer, I'm recovering nicely."

"I am not going to be a Healer," Elizabeth asserted, handed him the vial. "You should be in bed."

Severus smiled, and pulled her into a one-armed hug. "If not a Healer, you will make an excellent nagging mother to someone," he chuckled.

"Everyone is going to be back soon," Elizabeth said. "If you aren't in bed, I may just let it slip to Mrs. Weasley that you were unconscious and bleeding on the sofa."

Severus scowled. "You really are my daughter," he kissed the top of her head. "What did you give me while I was out?"

"Two blood-replenishers and a medium pain-reliever." Elizabeth followed him up the stairs. "You were bleeding pretty badly."

Severus sighed, and directed her into the bedroom ahead of him before closing the door. Waving his wand, he changed his bloody clothing for fresh attire. Then he pulled Elizabeth into a hug so fierce she had trouble breathing.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Elizabeth paused. An apologetic phrase rarely passed the Potion Master's lips. "For what?" she asked, mirroring what he demanded to students who used "I'm sorry" as a knee jerk response.

Severus chuckled. "I'm sorry you had to spend your Christmas like this," he mussed her hair a bit. "I never wanted to be that father."

"What father?" Elizabeth pulled away enough to look at him.

"The kind of father who needs his child to care for him. It shouldn't be your job." He winced as a nasty flashback assaulted his mind, featuring his father, passed out on the sofa, as a seven-year-old version of himself turned the older man on his side.

"It's okay, Dad," Elizabeth assured, stretching a bit to kiss his cheek.

"It isn't," Severus sighed, releasing her and yanking back the blankets on his bed. "But I suppose it can't be helped."

"Sleep and food," Elizabeth prescribed. "And another pain reliever later, which you will need, so don't bother lying."

Severus snorted. "I will control my own medication when I am conscious, thank you."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You know, Dad, it's really up to you to model good post-torture behavior. Who else is going to teach me that?"

"Get out," Severus growled, leveling a glare that was completely ruined by the fact that he was lying on two fluffy pillows.

*S*S*

"What's wrong?" Fred asked, dropping onto the sofa. The excitement of Christmas had come to a close, and most of the house had gone to sleep, but Elizabeth was sitting, curled on the sofa, staring at nothing.

"Hmm?" Elizabeth looked over at him in surprise, not having noticed him come into the room.

"I asked what was wrong," Fred repeated, eyeing her critically.

"Nothing," Elizabeth shook her head. "I was just thinking."

"About anything in particular?"

"No," Elizabeth stood. "I think I'll go to bed."

"Betsy," Fred caught her hand as she started toward the door. She looked down at him, forcing a smile onto her face.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said, leaning down to kiss him goodnight, and carefully extracting her hand from his.

Fred looked worried, but didn't stop her as she went up the stairs.

The truth was that Elizabeth was worried. She couldn't talk about it with anyone, since Severus had made it very clear that no one was to know about his nighttime activities. It was too dangerous to trust anyone with that information, and still… Elizabeth yearned to talk about it with someone.

As she reached the door of the bedroom, it swung open, revealing Severus, hair tussled.

"I was just coming to look for you," Snape said, stepping back to allow her passage into the room. "It's late."

"It's not," Elizabeth yanked back the blankets on her bed.

Severus frowned, and sat on the side of her bed after she lay down and pulled the covers over herself. "Elizabeth," he said gently, smoothing the edge of the sheets. "Tell me."

"I can't," Elizabeth muttered, shrugging deeper into the bed. "We can't talk about it."

Severus sighed. "Look at me."

Elizabeth ignored him, closing her eyes tight, and singing the Hogwarts song over and over in her head.

"_Elizabeth_," Severus warned, but even his teacher-voice didn't seem to be getting through to his daughter. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearly one o'clock, and while he'd slept for a while, he was still too tired to deal with the situation rationally. "This isn't over," he declared, brushing one palm across the bit of her head that he could see before retiring to his own bed.

"I has to be over," Elizabeth snapped, sitting up in a fit of Snape-inherited temper. "It has to be over, because everyone is going to die soon, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Severus rubbed a hand over his face and trekked back across the room. "Elizabeth," he grabbed her hands that she tried to wave him away with and looked at her. "This isn't fair to you. I won't pretend that it is. But it _is_ where we are. It's too much for me to ask of you, and if there was any way that I could ask less, I would. I'll never forgive myself for not being able to keep you out of this. I'm sorry that you had to pick up the pieces today, and I'm sorry that I have to do some of the things I've had to do recently. But we have to win this."

If Elizabeth didn't know better, she'd think Severus Snape was pleading. But the Potions Master did not plead. At least not usually. But there was something in those dark eyes that broke her heart. "I know," she said softly, falling forward, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

"I promise," Severus said gently, rubbing her back, "that when this is over, you will have a good life. I'll see to it. No matter if I'm here or not."

He was answered by a sniff and a slight shake of her head.

"Elizabeth…" He shifted her away from him, surprised to see her face covered in tears. "Hatchling!" In one movement, he repositioned her onto his lap, rocking her as she cried against his t-shirt. "Everything will be alright," he whispered. "Brighter days are ahead, I promise."

"Probably not," Elizabeth mumbled into his shoulder.

Severus laughed humorlessly. "My little optimist." He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I promise, I'll only do this as long as I need to."

"You don't need to now," Elizabeth said, still muffled.

"I do," Severus said, his voice sad now. "We lost a main pipeline of information when I left… the army…"

Elizabeth snorted. "Mum would have been pissed that you joined… the army."

"True," Severus nodded, "and watch your language."

Elizabeth pulled away to look at him. "The army… it doesn't look kindly on deserters."

"No," Snape said quietly. "The… general… punishes disloyalty quite heavily."

Elizabeth grimaced. "I don't like it when you get hurt."

"Well then you know how I've felt every time you've come back from death-defying stunts."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You have a mission, and I have "stunts"?"

"You are fifteen years old, so yes," Severus nodded, his voice lighter. "A fifteen-year-old who should be in bed at quarter-past one."

"I don't need a bedtime," Elizabeth protested, though her yawn caused the protest to be less than effective.

"The fact that you weren't in bed hours ago tells me that I've neglected my duties to you in this area," Severus said firmly, settling her back on the pillows. "Neglecting your health could add complexity to this already complex situation. Unless you would rather attend Umbridge's class with a raging head cold?"

"You'd make me go to class with a cold?" Elizabeth yawned again and scrunched the pillow.

"A self-inflicted one?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "Very possibly. Sleep," he ordered, covering her with the blankets and kissing her forehead.

*S*S*

"I want it to be known that I find these plans mean-spirited and completely below the Slytherin moral code," Severus leaned back in his chair, swirling the scotch in his glass.

"It's a good thing we're lions, then," Sirius grinned. "We dislike the Umbridge woman as much as you do. Making her pay for hurting Elizabeth will be our pleasure."

"I didn't say I didn't like the plan," Severus said smoothly. "I very much enjoy the plan. It contains a certain aplomb that I thought was lacking in most Gryffindor plans."

"Praise and condescension in one statement," Remus snorted. "Lovely."

Sirius downed the last of the drink in his hand, "I still think we should chop the woman into tiny bits with a dull axe I read about in a Muggle horror novel."

"That is the headstrong idiocy that I've come to expect from you, Black," Severus said dryly before turning to Remus. "I doubt the woman is going to allow any of us to cast a spell over her. Especially not a recurring one like we are considering."

"I'm tweaking the spell," Remus said. "I'm hoping to give it some kind of physical manifestation that we could pass off as… I don't know, a spa treatment or something."

"Or a blood-purifying charm," Sirius sneered, pouring himself another glass.

Remus rolled his eyes, but Severus stood quickly. "As much as I hate to say it, that is not a terrible idea," he waved his hand at Sirius. "Maybe the spell can be manifested into a potion, and it could be given to her as a protector from the students. You know how often first-year teachers fall ill."

"That's not what I said at all," Sirius shook his head.

"Yes, well, I improved upon it," Severus rummaged in the desk. "How do you find anything in here, Black?"

"I don't look," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

Severus located parchment and quill and began writing quickly in his elegant hand. "Pain is the easy part," he muttered to himself. "It's separating intention from action. To avoid her actually applying pain to others, it must be the very thought of doing so that causes her discomfort."

"Easy on the Dark magic, Sev," Remus warned.

"There are shades of Darkness, Remus," Snape said dismissively. "The woman sliced my daughter's body."

"True," Sirius said, staring at the ceiling with interest, then turning his attention to Remus. "We should chop her up!" He grinned.

"We already established that chopping the woman up is not possible," Severus rolled his eyes. "We're going back to Hogwarts this evening. There's still a bit of holiday left, but with the current climate… we'll be better off there."

"You mean somewhere there is a medical professional so your daughter won't have to patch you up again?"

"Anyway," Severus brushed off the comment, "I have preparations to complete for the new term."

"Elizabeth said you were restarting Occlumency lessons."

Severus nodded. "Her education thus far has been spotty at best, which is, of course, my fault. I intend to correct that."

*S*S*

"It's good to be back at school," Fred said, the night before term started.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with the lack of parental supervision, would it?" Elizabeth grinned as he pulled her to lie on top of him.

"Could be," Fred laughed, kissing her. "I like several layers of stone between your father and this bed."

"I'm glad we're back," Elizabeth agreed. "I don't like sleeping alone anymore."

"Have the dreams been bad?" Fred asked, one hand absently drawing circles on her back.

"It's fine," Elizabeth lied, rolling off him. "I just like your bed, that's all."

"Hmm," Fred propped himself up on an elbow and looked at her. "Betsy."

"What?" Elizabeth looked at him, green eyes pleading for him to leave it alone.

Fred sighed and wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin. "Maybe if we sleep like this, we can block him out."

"Maybe," Elizabeth mumbled into his chest.

"Good evening, boys," a female voice came from somewhere outside the curtain.

Elizabeth looked up at Fred, who met her eyes in alarm. "McGonagall," he whispered. Elizabeth went white. Fred got up, and yanked the blankets over her entire body and mussing the comforter to hide the lump she caused in the bed. He went out of the curtains, leaving them open as much as he dared, trying to look innocent.

Elizabeth tried to lie still, wishing she'd thought to bring her cloak with her.

"Is everyone settled in?" Elizabeth heard her grandmother's voice through the fabric.

"Yes, ma'am," the seventh years chorused.

"Good. Just thought I'd check in while I was checking on the First years," McGonagall said. "Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Fred and George both answered.

"I'm sorry," McGonagall said, amused. "Fred? I was just in the girls' dorm, and Elizabeth isn't there. Do you know where she is?"

"She usually sleeps downstairs now," Fred's voice was smooth.

Minerva seemed to buy the excuse, or at least she didn't say anything else about it, wishing the boys a good night's sleep.

Fred appeared back in bed, grinning. "You know, when Professor Crazy Future Teller says that I'm going to die a horrible death, I'm not at all surprised, and do you know why?"

Elizabeth laughed, returning the blankets to a position that allowed her to breathe freely. "Because one of my relatives is going to murder you in an incredibly painful way?"

"Exactly," Fred settled back into the pillows, pulling her firmly against him.

The curtains swung open to reveal George, grinning from ear to ear. "Sorry to interrupt the festivities, love birds. But now that McGonagall's first night bed check is over, we're going to Hogsmeade. Are you coming?"

Fred looked at Elizabeth. "Butterbeer?"

Elizabeth grinned. "I thought you didn't want me sneaking out of the castle."

"That was when we thought Sirius was trying to kill you," Fred shrugged. "What are the chances that Voldemort is hanging out The Three Broomsticks?"

"Give me a second to change," Elizabeth got up and grabbed clothing out of the drawer under the bed.

"You leave clothes here now?" George smirked. "You guys should get your own room."

"Shut up," Fred said, getting up and pulling the curtains to give Elizabeth privacy. He changed his own clothes quickly. "One-Eyed Witch or Whomping Willow?"

"Willow," George said, holding up his slingshot. "We have reason to believe that the One-Eyed Witch has been compromised."

The other boys were throwing on cloaks. "I'm going to get the Angelina," George said, all but dancing out of the room.

"Angelina?" Elizabeth looked at Fred, who grinned. "I thought she had a crush on you."

"Looks like she's settling for someone less good-looking," Fred picked up his wand and tucked it inside his robe sleeve.

"Good," Elizabeth said, tying her shoe.

Fred laughed and put his arms around her from behind. "Jealous, much?"

"Territorial," Elizabeth turned in his arms to look at him. "So what are we doing in Hogsmeade?"

"Zonko's is open until 11," Fred followed the other seventh years out of the door and down the stairs where George was waiting with Angelina. "Then a visit to the pub. Honeydukes if you are in the mood for fudge."

"I'm always in the mood for fudge," Elizabeth grinned, lacing her fingers through his as they headed out, two by two, through the portrait.


	16. Problems

"You kids are out late," Madam Rosmerta commented, handing out drinks. "Hasn't school started?"

"Not for us," George said, taking a swig. "We've graduated. We're celebrating the fact that we don't have to start school."

Madam Rosmerta smiled and shook her head. "I'm not going to tell on you, don't worry. You should watch bringing the little ones out though." She gestured to Elizabeth. She went back behind the bar.

"When _is_ the next legal Hogsmede trip?" George asked.

"February," one of the boys piped up.

"Valentine's Day," Angelina put in.

George and Fred look at each other. "Double Date?" George asked.

"I don't think—"

"Sure!" Angelina interrupted Elizabeth, who fell silent.

"We're closing up," Madam Rosmerta called. "Ten minutes."

"A good evening draws to a close," Fred said, standing and tossing a Galleon on the table. "Back to the salt mines." He draped his arm around Elizabeth and they started out of the door.

Elizabeth had one foot on the street when she caught a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye. On pure instinct, she threw all her weight against Fred, knocking him back into the pub.

"What—

"My dad," Elizabeth whispered.

"Snape?" George carefully crept to the window near the door and peered out. "Where is he going?"

"Who cares, as long as it isn't here," Angelina said, glaring at Elizabeth like it was her fault.

"Hog's Head," George proclaimed. "I didn't know your dad was a seedy bar guy, Elizabeth."

"Neither did I," Elizabeth peeled herself off the floor. "Is he out of sight now?"

"Yeah, but we'd better hurry. Who knows how long he'll stay?"

They slipped out the door and down the path to the shrieking shack, no one speaking until they were down in the corridor that ran to the Whomping Willow.

George broke the silence, laughing.

"What?" Angelina looked at him.

"Where were you last night, Weasley?" George said, as if interviewing himself. "Why, I was hanging out in Hogsmeade with Snape."

*S*S*

"Miss Evans," Severus said the next morning, after he'd started the class working on outlining chapter 12 of their text, "my office."

Elizabeth frowned, but followed him through the door, then stepping aside as he closed it behind her. "What's up?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Your grandmother said you weren't in the dorm last night when she went to check on the first years. She was told that you were sleeping in our quarters, but I don't remember you being there. Am I mistaken?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I missed her checking in because I'd come down to the Dungeons to stay, but you weren't there. Or in your office. So I went back upstairs. Did you go out?" The lie felt awkward in her mouth.

Severus' eyes narrowed slightly, but he nodded. "For a bit. I also wanted to remind you that we have an appointment at six this evening."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Do I have to—

"Yes," Severus said firmly. "Directly after dinner, no excuses."

Elizabeth flopped onto the sofa against the office wall. "Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," Severus crossed his arms over his chest. "It will be a good follow up to this evening."

"Dad!"

"What has gotten into you?" Severus sat on the coffee table, speaking quietly. "You know how important Occlumency is."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I think it's stupid."

Severus frowned disapprovingly. "Be that as it may, I'll expect you in our quarters, ready to work. You should use your afternoon free period to complete any homework. You'll likely want to go straight to bed after our lesson."

"I'm supposed to train with Sirius tonight," Elizabeth protested.

"And you will," Severus said. "Sirius is coming here at 6; you'll have an hour and a half with him before you work with me.

Elizabeth started to argue, but Severus held up a hand. "All I want to hear from you right now is 'yes, dad' or 'yes, sir'."

"Yeah, okay," Elizabeth said reluctantly.

"_Elizabeth_," Severus said warningly.

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth muttered, with as much attitude as Severus would allow.

*S*S*

Severus pulled out his wand from an inside pocket of his robes and placed its tip against his temple. When he withdrew it, some silvery substance came away, stretching from temple to wand like a thick gossamer strand, which broke as he pulled the wand away from it and fell gracefully into the Pensieve on the desk in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked from the sofa, kicking her foot against the leg of the table.

"You know what a Pensieve is," Severus said, repeating the action twice more before moving the basin to the shelf behind his desk.

"I know what you're _doing_," Elizabeth clarified. "But _why_ are you doing it?"

"That's not what you asked," Severus said lightly, crossing the room to stand on the opposite side of the table.

"Okay, _why_ did you do that?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She leaned back, wishing she could take a shower. Sirius had pummeled her for an hour, after twenty minutes of running. She'd learned the hard way that _protego_ didn't save you from being kicked in the butt, even if it did keep a spell from hitting you in the chest. She was sore and sweaty, and the last thing she wanted to do was talk semantics with Severus.

"Because tonight we're going to work on expelling someone from your mind. Sometimes, when you do that, you end up seeing memories from the invading person. I have some memories I'd rather keep out of your head."

Elizabeth frowned. "Dad, I can take images of Voldemort. It's not like I haven't seen him."

Severus flinched slightly at the name, but had long ago given up trying to stop her from saying it. "I know you have," he said quietly. "However, the Dark Lord is not the worst memory I posses." He raised his wand. "Let us start with the resisting we've practiced before. I will attempt to break into your mind, you will resist as much as you can." He gestured for her to stand. "Ready? _Legilimens!_"

Elizabeth hated it when he asked if she was ready and then didn't wait for a response. She was barely able to summon any sort of resistance before images started to flash before her eyes.

She was five, watching Dudley riding a new red bicycle, and she was picturing herself on a pink one… She was nine, and Ripper was nipping at her as the Dursleys laughed… She was sitting under the Sorting Hat, and it was telling her that she would do well in Slytherin… A dementor was closing in on her… Remus was lying on the basement floor after a transformation… Fred was leaning toward her…

Elizabeth felt a sharp pain in her knee. The living room came back into focus. She'd fallen, her knee bashing into the coffee table. She looked up at her father, who was rubbing his wrist and chuckling.

"Did you mean to produce a Stingng Hex?" he asked, helping her up.

"No," Elizabeth shook her head and her leg, trying to get rid of the pain in her knee. "Sorry."

"You lose control of your magic if you let me get in too far," Severus said. "Which I guess I should be glad you didn't slice off my arm. A pink bicycle?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Not as good as a broom, probably."

"I'd think not," pushing the sleeves of his robe up and raising his wand again. "You must remain focused. This time, you need to repel me with your mind, not just try to keep me out. And try to avoid firing hexes at me, if you please. Just because you _can _cast without a wand—

"Doesn't mean I should. I know," Elizabeth finished.

Severus nodded. "Close your eyes."

Elizabeth gave him a look that told exactly how much she wanted to continue with this lesson, but did as she was told.

"Clear your mind," Severus said quietly. "Let go of all emotion."

But Elizabeth's frustration at having to participate in the exercise at all, when she could be playing chess with Ron, did not leave, coming to a head in her clenched jaw line.

"You're not doing it, Elizabeth. You will need more discipline than this. Focus. Now."

Elizabeth tried to empty her mind, tried not to think, or remember, or feel…

"Let's go again… on the count of three… _Legilimens_!"

Cedrick Diggory lying dead on the ground… Fake-Moody performing the killing curse on the spider…

She was on her knees again, her brain aching as though someone had been trying to pull it from her skull.

"Elizabeth!" Severus said, exasperated. "You are not trying! You are allowing me access to memories you fear. That's like handing me weapons to use against you!"

Elizabeth stood up again, her heart thumping wildly. She looked at Severus, who looked paler than usual, but also more irritated.

"I am trying," she protested.

"You were to empty yourself of emotion."

"Yeah? Well, I'm finding that hard at the moment," Elizabeth snapped.

"Then you will find yourself easy prey for the Dark Lord," Severus said, nearing the end of his rope. "It will not do you any good to wear your heart proudly on your sleeve, no matter how much your House might revere doing so. A person who dies while expressing the fear that they are being so brave to overcome is still dead. Weakness can kill you."

Elizabeth pressed her lips together. "I am not weak," she said, her irritation turning to fury. How dare he talk to her like that?

"Than prove it! Control your mind. We shall try again. _Legilimens!_"

Severus was walking around the corner in Hogsmeade… George was shooting the Whomping Willow's knot with a slingshot… Fred on the floor of the Three Broomsticks…

She was on the ground once more. She pulled herself up, expecting another lecture on control, but she was met only with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. "Did you leave this castle last night, Elizabeth Rose?"

Elizabeth dropped her eyes to the floor, but Severus pushed her chin up to look at him. "_Elizabeth_."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, _what?_"

"We went to Hogsmeade," Elizabeth said quietly. "But you can't tell grandma and get everyone in trouble—

"I'd worry more about the trouble _you_ are in, young lady." Severus released her chin, crossing his arms again, tapping one long index finger against his opposite elbow. "So you decided to sneak out, after curfew, off the grounds, through an off-limits corridor, to go to a pub?"

"Yes, sir."

Severus drew in his breath sharply. "I often wonder if it was the lack of supervision you had as a child that makes you do these ridiculous things. Or perhaps it was your brief interaction with James Potter," he pressed his lips together for a moment. "This is certainly the blatant disregard for rules that he displayed."

Elizabeth winced, knowing that a comparison to James Potter was the ultimate phrase of disappointment.

"We just wanted to have fun," Elizabeth said lamely.

"Well, now you can have fun sitting in your room," Severus pointed. "Immediately. You can think about exactly what could have happened to you in the middle of the night."

Elizabeth went into her room, knowing that it was best to obey at that moment. The lecture hadn't even begun, and she was pretty sure that being sent to her room would not be the extent of her punishment. She heard Severus mutter a minding charm on her door and sighed. She'd really done it now. He'd never trust her again.

*S*S*

"Sev?" Remus looked up as the floo roared and his friend appeared. "Did something happen?"

"I'm trying to put a bit of space between myself and my wayward child," Severus said, sitting in his armchair and leaning back, staring at the ceiling.

"What did she do now?" Remus closed the book he'd been reading and placed it on the table.

"You'll be so proud," Severus frowned at the plaster above him. "A group of seventh year Gryffindors and your goddaughter decided to have their own Hogsmeade weekend last night."

"One-Eyed Witch or Whomping Willow?" Remus asked, badly covering his smile.

"This is not amusing," Severus said firmly. Then, begrudgingly, "Whomping Willow."

"Sev, I know you're angry, but this is really the tamest thing she's ever done. Teenagers sneak out. You did it."

"Not when a murderer was after me."

"A murderer who thought she was safe in her bed, I'd imagine."

"That's where _I_ thought she was," Severus frowned. "And she lied to me earlier today, when I confronted her about missing bed check."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Sit here until I can put it in perspective," Severus answered. "I know, in my mind, that I did my share of disappearing out my bedroom window when I was her age. Then again, I know what I was doing when I snuck out, and I'm sure I don't want Elizabeth doing… _that_. And I know that the chances of anything happening to her, other than getting belted by the Whomping Willow, were slim. But there's this aching in my abdomen that isn't willing to settle for a slim chance. I need to know where she is and what she's doing." He sat forward, leaning his elbows on his knees. "This is when I need Lily."

"Lily would have given her a piece of her mind," Remus grinned. "You remember that time that you decided that you were going to live at the Leaky Cauldron over the summer, and paid that girl… what was her name? Jenni?... to tell Minerva you were dead?"

"It was not my best laid plan," Severus admitted. He sighed, and stood. "I have to go. If I'm going to shout and get her to bed at a reasonable hour, I need to get started."

"Good luck," Remus picked up his book again.

Severus stepped back through the floo. Elizabeth's door was still open, but it was dark inside. He went in, and spotted a bulge in the blankets that he had to believe was his daughter. Crossing the room, he sat on the bed and pulled back the bedspread, exposing a head of hair that matched his own. "You are not asleep," he said assuredly.

There was no response, but Severus could tell by her breathing that she was very much awake. "I have to know where you are at all times," he began, deciding that forcing her to admit that she was awake might be counterproductive. "It has nothing to do with who you are, or the Dark Lord. It is because you are a beautiful fifteen-year-old girl and there are horrible people in the world, Muggle and Wizard alike. It is because you could trip and break your wrist. It is because you could get lost."

He brushed his hand over her head. "You don't understand this now, but some day you will. Every little thing that hurts you causes me pain. I have to keep you safe, because the thought of you receiving so much as a scraped knee is unacceptable." He let his hand rest between her shoulder blades. "I'm willing to accept that life has risk. I'm willing to worry about you when you walk down stairs to quickly, or when you ride that ridiculous death stick. I'm willing to worry about things you have to do in order to have a wonderful life without letting it get in your way."

"However," He drummed his fingers slowly, "I will not tolerate you taking risks during which I have no idea where you are. If something had happened last night, it could have taken hours for anyone to even notice you were gone, let alone find you. _That_," his voice snapped into the silence of the room, "I will not accept. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said quietly from the depths of her pillow.

"Good. Now, since you created your own Hogsmeade weekend, it seems unnecessary that you attend the next one. In addition, since you thought that it was acceptable to lie to me, you will be spending your evenings and nights here for the next week."

"Yes, sir."

Severus sighed, and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "I love you so much, hatchling. No matter how many grey hairs you've bestowed on me."

"Sorry," Elizabeth mumbled.

"You always are," Severus tucked the blankets around her.

*S*S*

"Elizabeth? ELIZABETH!"

Someone was shaking her, and then a blast of cold water hit her in the face. The insane laughter that had filled her ears was punctuated with a shout of surprise. The happiness she'd felt in the dream was draining, but the laughter wouldn't stop…

She opened her eyes and slowly became aware that the wild laughter was coming out for her own mouth. The moment she realized this, it died away, leaving her panting, staring at Severus, who was holding her by her upper arms.

"What happened?" Severus asked, shaking her again.

"I dunno," Elizabeth panted. "Stop it." She looked meaningfully at Severus' clenched hands, and he relaxed his hold. "He's really happy," she said, shaking her head as if the movement would clear it. "Something good's happened. Something he's been hoping for." She was trembling, and felt as if she were about to lose whatever was in her stomach.

"What—

"Severus!" A shout from the living room made both of them jump. Remus tore into the room, wearing red pajama pants and a black t-shirt, clearly just out of bed. "They've arrested Sirius."

"What?" Severus' grip on his daughter tightened again.

"There's been a prison break. Some Death Eaters are gone, and since Sirius is the only one to escape from Azkaban—

"They think he helped?" Elizabeth asked, her mind foggy.

"We need Albus," Remus said, nodding.

"Let's go see what trouble the mutt has gotten himself into now," Severus stood, turning back to Elizabeth. "Stay here. Do not leave these rooms for any reason short of engulfing flames."

"He was happy," Elizabeth looked up at him. "He was happy that they escaped—

"What is she talking about?" Remus looked at Severus.

"On the way," Severus gestured toward the door.

*S*S*

MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN

MINISTRY QUESTIONS BLACK

_The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban._

_Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening, and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals._

"_An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help," said Fudge last night. "We must remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps."_

_Fudge believes that while Black was acquitted of the murder he served time for in Azkaban, it does not mean that Black was not connected to the Death Eaters. _

"_It is unlikely that a man would be accused of such a crime if he'd lead a clean life," Fudge said in the interview. "We have taken Black into custody for questioning, and we will do all we can to round up the escaped criminals. We beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached."_

Elizabeth looked up from the paper that Hermione had shoved under her nose and looked up toward the staff table. Severus' chair was empty, which wasn't surprising, since she hadn't seen him since he and Remus had gone in the middle of the night. He'd sent his patronus in the morning, the bright doe leaping into her bedroom.

"Go to class, hatchling," her father's voice said. "Stay with your friends at all times. If I have not returned by the end of dinner, bring them down to our quarters. Do not be alone. Do not go anywhere but class, meals, and our rooms. Black is fine for right now, but we are encased in a bit of bureaucratic nonsense."

Elizabeth pushed the paper away and tried to focus on her food. Bureaucratic nonsense. That was going to be the least of her problems.


	17. Double Talk

Severus didn't return until late that night. Elizabeth had put herself to bed, and Fred had gone to sleep on the couch, so that Ron and Hermione could go back to their real beds in the dorm. When Snape came in, he regarded the redhead for a moment, and then decided to let the boy sleep. He quietly opened the door to his daughter's room and went inside.

Elizabeth stirred when he sat on the bed, looking at him sleepily. "Hey."

"'Hey' yourself," Severus smirked. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Is Sirius okay?" Elizabeth sat up and stretched.

"He's been released," Severus said quietly. "But he's on house arrest pending an investigation. We decided that Remus should take him to the Spinner's End house, since giving the London address to the Ministry would clearly be a mistake."

He didn't add how violently Sirius had opposed the idea of being on house arrest. If Albus hadn't been present, Black might have been taken into custody all over again.

"Go back to sleep," he said, kissing her forehead. "I'm going to go transfigure the couch into a bed, not that I care about your boyfriend's comfort."

"Thank you, Dad," Elizabeth burrowed back under the blankets as he left the room.

*S*S*

BY ORDER OF

The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts

Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subject they are paid to teach.

_The above is in accordance with_

_Educational Decree Number Twenty-six._

Signed:

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

HIGH INQUISITOR

*S*S*

"I think it means no more mind-digging lessons," Elizabeth said from the sofa the night Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six appeared on the house bulletin boards.

"Nice try," Severus smirked, sitting at his desk in their quarters, "Directly after dinner tomorrow."

"Daaaad," Elizabeth moaned.

Severus set his quill in the holder and turned his chair to the side. "Come here."

"Why?" Elizabeth looked warily at him.

"So I can transfigure your head into a Quaffle," Severus rolled his eyes. "Come here."

Elizabeth pulled herself off the sofa and went across the room to lean her hip against his desk, standing close to his knees.

"What is the problem with these lessons?" Severus asked, crossing his arms and looking at his daughter.

"They're stupid."

"Your eloquence leaves you when you're lying," Severus frowned. "Try again."

Elizabeth shrugged.

"_Elizabeth_."

"I don't like you poking around in my head!" Elizabeth finally snapped.

"Is this about my finding out about your evening activities?"

"No," Elizabeth grumbled. "I just don't like other people in my head."

"That is what we are trying to remedy," Severus said, raising an eyebrow.

"It hurts," Elizabeth dug her toe into the floor.

"What hurts?" Severus stood, taking her face in his hands.

Elizabeth pulled away, but only managed to have him move his grip from the sides of her head to her shoulders. "Nothing."

"_Elizabeth Rose_."

"Just forget it," Elizabeth shrugged. "I'll do the stupid thing."

"Look at me," Severus demanded, waiting until she dragged her eyes to meet his. "Is it your scar?"

Elizabeth paused a moment, cursing the fact that she couldn't keep her mouth shut to begin with. "Yeah."

"When?"

"When you hit on memories of Voldemort," she said, staring at the buttons of his waistcoat.

"Why didn't you tell me?' Severus ran the pad of his thumb over her scar. "We can remove them, you know. Before we start work. You can use my penseive."

"Won't I have to think about them to get them out?"

"Does remembering in the general course of your life effect you in that way?" Severus ushered her back to the sofa. "If you casually remember the Chamber of Secrets, for example, does your scar hurt?"

"No," Elizabeth shook her head.

"So it's only when I force it to the surface?" Severus sat beside her and stretched out his long legs. "It may be the violence of the transaction. We'll try removing those memories before we practice tomorrow. Once you improve, it should be unnecessary."

"I'm never going to be as good as you," Elizabeth sighed, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"There is no one as good as I am," Severus said, in the most pompous voice he could manage. "But you have my blood running though your veins, my child. And while that may have done us no good in Potions, perhaps your genes will assist you here." He turned her face to look at him. "You have to remember that we are working with magic far beyond your age, hatchling. We really have no right to be asking you to even attempt it. In fact, if I saw a fifth year Slytherin attempting to learn this particular skill on her own, the lecture and assigned detentions would make the student think twice before doing something so ridiculous again."

"Good to know," Elizabeth snorted.

"You'll get better," Severus assured. "And hopefully the visions will cease and we will have removed any danger of the Dark Lord seeing anything we don't want him to."

"Hopefully," she laughed humorlessly.

*S*S*

"I thought you hated Rita Skeeter," Fred said, rounding up the cards for another game of Exploding Snap.

"I do," Elizabeth shrugged. "But Hermione's got a point. If there's anyway that we are going to win this thing, we need to have public opinion on our side. And since the Prophet is obviously in the Ministry's pocket…"

"The Quibbler," Fred finished. "I get it. I just hope it doesn't backfire."

"It will most definitely backfire," George proclaimed, using his History of Magic book to prop up his feet.

"Your opinion is definitively unnecessary," Hermione glared over her Transfiguration book.

"How are you going to get Skeeter to do it anyway?" George asked, ignoring her biting tone.

"I have a bit of dirt," Hermione said conspiratorially. "I think she'll be willing to do just about anything I ask."

"A bit evil when she wants to be," Ron looked at Hermione with reverence.

Elizabeth glanced at the clock and groaned. "Dinner."

"Let's blow it off and go see Hagrid," Ron said. "He didn't look right this morning."

"Umbridge put him on probation," Hermione picked up her bag.

"Then he definitely needs cheering up," Ron said, standing. "And he's been ditching dinner lately, so you know he's home."

"I can't," Elizabeth said apologetically. "Dad'll go spare if I disappear. I have to be at dinner, then in the dungeons after that."

"When are you off house arrest?"

"Three more days," Elizabeth glared at Fred. "It's your fault."

"My fault?" Fred adopted an innocent look. "It's not my fault you can't keep your thoughts to yourself. Ow," he protested as she punched him in the arm.

*S*S*

**ELIZABETH EVANS SPEAKS OUT AT LAST:**

**THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED**

**AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN**

Severus Snape was having a bad day. After being summoned by Umbridge that morning and asked why he was raising a lying child, he'd had to listen to a hissed scolding from Minerva about how he needed to keep better track of what Elizabeth was doing. "It's not that the interview isn't brilliant," Minerva said. "But is she trying to be arrested? Or expelled?"

"Perhaps it's something to consider," Severus commented.

"Severus Tobias Snape!" Minerva gave him a glare that rivaled his own. "They would snap her wand. Don't be ridiculous."

After pulling himself from that unpleasant affair, he was confronted in his office by Remus, who was waving a copy of _The Quibbler_ in the air. "This is either brilliant or suicidal, I'm not sure which," he said, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"It's will be deadly for someone, that's certain," Severus sighed. "At least she showed some sense, she didn't name any Death Eaters."

"I wanted to," Elizabeth entered the office from their chambers. "But I'd rather they not break up any Death Eater meetings at the moment." She looked at Severus, who barely quirked an eyebrow in recognition. "Anyway, it seems that, despite pissing off Umbridge—

"Language," Severus warned.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Everything seems to be working out as planned."

"It isn't, actually," Severus glared, "because there was not a plan that involved everyone in this room." He rubbed his temple. "You'd best be glad that I can't afford to send you to Beauxbatons."

"I don't speak French," Elizabeth grinned. "So I think I'm safe."

"You're a quick study," Remus commented, "I'd bet you could pick it up."

Severus examined _The Quibbler_ again. "Whose idea was this?"

"Are you mad?"

"Whose idea?" Severus repeated.

"Hermione's," Elizabeth came cautiously to perch on the edge of his desk, unable to read her father's eyes.

"How did that child ever end up in Gryffindor?" Severus mused aloud, "Ravenclaw would have been obvious, though her Slytherin characteristics seem to be showing at the moment."

*S*S*

Weeks later, she was on the floor of their living room again, trying to clear her head. She'd been forced, yet again, to relive a stream of very early memories, most of them concerning humiliations Dudley and his gang had inflicted upon her in primary school.

"That last memory," Severus said, helping her up. "What was it?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth said wearily. "You mean the one where Dudley tried to make me stand in the toilet?"

"No," Severus said softly. "I mean the one concerning a man kneeling in the middle of a darkened room…"

"It's nothing," Elizabeth shrugged.

"How did that man and that room come to be inside you head, Elizabeth?"

"It…" Elizabeth looked everywhere but Snape's piercing gaze, "it was just a dream."

"A dream? Or a _dream?_"

Elizabeth didn't answer, and Severus made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. "Remind me why we are here, Elizabeth."

"So I can learn Occlumency," Elizabeth answered, staring at the wall behind his head.

"Correct," Severus crossed his arms. "It would seem that since keeping the Dark Lord out of your head is our goal, you would cease keeping run-ins with _him_ from me."

"It wasn't big thing—

"I'll decide that," Severus snapped. "It is not up to you to find out what the Dark Lord is saying to his Death Eaters."

"No, that's your job, isn't it?"

Severus was quiet for a half of a beat, then responded, his voice calmer than Elizabeth had expected, "Yes, that is my job. Now we'll start again." He raised his wand. "One, two, three, Legilimens!"

Quirrell was staring in the mirror as Severus floated, frozen above… The dementor was coming toward her on the train… suddenly, she could also see Severus in front of her… growing clearer… the dementor was growing fainter…

Elizabeth raised her wand.

"Protego!"

Severus staggered; his wand flew upward, away from Elizabeth, and suddenly her mind was teeming with memories that were not hers— a hook-nosed man was shouting at a cowering woman, while a small dark-haired boy cried in a corner… a greasy-haired teenager sat alone in a dark bedroom… A girl was laughing as a scrawny boy tried to mount a bucking broomstick—

"ENOUGH!"

Elizabeth felt as though she'd been pushed hard in the chest, and stumbled backward onto the sofa.

"Well," Severus said, white and shaking a bit, "That was certainly an improvement. An unorthodox choice, to be sure, but no doubt effective."

Elizabeth said nothing. She was sure she'd broken into Severus' memories, that she had just seen scenes from her father's childhood. It was unnerving to think that the crying little boy who had watched his parents shouting was actually standing in front of her, having never, to her knowledge, spoken to anyone with such loathing as the memory had shown.

"Let's try again, shall we?"

Elizabeth stood carefully. He wasn't going to mention it? That she had just broken into his head?

"On the count of three, then," Severus raised his wand, counting slowly, then, "Legilimens!"

She was hurtling along the corridor toward the Department of Mysteries, past the blank stone walls, past the torches, the door opened—

"ELIZABETH!"

Elizabeth opened her eyes. She was on the floor, with Severus crouched beside her. "What is behind the door?" He asked quietly, as she sat up, shaking her head as if to clear it.

"I don't know," Elizabeth squinted at nothing in particular, trying to remember. "There's always a door, but it's never opened like that before."

Severus frowned. "I think that's plenty for the night," he said, standing and pulling her up with him. "I need to start making you stand on a practice mat."

"I'm fine," Elizabeth brushed at her robes.

"You always are," Severus sighed. "Remus was going to come and spar with you for awhile, but apparently Black needs a babysitter. So I suppose you're 'off the hook' as they say. Shower," he pushed her toward her room. "Tea in twenty minutes."

Elizabeth had started to trudge toward her room when a scream echoed outside in the hallway.

"Stay here," Severus ordered, heading out the door. Elizabeth followed, having finely honed her selective hearing to omit any order that kept her out of the action. "Elizabeth!" Severus growled, whipping around before he'd completely opened the door. "Stay. Here."

Elizabeth fell back, the look on her face making clear exactly what she thought of staying behind.

*S*S*

"I can't say that I've been a supporter of Professor Trelawney's employment," Severus commented, having returned from the screaming scene in the hallway. "However, the appointment of the Centaur certainly made Umbridge's face turn an impressive color."

"His name is Firenze," Elizabeth said, "and he's dreamy."

"Elizabeth, I am a tolerant man, but I must insist that you limit your dating life to our species."

"Dad!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"As far as I know, Mr. Weasley has only two legs," Severus said calmly, stirring a splash of milk into his cup.

"So does Remus," Elizabeth looked at him with her teenage-patented, _what are you going to say to that_? look.

"Remus is human," Severus said firmly. "Now tell me about the door."

"All I ever see is the hallway, and the door," Elizabeth shrugged. "Voldemort wants something inside, but I don't know what it is."

Severus nodded, but said nothing.

Elizabeth paused, then narrowed her eyes. "Do _you_ know what he wants?"

"Not necessarily," Severus drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. "However, I do know that it's dangerous for him to have anything he wants. Which is why we need to practice more. Information from your head to his will be a weapon in his hands. You are certainly improving, but I'm still making it too far into your mind."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth curled her feet up, poking them between the sofa cushions.

"No need. Learning is a process."

"I meant… I didn't mean to push into your head."

Severus sighed and stood, moving over to the sofa to sit beside her. "Remember, I store the memories I don't want you to see before we begin. I'll survive sharing a few unpleasant childhood memories with my daughter."

"So there's worse?"

"Worse than Tobias screaming at my mother? You've forgotten our current political climate," he put an arm around her and trapped her feet with his other hand. "You'll ruin the cushion."

"Will not," Elizabeth argued, but ceased digging into the fabric.

*S*S*

"See that they've named themselves?" said Fudge quietly. "Dumbledore's Army."

Severus, one hand vice-like on the back of Elizabeth's neck, took the parchment from Fudge. "May I speak to you outside?"

"You can't brush this under the rug, Professor—

"You're welcome to accompany us, Dolores," Severus said as pleasantly as he ever spoke to anyone outside his immediate family. "Stay here," he hissed in his daughter's ear as he lead the two adults outside into the corridor.

"Your daughter has been trouble for quite a while now," Dolores began.

"Hush, woman, you'll spoil everything," Severus snapped, rolling his eyes as if he couldn't stand Umbridge's idiocy, which didn't require much acting.

"Spoil? What?" Umbridge sputtered, unaccustomed to being spoken to in such a way since the beginning of her abuse of power.

"You forget from what House my daughter was sired," Severus said smoothly, turning to Fudge. "Elizabeth knows her adoptive grandfather well," he afforded a moment for a look of distain directed to the office door. "One of his most useful qualities, at least for you, is his arrogance. Now, if you were a group of students, seeing the power shifting," he inclined his head to Umbridge, "it stands to reason that you would prepare yourself for a time when the outgoing power became dangerous to your welfare."

"So you're saying, that Dumbledore's Army…" Fudge struggled for words.

"Is a title designed to flatter the old man if they were caught," Severus finished. "It backfired slightly, however, they are merely children." He gave what he hoped was a paternal smile. "You must admit that they've provided you with a neat way to extricate him from the school," Severus dropped his voice even further. "What better reason for the resignation of a Headmaster than the fact that he was nearly overthrown by a group of under-aged witches and wizards?"

Fudge and Umbridge both looked stunned, so Severus pressed on.

"He cannot be allowed to continue working with our youth," he preached, falling into a rhythm. "As a parent of a child at this school I must insist that you remove the threat to my daughter's safety. If my insistence is not enough, I'm sure that I can have a large group of Slytherin parents here within the hour. Lucius Malfoy would certainly have opinion about his son being exposed to a man whose lack of touch with reality is endangering the school."

"But Evans," Umbridge sputtered, "speaking nonsense, the article in the Quibbler—

"Shows just how easily Dumbledore is swayed," Severus commented serenely. "Banning the article was brilliant on your part, Dolores. Showing parents that you are protecting their children from drivel."

Umbridge looked at Fudge, then back at Snape. Fudge was clutching his wand, his eyes darting from Severus to the door of the office. And the earth seemed to still, just for a moment, on its axis.


	18. The Long Night

"Sit, and don't move," Severus said firmly, pointing at the sofa in their quarters.

"You can't be mad—

"Oh, can't I?" Severus crossed his arms over his chest and regarded his daughter with a look that mixed irritation with amusement. "I believe that I stressed the importance of discretion, Elizabeth." He tapped his index finger against his elbow.

"What's going to happen?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Do I look like the Divination professor?" Severus asked silkily, raising an eyebrow.

"Dad…"

Severus sighed, seating himself in his armchair, the stress of the day suddenly weighing upon him heavier than he'd realized. "As far as the Ministry is concerned, you were attempting to arm your fellow classmates in case Dumbledore got out of control. Fudge believed it, though I think Umbridge is still suspicious. You didn't make it easy for me, naming that group what you did, Elizabeth Rose."

"I didn't know they could find the Room of Requirement," Elizabeth said softly. "We thought it was the perfect place."

"The best laid plans often go awry," Severus said simply. "We'll have to see what the fate of your little project is after things settle down a bit."

"Where did Albus go?"

Severus stood, "Tea?"

"Dad?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Tea? Hot water, strained through leaves?"

"_Dad_."

"I don't know where he went, hatchling."

"Do you really not know, or are you just not telling me?"

"Does the distinction matter?" Severus busied himself with the teakettle.

"I guess not," Elizabeth shrugged.

"A quick practice while we wait for the tea to steep," Severus said, changing the subject while pulling memories out of his temple and depositing them into the Pensieve.

Elizabeth grimaced. "Do we have to?"

"Do you have to do as your father says?" Severus asked sarcastically, turning to face her again. "One round, maybe two."

Elizabeth groaned, but stood, only to be interrupted by the floo roaring to life.

"Sev," Remus said, stepping out and brushing off his robes. "We have a situation."

"I know," Severus said calmly. "But there's nothing we can do tonight. We have to wait and see what kind of Ministry fall out—

"What are you talking about?" Remus looked at him quizzically.

"Albus. Evading arrest. What are you talking about?"

Remus looked at Elizabeth, then dropped his voice as if she couldn't hear him from across the room. "We have a Sirius problem."

"Which is…?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Not a _serious_ problem, a _Sirius_ problem," Remus said earnestly. "Honestly, are we in an Abbot and Costello act?"

"I think my question still applies," Severus said.

"I just need you to come to the house," Remus said simply.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth started toward the floo, but Remus caught her by the arm.

"You stay here," he ordered. "Your father will be back soon."

"Stay here," Severus said, kissing Elizabeth's forehead. "Do not open the door for anyone. I don't trust what is going on in the castle right now."

*S*S*

It's boredom that really killed the cat. Sure, it looks like death by curiosity, because curiosity is the result of boredom.

Elizabeth reread a Quidditch magazine. Stared at the wall. Drank the tea that Severus had left in the kitchen. And finally, in a stretch of boredom, her eyes fell on the Pensieve, Severus' memories still swirling from the interrupted practice session.

Severus could be back at any moment, Elizabeth's inner voice cautioned. But surely, if the situation was bad enough for Remus to come to Hogwarts late at night, he wouldn't be back for quite a while.

She took a deep breath and plunged her face into the surface of Severus' thoughts. At one, the floor of the room lurched, tipping Elizabeth headfirst into the Pensieve…

She was falling though cold blackness, until she landed in the middle of the Great Hall. Instead of being set of for meals, the Hall was filled with desks, each with one student, furiously scribbling in the silent room. There was a palpable feeling of stress in the year.

Elizabeth looked around, her eyes quickly finding Severus-the-teenager. He was leaned over, close to his parchment, his dark hair pooling on the desk.

"Five more minutes!"

Elizabeth turned to see Professor Flitwick, walking between the desks.

Elizabeth glanced at her father's paper again. "Ordinary Wizarding Levels."

So Severus was fifteen or sixteen. That meant… she looked around the room and saw Sirius, flashing a thumbs-up at a dark-haired boy Elizabeth didn't recognize. He was good-looking, even more so in this un-aged state.

She combed the surrounding seats and found Remus, frowning down at his paper, the same serious expression he wore in adulthood settled on his face.

The exam ended, and Elizabeth followed the students out onto the lawn. Severus settled himself in the dense shadows of a clump of bushes, while Remus, Sirius, and two other boys commenced general foolery under a nearby tree. Elizabeth watched the foursome until a sudden thought dawned on her. _Wormtail_, she realized. The small dumpy, nervous looking boy was the rat she'd chased two years ago. Which made the other boy… Prongs. James Potter. Then man that Severus had hated as a student, and hated even more as an adult when he thought he'd lost Lily.

_Lily_. Elizabeth looked around, but the redheaded witch was nowhere to be found.

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," Elizabeth heard Potter whisper. "Look who it is…"

In a moment of terror, Elizabeth thought for a moment that he meant her, but quickly remembered that she was not real in this memory. She watched Sirius look toward her… no… _through_ her.

"Excellent," Sirius said softly. "_Snivellus_."

Elizabeth turned to look at her teenager-father, who had stood and was heading across the grass. Sirius and Potter stood up. Remus remained sitting, staring at his book. Elizabeth could tell he wasn't reading.

"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.

Severus reached so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when Potter shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Severus' wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"_Impedimenta_!" Sirius said, pointing his wand at Severus, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to watch. Elizabeth opened her mouth to shout at Sirius to stop, but remembered that again, she wasn't real.

Severus lay panting on the ground. Potter and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, Potter looking over his shoulder at the girls near the pond. Severus struggled, bound by invisible ropes, as the two other boys mocked him.

"What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?" Sirius jeered.

Severus let out a stream of swearwords that nearly knocked Elizabeth off her feet. Never had she heard her father curse like that.

"Wash out your mouth," said Potter coldly. "Scourgify!"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Severus' mouth; the froth making him gag, choking him—

"Leave him ALONE!"

Elizabeth turned, recognizing the voice immediately, even if it was a bit younger than she knew it. Lily Evans stood, hands planted on her hips, her green eyes looking at Potter with extreme dislike.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying jerk, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," Potter said quickly. "Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Severus was starting to shake off the Impediment Jinx, and beginning to crawl toward his wand, spitting out soapsuds.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily said firmly.

"OY!" Sirius shouted in warning, but it was too late. Severus had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light, and a gash appeared on the side of Potter's face, spattering his robes with blood.

Potter whirled about; a second flash of light later, Severus was handing upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.

The crowd roared, and Elizabeth felt a clenching in her stomach, looking away.

"Let him down!" Lily's voice snapped.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," Potter said earnestly.

"Let him down, then!"

Potter sighed, as if this was a major favor he was doing, and jerked his wand upward. Severus fell into a crumpled heap on the ground.

"There you go," Potter said, as Severus struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus—

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Elizabeth froze. Her eyes snapped up to look at teenage-Severus, sure that she'd misheard him. There was no way that Severus had said such a thing. However, before she could hear what she was sure would be an instant apology, she felt a hand closing tight over her upper arm. Wincing, Elizabeth looked around to see who had hold of her, and saw, with in a moment of horror, adult-Severus standing right beside her, looking less than pleased.

"What did I tell you about the Pensieve?" He questioned, as Elizabeth felt herself rising into the air. The summer's day evaporated around her, floating back up through the blackness before her feet hit the stone of the castle again.

"Well?" Severus shook her a bit, his hand still viced on her arm.

"That it had things you didn't want me to see—

"That's right," Severus snapped marching her to the door of her room. "Bed. Now."

"Dad—

"NOW!" Severus bellowed, nearly throwing her through the door with a roughness she'd never seen in him.

Startled by the sudden show of force, Elizabeth fled into her bedroom, and then into the bathroom, hoping to put as much space between her and a very angry Potions Master.

*S*S*

It had been a bad day for Severus Snape. Umbridge, Black, and now his greatest shame on display for his daughter to see. What she must think of him, speaking to her mother that way.

His mind swung between being consumed by shame and enraged that Elizabeth would dare to page through his private memories. He strode into his room, closing the door with a decidedly loud click, the adult version of the slammed door.

"Why are you shouting?" Portrait-Lily asked from her frame.

Severus didn't answer, shucking off his robes and clothes, down to his boxers and t-shirt.

"Severus?"

"Not now," he growled, going into the bathroom to splash water on his face.

Lily, recognizing her husband's brooding expression sat patiently, waiting for him to wrestle with whatever inner demons he was dealing with.

Two discarded books later, Severus, who was sitting against the headboard, leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. "Albus had to disappear to avoid being arrested today."

"It's going to be worse than last time," Lily said simply. "Albus can take care of himself."

"It took some considerable yarn weaving on my part to keep Elizabeth from being expelled. Luckily, Umbridge and Fudge are idiots."

"I'm not sure I want to know about that," Lily shook her head.

"Nor do you want to know that Black was nearly sent back to Azkaban tonight, on the word of a captured Death Eater."

"Severus!"

Snape looked at the portrait. "What are you shouting at me about?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were going to take care of that."

"By doing what? Whether we like it or not, he's associated, just as I am, for the rest of his life. There will always be those who don't believe in his innocence."

"Is that who you were shouting at before? Sirius?"

Severus shook his head, and slid down to lie on the bed. "Goodnight, love."

"Severus Snape!" Lily snapped. "What is going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Severus said, lying on his side, his back to her.

"Well. that's about the most petulant thing I've ever heard," Lily scowled. "How old are you?"

"Shut up," Severus muttered.

Lily laughed. Hard. So hard that she almost fell off the chair in her portrait.

"If you're finished," Severus rolled over and eyed her reprovingly.

"I'm sorry, honey, I just don't think I've ever heard you say 'shut up' before. Elizabeth is rubbing off on you."

"I'll be sure to update my resume to reflect my new skill," Severus said dryly. He stared at the ceiling for a moment. "I was shouting at your daughter, because I returned from saving Black's sorry arse to find her neck-deep in my Pensieve."

"Severus," Lily said softly, "tell me she didn't see a Meeting. Or anything you've… had to do—

"No," Severus shook his head. "Your daughter has a knack for finding the worst of whatever she's looking for."

"Severus, she's been 'my daughter' twice in the last ten seconds. What did she find?"

Severus trained his eyes on the ceiling again. "My worst memory."

"You've been through quite a bit, Sev. Do you want to be more expansive?"

Severus was quiet for a long moment. Then another. And another. "The day I lost you."

"Honey, you don't have that memory… you weren't there."

Severus shook his head. "Not the day you died, Lil. That day… in school… with Potter and Black…"

"Severus…" Lily sighed. "You are honestly embarrassed that your daughter saw you being bullied? James Potter was a jerk."

"That's not what I'm ashamed of."

Lily sighed again. "Severus, it was a long time ago. I forgave you. It's time you forgive yourself."

'"Never," Severus said firmly.

"Well, in lieu of that, perhaps you could refrain from being so defensive about it that you scream at our daughter."

"She went into my private thoughts!"

"Which you would have soundly scolded her for in any other instance," Lily said knowingly. "Perhaps given her some menial chore to perform. But I heard your tone, Sev. You sounded like your father. And it was because you were embarrassed, not because you were angry."

Severus gritted his teeth. "You don't know anything."

"Alright, perhaps _that_ is the most petulant thing I've ever heard." Lily rolled her eyes. "Talk to your daughter."

"I'm going to sleep."

"You're impossible," Lily crossed her arms. "Your sixteen-year-old is in her room wondering why you violently overreacted to something she did. Let me ask you, Severus Snape, did she look like she was afraid of you?"

Severus snorted. "I'm asleep."

"Did she?"

Severus sighed. "I don't know, Lily, I was angry."

"Hmmm…" Lily assumed a mock-pondering posture. "Too angry to realize that he is hurting his child… who does that sound like?"

"Lily, it has been a terrible day…"

"By all means then, make it worse," Lily shrugged.

Severus opened his mouth to retort, but was distracted by a piece of parchment that slipped under the door.

Waving his wand, Severus levitated the note over to the bed, snatching it out of the air before unfolding it.

_Dad,_

_I went back to the Tower. I'm sorry._

_Elizabeth_

Severus groaned, and stood. "I hate it when you're right, you know."

"I know," Lily grinned.

Severus pulled open the door, and crossed the living room, opening the door into the corridor. "Elizabeth Rose Evans, get back in here immediately," he shouted in the direction of the stairs.

He waited. A moment later, a pair of green eyes peered around the corner. He crooked one finger in her direction.

The teenager approached cautiously.

"I thought I sent you to bed," Severus said, pointing her through the door. He closed the portrait behind them and reached out to put his arm around her shoulders.

Elizabeth flinched away.

_Just call me Tobias_, Severus thought to himself. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, following through on his previous motion, pulling her securely against his side. "I have no excuse."

"I was just curious," Elizabeth said softly. "I'm sorry, I know it was private, and I wouldn't have stayed, but… I wanted to see Mum."

Severus sighed, "I'm annoyed that you were poking around where you shouldn't have, although I suppose I should be used to it by now. However… it was the memory, not you, that caused me to lose my mind."

"I'm sorry they treated you like that—"

"That's not it," Severus led her over to the sofa and sat with her. "I'm 36 years old. I've made my peace with schoolyard bullies. But that moment I spoke to Lily that way… that is my worst memory."

Elizabeth laughed softly.

"Pardon me?" Severus scowled down at her.

"So you always get mean when you feel bad?"

Severus leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm getting Dr. Freud from all sides tonight."

"Is Sirius okay?"

"Look how smoothly she changes the subject," Severus rolled his eyes. "We'll talk about it in the morning. When we talk about how to gut flobberworms. Which you will be doing tomorrow morning for two hours. I've found that the task reduces curiosity measurably." He stood and kissed her head. "Bed, please. It's been a particularly long evening."

"But Sirius—

"He's fine. He's safe for now." Severus prodded her gently toward her bedroom. "Bed."

*S*S*

Fred propped himself on one elbow and looked at Elizabeth who was nearly asleep as they lay on the roof of the Burrow. "I'm glad your Dad decided that the Burrow was safer than Spinner's End. Wouldn't want to spend Easter without you."

"I couldn't believe it," Elizabeth said sleepily. "But your Mum is very persuasive."

"So… I need to talk to you about something."

"Hmmm?"

"Betsy," Fred shook her shoulder, "I'm serious."

"You're never serious," Elizabeth protested, but opened her eyes. "What?"

"George and I… bought something today."

"What?"

Fred took a deep breath. "A building."

Elizabeth frowned. "A building?"

"Number 93, Diagon Alley, to be exact."

"For what?" Elizabeth sat up.

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

"But… school…"

"School is a joke. Umbridge won't let us learn anything, so it's time for us to go," Fred said quietly. "It was the right price and the right time… and we'll just be a floo away."

"Sure," Elizabeth said, pulling herself up and heading back to the window they'd climbed out of.

"Betsy," Fred called after her, "I was going to leave school before you anyway—

"Yeah," Elizabeth waved a hand and climbed through the window. "Whatever. It's fine."


	19. Drama

Fred flopped onto his bed, staring at the slats of the bunk over his head. George's head almost immediately appeared, hanging over the side of the upper bed. "What?"

Fred shrugged. "Betsy's pissed."

"You told her about WWW?"

"Yeah," Fred rolled over onto his stomach and pounded his face into the pillow.

"And she's mad?"

"She says it's fine," Fred muttered into the pillow. "Which is code for 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep.'"

"Really? Because she said it was fine that I ate the last brownie earlier. Do you think I should lock the door?"

"S'not funny," Fred said from the depths of the pillow.

"She'll get over it," George said seriously. "We were going to leave eventually anyway."

"Maybe."

*S*S*

Elizabeth sat on the sofa in the Burrow's living room, digging her toes into the worn carpet. It was irrational to be upset with Fred. Her head knew it. But the rest of her was screaming about how he was choosing to leave her alone.

The stairs creaked, and Remus appeared in the doorway. "Hey Sevling."

"I'm not talking to you."

"I know," Remus said conversationally, sitting beside her on the sofa. "You haven't spoken to me, other than so say you aren't speaking to me, in days. Do you want to tell me why I'm getting the cold shoulder?"

Elizabeth stared out the garden window, silent.

"_Elizabeth_."

"Going to bed," Elizabeth stood without looking at him, padding up the stairs to the room she was sharing with Ginny and Hermione.

Remus sighed and followed her up the stairs; opening the door to the room he was sharing with Severus and closing it with a decided snap.

"Hmm?" Severus looked up from the book he was reading.

"I didn't say anything. Kind of like your daughter."

Severus smirked. "Haven't figured out what you did yet?"

"I didn't _do_ anything," Remus growled, kicking off his shoes and dropping his wristwatch and his wallet on the dresser.

"Well, apparently, you did," Severus said, his smile getting wider.

"You're enjoying this," Remus accused. "You're enjoying the fact that she likes you better for once."

"I can't say that it hasn't crossed my mind," Severus put down his book. "Maybe she's just being a teenager."

"Or maybe she's mad that I didn't let her go to Sirius the other night? But you wouldn't let her either—

"And the teenage mind is so rational when it comes to things like this," Severus rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Lupin, I'm spending the week surrounded by the Weasley clan, I come up here to get away from anyone with red hair, and now you want me to dissect my daughter?"

"Maybe not," Remus rubbed one temple.

*S*S*

Elizabeth slid into her seat at the breakfast table at the last possible moment, having spent considerable time in front of the mirror. She'd obsessed over the fit of her jeans and the Quidditch t-shirt she changed three times.

"What is everyone up to today?" Molly said brightly, passing food around the table.

Elizabeth listened to Hermione ramble on about a potion she'd found in a book that Severus had leant her, wheedling the Potions master to supervise her brewing sometime during the day.

Severus remained non-committal, watching his daughter across the table. She was sitting strangely, her head cocked to the side as if she were trying to eat and pose for a portrait at the same time.

"Quidditch," George said simply. "Me, Fred, Ron, Elizabeth—

"No," Elizabeth cut in.

George looked at her like she had three heads. "You don't want to play Quidditch?"

"No," Elizabeth said, tossing her hair.

Severus cast a sideways look at Fred. The boy was watching the proceedings with a look that could only be described as irritated confusion.

Snape stood, dropping his napkin on the table. "Elizabeth, I'll see you in the study when you're finished."

"I have homework."

Severus fixed her with a glare that made it clear that her insolence wasn't welcome. "Ten minutes," he ordered, and then nodded to Molly before stalking off to the study. He wasn't sure what was going on with his dark-haired child, but he aimed to put a stop to it immediately.

Precisely ten minutes later, Elizabeth arrived, arms crossed, pushing open the already-ajar door with her shoe. "Yeah?"

Severus' already somber expression darkened. "Pardon me? Were you raised in a zoo?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Sorry."

"That is certainly doubtful," Severus said wryly. "Have a seat," he motioned to the chair opposite the desk.

Elizabeth sat, arms still crossed.

Severus leaned his forearms on the desk. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"No," Elizabeth shook her head.

"You've never turned down a chance to play Quiddich in your life," Severus said, raising an eyebrow. "Especially lately, when you've been banned at school."

"I don't feel like it."

"You haven't felt like doing several things lately," Severus said gently, stretching his long fingers. "Remus says you're still not speaking to him."

"I'm not," Elizabeth confirmed, a flash of fury in her eyes.

"That worries me, hatchling. What happened?"

Elizabeth frowned. "I don't want to be with him," she said, glaring at the edge of the desk.

"Nor with Mr. Weasley at the moment, it seems," Severus commented. "Are the two instances related?"

"No," Elizabeth shrugged.

"You aren't giving me many pieces of the puzzle," Severus sighed. "_Talk_ to me."

Elizabeth dropped her gaze to the floor. "You can't tell Mrs. Weasley."

Severus paled a bit, contemplating what a girl wouldn't want her boyfriend's mother to know. "_Elizabeth_."

"Fred and George are leaving school."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "To do what, may I ask?"

"Open the shop they've been planning. They've had a good business at school, everyone loves their stuff, even better than Zonkos," Elizabeth looked a bit proud for a moment then, remembering herself, squashed the expression. "They've bought a place and everything."

"And Molly doesn't know?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Fred didn't say, but I haven't heard any screaming, have you?"

Severus smirked. "I suppose you're right. You're angry with him for leaving?"

Elizabeth shrugged again. "He says with Umbridge in charge, school will be useless anyway, so they might as well get started now. But I don't know why they can't stay a bit longer."

Severus looked at the threadbare rug beneath the desk, the mismatched chairs in front of him, the peeling paint on the baseboards. He knew very well why the twins were eager to leave school and have an income. He'd considered the same thing before his mother died. Being a burden to parents with little money was an uncomfortable position.

There was a knock at the door and Remus' voice floated through the wood. "Sev?"

"Come in," Severus called back, looking at Elizabeth. "Work this out," he said, his voice low, giving her a pointed look. "Everything all right?" he asked as Remus opened the door.

"Mostly," Remus nodded. "Molly said you two were in here," he looked at Elizabeth. "Are you still giving me the cold shoulder?"

Elizabeth looked at Severus, who raised an eyebrow. She seemed to battle internally with whether or not to speak, or whom to speak to. She finally seemed to settle on Severus.

"How can you be friends with him?"

Severus looked taken aback. "What?"

Elizabeth glared at Remus. "He just sat there and let them mess with you. What kind of friend does that?"

Remus looked at Severus. "What is she talking about?"

Severus groaned. "_Elizabeth_…"

"Dad! They tortured you, and he was their friend! And he's _still_ friends with Sirius—

"Stop," Severus held up a hand. "Stop right there. You cannot make judgments based on a two-minute snippet—

"What is she talking about?" Remus asked again.

Severus sighed. "Your goddaughter took a little unauthorized trip into my pensieve the other day."

"And she saw…what?" Remus looked from his friend to Elizabeth and back again.

Severus looked at him meaningfully. "The afternoon of our Defense OWL."

"Oh," Remus pressed his lips together. "I suppose that memory didn't include you being a right prat to me that morning."

"It did not," Severus affirmed.

"Your father was in a mood that day," Remus shook his head. "Snapped at me that morning if I remember correctly, something about being a damned lion."

"So you were punishing him?" Elizabeth looked incredulous.

"No," Severus shook his head. "He wasn't."

"It's complicated," Remus said, sitting in the chair beside Elizabeth.

"What's complicated?" Elizabeth glared at him. "Mum spoke up."

"And see the thanks she got for it," Severus said quietly. "The circumstances were such that it was in Remus' best interest to stay quiet."

"What? So he could be popular?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"So I could stay in school," Remus said quietly.

"Rem—

Remus waved away Severus' interruption, focusing on Elizabeth. "You know there's anti-werewolf feelings in the world. You've seen the lengths we go to in keeping my 'condition' a secret. Before the Wolfsbane, not only was it harder to hide, but I was young and in school. My parents didn't want to send me, and there were other parents that wouldn't have been comfortable sending their children to school with me if they had known." He paused. "James and Sirius knew about me, and they were supportive in ways that no one else could be. But that support came with risks… James was a prat a lot of the time, especially to Severus, but I couldn't afford to lose him as a friend. It couldn't risk him getting angry and shooting his mouth off to someone."

Elizabeth pressed her lips together, and Remus sighed. "I know it wasn't very Gryffindor of me. But if I couldn't go to school, I'd have spent my whole life in my parents' house." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "And by the time we grew up, both of them had grown out of being idiots….mostly. I'm not proud of a lot of moments with them… but I can't change it now."

Elizabeth thought she'd never seen him look so old and worn before. "Okay," she said softly.

Some of the tension seemed to drain from his shoulders. "So…" he said, giving her a tentative smile. "What's Fred in the doghouse for?"

*S*S*

"Hey," Fred poked his head in Elizabeth's bedroom door.

"Go away," Elizabeth said, tossing a shoe into the open trunk in the middle of the room.

"Packing?"

"We're going back to school tomorrow," Elizabeth said, irritation clear in her voice. "Go away."

"Bets… come on," Fred sighed, leaning against the doorjamb.

"No," Elizabeth said simply, piling her books into the trunk. "And don't shorten my name anymore than you already have."

"_Betsy_…I know you're upset—

"Yeah, I'm upset," Elizabeth hurled another shoe, but her aim was off and it ricocheted off the edge of the trunk and into the wall.

"It's the right time—

"And it wouldn't have been the time in a couple of months?" Elizabeth finally turned to face him, another shoe in her hand.

Fred looked warily at the shoe, but decided to take a chance. "Umbridge has it out for us," he said, reading himself to duck if necessary. "Do you want us to stay and risk getting expelled? We can't start the store with snapped wands. If I can't start the store, I can't support you—

"I can support myself, thank you," Elizabeth turned her back on him again. "Do whatever you want."

"Betsy, it's for _us_. You and me."

"It's for you, and your immature attitude," Elizabeth slammed the trunk closed. "You just can't wait to be stupid on a larger stage."

"Excuse me?" Fred narrowed his eyes. "This has been our dream, George's and mine, for a long time."

"Yeah, so you can have your own playground."

Fred frowned. "Well, I suppose it that's how you feel about it, then it's a good thing you're not coming with us."

"Good thing," Elizabeth agreed, pushing past him and down the stairs.

*S*S*

_Betsy,_

_We're leaving today. I'm sorry I'm going without being able to talk to you. I miss you. Not being with you is like missing my right arm. I hope you'll understand eventually. I'll wait. _

_My life is nothing without you, Betsy. I swear that I'm not doing this to hurt you. In fact, I'm hoping that this will put me in a situation to spend the rest of my life with you. Of course, you'll have to forgive me first. Or I'll be an incredibly lonely old man. Not to guilt-trip you or anything, but the next letter may include pictures of my very sad face. _

_I love you, Betsy. Even when you're mad at me._

_Fred_

Elizabeth lay on her back, staring at the ceiling above her bed in the dungeon. _Stupid boy_, she thought to herself. It had been hours since the twins had escaped, leaving their portable swamp in their wake and Filch screaming because he was robbed of being able to punish them. She'd returned to her room at the end of the day to see the letter, sitting on her bed. It wasn't owl-delivered, so Fred must have placed it there himself. Or given it to Severus, which seemed unlikely. Although, sneaking into Snape's quarters was a bit suicidal. Either way, only Fred could write a letter that was both sweet and stupid at the same time. "Guilt-trip indeed," she grumbled to herself. "Shouldn't talk to him at all. _He_ should be guilty. Stupid boy."

She sighed, rolling over on her stomach and punching the pillow a few times before reaching over and opening her bedside table drawer. Pulling out the small mirror that was inside, she rolled back over onto her back and spoke into the glass.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley."

Almost immediately, Fred's face appeared. "Hello, beautiful."

"Don't be cute, I don't like you very much right now."

"I know," Fred said quietly. "But I'm glad you called anyway."

Elizabeth scowled, running her finger along the edge of the mirror.

"We started moving in tonight," Fred said, carefully searching her face for a response. "We're going to set up a flat above the shop."

"I don't care," Elizabeth said.

"That's only until you graduate, of course," Fred went on. "Then George can have the flat and we'll find our own place somewhere else. London, or wherever you want."

"You seem awfully sure that I'm going to marry you," Elizabeth commented.

"Maybe because I'd rather be married to you, even if you hate me, than not married to you at all."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and shrugged. "I don't hate you. I want to poke you repeatedly in the eye. Maybe kick you in the shins. But I don't hate you."

"Good. And you can kick me in the shins any time you want," Fred grinned. "Maybe not other places. Let's talk before any kicking goes on."

"Don't act like you're off the hook," Elizabeth smirked at him. "Consider yourself on probation."

"What does this 'probation' entail?" Fred asked, smoothing his face into seriousness.

"Gifts couldn't hurt," Elizabeth said snottily.

"I'll see what I can do," Fred smiled.

Elizabeth paused, picking at the bedspread with the hand not holding the mirror. "I didn't mean it," she said quietly. "You know I'm happy about the shop. I know it's not a playground for you."

"I know, my moody little thing."

"Shut up," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Elizabeth?" Severus' voice called from the living room.

"Dad's home," Elizabeth whispered into the mirror. "I better go."

"I love you."

"I love you," Elizabeth tucked the mirror back into the drawer.

"Elizabeth?" Snape's voice was closer now.

"Coming!" Elizabeth stood, going out into the living room. "What?"

Severus raised his eyebrow. "Good evening."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Hi."

"It was an eventful day, if I hear the gossip correctly."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I guess. Fred left me a letter."

"He didn't tell you it was going to be today?"

She shook her head, "I think he didn't want me involved, in case it didn't go well."

"I suppose I have to respect that," Severus nodded. He pulled off his robe and hung it over his desk chair. "However, I want to make something clear. Are you listening?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth sat on the arm of the sofa.

"When did you start speaking like a street urchin?" Severus asked sharply, unbuttoning his potions jacket.

"I'm listening," Elizabeth amended, sliding off the arm and onto the cushion.

Severus nodded briskly, leaning against the edge of his desk in his shirtsleeves. "I want to make it clear that while Mr. Weasley may have made an appropriate decision for his current situation, you will not be making the same choice. I don't want you to get any ideas about following him, do you understand?"

"Dad—

"Elizabeth Snape, it is a 'yes' or 'no' question."

"Yes, I understand, but—

"No," Severus held up a hand. "There are no 'but's here. You will finish school. End of discussion."

"Dad!" Elizabeth shouted, plowing on through his disapproving glare. "I'm not arguing with you!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You're certainly using an inappropriate tone with me."

Elizabeth lowered her voice. "I'm trying to tell you that I'm wasn't thinking about leaving school."

"Good," Severus tapped one finger against his elbow. "But?"

"But what?" Elizabeth looked at him.

"You were protesting for some reason," Severus said knowingly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I was just saying that Fred isn't trying to get me to come with him. You don't need to worry about that."

Severus unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and pushed them up his forearms. "My full-time job is worrying," he said, crossing the room and sitting heavily in his armchair.

"I thought you were a professor," Elizabeth smirked.

"That's my second job," Severus said evenly. "I do that on the side to keep a roof over my mouthy daughter's head."

"Fred wants to get a place after I graduate," Elizabeth said conversationally, stretching out on the sofa.

"Where does he plan on living for two and a half years?" Severus asked idlely. Then, sitting forward in his chair, "Wait… with you?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Of course with me."

"Elizabeth Rose Evans Snape."

"Are you just adding stuff to my name now?"

Severus set his forehead in his hands. "I'm trying to avoid saying something I'll regret," he said quietly, staring at the floor.

"What are you upset about?" Elizabeth frowned. "You and Mum got together right after school."

Severus looked up. "You make my head hurt."

"Dad, you knew we were serious. You said you were okay with that."

"I said nothing of the sort," Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have resigned myself to the fact that I cannot expect you to be a child forever. I have accepted the fact that you could certainly do worse than Fred Weasley. However, the actual reality of you moving in with him does not sit well in my psyche." He leveled a stern gaze at her. "I don't care how old you are, young lady, you are not moving in with your boyfriend while I'm still walking the earth."

"He wouldn't be my boyfriend," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"You're not getting married at 17."

"You did," Elizabeth challenged.

"I was 18," Severus shot back, "and we're not talking about me, we're talking about you."

"When I'm of age, I'll do whatever I want," Elizabeth scowled, starting to get frustrated with the turn the conversation was taking.

"You'll do what I tell you," Severus snapped. "No child of mine is going to throw her life away over some boy—

"Throw my life away?" Elizabeth was incensed.

"You'll get married, have children, and you'll forget that you have potential to do something with your life—

"So Mum didn't do anything because she married you and had me?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stood up.

"That is not what I said," Severus said tightly.

"Whatever, Dad," Elizabeth shrugged angrily and went into her room, slamming the door.

Severus rubbed this temple. _That didn't go as planned_, he thought, leaning back in his chair and breathing deeply.

He waited until he heard the shower stop running, and heard the rustling of dresser drawers cease before he approached the door, knocking briskly before entering.

The scene had become irritatingly familiar. Elizabeth, buried under the covers, upset with him.

_It doesn't matter if you're right, Sev,_ Lily had told him once. _Of course you're right. You're the adult. But girls require a little more… finesse than you're used to._

Sighing, he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the blankets back from her head. "Never, not for a single moment, did your mother or I regret being together or having you. That wasn't the point. You are the best thing we could have done with our lives. I hope that someday you can experience that." He smoothed her hair. "I don't think you can fully understand what goes through your mind when you have a child. All the plans and ideas…" he paused a moment. "Yes, when I was holding you as a baby I had fantasies about walking you down the aisle. I want to do that. I'm glad you found someone who will be there when I'm not. Every father wants that for his daughter."

Severus waved his wand, drying her hair before continuing. "But I also had visions of taking you to university. Watching you become whatever you wanted to be."

"University?" Elizabeth rolled over and sat up, the look on her face making it clear that she'd never thought about the possibility. "Like Muggles?"

Severus nodded. "There are wizarding schools for advanced training," he fiddled with the edge of the blanket. "But your mother and I always had this idea of university being a goal, growing up in Muggle houses. Or at least semi-Muggle." He smiled a little. "They make up a majority of the world. An educational connection could do your future good."

*S*S*

University was an interesting notion, but before Elizabeth could think about it more thoroughly, there was something she needed to do first. The dreaded O.W.L. season was upon them.

"Care package delivery," Remus said cheerfully, stepping out of the floo with a box of snacks and study materials. "Your dad said he had you confined to the books down here."

Elizabeth looked up from her History of Magic book. "Do you want to quiz me on the Goblin Wars?"

"If I didn't know you better, I'd think you were actually studying," Remus teased, setting the box on the table and sitting on the sofa.

"I am!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Just because I don't study like Hermione doesn't mean I don't study. Plus," she handed him her History book, "it matters to Dad. I don't care that much, but he's kind of stressed out right now."

Remus laughed. "So what else is new? Who is the source of most of that stress?"

"Umbridge," Elizabeth said sassily. "I'm nothing but sunshine and light. Just ask anyone."

"Maybe later I'll take a poll," Remus chuckled. "Anyway, I was thinking that after your last exam, we could stage a prison break and go to Hogsmeade for dinner. Celebrate two weeks of hand-cramping exams."

"Deal," Elizabeth yawned.

"You've been sleeping alright?" Remus asked, opening a box of chocolate frogs.

"Fine," Elizabeth shrugged.

"Hmmm," Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You talked to Dad?"

Remus nodded. "You have to work harder, kid."

"I am," Elizabeth asserted. "I just can't do it when I'm asleep."

"He's been active lately?"

Elizabeth nodded. "He wants something. I don't know what, but he wants something. I think Dad has a theory, but he won't tell me. Probably means I'm going to die."

"Elizabeth," Remus said sharply. "That's not funny."

"It wasn't really a joke," Elizabeth shrugged. "It always seems to come back to me."


	20. Escape

Every time Severus Snape put on a Death Eater mask, he felt as if he'd lost a piece of his soul. The best he could hope for was to get through a meeting with minimal interaction with anyone else. It took an astronomical amount of power to mask the hatred he felt for the monster that sat at the front of the room.

If you could call it a room. A lair, in the basement of some undisclosed Muggle's home, the owner of which was not only unaware that his home was the headquarters of a murderous meeting but was also unaware of everything else, due to his untimely death moments before the meeting. Or perhaps the death was timely. It very much depended on your point of view, Severus thought, his mind wandering far from the conversation of exactly how many hurdles stood between the Dark Lord and world domination.

"Severus," Voldemort's slick voice oozed almost lazily from his mouth as he sat in the makeshift throne, "I require your assistance."

"Of course, My Lord," Severus pushed down the revulsion that tried to bubble up through his throat.

"I would like to see, for myself, what this prophecy says that has plagued my years. Dolores attempted to use Veritaserum on the bat who gave it originally, since the woman seems a bit… out of her mind, you might say. Didn't your son say she was a bit batty, Lucius?" He looked to the man at his right.

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius nodded. "Another example of Dumbledore's hiring prowess."

"However," Voldemort went on, not reacting to Lucius' sarcasm, "it appears that the potion is limited when the person genuinely does not remember information."

"There are no other formulas at this time, My Lord—

"Your potion-brewing is not what I require at the moment, Severus."

Severus often wondered why the Dark Lord used his first name. He had originally interpreted it as something akin to friendship. However, after spending more time in the man's presence, it was becoming clear to Severus that the Dark Lord used their first names for two reasons.

First, it relegated his followers to a submissive position every time he spoke. Your first name is what your father used. Your teachers. Anyone who had power over you as a child, while you called them by whatever was the appropriate honorific. Second, and perhaps the most chilling, it reminded them just how well the Dark Lord knew them. He knew their first name. He knew where they lived. He knew the names of their wives and children.

"Tomorrow night, Lucius and a small group, which I will choose in a moment, will be going to retrieve the original prophecy. However, since the prophecy can only be removed from its storage area by the person about whom the prophecy was made, I would like to attempt the removal without sacrificing one of my followers to madness. Therefore," he looked at Severus, "you will be in the group. And you will bring your daughter with you."

"My Lord," Severus tried to speak around the stabbing pain in his chest, "I assure you that the prophecy does not concern Elizabeth—

"So you have said," Voldemort held up a hand. "However, you have not proven to be as trustworthy as I would like. Lucius is arranging for the Longbottom boy to accompany the group as well. I'm happy to allow the boy to take the prophecy first, since his parents' word is far less worthy than yours." Voldemort's mouth twisted into something that resembled a smirk. "But just on the _chance_ that you are… _incorrect_… I'd like the girl to be there as well."

"My Lord—

"I'm tired of your voice," Voldemort said lazily, raising his wand and pointing it at the Potions Master. "_Crucio!_"

*S*S*

"Elizabeth," Elizabeth heard Remus' voice through the blankets pulled over her head. At first, she thought it was part of the dream she was having, but the shaking of her shoulder did not fit in with the fantastic dive she'd just made toward the dream-Snitch.

"What?" She dragged her eyes open and the covers off her face.

"Get up," Remus urged, holding her shoes. "Hurry."

"What—

"Elizabeth," Remus interrupted, pulling the blankets the rest of the way off. "We have to go. Now. Hurry."

Shoving her glasses onto her face, she looked at Remus' face. It was clear from his expression that it was indeed an emergency. She shoved the shoes onto her feet, and pulled a robe over her pajamas. "Where are we going?"

"Not now," Remus waved off the question, stuffing Lunus and some dirty clothes from the floor into a bag. "Come," he started for the door.

Elizabeth followed him into the living room before turning back.

"Elizabeth!"

"My mirror!" She protested, sprinting back into her room and pulling the mirror out of the bedside table drawer.

"Elizabeth!" Remus called again, as there came a knock on the door. Elizabeth looked toward it, but Remus grabbed her upper arm and pulled her into the floo behind him. "King's Cross," he ordered, and Elizabeth felt the familiar feeling of being lifted and pulled through a tube of air.

"Elizabeth, Remus, thank goodness!"

Elizabeth looked in the direction of the voice and saw McGonagall, standing with Neville tucked tightly to her side.

"Hurry," Remus said, taking hold of Elizabeth's arm again, handing her the bag of her possessions so he could take Neville's arm in a similar fashion. "Thank you Minerva, but we have to—

"Go, go!" the Professor gestured. "I have to get back before I'm missed."

"Remus, what—

Remus waved off Elizabeth's question again. "Come, both of you." Looking about, as if he was sure that there were monsters lurking in the shadows, Remus lead them out into Muggle London before pulling them down a deserted alley.

"Listen," He said quietly. "We're going to apparate, but it's not a smooth ride with two passengers. We don't have time for you to be sick when we get there, so I need you to keep that in mind, alright?"

"Get where?" Neville asked nervously.

"Away from here," Remus said, pulling both teenagers as close as possible and apparating away with a sharp crack.

*S*S*

"Remus is trying to get Neville to stop hyperventilating," Elizabeth reported to Severus an hour later as he sat in an armchair in the living room of Headquarters.

"You should try to get a few hours a sleep," Severus said, shifting his focus from an undetermined point on the wall to his daughter.

"How long are we staying?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring the idea of sleeping after the adrenaline rush of the late night.

"It depends," Severus said simply.

"Do you need something for the pain?" Elizabeth sat on the arm of his chair.

"I'm fine, Doctor." Severus scowled, but put a hand on her back to steady her, making no move to shoo her away.

"What happened tonight?" Elizabeth asked, wedging one foot down between the cushion and the arm of the chair.

"Stop that," Severus tapped his hand against the side of her leg and pulled her off the arm of the chair and into his lap. "You're going to tear the fabric."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm way too old to sit on your lap."

"I'm protecting the fabric," Severus defended.

"You're not going to tell me about tonight, are you?" Elizabeth laid her head on his shoulder.

"Not tonight," Severus shook his head. "Suffice it to say that you are in an increased level of danger right now."

"And Nevile?"

"Mr. Longbottom as well," Severus nodded. "We'll talk about the rest at a better time." He drummed his fingers absently against her leg. "How did your test go today?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I'm just glad it was the last one. I don't want to write another essay ever again."

Severus laughed. "I think you may be off the hook until you have summer assignments."

Elizabeth groaned.

"Betsy?" Fred's voice came from the pocket of Elizabeth's pajama pants.

"What is that?" Severus looked alarmed as she dug the mirror out of her pocket.

"It's a two-way mirror," Elizabeth said. "Fred gave it to me. We can talk—

"Yes, I know what a two-way mirror is," Severus said sharply, taking the mirror from her. "Mr. Weasley?"

Fred's eyes widened in the mirror. "Yes, sir?"

"I need you to destroy your mirror," Severus said. "Right now."

"But, sir—

"Fred," Severus' voice was quiet, but urgent.

The use of his first name stopped Fred mid-protest.

"It's very important that there are no unmonitored communication methods to Elizabeth right now. We have to keep her safe."

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Severus set the mirror on the table near his chair and pointed his wand at it. "_Expulso_!"

"Dad!" Elizabeth shouted, horrified as her link to Fred burst into pieces.

"Elizabeth," Severus kept one arm firmly around her waist, "if the Dark Lord is looking for you, and he can't find me, or Remus, or Black, who do you think he goes for next?"

Elizabeth looked mournfully at the pile of glass shards. "You destroyed it."

Severus sighed, put his wand down, and wrapped both arms around her. "Hatchling, I promise that when this is all over, I will buy you a new set of mirrors. But right now, it's not safe for you, and it's not safe for Fred."

Elizabeth wanted to be able to follow the perfectly rational logic he gave. She wanted to know that everything was fine. She even wished that she could be mad at Severus for taking away her link to her boyfriend. She wished she could throw a teenaged-tantrum about the injustices of her father. But all she could manage was frustrated tears.

"It's alright," Severus assured gently, kissing the top of her head.

"What did you do now?" Remus asked, coming into the room and sitting heavily on the sofa.

"It's not a good night," Severus said softly over Elizabeth's head.

"Neville is asleep. It took 2 calming draughts and one that was I told him was for headaches, but was really to knock him out for a few hours."

"Minerva is contacting his grandmother?"

"Through Molly and a few other people. We don't want her contacted by anyone obviously-Order affiliated." Remus stretched his legs under the table. "Sirius should be back shortly with the Spinner's End things. I took everything I could from your room at Hogwarts." He looked at Elizabeth. "Is she asleep?"

Severus looked down to see that Elizabeth's face, while tear-stained, was relaxed, and her breathing had evened out. "I think so."

"What does she know?"

"Not as much as she'd like," Severus looked toward the door. "You said he would be back soon?"

"It doesn't take that much time to pack a house, Sev. Not when you have a wand. Why don't you put her to bed and get some sleep yourself?"

"She's too tall to carry," Severus shifted her into a more comfortable position. "Sometime in the last year she became all arms and legs."

"Are you a wizard?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

Severus scowled and waved his wand, levitating his child off his lap and toward the stairs, supporting her with one hand, just in case.

"Honestly, when you're stressed, you become a Muggle. Elizabeth does it too," Remus followed. "It must be a Muggle-born thing."

"I am not Muggle born," Severus said automatically, settling Elizabeth onto the bed. As he covered her with a blanket, she opened her eyes. "Sleep," Severus said softly, kissing her forehead. "Everything's fine."

Back downstairs, Remus started tea. "Everything is not fine," he commented, pouring water.

"It is certainly not," Severus agreed, lowering himself carefully into a chair at the table.

"You're moving like someone hit you with a couple dozen Blugders."

"I feel fine," Severus waved his hand.

"We can't stay here forever," Remus commented, pouring water over tealeaves.

"I'm aware," Severus leaned back and closed his eyes. "I'm looking for a place to hide them both until this is over."

"Elizabeth isn't going to like being hidden away."

"Then she'll have to spend her time in body bind," Severus said simply. "Lily has a friend in the States that might be able to keep them for awhile."

"They burn witches at the stake over there."

"Not recently," Severus smirked.

"You know what the other option is, don't you?"

"No," Severus shook his head.

"We could send her—

"I meant 'no', that's not an option," Severus said sharply.

"The blood wards—

"Remus."

Lupin threw up his hands. "Fine. Be that way."

"I will, thanks." Severus took waved off the tea. "I'm going to try to get some sleep. There's still time before morning."

"That's what I've been saying," Remus shook his head in irritation. "You're cranky when you're tired."

"I am not _cranky_, thank you."

"Just like your daughter," Remus continued, as if the other man hadn't spoken. "I should know better than to try to talk to you when you're tired and sick."

"I'm not sick," Severus grumbled.

"Just like your _teenage_ daughter," Remus chuckled, dumping the tea in the sink. "We can talk in the morning."

"When did we get married?" Severus scowled.

"Lily left me in charge of keeping your head from growing."

"Well you're a gifted_ woman_," Severus sneered, and went upstairs, collapsing in bed.

*S*S*

"You have no idea where she is?" Fred asked Ron, hovering outside the dormitory window on his broom.

"No. Snape came and got Neville in the middle of the night, and now all three of them are gone. Umbridge is teaching Potions."

"Well that's brilliant," Fred said glared at nothing in particular. "Next time you're close to her, just blow up whatever you're working on."

"Neville's not here, didn't I tell you?" Ron smirked. "Did you try mirror-calling?"

"Yeah, but Snape found out and said it was too dangerous."

"I don't know what changed in the last two days," Ron shrugged. "But you better get out of here before you get caught."

"I'm going. But I brought gifts," Fred handed his brother a bag with WWW emblazoned across the side. "Just in case you see an opportunity to do a little advertising. And to keep up the family name."

"She's probably at Headquarters," Ron said, taking the bag. "Did you check?"

"Last time I went to Headquarters, Sirius talked for 6 hours about his days at Hogwarts. The first hour was interesting, but seriously."

"You might have to risk it," Ron shrugged. "I can't go. Hermione sent an owl, but she hasn't gotten a reply."

"Where's Hedwig?" Fred asked.

"Still in the owlery, as far as I know."

"Thanks," Fred ruffled Ron's hair through the window and took off toward the owlery.

Ten minutes later, Fred, holding his broom under one arm and Hedwig under the other, appeared across the street from Sirius' house. Releasing the bird, who give an irritated hoot and shook out her feathers, he crossed the street and went through the door, careful to let Hedwig in behind him.

"Anyone here?" he called.

"Who's there?" Sirius' voice came from the kitchen.

"Fred," he called back, walking into the kitchen. "Is Elizabeth here?"

"As far as I know," Sirius answered. "You want a drink?"

"No, thanks," Fred said slowly. "Have you had breakfast?"

"I don't eat breakfast," Sirius shrugged.

"Is everything alright?' Fred looked around the kitchen, noticing several empty glasses.

"You ever been to prison, Weasley?"

"No, sir." Fred said, not sure where the conversation was leading.

"Sir," Sirius snorted. "No one used to call me that."

"You've earned the title, sir," Fred said quietly. "Your efforts in the war… your service to the Order."

Sirius shook his head. "I missed all those years, boy. And now people call me 'sir'. I have no family, no job, nothing. My youth is gone," he downed the two-fingers of whiskey he'd poured.

"No family?" Fred looked at him. "Elizabeth?"

Sirius shrugged. "I meant of my own."

"You have time."

"No," Sirius shook his head. "You have time, kid. My life is over." He ran his hand through his hair and went into the living room without another word, the door swinging shut behind him.

Fred stood in the kitchen, batting Hedwig's sharp beak away as she tried to nibble on his ear. "Bloody bird."

"My thoughts exactly," Severus said, coming into the kitchen. "An impromptu visit, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, sir. I guessed that Elizabeth forgot her owl."

"And how did you know we were here?"

"Ron guessed," Fred shifted uncomfortably. "If it's not alright, I'll go, Sir. I just—

Severus waved his hand. "Take her the bird, Mr. Weasley. And ask her to come down. We'll have breakfast."

Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding, and took the stairs two at a time.

"Hey!" Elizabeth was just closing the door of her room. "Hedwig!"

The bird flew to her and perched on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck.

"Oh sure, you don't bite _her_," Fred rolled his eyes.

"Hello, beautiful," Elizabeth said, stroking the bird's head.

"You can pet my head if you want," Fred raised an eyebrow, leaning against the banister.

Elizabeth grinned and opened the door again, releasing Hedwig toward her cage before jumping into Fred's arms. "Miss me?" She asked.

"No, I have a new business," Fred hugged her hard. "Bird delivery."

"You are so talented," Elizabeth kissed him. "I'm sorry about the mirror."

"It's not your fault," Fred shook his head. "Don't worry."

"Fred," Remus emerged from his bedroom. "What are you doing here?"

"He brought Hedwig," Elizabeth turned in Fred's arms to look at Remus.

"Your dad says we're supposed to come down for breakfast," Fred said, putting her down.

"Good, I'm starving," Elizabeth started down the stairs. "Hurry, or I'll eat all of it."

"I'm right behind you," Fred said, letting her get to the bottom of the stairs before turning to Remus. "Professor?"

"I'm not a professor anymore, Fred."

"Yes, sir. I just… is everything alright with Sirius?"

Remus sighed. "He's talking about being old?"

Fred nodded. "His life is over, apparently."

"Don't worry about it. He'll come around eventually." Remus shook his head. "Until then, we just have to be patient."

*S*S*

Albus Dumbledore needed a new spy. It was disappointing, really, that the work he'd put into Severus over the years. The boy just didn't have what it took in the end. It was a shame that his loyalties had shifted.

Dumbledore sighed, putting his feet up in the makeshift shack he'd erected in the Forbidden Forest. He had to blame himself, if Severus had never found out that Elizabeth was his daughter, things might have gone as planned. But even after the Severus went back into the Voldemort's ranks, he was no longer spying for Dumbledore. That much was obvious. No, Snape had his own agenda.

Albus drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair, glaring at nothing in particular. He'd taken up residence in this place so he could be close to Hogwarts, to keep an eye on the key to this whole process. But it quickly became clear that Severus didn't think he was under the watchful eye of his adopted father. The boy had a gall to take Elizabeth out of school without even an attempt to contact him.

He wasn't very clever about it either. Albus could guess in a single moment where Severus had taken the girl. But it hardy mattered. No matter where Severus took her, Dumbledore must be sure that she fulfilled her destiny. Even if it meant… removing Severus from the equation.


	21. Who Are You

"Absolutely not," Elizabeth said firmly, setting her fork onto her empty plate and looking directly at her father.

"This is not a discussion," Severus said tightly, staring right back. "You are not of age, and you'll go where I tell you. Mr. Longbottom as well."

"Yes, sir," Neville said nervously, pushing his food around his plate.

"For God's sake, Neville!" Elizabeth snapped. "He's shipping us off! Stand up for yourself!" She glared at Severus. "You can't make me go."

"Betsy," Fred said, putting his hand on her arm.

"I'm not going just because you're a coward—

"Enough," Severus stood and pulled her up from her chair, his hand firmly around her upper arm. Without another word he strode up the stairs, all but dragging her along and into her room, closing the door behind them. "Young lady, I've put up with your mouth as long as I plan to. I certainly won't have this nonsense in public."

"Public? We were eating—

"Silence!" Severus snapped; stress and fear and lack of sleep making his rope short. "You've forgotten yourself," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Tomorrow we're going to Virginia, where you will stay with Neville until this has reached its conclusion."

"Dad, please—

"Elizabeth," Severus' glare was so fierce she couldn't meet his eyes. "I won't tolerate arguments about this. If you have anything else to say, you may stay in this room and speak to the wall."

"I'm not a coward!"

"Damn it, Elizabeth!" Severus spun away from her, robes swirling, slamming the palm of his hand against the wall near the door. "This isn't an adventure novel! The hero is going to die in the end; don't you understand that? He has to kill you! He will stop at nothing!"

Elizabeth stepped back, running into the bed. She'd never seen that much anger out of her usually controlled father. Even when he was upset, he was always in control. But now, she had a painful suspicion that he'd turned away just in time to avoid hitting her.

He was leaning now, his hand still against the wall, his head down, hair falling over his face. His breathing was labored, as if he was holding back a scream. Or a sob. Elizabeth couldn't tell, but the sight rocked the foundation of her life.

Severus was always there. Always strong. Always forgave her for anything she said or did. Always saved her when she had no one else.

And now he was broken. She could see it. It was almost physical, the anguish that he was suffering. It was climbing up from his feet and wrapping itself around his spine. The weight of it was folding him in half, as he leaned against the wall, unable to continue the marathon scolding at which he was usually so adept.

"Dad?" Elizabeth stepped behind him, gently touching his shoulder. "I'll do whatever you want, okay? Dad?"

His eyes were closed, and his breathing had turned ragged.

Elizabeth went around, putting herself between him and the wall. "Dad?" When there was still no response, panic started to rise in her chest. "Daddy?" Her voice sounded high, childish, but she didn't care.

Severus opened his eyes and slowly stood, still breathing hard.

"Dad?"

"It's… okay…" Severus said, the words coming out of his throat as if they were strangling him.

"You don't look okay."

"My bag," Severus ground out. "Pain…"

Elizabeth all but ran out of the room and into his, suddenly thinking that insisting on her own room was not helpful in this circumstance. She pawed through his bag, pulling out a vial of pain potion and running back, handing it to him. As he raised his arm to drink, his robe fell away, and his Mark was revealed, black and writhing… and tinged with red.

"Dad!"

"He's… displeased," Severus managed, closing his eyes and waiting for the potion to take effect.

"Here," Elizabeth put her arms around his waist and awkwardly guided him to her bed.

Severus allowed her to settle him against the pillows, pain radiating from his arm to the rest of his body, as if the Dark Lord was sending Crucios though the Mark. He looked at his daughter, and was further pained by the terror in her eyes.

"Come here," he said, the pain medication starting to take the edge off the agony.

Elizabeth leaned forward, resting her head on his chest, feeling one arm go around her. She was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry I talked back in front of everyone," she said quietly.

"Hmm," Severus said, the strength returning to his voice. "You shouldn't do it at all. I didn't raise you to be disrespectful."

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth nodded, "I know."

"I should wash your mouth out," Severus threatened. "Throwing a tantrum at the breakfast table, honestly."

"Yes, sir." The room was quiet again, then Elizabeth pulled her head up and looked at him, green eyes pleading. "Please don't send me away," She said softly. "Please, Dad."

Severus pressed his lips together. "Go tell Remus I need to speak with him, please. And stay downstairs."

"Yes, sir." Elizabeth said immediately, standing eagerly. "Thank you, Dad."

"I didn't say anything about changing my mind, young lady, so you can calm yourself."

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth sprinted from the room and down to the kitchen. "He wants to talk to you," she said breathlessly, looking at Remus.

Remus smirked. "I'll be back."

Fred was leaning against the doorjamb to the living room, arms crossed over his chest. As Remus left, Fred unfolded an arm and crooked one finger toward his girlfriend.

"Hi," Elizabeth said, skipping over to him.

"Hi yourself," Fred went into the living room, sitting in one of the armchairs and opening his arms. "If one of our children spoke to me like that, I'd smack her."

"You wouldn't either," Elizabeth rolled her eyes, sitting on his lap and leaning her head against the seat back. "And we don't have any children."

"But we will." Fred grinned. "Frederick Arthur Weasley."

"We're naming our mythical child after your father?"

"The first son," Fred shrugged. "We can name the next one after your father, if you want. Or maybe you'll have twins."

"Twins?" Elizabeth made a face. "Like… more than one kid?"

"That's the general idea," Fred laughed. "What's with the face?"

"I just never… I've been so focused on not dying… I kind of forgot that there was a future."

"Of course there is," Fred said quietly. "Unless you keep making your father crazy. Then he might kill one or both of us."

"He's already crazy."

"Not as much recently," Fred shrugged. "I keep telling you; you didn't know him before. When I was a first year, he threatened to shave my head because my red hair was making him sick."

"He did not."

"He did," Fred smirked. "He also said that he was going to vanish what little was left of my brain, since I wasn't using it anyway."

"That sounds like him."

"Yeah, but before he really meant it. Now he's just blowing smoke."

"Elizabeth?" Remus appeared at the door. "Your father wants to see you."

"Did he say—

"He's in the study," Remus gestured toward the hall. "Go on."

*S*S*

"Look at me," Severus instructed, standing behind the desk, his forearm wrapped in white linen to cover the skin that had been ripped open by the vicious curses flowing through his Mark. He crossed his arms. "I want to make something perfectly clear. Are you listening?"

"Yes, sir."

Severus nodded briskly. "I want to make it clear that your behavior today was atrocious. Speak to me like that again and you'll be lucky to see the outside world until you're of age. As it is, you'll be spending a considerable amount of your next days performing several tasks that will impress upon you my expectations. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Elizabeth's stomach clenched, the reality of calling her father a coward washing over her. "I'm sorry, Dad. I swear. I was upset—

"That's not an excuse," Severus said swiftly. "I'm disappointed in you, young lady. I thought we'd reached a point where you were in better control of your childish actions."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Yes, sir."

"I'd hate to think I raised a child with as little self control as you displayed this morning. And in front of Neville, who has certainly had less time to acclimate to this situation than you. He's has no family to be with him during this, and you shouted at him to disobey me? To put his life in danger?"

"I didn't think," Elizabeth said softly.

"No, you didn't," Severus said shortly. "I've never seen such a selfish display of temper," he scolded. "Your behavior was that of a willful, disobedient child, and I certainly can't send a wayward, defiant teenager across an ocean. I can't trust that you can behave appropriately, and it is absolutely unacceptable for you to represent this family in that manner."

Elizabeth wiped at the tears that were hovering in her eyes. She'd never been on the receiving end a Snape tongue-lashing as bad as this one.

"So I suppose you'll have to stay here for the time being," Severus unfolded his arms and clasped his hands behind his back.

It took a moment for Elizabeth to pull herself out of her misery and realize what he'd said. "Really?"

"I am not in the habit of saying things I do not mean," Severus said dryly.

Elizabeth raced around the desk and threw her arms around his waist. "Thank you, Dad."

"Don't thank me yet, young lady. You haven't seen the massive list of disgusting chores that I have planned for you."

"Yes, sir." Elizabeth hugged him hard.

Severus sighed and put one arm around her. "I should have beaten you more as a child."

"Yes, sir." Elizabeth laughed, unfazed.

"Sit," Severus ordered, pointing at the desk chair. He waved his wand and the desktop was filled with glass jars. "Labels," he said, handing her a list of potion ingredients, Self-Stick parchment, and a quill. "Legibly. When you've finished, they go in the cabinet in the lab. Alphabetical order."

"Dad, they already have labels," Elizabeth gestured to the jars.

"Ah," Severus waved his wand again, and the labels disappeared. "Begin."

*S*S*

"You said he has to kill me," Elizabeth said later, cleaning the inside of potion vials with a round brush.

"I did," Severus said evenly, not looking up from the book he was leafing through.

Elizabeth was quiet for a while, scrubbing the rest of the pile of glassware before lining the vials up to be rinsed. "You know what he's looking for. In the Department of Mysteries." It wasn't a question.

Severus tapped the table with one finger, still looking at the book. "I do."

"I need you to rinse these," Elizabeth said.

Severus looked up at the change of subject.

"I can't use magic here, and there's no sink."

Severus nodded once, walking around the workspace and shooting water from his wand to rinse the soap from the vials. "The Blacks were as Pure-Blood-fanatical as anyone. They wouldn't have installed anything that they could have done with a wand."

"Dad," Elizabeth gave a little hop, jumping up to sit on the counter, "I understand that this is serious, and I will stay in this house for as long as I need to. But… if this all comes back to me, shouldn't I know as much as possible?"

Severus pressed his lips together, regarding her with an expression Elizabeth couldn't read. "Don't sit on the lab surface," he said, snapping his fingers and pointing at the floor.

"Dad," Elizabeth gave him his own exasperated look as she hopped down.

"Careful, hatchling, your face will freeze like that."

"Dad, I'm serious."

"I know you are," Severus said quietly, circling the table again to close the book and place it back on the shelf. "I don't doubt that both of us are quite serious about the situation. However, as I have often reminded you, information will be disseminated at my discretion." He took off his reading glasses, tucking them into his robe. "Come. It's time for tea."

"You're not going to tell me anything, are you?" Elizabeth grimaced, dejectedly following him up the steps.

"Did I say that?" Severus raised an eyebrow, ushering her through the door at the top of the stairs before securely latching it.

Elizabeth followed him into the kitchen, where Molly Weasley was sitting at the table, scowling at a piece of parchment, scribbling and crossing things out.

"Molly," Severus inclined his head. "Did we know you were coming?"

"You should have guessed," Molly said shortly. "I'm collecting Ron, Ginny, and Hermione from King's cross in an hour, and someone has to get the house ready."

"You decided to have them stay for the summer, then?" Severus reached into the cupboard for the tin of biscuits.

"I should have gone to get them before this," Molly said, crumpling the parchment and vanishing it with a wave of her wand. "Umbridge used Veritaserum on Ron, did you know? Luckily, the idiot didn't ask questions that would force him to give anything away. Thank goodness he didn't know for anything for sure."

"She used Veritaserum on a child?" Severus frowned. "Who knew that Durmstrang would be safer than Hogwarts?"

"Perhaps if you and Remus had been a bit more diplomatic in your kidnapping, there wouldn't have been this problem," Molly glared.

"It's not kidnapping if it is my own child," Severus rolled his eyes. "And you knew that it was time-sensitive."

Mrs. Weasley made a disbelieving noise in the back of her throat, but said nothing as she went up the stairs to make beds.

"She questioned Ron," Elizabeth said quietly.

"And as many of the others as she could, no doubt." Severus said smoothly.

"But Ron knew," Elizabeth pressed on, her voice revealing a layer of fear. "He's the one that told Fred I was here."

"He didn't know it for sure," Severus shook his head. "Veritaserum can only inspire you to tell the truth as you know it. So if he was asked where you were, he could say he didn't know, which is true."

Elizabeth's stomach churned. "I don't like it."

"No one does," Severus said softly, reaching out to cup the back of her head, pulling her against him in a spontaneous hug. "That's why there are laws… that are apparently not being followed." He paused, feeling her heart beating, faster than he'd like. "If it makes you feel better, Umbridge will have to make her own truth serum from now on."

Green eyes looked up at him through a fringe of dark hair. There was silence for a beat, and then Elizabeth laughed. "People might have to worry about being poisoned instead of interrogated."

"Right you are," Severus smirked, releasing her. "Come. We'll take tea in the study. I have something I need to discuss with you."

*S*S*

Elizabeth looked around the makeshift circle of people, sitting cross-legged on her bedroom floor. Fred had cast a silencing charm before settling himself on the floor between Elizabeth and Neville. Ron and Hermione were picking at each other about something Elizabeth couldn't follow, something Ron had done on the train.

"I know what he wants," Elizabeth started, and the bickerers fell silent. "There's a prophecy. He knows part of it, but he wants to hear it for himself."

"A prophecy about what?" Hermione reached for her bag. "I have a book somewhere—

"It's not going to be in a book," Elizabeth assured her. "It's about… well, it's about me. And it says that only one of us can live."

"One of us?" Ron looked around the circle.

"No," Fred shook his head, realization having hit him long before his brother. "Betsy. Or Voldemort." He put his hand over Elizabeth's.

"But what does it have to do with Neville?" Hermione looked perplexed, puzzling it out. "There must be some reason that Professor Lupin took him as well."

"Voldemort doesn't know the whole prophecy," Elizabeth said quietly. "But he knows that the person who can defeat him was born in July, to parents who fought against him. That's me. But he doesn't have pronouns. Voldemort didn't get the 'he' or 'she' part, and…" Elizabeth looked at Neville. "Your parents… in the first war…"

"And my birthday…" Neville said, a heaviness in his voice sounding as if he was declaring his own death.

Elizabeth nodded. "July 30th."

"Yeah," Neville said lamely. "But it isn't me?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I swear. Dad heard the prophecy originally. It's not you."

"I don't know why they didn't just go to the Hall of Mysteries," Hermione commented. "It would say right on the prophecy whom it was about."

Ron looked at her incredulously. "How do you know things like that?"

"I read," Hermione said, tossing her hair.

"Anyway," Elizabeth broke in. "It's not Neville."

"Good," Neville looked down at his hands. "Living with Snape is terrifying enough."

Ron laughed. Elizabeth looked at Fred and saw that he was smothering a smile of his own.

"What?" Elizabeth looked back at Ron.

"I was just thinking," Ron said, trying to get himself under control, "about the boggart."

Nevile turned red, but smiled sheepishly. Hermione started laughing as well, and soon the mood was considerably lighter, as they sat on the floor, chuckling.

"You weren't even there," Elizabeth laughed, smacking Fred playfully on the arm.

"Are you kidding? That story was everywhere ten minutes after class ended," Fred grinned. "Snape in old lady clothes, brilliant."

"We should have had a camera," Ron said, flopping backward onto the carpet.

*S*S*

Voldemort was displeased. In fact, he was enraged in a way that no amount of Muggle-blood spillage could assuage.

"They were both gone, My Lord," Lucius Malfoy knelt before the black-robed wizard. "They appear to have vanished."

"Find. Them." Voldemort said tightly. "And take care of Severus."

"We will kill on sight, My Lord."

"Yes," Voldemort nodded, then seemed to reconsider. "No. It would be… inconvenient… for me to find someone to perform the duties he fulfils. Find him. Bring him to me."

*S*S*

"I'll only be an hour. Maybe two." Severus straightened the cuffs of his shirt.

"You shouldn't go alone."

"Muggle London, for just an hour," Severus said calmly. "I'll be fine."

"You always say that, and it's never true," Elizabeth shook her head, but handed him his wand.

"Now you sound like your mother," Severus smiled a little and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, someone has to," Elizabeth shrugged, and they both glanced toward the wardrobe, where Lily's portrait was shrouded and stored. It was too dangerous, being linked with Hogwarts as she was, for their location to be revealed.

"I'll be back," Severus assured. "And when I return, I expect to see you in bed, asleep. Understood?"

"I promise to be in bed," Elizabeth smirked.

Snape shook his head and kissed the top of her head before rolling his eyes. "The attitude is my fault, I suppose."

He went out the door and across the street to the secluded area they used for apparation. Severus looked around. The last thing they needed was someone to wonder why people were disappearing in the middle of the street.

In a matter of moments he was in the heart of London. He'd left under the guise of sending a note to Neville's grandmother, but he'd really come to London because July 30th was rapidly approaching.

"Try not to get her something that says, 'your life is in danger, so you need this thing'," Remus had said earlier that day. "Your presents are like warning labels."

So Severus went in search of something that was not created for defense. Not that he would find anything in the Muggle world that could defend a young witch against a crazed, power-hungry murderer.

He wandered the streets, not able to bring himself to go in any store with pink in the window, or music that was so loud it could be heard on the sidewalk. In a moment of inspiration, he found a shop that sold fancy Muggle pens. Smiling at bit to himself in remembrance of how difficult it was to teach his daughter to use a quill, he went inside.

It was on the way out that he felt the stunning spell hit him square in the back.

*S*S*

"Dumped at the gates…message…doesn't remember…"

Elizabeth pressed her ear against the door to the study, desperately trying to hear Remus and Minerva talking inside.

"Doctor…" Remus' voice faded in and out.

"Elizabeth," Sirius whispered in her ear, causing her to shriek and jump. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Molly wants you to come eat."

"Not until they let me see him," Elizabeth said obstinately.

"They will. Just be patient." Sirius put his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't want to be patient," Elizabeth glared.

Minerva had arrived hours before, Severus, lightened with a charm, in her arms. Remus had immediately spirited them up the stairs, leaving Sirius to attempt to corral Elizabeth, who came out of her room at the commotion.

"Come on, beautiful," Sirius said quietly.

Elizabeth looked at him. "Are you… alright?"

Sirius snorted, looking at his socks. "Molly has a tight grip on the liquor cupboard. Apparently, I've been ruining my family." He looked up. "I'm sorry I've been kind of… out of it lately. It appears that being cooped up here as made me crazier than you."

"You've been a prat."

"Molly said… not quite in those words." Sirius put an arm around her. "Not that she was the first person…"

Elizabeth looked up at him serious. "Is that why we haven't been practicing? Because you're pissed that we're stuck here?"

Sirius winced. "Listen to me," he said quietly, "I know I've let you down in the last couple of months. But I'm going to get it together. I'm not saying it will be easy and perfect. But it's nights like this…" He looked at the door of the study, "Too many things can happen. I need to get it together."

*S*S*

"Listen," Remus stood in the hallway outside Severus' room, looking at his goddaughter. "You can go in, but," he grimaced, as if searching for words, "he's not himself. He's a bit confused."

Elizabeth pushed the door open and went into the room, where Severus was sitting in a recliner, transfigured from an end table by the window.

"How do you feel?" she asked, leaning against the windowsill.

Dark eyes focused on her, and Severus shifted a bit in his chair. He looked at her for a long moment before he spoke.

"Who are you?"


	22. Memories

"Dad…" Elizabeth looked at Severus in confusion.

"Remus!" Severus looked toward the door.

"Sev…" Remus came all the way into the room, a look on his face that matched Elizabeth's. "It's Elizabeth."

Severus looked at her again, with no recognition. Then, as he looked, his eyes narrowed. "I know your eyes." He looked at her again. "Lily. You have Lily's eyes."

Elizabeth looked at Remus, who frowned. "Lily's my Mum," Elizabeth said quietly.

Severus shook his head, and scowled. "Don't be ridiculous. Lily's child is a baby. Little Potter-spawn."

Elizabeth looked around helplessly, desperate to wake up if this was a nightmare. Then, an idea came to her. "Severus," she knelt down beside him, speaking as if he were very old and losing his mind. "How old are you?"

Severus snorted. "Twenty-one. Not that it's your business."

Elizabeth looked at Remus, who looked at Minerva, standing in the doorway. "That's why he told me I looked old last night," Remus said aloud.

"Severus, what do you do for a living?" Minerva asked.

"You know Albus hired me on at Hogwarts," Severus said, sounding annoyed. "Not for the job I'm qualified for."

"You're a brilliant Potions Master," Elizabeth broke in.

Severus looked down at her. "Who _are_ you?"

Elizabeth pressed her lips together. "Dad, it's 1996," she said gently. "Mum never married James. You sent us there to hide." She looked at him. "People say I look like you, aside from my eyes. Look at me. Do I look like James Potter?"

Severus frowned, surveying the teenager. His resolve to hate her appeared to be weakening. "So you mean to imply I'm a time traveler?"

Elizabeth looked to Remus for help.

"I think you've had your memory wiped," Remus said, sitting on the bed. "Look in the mirror." He pointed to the large glass over the dresser.

Severus stood, and crossed the room. Everyone in the room watched as he looked at himself, then planted his palms on the top of the dresser and breathed heavily.

"Sev?" Remus said quietly. "Alright?"

There was a long silence, and then Severus, looking into the mirror back at Remus, said, "Well, I certainly turned out better looking than you."

Remus snorted. "Shut up."

"Boys," Minerva looked over her glasses at them. "Be serious."

"I am," Severus said. "Aside from the fact that it looks like someone punched me in the face a few dozen times, I'm exceedingly handsome." He turned to look at Elizabeth. "You don't look like Potter."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I look like you. That's why Remus calls me Sevling."

"What do I call you?" Severus asked uneasily. It was suddenly embarrassing to him that he knew nothing about this girl… his daughter.

Elizabeth smiled a little. "Hatchling. You call me Hatchling."

*S*S*

"It's a lot to throw at you at once," Remus said later. "We could take a break—

"Albus modified my memory so that I wouldn't know that Lily and Elizabeth had gone into hiding… causing me to join Voldemort." Severus repeated the information, as if speaking the words cemented them in his brain. " My memory seems to have received quite a lot of meddling." He looked around. "Where are we?"

"Order Headquarters," Remus said. "Sirius' house in London."

"Black?" Severus sneered. "I suppose Potter is here somewhere."

Elizabeth and Remus exchanged a look. "No," Remus said. "James… James was killed almost fifteen years ago."

Severus looked at Elizabeth. "How old are you?"

"Nearly sixteen," Elizabeth said, knowing exactly where this conversation was going. She picked at the fabric on the arm of the chair she was sitting on.

"Where's Lily?" Severus looked toward the door.

Another look passed between the two other people in the room.

"Mum…" Elizabeth started quietly, then shook her head and tried again, "Voldemort came for me that night," she ignoring the wince from Severus, "James died trying to fight him off, and Mum…" Elizabeth's mouth went dry. Was this what her life had come to? Telling her father that the love of his life was dead? Breaking his heart again?

She looked into his eyes, and in that moment, she knew that he knew. "We have to get your memory back," she said softly. "I can't do… some of this."

Severus, who could not remember ever cuddling someone in his life, felt his arm move to go around the green-eyed girl beside him. "So you don't have siblings?"

Elizabeth shook her head and slid off the arm of the chair and into the space between the armrest and Severus. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Severus closed his eyes, willing the tears back into his eyes. His beloved Lily.

"Good morning, everyone," Fred appeared at the door. "Good morning, Professor," he looked at Severus, then Elizabeth. "What's going on? Professor McGonagall sent a note that George and I should come."

"Sev, this is Fred Weasley, Molly's son. He's dating your daughter." Remus quickly filled in, the blank look on Severus' face painful to look at.

"You have a boyfriend?" Severus looked at Elizabeth. "How do I feel about that?"

"Not great," Elizabeth smiled, but her eyes were sad.

"Betsy?" Fred's eyes darted around the room, looking for answers.

"We're not sure what happened exactly," Remus said quietly. "But Minerva and I think it's best if you and George close shop for awhile and move in here. We don't know if Severus was targeted because he is _him_, or if it is his relationship with Elizabeth. I think it's best if we protect those closest to her until we know for sure."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I'm sitting right here," Severus scowled.

"Sorry, sir." Fred looked at Elizabeth.

"He doesn't remember anything for from the last 15 years," Elizabeth said.

"That's unfortunate," Fred said lamely.

"The understatement of the year, young man," Severus said dryly.

"Wait," Fred looked at Remus. "Doesn't the think he's like… two years older than me?"

Remus laughed. "Maybe three. But Severus was 50 when he was 10."

"You are useless," Severus glared at Remus. "Someone get me a Daily Prophet. That will help me know what is going on better than your jokes."

"I'll get today's," Fred said, eager to get out of the room. When he returned, Severus shook out the parchment and squinted at the writing.

"When did they make the print so small?"

Elizabeth cleared her throat and surprised a smile. "Your glasses are in your robe."

"Glasses?" Severus frowned. "I don't wear glasses."

"You do now," Elizabeth shrugged. "For reading."

"Apparently I passed on poor eyesight," Severus looked at her glasses and put his hand in his robe to find the spectacles. "What all do I keep in here?" He pulled out a wrapped box, and then his glasses. "What is this?"

"Elizabeth's birthday gift," Remus guessed. "That's what you went out for last night."

"You told me you were going to send a message to Neville's grandmother!" Elizabeth smacked him in the arm.

The room froze.

Severus, one eyebrow raised, was the first to speak. "Did you just strike me?"

Elizabeth's eyes were wide. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Severus nodded shortly. "I can't imagine I allow that kind of thing," he looked at her with the glare that he was so famous for.

_He must have learned that early in his teaching career_, Elizabeth thought. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

Severus nodded again, then held up the box. "When is your birthday?"

"Today," Elizabeth said, reaching for the gift only to have Remus snatch it away.

"Liar," he chided, ruffling her hair. "You have a week, crazy child."

"Let her open it," Severus said, pulling it back. "At least we'll know where I was."

"Somewhere in Muggle London at least," Elizabeth said, accepting the gift. "Unless you didn't tell me the truth."

"You're fifteen, so there's a good chance I didn't," Severus smirked. "Well?" He gestured to the box. "Let's see it then."

Elizabeth carefully untied the ribbon, unwrapping the shiny purple paper. "You must have had them wrap it at the store," she teased.

"I should certainly hope so," Severus snorted.

Opening the box, Elizabeth revealed a heavy Muggle pen, crimson with gold finishings.

"Good lord, you're a Gryffindor," Severus groaned, leaning his head back against the chair. He looked at Remus. "This is your fault. Too much Gryffindor influence as a child."

There was an awkward silence as Elizabeth and Remus looked at each other, a silent conversation in which they decided to let the idea that Remus had been involved in her life as a child rest.

"You weren't angry," Elizabeth bit her lip. "You said it didn't matter."

Severus raised his head and looked at her. "It doesn't matter," he said gently. "Lily… she took great pride in being a lion. Anyway," he shook his head. "I'm not sure I want you anywhere close to the parents of some of the Snakes." He frowned. "Lucius Malfoy had a son, about your age. Is he… Do you know him?"

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose. "Draco. He's horrible."

Severus sighed. "He didn't have too much of a chance." He looked at the pen. "Why would I buy you a Muggle pen?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Teaching me to write with a quill was," she adopted a false-Severus voice, "_One of the great struggles of my teaching career_."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Were you doing 'me' just then?" At Elizabeth's nod, he smirked, and looked at the paper still in his hands. "What's this about… why are you in the paper?" He frowned at her. "Dangerous rumors spread by Elizabeth Evans," he paused. "I assume that's you."

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded.

"Did Lily have some kind of women's liberation moment?"

Elizabeth laughed. "No. It wasn't safe for people to know you were my dad."

"They didn't notice that you lived with me?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "Have the people of the wizarding world completely lost their inference skills?"

"Let's do one thing at a time," Remus broke in. "It appears that you need a brief history of the Girl-Who-Lived."

*S*S*

He'd been very quiet after Remus had finished the Cliffs Notes version of the goings-on. Elizabeth had ended up crushed to his side by the end, a paternal instinct that he couldn't explain making his heart pound in his chest. "I think I'll rest for awhile," he said quietly after Remus and Elizabeth had finished.

"Sure," Elizabeth said. She looked at Remus. "Do you think… if we put him somewhere… unrecognizable… Mum?"

Remus seemed to understand immediately. "Of course. Here," He cast a black backdrop behind the chair, and turned the chair a matching color. "Okay," he looked at Elizabeth. "But keep her covered until you get here."

Elizabeth nodded, then went to the wardrobe to fetch Lily's portrait. "Now you can't freak out," she said, carrying the bundle to Severus. "You didn't take it so well the first time, but it might make you feel better…" She careful unwrapped the portrait and turned it so all Lily could see was the black material and her family. "Mum?"

"Elizabeth!" Lily started, hopping out of her chair. "Is everything alright? It's dangerous—

"It's okay, Mum," Elizabeth cut her off. "But something's happened to Dad. Someone took his memory."

Lily looked past her daughter. "Sev?"

"Lily," Severus took the portrait from Elizabeth. "Why didn't you tell me you made a portrait?"

"Oh no," Lily shook her head firmly. "I am not having this fight with you again, Severus Snape. You just take your ego and put it somewhere else."

Severus tilted his head, a smile spreading across his face. "I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, egomaniac." Lily smiled back. "Now you need to get this problem worked out, because our baby cannot have a portrait and a head-case for parents."

"Who are you calling a head-case?" Severus growled. "I could put you back in the wardrobe, woman."

"That's nice dear," Lily said serenely, sitting in her chair.

"We'll leave you two alone," Remus laughed, putting his arm around Elizabeth and leading her out, closing the door behind them.

*S*S*

"There's no question that it was Voldemort," Sirius said, pacing the study later, Remus and Elizabeth having left Severus to rest and come to terms with the reality of his life over the last 15 years.

"The question is," Remus picked up, "how did they know where he was?"

"Massive Marauder's Map?" Fred shrugged.

"Do you think we have a leak?" Molly asked seriously, looking around, doing a headcount of her children.

"Only Elizabeth and I knew he was going out last night," Remus said, "and neither of us knew exactly where he was going, just into Muggle London, which isn't exactly a specific location."

"You didn't know what he was getting me?" Elizabeth looked at Remus.

"_He_ didn't know what he was getting you when he left." Remus frowned. "I have to assume he didn't tell anyone else where he was going."

"He doesn't have a wide circle of friends," Sirius agreed. "And now we have no one on the inside."

"Draco," Fred said suddenly.

"Fred, no," Elizabeth shook her head.

"He's not my favorite person," Fred continued. "But he's close to Snape, right? You said he's closer to Snape than his father?"

"Well, yeah—

"So don't you think he'd want to help?"

"It can't come from a known Order member," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Remus! His father is a Death Eater!"

Remus looked at her. "Exactly the point, I think."

"Polyjuice Potion," Hermione said, sitting up straighter in her chair. "Can Professor McGonagall get into the Slytherin common room? We don't need Draco, we just need his hair."

"I'm sure the house elves have cleaned," Sirius started.

"No," Ron shook his head. "Umbridge kept her little brigade behind for evil-hall monitor camp."

The door opened and Severus appeared, looking tired. "I assume you are all determining what to do?"

"It's perfect," Hermione said, her eyes shining. "But the potion takes time to brew, so we need Malfoy's hair as quickly as possible." She looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Do you think you could get word to Professor McGonagall?"

Molly looked at Remus, who paused before nodding. "Get the hair. I'll do it."

"You can't," Sirius shook his head. "You have to be… well…" he looked around.

"Human?" Remus supplied. "I'd forgotten about that."

"For what?" Severus asked as Molly hurried out of the room.

"Polyjuice Potion."

"That's an incredibly difficult brew," Severus said. "None of you are qualified—

"We brewed it in the girl's bathroom second year," Elizabeth assured.

Severus' eyes narrowed. "You brewed a dangerous potion in a lavatory? At 12? Where the hell was I?"

"An excellent question," Sirius grinned. "Wasn't the first time your daughter pulled one over on you, Snape."

Severus glared at Sirius. "I'm told that I tolerate your presence, Black. However, let this be fair warning that my current mental state leaves little room for understanding."

"Then we've got to repair your brain," Sirius smiled again, undeterred by Severus' tone. "I'll do it. Brew the damn potion. Technically, I own the Malfoy house. I shouldn't have a problem with the wards."

"I'll get started," Hermione stood. "You two could refrain from 'helping' this time, if you don't mind."

"Young lady, I may have lost my recent memory, but I still hold the memories from my Potions Mastery. I hardly think a child—

"Dad," Elizabeth put her hand on his arm. "This is one of those things that you're just going to have to trust us on."

Hermione smiled. "Professor Snape, you've been tutoring me privately for three years. I can brew a Polyjuice Potion in my sleep. But your expertise is always appreciated."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Ravenclaw?"

Hermione laughed. "Gryffindor."

"Of course," Severus snorted. "I'm in a forest of lions." He sighed and opened the study door. "Let's get started then, shall we?"

*S*S*

"Hey Betsy," Fred whispered, slipping in her bedroom door. "Are you asleep?"

"No," Elizabeth whispered back, moving toward the wall so he could lay down beside her. "I haven't slept in weeks."

"The potion will be finished soon," Fred said quietly, running his hand over the hair that spilled onto her pillow.

"But what if Lucius doesn't know anything?" Elizabeth stared at the ceiling. "Then we've wasted this time when we could have been doing something."

The door swung open, banging against the wall, making both of them jump. "You can waste time in separate beds," Severus growled.

"Dad!"

Fred jumped up, sliding carefully past the older man and out into the hall without a word.

Severus looked at his daughter. "Apparently, I set a minding charm on your bedroom. Handy, isn't it?"

"You don't care if Fred is in here," Elizabeth attempted.

"I am missing my memories, not my common sense," Severus rolled his eyes. "And what you fail to understand is that a man needs only to hear the word 'daughter' to develop a dislike for boys in beds. It doesn't take parenting experience. It takes having once been a teenage boy."

Elizabeth grimaced. Severus crossed the room and sat on the bed. "I know you think that we don't have a relationship because I don't remember the last few years. But again, you have to understand that my instincts have not abandoned me. I needed only to learn that you were mine, and I felt it. Even if I never get my memories back, we will be alright. We started from nothing five years ago, according to Lily."

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked at the blanket with interest. "It's harder this time."

"I know," Severus pulled the covers down a bit. "Lie down," he ordered. "And sleep."

"I should be doing something—

"From what I'm told, you've done quite enough," Severus raised an eyebrow. "In fact, I'm not looking forward to getting some of those memories back, because I might suffer heart failure. Is that your goal? Have me in the hospital so you can run off with the Weasley boy?" A smile played across his lips as he pulled the blankets over her. "Your little plot has been uncovered. Go to sleep." He patted the blankets and started to stand.

"Dad?"

Severus sat down again. "Yes?"

"It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't, hatchling?"

Elizabeth winced a little. That word. _Hatchling_. He was saying it because he knew he should… but there was no history. "Voldemort kills anyone who steps in his path. You've done it… a lot. There has to be more to this story. It doesn't make sense that he takes your memory and lets you live."

Severus nodded. "I know. But I also know that there is some Death Eater connection, and we'll know more about it once the potion is finished. Now," he brushed the hair off her forehead, "let's rest that Slytherin mind." He stood and went to the door. "And keep the boys out of your bedroom."

*S*S*

_Dear Severus,_

_Remus wrote about your unfortunate accident. I believe he thought that I would have some idea as to what to do, however I'm grieved to say that I do not. Memories are a tricky business, I assure you. _

_However, I will say that memory charms of this magnitude cannot be preformed without containing the memories somewhere. This, in addition to the fact that it would be insanity for Voldemort to destroy such a body of knowledge that exists in your head, makes me believe that your memories exist somewhere. _

_In the meantime, I wouldn't spend much time dwelling on the past. Memories are just that. The past. _

_Your Father_

*S*S*

"Ready?" Hermione looked at Sirius.

"I suppose. I'll drink this, then I'd thank you all to stop staring at me during my wardrobe change," he gestured to the pile of Slytherin robes next to him.

"Where did you get that stuff?" Rob wrinkled his nose.

"It was Reg's," Sirius said. "He was about Draco's size when he was in school."

"Doesn't matter," Molly said assuredly. "I'm nothing if not good at altering clothing. Ron doesn't have on a stitch that didn't fit Fred and George first."

"Thanks for that, Mum," Ron rolled his eyes.

"There's no shame in second-hand clothing," Severus said from the corner of the room where he was leaning against the windowsill. "No one in this room but Black has had new clothes all their life."

"Can you just drink the stuff already?" Ron said irritably.

Sirius looked at the vial in Hermione's hand. "I could use a stiff drink about now."

Remus gestured to the vial. "Drink up."

Sirius looked at Elizabeth, who was standing quietly next to Fred. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Time to get out of this house."

Sirius nodded as well, took the vial, and tipped the contents into his mouth.


	23. Editing

Sirius Black ran his hand through his blond hair, straightened his Slytherin robes, and strode through the door of Malfoy Manor. He hadn't had much interaction with Draco, but Elizabeth and Ron had been tutoring him while the Polyjuice potion was brewing.

"More hips!" Ron had shouted while they were practicing the Draco-swagger. "You are God's gift to everyone!"

"That shouldn't be hard for him to pretend," Remus jibbed, sitting on the sofa watching the proceedings.

Now, Sirius was less focused on his hips and more focused on the amount of dark magic that protected the house. It was likely that the wards would not be fooled by the Polyjuice potion. In that event, Sirius could only hope that the Black blood running through his veins would make the wards believe that he was a friend of Madam Malfoy nee Black.

Inside (he had made it into the entryway with all his bodily functions in tact), he wandered into the hallway, unsure exactly what to do next.

"Draco?" Lucius' voice came from a room to his right.

Sirius paused a moment. _Pretend he's your father_, he thought to himself. _You grew up like this. It's just like home. Be the pure-blooded, stick-up-your-arse wizard you were born to be._

"Draco? Answer me!" Lucius' voice snapped again.

"Yes, Father," Sirius called.

"Come here," Lucius ordered, and Sirius obeyed, going into the room that turned out to be Lucius' study. "You are supposed to be at school, are you not?"

"Professor Umbridge sent us home for the afternoon," Sirius lied smoothly. "McGonagall is having some kind of Mudblood convention," he sniffed. "Professor Umbridge thought there was no need for us to be subjected to such a thing."

"I would think not," Lucius nodded. "Well, amuse yourself somewhere, please. I have work to do."

"Yes, Father," Sirius said obediently. "It's just…"

"What?" Lucius snapped, not looking up from the parchment he was writing on.

"Do you know where Professor Snape went?"

"To hell, probably," Lucius said, still not looking up. "And good riddance. I should have never allowed that man near you."

"Crabbe said his father saw him a few weeks ago. He said they 'took care of him'." Sirius was bluffing now, a gamble, but if he was wrong, he could always blame it on a lying teenager. Ron assured him that Draco's friends were not terribly reliable.

Lucius chuckled, a cold, stomach-churning sound. "Our Lord received an anonymous tip of where the traitor could be found. Skulking around the Forbidden Forest," Lucius laughed again. "Unfortunately, he didn't have his brat with him. Anyway, he was right where the informant said he'd be."

"So he's dead?" Sirius asked, trying to process the situation like Draco.

"There are worse things than death," Lucius said, his mouth twisting into something like a smile, and opened his desk drawer. "There are other ways to take a man's life." He pulled out a clear glass bottle that swirled with silver smoke. "I've got his life right in here." He slid the bottle back into the drawer. "Now go. I have work to attend to."

"Yes, Father," Sirius left the room, leaning against the wall outside the door. Severus' memories were in that bottle. All he had to do was take them back.

*S*S*

"You should be able to make a back-up copy of memories," Hermione said, carefully stirring the liquid in the cauldron. "Like Muggle computers. You could put in on a diskette."

"You are an intelligent girl, and that is a stupid comment," Severus said, carefully shredding the unicorn horn in his hand with a sharp razor.

"Oh," Hermione said quickly. "I forgot that you probably don't know what a computer—

"There were computers in the 1980's," Severus broke in, "and while I am sure that they have progressed measurably since I last encountered one, my assessment of your comment is not that a computer could not do such a thing, but rather that you think that there isn't a vastly superior magical method."

"There is?" Hermione carefully added licorice root to the brew. "I've been doing reading—

"Memories are… tricky," Severus said, his mind flitting to the letter he'd received from Dumbledore. "Copy and preservation of memories requires a bit of yourself. Of your soul." He looked at Hermione carefully. "Memories, without a person to carry them, relive them, love them…. hate them…" he cleared his throat. "Memories are only memories because we need them to _be_. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "And so you can take memories store them… but if you wanted to make copies, you'd have to… create something that could appreciate them?"

Severus smiled. A genuine smile that so rarely crossed his face when not in response to his daughter. "An adequate synthesis of a difficult concept," he pronounced, dropping the shredded horn into his cauldron. "If it were easy, or even wise, more people might attempt such a thing. But it is neither. Your soul is never so strong as when you first enter this world. Just living batters it, builds it up, and tears it down. If you start taking pieces of it, actual chunks of what makes you a person…" he paused, "that is a dangerous game. You can never be sure who you'll be at the end of it, and whether or not it was worth the risk."

Hermione was quiet for a long time, stirring and adding ingredients; and Severus did the same. It was nearly twenty minutes later that she spoke again. "Why didn't Voldemort kill you?"

Severus didn't answer for a long, slow beat. "Because it benefited him not to do so," he said finally.

"Why?" Hermione asked. "You can't be the only Potion's Master he has in his circle."

Severus looked at her. "Do we… you and I… have this relationship? The kind where you are extraordinarily frank and I find that refreshing in a way that keeps me from cutting out your tongue?"

Hermione blushed. "You said that an intelligent Gryffindor was such an anomaly that you would allow me to study with you if only so you could determine what caused such a derivation from the natural order of things." She smiled, "I think you get tired of talking to stupid people all day."

"That is certainly a possibility," Severus said wryly. "To answer your question, no. I am not the only Potions Master the Dark Lord employs, nor am I particularly gifted in the level of dark magic he expects. However, he retains me for the same reason Albus Dumbledore keeps me under his watchful eye," he pressed his lips together. "The knowledge I possess, of both sides of this clash, are too valuable to release. It is not me, or my talents that make me valuable. In fact, in my current state as an empty shell, I am considerably less dangerous to either of them."

"But they have your memories now," Hermione said. "Why leave the shell?"

"Stop and think," Severus said simply.

Hermione paused, her eyes staring at the tabletop, then dancing up to look at him. "Because memories are nothing without the person who cares about them."

Severus smiled a little. "Correct. I did not willingly provide those memories. I did not gift them to someone. I did not declare that someone look at them in a dying wish. They were taken from me. If I die, they will cease to exist. However," he frowned a bit. "They are certainly very dangerous now. I am not at all sure how the walls of Occlumency work in a situation like this. I doubt any Order secrets are hidden from the Dark Lord's gaze."

"You're sure it was him?"

Severus nodded. "I am certain. The action reeks of the Dark Lord's hand. I can verily feel the dark magic on my skin. However," he planted his hands on the tabletop, "There is another link. Another piece that takes this plot outside the Dark Lord's circle."

"Which is?"

"The person who led him to me," Severus said quietly. "We know two people knew my general whereabouts that night. However, I am certain that there were three. Someone who keeps their attention on my activities."

Hermione frowned. "Who?"

Severus looked at her gravely. "Stop and think."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know."

Severus snorted. "This is where the lion is you is going to fail your brain," he said, straightening up and clasping his hands behind his back, pacing as if he were giving a classroom lecture. "If the Dark Lord was privy to every memory I had over the past even six months we would be surrounded by Death Eaters right now. However, we stand here, relatively unscathed."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Someone altered your memory before Voldemort took it?"

"Edited, I should think," Severus agreed. "As I've said, memories are tricky. It would require a great deal of skill to obliviate some information and leave the rest without a trace. It would have to be someone I had a great deal of contact with, who knew most, if not all, of what could be found in my memories."

Hermione paused, her breath coming quicker, her eyes darting around the floor as she processed the information. It was a long minute, maybe two, when her eyes snapped to his, and her face went white. "No."

"I told you to stop thinking like a lion," Severus smiled sadly. "You're ignoring facts because you have emotional ties." He sat on one of the stools. "In your defense, I have to say that you aren't the only one who has ignored the signs. In fact, I must say that the liberation of 15 years from my mind has sharpened it somewhat in this regard. I've no doubt that for that period of time, the man has worked diligently on my emotions in an attempt to safeguard any such realization. However," he shook his head, "it appears that this latest scheme has backfired a bit."

"We can't tell anyone," Hermione said quickly.

Severus smirked. "I think we established already that no one would believe us."

*S*S*

Polyjuice potion was not meant to last forever. In fact, constant use could lead to physical or mental issues. Given this fact, Sirius Black had limited time to retrieve the bottle from Lucius' desk.

On the one hand, Lucius was a paranoid enough man to lock the study in his own house when he left it. So it might be better to attempt the theft while the man was still working. He looked around. Everything in the house was gleaming. He couldn't imagine Narcissa doing anything resembling housework, so the Malfoys must employ (if you could use that term) a large number of house elves.

House elves.

Striding out the door and into the garden, Sirius closed his eyes and apparated outside Headquarters. He nearly leapt up the stairs, throwing himself into the atrium.

"Elizabeth!"

"Sirius?" Elizabeth came running from the kitchen, looking at Draco-Sirius. "What happened?"

"Get Dobby," Sirius ordered.

Severus came down the stairs. "Who's Dobby?"

"Elizabeth's house elf," Fred appeared from the kitchen as well.

Severus looked at his daughter. "You have a house elf?"

"Elizabeth!" Sirius said again, waving off the others in the room. "Now!"

"Dobby!" Elizabeth called. There was a pop, and the big-eared elf appeared in front of him.

"Miss Elizabeth Evans!" Dooby exclaimed, nearly knocking her over as he launched himself at her. "There are terrible things happening!"

"I know, Dobby." Elizabeth awkwardly patted his head. "But Sirius needs you."

"Mr. Black?" Dobby bowed to the man near the door, who was rapidly losing his blond hair and pointy features.

"Dobby, there's a bottle in Lucius Malfoy's desk. We need it." Sirius bent to look at the elf. "Can you get it without being seen?"

Dobby nodded. "Of course. Elizabeth Evans needs it?" He looked at Elizabeth, who nodded.

"Yes," she said, willing to trust the look in Sirius' eyes.

"Dobby will be right back!" The elf disappeared, and the remaining occupants of the room were left staring at each other.

"The bottle?" Elizabeth broke the silence, looking at Sirius.

Sirius ran his hand through his lengthening hair. "There was an informant," he said quietly. "Whoever that was told the Death Eaters where to find you," he looked at Severus. "Malfoy said you were in the Forbidden Forest."

Severus shook his head. 'I would never have gone that close to Hogwarts. And where would I have gotten the pen?"

"In Muggle London," Fred said slowly. "The 'informant' stunned you, moved you, and left you to be captured."

"He's not as stupid as he looks," Severus said, raising an eyebrow at Elizabeth.

"Dad," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

Dobby reappeared with a sharp crack, holding the bottle from Lucius' drawer. "This is the what you need?"

Sirius nodded, taking the bottle, holding it up to the light. "Ready, Snape?"

Elizabeth frowned. "It's too easy. There's no way it was that easy."

Severus nodded. "I agree. But I've no doubt that at least some of my memories are in that bottle. The question is, which ones?"

"Some of them?" Elizabeth looked at him. "Why would someone split up your memory?"

"We need to get started," Severus said, ignoring the question. "I'll have to replace them myself, so it will have to be a slow process."

"You said that last time you went to sleep—

"That was when I had someone skilled in memory work," Severus interrupted. "So unless one of you has become so in the last fifteen years?" He looked around as Remus and Sirius shook their heads. "I thought not." He held out his hand for the bottle, and once it was in his hand, turned and started down the stairs to the lab.

"Wait, I'll go with you," Elizabeth moved to follow, but Severus waved her away and kept walking. Those left behind heard the door close firmly behind him.

Elizabeth took a step back, feeling like the door had been slammed in her face.

"Here," Remus stepped behind her and put an arm under her chin, pulling her against him. "He was a very private person," Remus said quietly. "Still is, even with all his memories restored. Just be patient."

Elizabeth shook his arm off. "I don't want to be patient," she said, fighting back angry tears. "If he wanted to remember me, he would. Or he'd feel something for me, but he doesn't. Maybe he never felt—

"Stop," Sirius cut in, his voice sharper than Elizabeth had ever heard. "There are people in the world that can deny that their parents love them. You aren't one of them. So stop talking nonsense."

"Let's go into the living room," Fred suggested.

But Elizabeth just shook her head and went upstairs to her own room, closing the door behind her.

*S*S*

_Severus was walking down a dark corridor to an open room at the end, filled with people in Muggle clothing. Muggles. Sacrifices._

"_Brothers and sisters," the silver mask could not hide the distain dripping from Lucius Malfoy's voice. "We are gathered today to receive tribute. We gather to mete out the penalty for the disrespect Muggle-lovers showed our Lord." Lucius' hand shot out, snagging the woman closest to him, all but throwing her to Severus. "It is your turn to have the honors."_

_Severus gripped the woman's dark hair. It twisted in between his pale fingers. Wordlessly, he forced her to her knees before him and lowered his wand to her temple._

_He forced the killing curse through his lips and watched the woman sag to the ground, her hair yanking against his fingers as her body weight pulled her down. Strands of it came loose, and even when he pulled his hand away; he was still tangled in pieces of her._

"_Straight to the point," Lucius laughed coldly. "Perhaps someone else can give us a bit more… entertainment." He shoved another prisoner, a young girl, at the Death Eater to his left._

*S*S*

_"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"_

*S*S*

Severus sat heavily on one of the lab stools. Memory after memory of every terrible thing he'd ever done. Over and over, he watched himself break every law, natural or man-made, under the guise of spying. Over and over, his brain was assaulted by images that made him wonder exactly what kind of person he'd become in the last 15 years.

There were no memories of Elizabeth. Only a few of anything having to do with Hogwarts. His suspicions were correct. These memories were edited. And he was fairly certain that he knew who held the rest of them.


	24. Bad Moon

"Where. Is. He?" Severus asked, teeth clenched and arms crossed.

"Sev, I don't think your father—

"He's not my father," Severus ground out. "Where is he?"

"I don't know—

"Don't lie to me!" Severus roared. "You told him where I was going that night. Where is he?"

Minerva sighed. "I really don't think he would do something like this, Sev."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Prior behavior would say otherwise."

Minerva paused. "There's a hideout. In the Forbidden Forest. He's staying there until we've dealt with Umbridge."

Severus nodded sharply and turned on his heel, bellowing the names of the other Order members in the house as he stalked into the kitchen.

"What?" Remus asked, jogging through the door, everyone in the house in tow.

"We're going to the Forest," Severus said shortly. "Albus Dumbledore and I are going to have an abrupt conversation."

"Let me grab my shoes," Ron said, heading back up the stairs.

"You aren't going," Molly shook her head.

"Mum!"

"No one underage is accompanying us," Severus said firmly. "The four of you," he pointed at Elizabeth, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, "should go upstairs and stay there until we return."

"Dad!"

"Elizabeth, I may not remember our past, but I can guarantee that I do not allow you to go into the Forbidden Forest." He pointed at the staircase. "Go."

Elizabeth stood her ground, but Fred put one hand on her back, and leaned close to her ear. "Come on," he whispered, steering her upstairs and into her room.

Once inside, she whirled on him. "You aren't going if I don't go with you."

"Pardon me?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"I won't let you," Elizabeth snapped, staring him down.

Fred hid a smile. "Betsy, I could put you in a body bind right now, and we wouldn't have to have this conversation."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Fred walked around her and sat on the bed. "What is this about?"

"What is what about?" Elizabeth spun to look at him. "I think I've made myself clear."

"That you want to go?" Fred asked quietly, "Or you don't want me to?"

Elizabeth glared at him, her shoulders moving with shallow breaths.

"Betsy," Fred held out his hands.

"Leave me alone," Elizabeth crossed her arms.

Fred laughed. "Betsy, come here."

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not," Fred assured, getting up and coming over to put his arms around her. "Talk to me, please."

Elizabeth was quiet and still for a moment, then uncrossed her arms and put them around his waist, her face buried in his chest. "Can't lose you too," she muttered.

"You didn't lose him," Fred said gently, walking backward until they hit the bed. "We're going to do everything we can to fix this." He sat down, pulling her with him to lean against the headboard.

"I'm coming with you," Elizabeth said decidedly.

"I think Snape rejected that," Fred said uneasily.

"He won't know," Elizabeth reached into the drawer in the nightstand and pulled out her cloak. "Let's go."

"Betsy…" Fred looked nervously toward the door.

"Let's go," Elizabeth demanded again, standing up.

"He's going to be pissed," Fred remarked matter-of-factly, swinging his long legs off the bed and standing as well.

"Only if we're successful," Elizabeth shrugged. "Right now, he doesn't care what I do."

"That's not entirely true," Fred said, but didn't interfere as she draped the cloak over her head. "It was nice knowing you. I'll see you in a year when you're ungrounded."

Elizabeth grinned. "I worthy trade, I say."

*S*S*

When they reached the hut in the woods, Albus Dumbledore was standing outside, his face twisted into a grimace.

"I assume that expression means you know why we are here," Severus said, stepping to the front of their little group. Elizabeth hung back, evaluating the situation.

Albus shook his head and held up a pouch of Bertie's Every Flavor Beans. "Rubbish flavored, if you can believe it," he tucked the beans into his robe. "Say what you will about Muggles, their sweets don't taste like something out of the bin."

"Where are they?" Severus asked quietly.

"Where are what, son?"

Severus took a menacing step. "My memories, you doddering old man."

"Severus, I thought we'd decided that you would move on—

"_Albus_," Remus spoke up from Severus' left. "What do you think you're doing?"

Elizabeth looked at the hut. With magic in the equation, there was no telling how large the space inside would be. If the hut was really a hut, slipping in and searching the place could take moments. However, if she went inside and was faced with a mansion rivaling Malfoy Manor, her quest would be more challenging.

Even then, she wasn't sure what she was looking for. Voldemort had kept his share of Severus' memories in a bottle. But that was no guarantee that Dumbledore had hidden the rest in anything similar.

_First thing's first_, Elizabeth thought, edging her way around the group, thankful that it was not winter so she didn't need to worry about her footprints in the snow. She moved slowly, careful not to break sticks, and even more careful to watch what was going on around her.

_Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you,_ Severus' voice echoed in her head.

The front door was in everyone's eye line except Albus', and even if he wouldn't notice, Elizabeth didn't want to broadcast to the world that she was going through the door. It would take Remus three seconds to figure out what was going on.

Luckily, on the other side of the building was another door, which Elizabeth carefully opened and slipped inside.

The interior of the hut was somewhere between the options she'd anticipated. It was certainly larger than it looked from the outside, but it appeared to be one level. She stood still, evaluating her surroundings. She could hear voices outside, raised in irritation, but couldn't make out what was being said.

_Where would Dumbledore keep stolen memories?_

The voices were getting louder, and it was clear that she was running out of time. And then she saw it. A pensieve that looked very much like the one in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. She glanced at the door and then sprinted across the room, leaning over the basin and allowing herself to be pulled into the swirling fog.

*S*S*

_Severus and Lily stood at the edge of the lake, Severus in black dress robes and a green cape, Lily in a long white gown with a burst of crimson in the train. Remus stood to Severus' left. A woman Elizabeth didn't recognize stood to Lily's right. Dumbledore and Minerva stood before the couple, saying something Elizabeth couldn't make out._

_They were all so young. And happy. And alive. Elizabeth had a deep desire to stay, here on the edge of her parents' wedding, where everyone was happy and safe. But the world swam before her eyes and the memory changed._

*S*S*

"_Say… Daddy."_

_Severus was sitting in his armchair at the Spinner's End house. He hand his feet braced against the coffee table. Elizabeth nearly fell over when she saw his feet. They were clad in red socks. She desperately needed a camera._

_Severus had a baby lying against his bent legs, and the infant had both hands fisted around his pinky fingers._

"_Da-Dee." Severus sounded out the word, jiggling the baby a little. "Come on, Rosie. Da-Dee."_

_Elizabeth wasn't sure who she thought the baby was, but for some reason it came as a shock that she'd ever been that small. She took a step forward to get a better look, and the memory changed again._

*S*S*

_Severus was alone in a dark room. Aside from green-flamed torches, the room was all shadow. It was clear that something had happened, the room reeked of death. Elizabeth watched as Severus knelt beside a body on the floor. She inched forward as he rolled a woman onto her back._

_Elizabeth looked up at the fading Dark Mark hovering over the carnage and realized that she was seeing the aftermath of a Death Eater meeting. All her curiosity at what happened at those meetings left her in a rush._

_Severus was closing the woman's eyes and levitating the body so he could wrap it gently in a white shroud. He went to the next body and repeated the actions. Over and over until the room was filled with floating white-covered bodies. _

*S*S*

Elizabeth pulled back, out of the memories, out of the pensieve. It was clear that she'd found what she was looking for. She'd found what made her father human. All those memories he had now, those were his Snape memories. The memories in this pensieve made him Severus.

Hurriedly, she looked around and found a large-lidded candy dish. Dumping the lemon drops behind the sofa, she took the edge of the pensieve and tilted it, pouring the fog as carefully as she could into the dish.

There were people at the door now; she could hear Sirus' voice. She shoved the lid on the dish, grabbed the cloak off the floor from where it had fallen, and fled out the back door, closing it behind her.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a figure appeared in front of her. Lucius Malfoy.

"Elizabeth Evans," he sneered. "I should have known you'd be here. Dumbledore's little pet."

"I am not," Elizabeth snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of something," Lucius drew his wand from his cane. "But it looks like I'll be able to take care of another bit of business before that. Won't the Dark Lord be pleased? Elizabeth Evan's body? I think we'll hang it in the streets so that everyone will know that Dark magic is a power that cannot be conquered. It might teach your father a lesson as well, not that he cares right now."

"Leave my father alone," Elizabeth said, drawing her wand.

"Don't play games," Malfoy snorted. "You stand no chance against me. You're a child. You're standing there with a candy dish for goodness sake."

"You're just Voldemort's errand boy," Elizabeth jeered, raising her voice, hoping that she could be heard on the other side of the hut. "He's got you doing his dirty work for him. How does it feel to follow a half-blood master, Malfoy?"

"You're not in a position to be making threats," Lucius sneered. "The only reason you aren't dead right now is that I think the Dark Lord will enjoy doing that honor himself. So I'll just make sure you're begging for death when it comes."

He raised his wand. "_Crucio!_"

Elizabeth felt the spell hit her, felt the familiar feeling of her body turning inside itself, as every nerve in her body screamed. She tried to choke out a disarming spell, but she couldn't make her voice work around the pain.

"Careful, Lucius," an oily voice hissed from the trees. "We must be gentle when playing with our food."

Elizabeth felt the spell end as she regained her feet as Voldemort, his robes hanging from his gaunt frame, slid out of the woods. His wand was dangling from his fingertips, like an orchestra conductor's baton.

"I have nothing to say to you, Evans," Voldemort said quietly. For a moment, he sounded disappointed, like a father who had no idea what to do with an out-of-control teenager. "You have irked me too often, for too long. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Elizabeth ducked. Not so much to avoid the spell as to fall to the ground so she could cover the candy dish with her cloak. The green jet of light hit the hut and left a burn mark.

All of a sudden, Dumbledore was standing beside her. Lucius stepped back wand pointed at Elizabeth, but looking unsure about whom to attack first.

"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice someone coming through the back door?" He didn't look at Elizabeth, but his tone rang in her ears as an accusation.

"You won't need a door soon," Voldemort spat. He sent a Killing Curse at Dumbedore but missed, hitting the hut again, this time setting it aflame.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and sent a stunning spell at Voldemort, who threw up a shield to deflect it.

"You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" called Voldemort, his red eyes narrowed into slits. "Above such brutality, are you?"

"We both know that there are other ways to take a man's life," Dumbledore glanced at Lucius. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit. However, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness—

Another jet of green light flew from behind the silver shield. Dumbledore calmly stepped aside and drew back his wand like a whip. A long, thin flame flew from the tip; it wrapped around Voldemort, shield and all. For a moment, it seemed Dumbledore had won, but then the fiery rope became a serpent, which relinquished its hold upon Voldemort at once and turned, hissing furiously, to face Dumbledore.

_Leave him alone_, Elizabeth hissed in Parseltongue, knowing that Dumbledore, no matter his past acts, was her best chance at survival.

But the fire-snake seemed not to speak the snake language and reared from the floor, ready to strike as Voldemort vanished. He reappeared to the side of the hut, behind Dumbledore, releasing another jet of green light.

"Look out!" Elizabeth screamed as the snake came down.

Fawkes swooped down in front of Dumbledore, opened his beak wide, and swallowed the jet of green light whole. He burst into flame and fell to the ground, small, wrinkled, and flightless. Dumbledore brandished his wand at the snake, exploding it into wisps of smoke.

Then, from behind Voldemort, a group of figures appeared. Remus, Sirius, Severus, Fred, and George, all with wands drawn, surrounded the area. Elizabeth started to move toward them, but Sirius shouted, "Stay where you are, Elizabeth!" from the other side of the battleground.

A net of something, water perhaps, blasted from the wands of the Order. It enveloped Voldemort, pulling him off the ground and holding him, trapped, suspended like a Christmas ornament. Elizabeth scrambled to the cloak-wrapped candy dish and tied it fabric around her body, trapping the dish to her side. In case she died… she wanted someone to find the memories on her body. Not hidden, invisible in the grass.

And then Eizabeth's scar burst open. She knew she was dead, it was pain beyond imagining. Worse than any Crucio. Worse than any pain she'd ever felt.

She was gone from the forest, she was locked in the coils of a creature with red eyes, so tightly bound that Elizabeth did not know where her body ended and the creature's began. They were fused together, bound by pain, and there was no escape—

And when the creature spoke, it used her mouth, so that in her agony she felt her jaw move…

"Kill me now, Dumbledore…"

Blinded and dying, every part of her screaming for release, Elizabeth felt the creature use her again…

"If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the girl…"

_Let the pain stop,_ Elizabeth thought. _Let him kill us… End it, Albus… You've never done anything for me… do this now… Death… Lucius was right… I'm begging for death... Dad…Fred…_

As her heart called out for those she loved one last time, the creature's coils loosened, the pain was gone, and Elizabeth was lying facedown on the ground, her glasses gone, shivering as though she were covered with snow, not warm summer air. She felt her body go limp, and she let herself slip away.

*S*S*

She woke tucked uncomfortably tight into her bed at Headquarters. Every bit of her body hurt. Even opening her eyes caused pain.

"Hey."

She turned her head, wincing at the sensation, and saw Fred sitting in a chair a few feet from the bed. "Hi," she said weakly, her mouth dry as cotton.

"How do you feel?"

"Thirsty," Elizabeth said raspily.

"I'll get some water," Fred turned his head toward the door. "Professor!"

"Why aren't you moving?" Elizabeth managed, trying to sit up.

"Don't," Fred warned. "You're not ready to move much."

"Are you hurt?"

Fred laughed. "No. Snape stuck me to the chair."

"So he's okay?"

"I am," Severus said, sweeping through the door with a tray of potions and a glass of water. "Though my hair is significantly greyer, something we will discuss at length, I assure you." He gave her his patented glare and set down the tray before waving his wand at Fred. "Go eat something and rest, Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, sir," Fred got up reluctantly and went out, patting the end of the bed awkwardly on the way.

"He's been sitting there for hours," Severus commented, carefully moving her into a sitting position and situating himself behind her so that her back leaned against him. "Careful," he cautioned, holding the water glass to her lips.

Elizabeth drank until he took the glass away. "Dad… the cloak…"

"Is going to be in my possession until you are of age," Severus said firmly. "Perhaps longer than that."

"So you found it," Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes, leaning against him.

"I did, as well as its contents," Severus said quietly, wrapping one arm around her and using the other to select a potion. "I haven't finished with it yet. I can't wait to discover just how many times I've had to take that cloak in the past."

"Dad?"

"Drink this," Severus said, tipping a vial against her lips.

Elizabeth made a face as the potion oozed down her throat. "Dad?"

"Yes?" Severus asked, fatigue evident in his voice.

"I had to look," she said, looking up at him. "I'm sorry. I had to look in the pensieve."

"I'm far less concerned about your nosiness than the fact that you were there to begin with," Severus said. "Which we will discuss later, after I've restored my mind and know exactly what I've promised to do to you in the past when you've so blatantly disobeyed me."

"You usually give me ice cream," Elizabeth smirked.

"Funny child," Severus kissed the top of her head. "What did you see, in your poking around?"

"Your wedding," Elizabeth turned her head so her cheek lay against the rough fabric of his potions jacket. "Mum was beautiful."

"Yes she was," Severus said quietly, his voice caught a little in his throat. "What else?"

"You, trying to make me say 'Daddy'."

"That took nearly a year of coaching," Severus affirmed. "What else?"

"Nothing."

Severus snorted. "What's the one you're not telling me, hmmm?"

"I don't remember."

"Have it your way," Severus picked up another vial. "Here, this should help with the sore muscles."

"Damn Crucio," Elizabeth muttered after she downed it. "Doesn't get easier."

"You've been hit with that spell before?" Severus frowned.

"You need to work on the rest of those memories," Elizabeth said tiredly, tentatively stretching out her arms.

"I have a fair amount," Severus said, standing and easing her back onto the pillows. "I'm not sure I want the ones that involve you being tortured." He straightened the blankets. "You, young lady, need to take it easy for a day or so. Though once you're able to be up, you might wish you were still sick in bed." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to finish the restoration this evening. I already have two memories of you ending up in a similar situation because you ignored my instructions. Are there going to be others?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Which ones do you have?"

"_Elizabeth_."

"A lot," Elizabeth said quietly. "But this time…" she looked at him, "I needed you back, Dad. I swear I wouldn't have gone, but I needed you back…"

Severus sighed. "I'm sorry about the last few months, hatchling. I desperately wish that this wasn't your life."

"What was Albus thinking?"

Severus gritted his teeth. "Dumbledore is playing a chess game. It seems that he's taken the cliché 'the ends justify the means' to an uncomfortable degree." He looked at his daughter. "You've never trusted him, Elizabeth. You're a good judge of character. Listen to it. We may all have the same goal in this, but Albus' plan… a man that's been around as long as he has develops plans that span decades. I don't know that we'll ever understand. All I know is that you need to be careful. Very careful. Understand?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said softly.

"No matter what his plan is, we have one goal. To make sure that you make it through this alive. Nothing else matters to me." Severus looked seriously at her. "And we'll discuss exactly why you haven't been living up to your part of that deal when you're fully recovered." He bent and kissed her forehead. "Rest."

"I feel fine—

Severus fixed her with a Snape-glare. "You needn't hide the effects of the Cruciatus Curse from me," he said firmly. "I know all too well what your body is feeling right now. That curse is brutal in any form, but you were subjected to a rather prolonged dose of it. It's a wonder that you are conscious now." He fussed absently with the edge of the blanket. "The world is a very different place than in was a day ago, Elizabeth. You must be well and ready for it. There's a bad moon rising."

"It's been rising," Elizabeth said quietly, closing her eyes. "Only now everyone can see it."


End file.
